Leyendo para mejorar el futuro: Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta
by CleganeSnape
Summary: (2/7) Segunda parte de la historia "Leyendo para mejorar el futuro". Los personajes continuan con la lectura en la Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Capítulo 1 El peor cumpleaños

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Pues aquí estamos, continuando con la lectura de los libros. Espero que os guste este primer capitulo :)**

 **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**

Harry se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, habiendo dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo. Permaneció unos minutos tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del silencio. De pronto, se dio cuenta de porqué había descansado tan bien aquella noche: no había soñado con nada en absoluto. Aquello era muy extraño ya que últimamente sus sueños estaban llenos de los pasillos oscuros del Departamento de Misterios. No entendía a que se debía ese cambio pero era algo que agradecía.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y echó una ojeada a la habitación. Ésta se encontraba levemente iluminada por los rayos de Sol que se colaban entre las cortinas y Harry pudo ver cómo era el único que ya estaba despierto. Decidió dejar dormir a Ron algunos minutos más ya que, pensando en su segundo año, sabía que su amigo necesitaría toda su energía para escucharlo. Su mente revoloteó entre los recuerdos del día anterior y por un momento casi pensó que se lo había imaginado. Fue el espejo de Sirius, que se encontraba bajo su almohada, lo que le demostró lo contrario.

Un movimiento a su izquierda le indicó que Neville acababa de despertarse y Harry decidió que ya era hora de levantar a Ron. El suelo se sentía frío bajo sus pies descalzos, mientras caminaba los pocos metros que le separaban de la cama de su amigo.

-Ron, eh, Ron…-dijo entre susurros, sacudiendo levemente el hombro del muchacho.

El chico murmuró algo que a Harry le sonó a "arañas" y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Cómo no…-murmuró Harry con una sonrisa-. Está bien, pues. Volvamos a intentarlo.

Aquella vez sacudió con más fuerza a su amigo, esperando que fuera suficiente para que el muchacho se despertase.

-¿Qué? ¿Harry?-dijo Ron, con los ojos todavía medio cerrados-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Bastante pronto-Harry sonrió-. Lo siento. Pero hemos de ponernos a estudiar eso tan importante-dijo recalcando la última palabra.

Ron tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido hasta que los recuerdos del día anterior inundaron su mente y las piezas encajaron.

-Ohh. Sí, sí, claro. Eso-se pasó una mano por el rostro-. Está bien. Será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos a buscar a Hermione. Dame un minuto para acabar de despejarme.

Media hora más tarde, ya vestidos y duchados, se reunieron con Hermione en una de las mesas de la Sala común.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-preguntó Harry al no verla por ningún lado.

-Está acabando de arreglarse, la pobre tenía una mala cara... Creo que no ha pegado ojo.

Harry se mordió el labio, casi sintiéndose culpable por la buena noche de sueño de la que él había disfrutado.

-Espero que no sufra demasiado con la lectura-continuó Hermione, después de que Ron soltase una maldición-. No debe de ser nada agradable volver a recordar todo por lo que pasó.

Harry suspiró.

-No, no lo es.

En aquel momento apareció Ginny, bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, con su larga melena recién peinada y cirulos negros bajo los ojos.

-Hola, Ginny.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Habéis desayunado ya?

-Te estábamos esperando-dijo Ron.

La chica sonrió.

-Vaya, Ron, ¿te encuentras bien? No es normal que no vayas directo a por tu comida. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro al darse cuenta-. Vale, es por lo de la lectura, ¿no es así?  
Su hermano jugueteó con la manga de la túnica, nervioso.

-Bueno, puede que sí… Hermione nos ha dicho que no habías dormido nada bien y queríamos… darte apoyo.

Ginny fulminó a Hermione con la mirada durante un instante, pero luego cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Escuchad, acepto el gesto, de verdad. Pero no tenéis porque preocuparos tanto por mí. Sí, he tenido una mala noche-reconoció-. Pero es que es normal, sabiendo lo que vamos a leer hoy. Y no estoy nerviosa solo por mí, sino sobre todo por mamá y papá. Que sé que van a sufrir muchísimo. Y, vale, tampoco va a ser agradable para mí pero sé que mañana a estas horas se me habrá pasado. Solo tengo que aguantar hoy- respiró profundamente-. Así que ¿podemos ir a desayunar?

Harry, que comprendía lo que debía estar sintiendo la muchacha, dijo:

-Ginny, entiendo lo que dices. Pero quiero que sepas que no has de pasar por esto sola. Y que estaremos dándote apoyo durante todo el rato.

La chica le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Y de veras que significa mucho para mí…

Harry asintió y sonrió de vuelta

-Y ahora-continuó Ginny-, me parece que Ron se va a desmayar del hambre; será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

Ron hizo ademán de protestar pero justo en ese momento su barriga rugió. El rubor le tiñó las mejillas y sus amigos, dándose cuenta de que Ginny ya había dado el tema por zanjado, decidieron bajar al Gran Comedor.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, preparándose para lo que debían hacer aquel día, y después, ya saciados, regresaron a la Sala común. Allí cogieron la Capa de invisibilidad y también los libros de las clases. Aunque no los iban a utilizar, Hermione propuso que se los llevasen con ellos ya que teniendo en cuenta que deberían estar estudiando para los T.I.M.O.S, levantaría sospechas no hacerlo.

Una vez en la habitación, Harry comprobó que no estuvieran el resto de sus compañeros y sacó el espejo de Sirius. Al cabo de unos segundos y después de decir el nombre de su padrino en voz alta, el rostro de Sirius apareció en él.

-¡Harry! Buenos días. ¿Vais a venir ya hacia aquí?

-Así es, si es que ya está todo el mundo preparado…

-Sí, sí. Lo estamos. Yo acabo de ducharme-dijo señalando su cabello mojado, en el que Harry aún no se había fijado-. De modo que cuando queráis ya podéis ir subiendo.

-Perfecto, pues ahora iremos. Hasta luego, Sirius.

-Nos vemos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry, pensando en lo agradable que era poder hablar con Sirius mientras estaba en Hogwarts, sin miedo a que alguien le pillase, guardó el espejo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera ya que en ese momento entró Neville en la habitación. El chico se quedó justo en la puerta, un poco cortado al ver a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione de pie y mirándole.

-Eh… Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estamos cogiendo los libros para ir a estudiar-dijo Harry rápidamente, guardando el primer tomo que vio en su mochila.

-Exacto-asintió Ron, mientras los demás iban saliendo por la puerta-. Por cierto, Neville-añadió de repente-. Seguramente iremos a los jardines a estudiar, que son mucho más agradables que la biblioteca. Pero estoy seguro de que Malfoy y el resto del Escuadrón Inquisitorial van a querer ponernos las cosas difíciles-dijo haciendo una mueca-. Probablemente se inventen que está prohibido estudiar fuera y nos quieran poner un castigo-puso los ojos en blanco-. De modo que, si alguien pregunta por nosotros, ¿podrías avisarnos?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Oh, sí. Por supuesto-dijo Neville, agitando la cabeza con energía.

-Puedes utilizar la moneda del E.D-sugirió Ron.

Neville asintió.

-Eso haré, no os preocupéis.

-Muchas gracias, amigo-sonrió Harry, mientras salía definitivamente de la habitación.

-Eso ha sido brillante-exclamó Hermione en cuanto estuvo segura de que Neville no podría oírla-. Muy bien pensado, Ron.

El muchacho sonrió, un tanto ruborizado.

-Bueno, a veces tengo buenas ideas…

Los cuatro llegaron hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda y salieron por él. Al llegar a un pasillo más apartado, Ginny dijo:

-Deberíais poneros la capa.

-Tienes razón- Harry cubrió a sus dos amigos con ella-, casi se me olvida.

-Vale, ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer-dijo Hermione-. Vayamos al séptimo piso.

Una vez allí, y después de comprobar que no había nadie, salieron de debajo de la Capa y abrieron la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry echó una ojeada rápido y pudo ver como ya se encontraba todo el mundo ahí, a excepción de Snape, Dumbledore y los gemelos.

Los señores Weasley fueron rápidamente a saludarles y, cuando acabaron de hacerlo, Harry se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sirius. El animago llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y las habituales ojeras que solía haber bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido un tanto.

-He dormido mejor que en los últimos quince años-dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, el cual ya se había secado.

-Me alegro mucho-sonrió Harry.

-Yo también me alegraría, si no hubiera roncado durante toda la noche-comentó Remus, levantándose de su asiento.

-Oh, vamos, Lunático. Si ya estás acostumbrado...

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. Estoy bromeando. Los años en Hogwarts, compartiendo dormitorio, me curtieron bastante… Por cierto, ¿qué tal estás, Harry?-dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Muy bien, con ganas de seguir leyendo.

-Entonces no esperemos más-anunció Dumbledore desde la puerta. Acababa de entrar junto a Snape-. ¿Estamos todos?

-Faltan los gemelos-dijo Arthur-. Ya los voy a buscar yo.

-Excelente-sonrió Dumbledore, mientras el hombre se dirigía a los dormitorios-. ¿Habéis descansado todos bien?

Los muchachos asintieron, a excepción de Ginny, quien (Harry pudo ver) estaba hablando con su madre en un rincón.

Vio como la muchacha parpadeaba con fuerza, mientras que la señora Weasley la cogía por los hombros.

-…será difícil. Pero nos tienes aquí-dijo subiendo el tono de voz y mirando a su hija a los ojos.

Harry observó como Ginny asentía débilmente, mientras su madre la envolvía entre sus brazos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos como para hacerlo. Harry se alegró, Ginny se merecía intimidad. Por ello, decidió unirse a las conversaciones de los demás; ya había espiado suficiente.

Unos segundos después, los gemelos junto con su padre entraron en la habitación.

Después de saludar a todos, fueron a sentarse en su asiento del día anterior. Harry les siguió, mirando a Ginny disimuladamente. La chica tenía los ojos un poco rojos pero Harry estaba seguro de que la conversación con su madre la había tranquilizado. A pesar de lo que les había dicho aquella mañana, Harry sabía que no era fácil enfrentarse a tus peores momentos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore hizo levitar el segundo libro de las estanterías hasta sus manos.

-Está bien, ¿quién quiere leer?

La mano de Sirius fue la más rápida en levantarse en el aire.

-Supongo que empezará hablando sobre los Dursley, desgraciadamente- dijo-. De modo que quiero leer yo. Para enterarme bien de todo lo que te han hecho esos mal nacidos.

Harry tragó saliva, entre reconfortado y asustado por la ferocidad con la que Sirius había hablado.

-De acuerdo-dijo Dumbledore-. Aquí tienes.

Sirius cogió el tomo con ambas manos.

-El libro se titula " **Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta".**

Todos los que no conocían lo ocurrido durante aquel año soltaron gemidos de sorpresa.

-¿Cámara secreta?-dijo Remus-. ¿La Cámara Secreta?

-Eh…-empezó Harry.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

-Merlín-dijo con un hilo de voz-, lo que no os pase a vosotros…

Los alumnos sonrieron inocentemente.

-Además-continuó Sirius-, me temo que esto será como con el libro anterior. No nos vais a explicar nada hasta que lo leamos nosotros, ¿no?-observó el rostro de los muchachos y obtuvo su respuesta. Soltó un gruñido-. Está bien. Entonces será mejor que empecemos a leer. **"Capítulo 1: El peor cumpleaños".**

 **No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno.**

Todos soltaron un gruñido de irritación.

-Ya estamos otra vez-bufó Sirius.

 **A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

-¡Hedwig!-dijo Ron con cariño-. Bien hecho, molestando a la morsa.

— **¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

 **-** Es un animal-se quejó Hermione-. No se pueden controlar los ruidos que hace.

 **Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

— **Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

-¿No la dejaban salir?-dijo Ginny con sorpresa y rabia al mismo tiempo-. Entonces no me extraña que no parase de hacer ruidos. Malditos Dursley…

Harry se fijó bien en la chica y vio como sus ojos parecían haber recobrado su blanco normal. En ellos ya no había lágrimas, sino que estaban llenos de su característica energía. Harry sintió como su pecho se calentaba al darse cuenta de que esa pasión propia de Ginny iba dirigida a defenderle a él de los Dursley.

— **¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote—.**

-¿De verdad quiere que contestes a esa pregunta?-dijo Fred.

-Porque yo diría que sí...-continuó George-. Y es más: no solo tiene la cara de idiota. Todo él lo es.

 **Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**

 **Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia. Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

Molly arrugó la nariz.

-Qué mala educación.

-Lo cierto es que ya no debería sorprendernos-añadió su marido.

— **¡Quiero más beicon!**

— **Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos...**

-¿Quieres decir…? ¿Antes de que explote?-sugirió Ron, provocando que los alumnos rieran.

 **No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**

— **No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

-Yo diría que más que suficiente…-dijo Tonks sacudiendo la cabeza-. Y eso que soy de la clase de persona que piensa que nunca puede comerse demasiado. Pero ese Dudley me parece la excepción.

 **Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

— **Pásame la sartén.**

-¿Y el "por favor"? ¿Dónde está?-bufó Sirius.

— **Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

-Lo que yo decía-asintió Sirius.

 **El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera;**

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos sin comprender.

 **la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos,**

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Remus-. Pero es tan absurda que casi no me la puedo creer. Al parecer, los Dursley no pueden tolerar escuchar la palabra "magia".

Sirius se le quedó mirando.

-¿Estás bromeando? Menuda estupidez-dijo al ver que Remus negaba con la cabeza-. Esa familia está aún peor de lo que imaginaba.

 **y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

-Merlín…-dijo Ron-. Vaya panda de histéricos.

-Yo lo que no entiendo…-empezó Hermione-, es como pueden vivir una vida normal. Es decir, si cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con la magia provoca esta reacción, deben tener muchísimos problemas. Por ejemplo, hay un montón de películas, libros, juguetes, etc. que tienen que ver con la magia. Y cualquiera puede soltar la palabra en medio de una conversación casual, tal y como ha hecho Harry-sacudió la cabeza-. Debe de ser bastante estresante vivir así.

-Y que lo digas…-suspiró Ron.

— **¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a...**

— **¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa—**

-Ecs-dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

 **ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

-Madre mía, Sirius-dijo Tonks frotándose las orejas-. Me voy a quedar sorda.

-No soy yo, es el libro que está en mayúsculas.

Harry sonrió.

-Yo estaba ahí y puedo confirmar que tío Vernon gritó mucho más fuerte que Sirius.

Tonks se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

— **Pero yo...**

— **¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

— **Yo sólo...**

-Déjalo, Harry-dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me da a mí que no te va a hacer ni caso.

— **¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

-¿Anormalidad?-gruñó Ron-. Harry no es quien está chillando como un histérico por oír la palabra "magia". Maldito Dursley…-murmuró.

 **Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

Tonks soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Buena suerte con eso. Como no tenga una grúa…

— **De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...**

-Sí, creo que era lo más inteligente que podrías hacer-asintió Remus-. Esa gente no atiende a razones.

Snape, que había escuchado toda la escena sin intervenir, le dio la razón al hombre lobo.

 **Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

-Merlín… Esta gente tiene muchos problemas.

-Y que lo digas, Molly-dijo el señor Weasley, de acuerdo con su esposa.

 **Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento;**

Todos soltaron suspiros de fastidio o sacudieron la cabeza, hartos del comportamiento del señor Dursley.

 **porque Harry no era un muchacho normal.**

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-sonrió George.

 **De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

 **-** Me alegro de que lo aceptes por fin, Harry-dijo Fred, continuando la broma.

-Oh, callaos.

Los dos gemelos rieron entre dientes.

 **Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ron, con expresión de falsa sorpresa.

 **Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino. Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente.**

-Conozco esa sensación-suspiró Sirius.

Harry le sonrió, consciente de que la situación de su padrino y la suya propia no habían sido tan diferentes.

 **Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones);**

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Potter-dijo Snape sin saber porque decía algo.

-¿Eso significa que tal vez sí que le echabas de menos, Snape?-dijo Sirius-. Porque aquí pone "quizá"-señaló el fragmento que acababa de leer, con una sonrisa burlona.

El profesor de Pociones puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deja de hacer comentarios estúpido-dijo con una mueca de fastidio- y limítate a leer, Black.

Sirius sonrió para sí mismo. Era consciente de que habían formado una tregua el día anterior pero, aun así, pasar tanto tiempo en presencia de Snape sin poder molestarle un poco, requería demasiado autocontrol.

 **las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido;**

Harry cerró los ojos, recordando los buenos tiempos.

-Lo cierto es que, aunque este año no hayamos podido disfrutarlo por culpa del sapo… Hogwarts es increíble-terminó con una sonrisa.

 **y, sobre todo, añoraba el quidditch, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.**

-Y tanto que lo echo de menos…- suspiró Harry-. Ya no sé ni cuanto hace que Umbridge me quitó mi escoba.

-En cuanto acabemos los libros y no encarguemos de Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore-, haremos algo al respecto con esa Umbridge. Lo prometo.

 **En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000.**

-¡No puede hacer eso!-se quejó Hermione.

-Pues lo hizo…

-Merlín, Harry. Yo me volvería loca si no pudiera leer mis libros en todo el verano.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado.

 **¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes?**

-Supongo que nada…-murmuró Ron con rabia.

 **Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban muggles, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso.**

Snape pensó en Lily. A sus padres les había parecido algo verdaderamente bueno, tener una bruja en la familia. Al contrario que a Petunia quien, claro estaba, había pasado aquellos sentimientos a su familia.

 **Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Pobrecilla…

 **Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia.**

-Gracias a Merlín-dijo Sirius, haciendo que todos le dieran la razón.

 **Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado.**

-Y así seguirá-sonrió Harry, tocando orgulloso su cabello.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos.**

Dumbledore asintió para sí mismo. La cicatriz de Harry siempre le había parecido clave para comprender que pasó aquella noche. Y, de ese modo, encontrar la manera de acabar con Voldemort.

 **La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los Dursley. A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar.**

Los que aún no podían pronunciar el nombre, se movieron inquietos en su asiento.

-Es difícil cambiar algo que has hecho así desde pequeño-dijo Ron, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

 **Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.**

-Más que perdido sus poderes-empezó Dumbledore-, digamos que estaba demasiado débil como para poder utilizarlos.

 **De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos. Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le habían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.**

Todos gruñeron con rabia ante el recordatorio.

 **Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de Hogwarts y así se había enterado de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...; pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pasando el verano con los Dursley,**

-Todo esto ya lo sabemos. ¿Por qué nos lo vuelven a contar?-pregunto Sirius sin comprender.

-Quizás es una especie de resumen, Para tenerlo todo claro antes de adentrarnos en el segundo año de Harry…

Sirius se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Puede ser, Remus. Pero sería bastante raro que se nos olvidase algo que leímos ayer.

El hombre lobo sonrió, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Por si acaso.

 **quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol. Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años.**

-¡Felicidades, Harry!-exclamó Ron **.**

El chico soltó una carcajada.

-¿Vais a felicitarme cada vez que leamos que es mi cumpleaños?

-Probablemente-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

 **No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...**

-La verdad es que no debería sorprenderme…-murmuró Harry.

 **En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo: —Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.**

 **Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

-Mm… No creo que se refiera a tu cumple. Lo siento, Harry-dijo Hermione.

El muchacho sonrió y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero… ¿sabes que esto ya lo he vivido, no?

La chica se ruborizó.

— **Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

-Era demasiado pedir que se acordase-gruñó Sirius.

 **Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días.**

La señora Weasley negó con la cabeza.

-Debe de ser realmente aburrido conversar con él.

 **Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

-Me estoy aburriendo solo de oírlo-dijo George fingiendo un bostezo.

— **Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto.**

-¿En sus puestos?-preguntó Ginny-. ¿Es que han de organizarlo todo?

-Desgraciadamente, sí-dijo Harry.

 **Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

— **En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

-Merlín…-bufó Sirius.

— **Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

— **Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

-Está bien que sean educados pero está claro que solo lo son cuando les interesa-dijo el señor Weasley frunciendo el ceño.

— **¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

Tonks rodó los ojos

-Oh, por favor…

— **Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?**

— **Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

-¿Es una broma?-rugió Sirius. Al ver que Harry negaba con la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos-. Malditos Dursley.

— **Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—.**

-Sé que no debería sorprenderme-continuó diciendo Sirius, con el ceño fruncido-, pero cada frase que leo los odio un poco más.

Todos le dieron la razón.

 **Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

-¡Merlín!-gimió Tonks-. Lo tienen todo cronometrado; que horror vivir así-sacudió la cabeza-. Ni en las misiones de auror está todo tan bien organizado.

Aquello provocó que algunos rieran levemente, rebajando la tensión.

— **Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

— **¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

— **¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

Los gemelos fingieron arcadas ante aquello.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Fred.

— **¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

— **Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy—recitó Harry.**

-¿Es que ha de recordártelo todo el rato?-dijo Molly con enfado-. Ya es bastante malo que hayas de hacerlo.

— **Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

Eso provoco que muchos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

— **Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

-Esta familia es la cosa más falsa que he visto en mucho tiempo-dijo Ron, después de soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

— **Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

— **¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

Nada más oír aquello, todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Madre mía…-dijo Sirius enjuagándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Y yo que pensaba que no podía ser más ridícula la situación-comentó Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

-No te culpo, Harry-dijo Ginny, aun sonriendo-. Yo tampoco hubiera podido aguantarme.

— **¿Y tú, niño?**

 **Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

— **Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —repitió.**

-Ya nos ha quedado claro-dijo Sirius con cansancio.

— **Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada.**

-Es un asco que te obliguen a esconderte, Harry-dijo Ron-. Pero mira el lado bueno: no tienes que hacer el paripé.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-En eso tienes razón.

 **Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez.**

-Espero de verdad que no lo consiguieran-comentó Sirius.

Remus sonrió.

-Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo.

 **Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

-Mallorca, ¿eh?-dijo Dumbledore-. He estado un par de veces, es bonito.

Muchos se le quedaron mirando de manera extraña, era raro imaginarse al viejo mago tumbado al Sol y en bañador, en alguna playa de la isla.

 **A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.**

-No, yo tampoco lo creo…-dijo Sirius con tristeza-. Pero te prometo que cuando acabemos con esto iremos a pasar unas buenas vacaciones. ¿Qué tal… en Mallorca?-preguntó con los ojos brillantes-. ¿Te parecería bien?

Harry se le quedó mirando, asombrado. Al cabo de un par de segundos, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Me… Me encantaría-dijo en voz más baja de lo normal.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

-Me alegro.

— **Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

 **Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**

-Oh, Harry-susurró la señora Weasley con pena.

El muchacho intentó no encontrarse con la mirada de nadie, ya que no quería ver la compasión en sus ojos. A pesar de ello, podía sentir el apoyo que su familia y amigos le transmitían y aquello le ayudó a no avergonzarse.

 **No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía.**

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sirius-. ¿Y Ron y Hermione? ¿No te enviaron nada?-frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí que lo hicieron-se apresuró a aclarar Harry-. Pero yo no lo recibí… El… eh… el libro lo explicará todo, supongo.

Sirius asintió, aunque no le hacía gracia que Harry hubiera tenido que pasar su cumpleaños solo.

 **Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.**

Ellos sonrieron, conmovidos.

-Y nosotros a ti, Harry-dijo Hermione.

Ron asintió.

-Así es.

Harry, observando a sus dos mejores amigos, sintió como la calidez inundaba su pecho.

 **Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

-Merlín, Harry, debió de ser horrible para ti-dijo Ron, después de morderse el labio con nerviosismo-. Lo sentimos mucho.

Harry agitó la mano.

-No os preocupéis, vosotros no teníais la culpa.

 **Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de Hedwig y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo.**

Hermione asintió.

-No, lo cierto es que no. Te hubieses metido en un lío-sonrió-. Algo parecido a lo del año siguiente.

-No creo que abrir la jaula de Hedwig pueda compararse con hinchar a mi tía, Hermione.

-¿Cómo?–preguntó Tonks, que no sabía lo que había sucedido -. ¿Hinchar a tu tía?

-Eh… Ya te lo explicaremos-dijo Harry rápidamente.

 **A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos.**

-Deberíamos convertirlos-dijo Molly con furia-. ¿Cómo demonios pueden pensar en hacerle algo así a un crío? O a nadie, en realidad.

-Tú dime cuando y donde-gruñó Sirius-. Que yo te acompaño.

 **Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas.**

Aquellas palabras hicieron que muchos rieran, imaginándose la escena.

-Bien hecho, Harry-le animó Ginny, sonriendo.

 **Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.**

 **-** Debió de ser horrible…-dijo Tonks-. Esperemos que haya un buen motivo por el que las cartas no llegaron.

-Oh, lo hubo-dijo Harry, pensando en Dobby.

 **¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**

-Merlín… Sí que debías estar desesperado-dijo Ron, sintiéndose mal-. Debe de ser extraño, volver a vivir como un muggle completamente. Sin hacer nada de magia, después de todo el año en Hogwarts… Es decir, en casa tampoco podemos pero mamá y papá hacen hechizos y volamos en escoba… Además, a veces vamos a visitar el Londres mágico y cosas así-sacudió la cabeza, impresionado-. No sé si yo podía aguantarlo, debe de ser muy duro.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Sí que lo es, la verdad.

 **Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort.**

Todos asintieron, recordando lo leído el día anterior.

 **Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico,**

-Y que lo digas…-dijo el señor Weasley, estremeciéndose.

 **era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío,**

-No te culpo, Harry-dijo Ginny, al ver que el chico había bajado la mirada con vergüenza-. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual.

Harry se la quedó mirando durante un par de segundos, entre agradecido y preocupado por ella. Sabía que la muchacha estaba llena de tensión y que, a pesar de ello, hacía un esfuerzo por asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien. Aquello significaba mucho para él pero, al mismo tiempo, prefería que Ginny cuidase de ella misma antes que de él.

 **preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...**

 **De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tonks.

-Yo solo leo lo que pone-dijo Sirius señalando al libro entre sus manos.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que te ha dado demasiado el sol, Harry.

 **Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

— **Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato. Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido.**

-Mm-dijo Tonks, cavilando-. O sea que sí que había alguien en el seto.

— **Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

— **Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

-Esa ha sido buena, Harry-dijo Ron riendo.

El muchacho sonrió.

— **Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

-¡Será cerdo!-gruñó Sirius.

Remus asintió.

-Tienes toda la razón. Sabía que eso iba a sentarle muy mal a Harry y por eso lo ha dicho.

— **Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad.**

-Buena respuesta-dijo Fred con un asentimiento de aprobación.

 **Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

— **¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo Hermione con rabia. Le había sentado muy mal el saber lo mucho que le dolió a Harry no recibir las cartas y por ello estaba de mal humor.

— **Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry.**

-A ver si eso le calla-dijo Ron sonriendo.

 **Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.**

— **No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

Sirius leyó aquella parte con rabia e imitando la voz de Dudley, haciéndole parecer bobo.

— **¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

— **¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—,**

 **Aquello provocó muchas carcajadas y sonrisas entre los presentes.**

-Eso ha estado muy bien, Harry-sonrió Sirius.

-En realidad… me temo que no ha sido demasiada buena idea -dijo Remus, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa del animago-. Quiero decir, Dudley ha ido a decirle a su madre que Harry está haciendo magia. Creo que eso va a acabar mal.

Sirius soltó una maldición.

-Tienes razón, maldita sea.

 **¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

 **Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión.**

Sirius gruñó.

 **Como Dudley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar**

-¿Cómo se atreve a intentar pegar a Harry?-bramó la señora Weasley mientras los ojos de Sirius destellaban furia.

-Se van a enterar…-murmuró el animago-. Se van a enterar.

Harry tragó saliva; no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de los Dursley.

 **y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe.**

-Bueno-dijo Sirius tratando de calmarse-, al menos no consiguió darte.

 **Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado.**

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando su propia infancia.

-No me extraña que seas tan delgaducho-intentó bromear Ron, para rebajar la tensión y evitarle un momento incómodo a Harry.

Su amigo lo agradeció, sonriendo ligeramente.

 **Mientras Dudley no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín.**

-Merlín…-suspiró Tonks-. Y todo eso sin comer nada-sacudió la cabeza-. Te trataban como a un esclavo.

\- Sin duda, esto no puede ser legar en el mundo muggle.

-Es que no lo es, Remus. No lo es.

 **El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley,**

-No te culpes, Harry-intentó animarle Hermione-. Todos hubiéramos reaccionado igual.

 **pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**

-¡Claro que los tienes!-dijo Ron con fiereza.

Harry sintió como su pecho se llenaba de afecto hacia su mejor amigo.

-Ahora lo sé.

 **«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pensaba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

Snape trató de mantener su rostro impasible. Al oír aquello, casi se sentía mal por seguir pensando que Potter estaba orgulloso de ser famoso. Una parte de él intentaba replantearse la visión de Potter que había tenido durante los últimos cinco años. Pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de erradicar y la otra parte de Snape, mayor aun, no quería reconocer que estaba equivocado. Y mucho menos dejar de tener motivos para seguir detestando a Potter.

 **Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.**

-¿A la siete de la tarde?-murmuró Sirius, mirando fijamente al libro entre sus manos-. Harry-dijo de pronto-, te prometo que mientras yo viva podrás comer todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras.

El chico sonrió, cogido por sorpresa.

-Eh, vaya, gracias. ¿Incluido el Wiski de Fuego?-bromeó con una sonrisa.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, la diversión reemplazando a la rabia hacia los Dursley por unos instantes.

-Eso habrá que hablarlo.

— **¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

 **Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina.**

-No me extraña…-dijo Molly con un hilo de voz, maldiciendo a los Dursley por dentro.

 **Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

-Esa Petunia es lo peor-dijo el señor Weasley-, pero las descripciones de sus comidas siempre tienen buena pinta…

— **¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia,**

-¡Entonces quizás deberías haberle hecho entrar antes!-exclamó Ginny, enfadada.

 **señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa.**

Dumbledore se pasó una mano por la larga barba blanca, tratando de que no se notase su incomodidad. Con cada nueva injuria cometida por los Dursley, su culpabilidad aumentaba y aún más cuando, echando la vista hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de que seguiría tomando la misma decisión. Puede que Harry hubiese pasado hambre pero estaba vivo y seguro, y eso era lo que importaba.

 **Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón. Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

Sirius puso una voz chillona y desagradable al leer aquellas palabras.

 **Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta**

-Madre mía, qué justo ha ido…-dijo Fred.

 **y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

— **Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

-Que pesadilla de hombre. ¿Cuántas vez te lo ha recordado?-dijo Tonks con exasperación-. Nos ha quedado claro: "no hagas ningún ruido".

 **Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama. El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos los que no sabían que había sucedido.

Harry sonrió.

-Así es.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Sirius-. Vale, ya sé-añadió al ver la cara de su ahijado-. Tendremos que leer para saberlo, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

El animago soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Está bien, entonces. ¿Quién quiere leer?

-A mí me gustaría-dijo Tonks con el brazo en alto-. Si puede ser…

-Por supuesto-sonrió Sirius, entregándole el libro.

La auror pasó la página y leyó el título del siguiente capítulo.

 **-"La advertencia de Dobby".**

 **A/N: ¡Primer capítulo acabado! La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de empezar el segundo libro. Espero que os haya gustado y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	2. Capítulo 2 La advertencia de Dobby

**A/N ¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Perdón por haber tardado más de lo normal pero siendo verano es más difícil tener tiempo o un ordenador para escribir. Además, tenía que estudiar para una recuperación... Pero lo importante es que he aprobado y que ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias por los follow, favoritos y review. Con solo un capítulo esta historia ha tenido muchos y os doy las gracias por ello (sé que es la segunda parte de otro fanfic pero aún así...).**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruteis con la lectura :)**

 ** _Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowl_** ** _ing_**

 _La auror pasó la página y leyó el título del siguiente capítulo._

 _ **-"La advertencia de Dobby".**_

-¿Dobby?-preguntó Sirius-. ¿Vuestro amigo, el elfo doméstico? ¿El que nos trajo ayer la comida?

-Ese mismo-asintió Harry.

 **Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto.**

Los que no sabían que había sucedido reprimieron las ganas de preguntar. Estaban seguros de que el libro explicaría el motivo.

 **La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.**

-Vale, sí-dijo Sirius-. Eso es definitivamente un elfo doméstico. Y dado que el capítulo habla de Dobby, debe de ser él. ¿Pero qué está haciendo allí?-añadió para sí mismo.

 **En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

-Oh, es verdad-asintió George-. Ya casi me había olvidado de eso.

 **La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

— **¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

Aquello provocó que algunos pusieran los en blanco.

 **Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz.**

Harry sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro con el valiente elfo.

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

-Pobrecillo…-dijo Hermione con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

— **Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

— **Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo—,**

Remus tragó saliva.

-Espero que no. Te meterías en un buen lio…

 **hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...**

— **Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó.**

-Supongo que debe de ser bastante impactante encontrarte a un elfo doméstico sentado en tu cama-dijo Ron-. Sobre todo si no sabías ni que existían.

Harry sonrió.

-Fue un poco raro, sí.

 **A su lado estaba Hedwig, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero,**

Muchos sonrieron al oír eso.

-Bien hecho, Harry-dijo Molly con satisfacción-. La educación siempre es importante.

 **así que dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

— **Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

Sirius asintió.

-Hasta ahí ya había llegado yo. ¿Pero por qué está en Privet Drive?

— **¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—.**

-No, Harry-bromeó Fred con sarcasmo-. En realidad te estaba engañando: no era Dobby. Si no Draco Malfoy disfrazado de elfo.

Los alumnos, incluido Harry, sonrieron, aunque el muchacho puso primero los ojos en blanco.

 **Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

-Pues no, lo cierto es que no-dijo Ginny.

 **De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia.**

Harry bufó, conocía de sobra aquellas risas. Tía Petunía las usaba siempre que quería caerle bien a alguien, haciendo ver que la persona en cuestión era extremadamente graciosa.

 **El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

— **Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

-Eso. Ves al grano, por favor-pidió Sirius. Tenía ganas de saber.

— **Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...**

-¿El principio?-sugirió Ron con una sonrisa.

— **Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

Remus cerró los ojos instintivamente, preparándose para la reacción del elfo.

-Si querías no hacer ruido me temo que eso no ha sido demasiada buena idea…

Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro, recordando.

-Ahora lo sé.

 **Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.**

Ginny gimió con temor.

-Ay, madre…

— **¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

 **A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

La señora Weasley contuvo el aliento, mientras Sirius se inclinaba al borde de su asiento con atención.

— **Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

-No ha sido eso, Harry-explicó Hermione con enfado-. Es solo que nadie lo había tratado con respeto en toda su vida.

Harry sintió la ira de la muchacha y decidió no recordarle que aquello ya había pasado.

— **¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

-Somos verdaderos monstruos, ¿eh?-repuso Tonks, pausando la lectura.

Sirius encarnó una ceja.

-¿Somos?

-Sí, somos. Nosotros-aclaró haciendo un gesto con las manos que embarcaba toda la Sala-. Los magos, los seres humanos. Como nos quieras llamar. Esclavizamos a especies sin pararnos a pensar y les obligamos a vivir de esta manera-dijo señalando al libro entre sus manos.

-No todos-puntualizó Sirius.

-Puede que no. Pero aun así nos aprovechamos de ello-dijo con dureza-. Por mucho que no nos guste no hemos hecho nada para cambiarlo... Tú sigues teniendo a Kreacher-le recordó.

-No por que quiera… -replicó el animago-. Conoce información demasiado valiosa.

-Lo sé-dijo Tonks-. Sin embargo, podría haber otra manera de conseguir que no revelase nada. Con un Juramento Inquebrantable, por ejemplo.

Sirius se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo responder. Mientras tanto, los demás observaban el intercambio en silencio.

-No te estoy criticando ni echando la culpa ni nada de eso-se apresuró a aclarar Tonks-. Solo digo que hay que ser un poco más conscientes de la situación. Y que si todos ponemos de nuestra parte podremos acabar con el problema.

Sirius asintió lentamente. Después de pasar tantos años en Azkaban, le costaba habituarse a los cambios en la conciencia social que se habían producido. Especialmente en la gente joven como Tonks.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-dijo al cabo de un par de segundos-. Me alegro de que cada vez más jóvenes y especialmente nacidos de muggle o mestizos estén intentando cambiar las cosas que veis mal en el mundo mágico. Creo que es importante que los viejos como nosotros nos demos cuenta de que no todo es tal y como creemos.

Tonks soltó una carcajada.

-¿Viejos? ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Qué tienes, treinta y pico? ¿La misma edad que Remus, no?

Sirius asintió, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Era difícil llevar la cuenta de mis cumpleaños en la cárcel, pero creo que sí. Treinta y seis, uno más o uno menos.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Lo ves? Si solo tienes catorce años más que yo. Eso no es nada… Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ponerte al día en los temas jóvenes. En cuanto seas un hombre libre nos iremos a celebrarlo a algún sitio guay, ya verás-dijo guiñando un ojo-. Y nos llevaremos a Remus también. ¿Prometido?

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se quedó mirando al hombre lobo.

-¿Qué dices, Lúnatico? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Remus suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-Está bien…-cedió finalmente.

Tonks soltó un grito de victoria y empezó a hablar con excitación de los locales de moda.

-Ejem-interrumpió la señora Weasley-. No creo que sea buena idea hablar de según qué sitios delante de los niños. Hay lugares que es mejor que no conozcan o puede que tengan la mala idea de ir ahí.

-Mamá…-se quejaron sus hijos.

-Y además-añadió Molly sin hacerles caso-, me parece a mí que deberíamos seguir leyendo.

-¡Merlín, tienes razón!-exclamó Tonks-. Ya casi me había olvidado, perdón-dijo enrojeciendo y tomando aire para continuar leyendo.

Hermione, que había observado toda la conversación, se quedó mirando a Tonks como si fuese su heroína. Había buscado durante mucho tiempo a alguien que le interesasen los derechos de los elfos tanto como a ella y parecía que por fin lo había encontrado.

 **Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario,**

-Eso debe de ser complicado-dijo Ron después de soltar una risita **.**

 **indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo. Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

Snape reprimió un gruñido de fastidio.

— **Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle.**

 **Dobby negó con la cabeza.**

-Qué raro…-dijo Sirius-. No es habitual que un elfo domestico diga eso de sus dueños.

 **A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

Sirius gimió con espanto.

-Vale, eso ya es más normal. Por Merlín, espero que no lo hayan oído.

Los demás aguantaron el aliento, mientras Tonks seguía leyendo rápidamente.

— **No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. Hedwig se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

-Lo que faltaba…-murmuró Remus.

— **Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—.**

La señora Weasley suspiró con tristeza.

-Es horrible que tengan que castigarse de ese modo.

 **Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

— **¿Su familia?**

-Claro-dijo Ron, dándose cuenta-. No lo sabías…

— **La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

-Al menos Dobby se encargó de explicártelo-sonrió levemente Ron. Todavía recordaba los barrotes en la ventana de Harry cuando había ido a buscarle. Por ello, no podía sentirse tranquilo ni alegre al cien por cien.

— **¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Dobby se estremeció.**

— **No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse.**

-Qué horror…-murmuró Hermione.

-Al menos ahora ya es libre-añadió Ron, intentando animarla.

Hermione sonrió un poco aunque luego pensó en la cantidad de elfos que todavía se encontraban esclavizados y la sonrisa desapareció.

— **Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

— **Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.**

Tonks leyó aquel fragmento asqueada y arrugando la nariz.

— **Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

— **Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

-Bueno, es evidente que no ha sido así-dijo Sirius-. Aunque no entiendo como su familia, si tenemos en cuenta lo mala que es, pudo haberle liberado. Dobby ha dejado claro que no son unos amantes de los elfos domésticos precisamente.

Harry sonrió, recordando lo sucedido.

-Ya lo verás…

Sirius bufó; empezaba a odiar esa frase.

 **Harry lo miró fijamente.**

— **Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—.**

-Puedes sentirte desgraciado, Harry- dijo el señor Weasley-. Que la situación de alguien sean peor que la tuya no hace que tus propios sufrimientos desaparezcan.

Su mujer asintió, dándole la razón.

 **Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

 **Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

-Oh, no…-gimió Ginny.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco al oír sobre la estupidez de Potter. ¿Es que el chico no se daba cuenta de que cada vez que era educado con el elfo, éste se ponía a hacer ruido? Por una vez, Potter podría haber dejado a un lado su caballerosidad y actuar de manera práctica. Si hubiera tratado al elfo con menos amabilidad, se hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas.

— **Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

-No quiero ni imaginármelo-dijo Fred, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

— **Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...**

-Oh, por Merlín-murmuró Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los pocos que le escucharon, le ignoraron.

 **Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

— **Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras.**

Snape abrió los ojos de par en par y después los cerró, llevándose las manos a las sienes _. ¿Porque Potter no puede ser arrogante y creído como yo siempre había supuesto?,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Su cabeza dolía al pensar en ello, así que, una vez más, apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. _Ignoraré cualquier posibilidad de que estaba equivocado en mi percepción del chico y, una vez terminemos los libros y con Voldemort, no tendré que volver a pensar en el maldito Harry Potter. Sí, es un buen plan,_ se obligó a pensar. Aunque, en el fondo sabía, no iba a ser tan fácil.

 **Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

 **Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

-Oh, Harry. Lo siento mucho-dijo ella.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte, Hermione-dijo el chico negando con la cabeza-. No fue culpa tuya.

— **Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—.**

 _Lo que me faltaba_ , gruñó Snape en su mente, _otro fan de Potter_. El profesor de Pociones intentó avivar su odio hacia el muchacho para no seguir pensando en que, probablemente, se había equivocado.

 **Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

— **¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron.

El chico se le quedó mirando.

-No lo digo por mí, (que también), pero… ¿No has pensado que si se pone histérico a la mínima, aún se va a poner más al escucharte decir ese nombre?

-Bueno… Sí, claro, ahora que lo dices sí. Pero en ese momento no, evidentemente.

-Ya…-dijo Ron-. Supongo que desde fuera se ve todo más fácil.

 **Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

— **¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

Ron asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo "lo que yo pensaba".

— **¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

 **Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

-Yo también lo siento, Harry.

El chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a Hermione: no te preocupes. No fue culpa tuya.

Sirius y el resto de personas que no sabían lo que había sucedido, fruncieron el ceño. Tenían ganas de saber la verdad.

 **Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

— **Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.**

-No nos lo recuerdes-dijo Molly estremeciéndose, mientras todos pensaban en lo leído el día anterior.

 **Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

— **¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros!**

Snape volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Caray, Harry-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa burlona-. Es todo un admirador.

 **Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius con extrañeza-. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

 **Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

Tonks había continuado leyendo para responder a las preguntas de Sirius.

— **¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

Sirius asintió.

-Eso digo yo. No puedes quedarte más tiempo en esta horrible casa. Debes volver a Hogwarts-terminó con rotundidad.

— **No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad.**

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-intervino Remus-. Por eso mismo tiene que ir a Hogwarts. Dumbledore está allí y él le protegerá.

-¿Cómo sucedió en el curso anterior?-preguntó Molly con sarcasmo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa, no era habitual en la mujer decir algo en contra del director.

-Lo siento-dijo ella rápidamente, mirando al viejo mago-. Solo digo que durante su primer año Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron cerca de morir en varias ocasiones. Y, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero en su segundo año tampoco estuvieron a salvo. Sobretodo Ginny.

-Mamá-intervino la muchacha.

-Soy consciente…-continuó la señora Weasley levantando una mano-. Soy consciente de que si Dumbledore no hubiera estado ahí, quizás hubieran estado en aún más peligro... Pero creo que debemos asumir todos que Hogwarts, incluso con sus protecciones y los buenos profesores que tiene, no es un lugar seguro. Siempre acaban pasando cosas peligrosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mamá?-preguntó Ron-. ¿Qué quizás no deberíamos ir más a Hogwarts? Porque yo no pienso irme y…

Molly sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndole.

-No, no, para nada. Déjame acabar antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas-le regañó levemente-. Sé que tal y como están las cosas ahora: con la vuelta de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, personas desaparecidas y mortifagos sueltos… Hogwarts es un buen lugar para estar. Eso lo sé-dijo mirando a sus hijos con firmeza-. Pero no lo convierte en un sitio seguro. Menos peligroso que cualquier otro lugar; sí. Pero solo quiero decir que mientras V-V-Vo…-sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo-. Mientras Quién-vosotros-sabéis siga por ahí, no habrá ningún lugar seguro. Eso es así.

Todos la observaron durante unos segundos, asimilando aquellas palabras. Los muchachos sintieron bastante temor al oír algo que, si bien pensaron muchas veces, nunca habían escuchado a un adulto decirlo en voz alta.

-Molly-empezó el señor Weasley, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Querida, sé que estás asustada, todos lo estamos. Y también sé que no es fácil oír todo por lo que han pasado nuestros hijos y amigos, todos lo momentos en los que han estado en peligro. No lo es-sentenció-. Pero hemos de ser fuertes. Estos libros nos ayudaran a ganar la guerra, a conseguir que estén a salvo para siempre. Lo único que hemos de hacer es no perder la calma y seguir adelante. Piensa que todo esto ya ha pasado y, si leemos algo malo que aún no ha sucedido, todavía estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo.

La señora Weasley tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, manteniendo a raya las lágrimas que aún no había derramado. Luego, apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en el brazo de su marido, cogiendo fuerzas.

-Está bien, está bien-asintió -. Tienes razón. Siento haberme puesto tan pesimista, es solo que a veces cuesta.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente, Molly-dijo Dumbledore con delicadeza-. No te disculpes por ello.

La mujer volvió a asentir, sonriendo débilmente.

El director, al ver que Molly ya había recobrado la compostura, dirigió su atención a Tonks.

-Continúa leyendo, por favor.

 **Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos.**

Todos miraron a Harry con cariño.

-Así es-dijo Sirius, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

 **Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí-dijo Tonks.

— **Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

-Pero… ¿cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Sirius-. Debe de ser el elfo de alguna familia de mortifagos, seguro. Solo las familias "sangre pura" siguen teniendo elfos domésticos-dijo, con la mente a toda velocidad-. Y solo ellos son tan estúpidos como para no pensar que alguien como Dobby no iba a prestar atención a sus planes. Y mucho menos contárselos a alguien.

— **¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

 **Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

— **¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo.**

-Claro que no puede-dijo Remus frotándose las sienes-. Nunca es tan sencillo.

 **Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad?**

-Eso mismo he pensado yo-asintió Sirius, contento de que la mente de Harry funcionase como la suya-. O él o sus mortifagos.

 **Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared. Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

— **No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

-Menos mal…-suspiró Tonks con alivio.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con fastidio: ¡si solo Dobby le hubiera contado la verdad!

Todos los que habían vivido aquel segundo año en Hogwarts, fruncieron el ceño sin comprender. Sí que había sido Voldemort, ¿a que jugaba el elfo?

 **Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista.**

-¿Eso significa que _sí_ tiene que ver con Voldemort? ¿O qué no?-preguntó Sirius-. Bah, nunca se me han dado bien las adivinanzas, ¿por qué no habla claramente? Vale, sí-dijo antes de que nadie comentase nada-. Sé que no puede.

 **Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

— **Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

-Oh, Merlín. Espero que no-murmuró Tonks, mientras Ginny se daba la vuelta para mirar a Harry.

-¡Pero que cosas se te ocurren!

El chico se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa.

-Siempre hay que estar preparado para lo peor.

 **Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

-Menos mal…-suspiró Arthur, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

— **Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

-¿Quién no sabe quién es Dumbledore?-bufó George.

Harry levantó la mano, sonriendo.

-Yo no lo sabía…

-Oh, claro.

 **Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

— **Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

-Me siento halagado-sonrió el director con una leve sonrisa.

 **Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Dumbledore con firmeza, la palabra "Horrocruxes" en su mente.

 **Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

-¿Pero por qué ha hecho eso?-preguntó Sirius con espanto.

-Creo que por que ha hablado mal de sus amos-le respondió Tonks-. **"Hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto..."-** volvió a reeler la auror.

-Oh, ni me había dado cuenta.

 **En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

— **¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Hermione, al tiempo que los demás aguantaban el aliento.

— **¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby,**

-Lo siento por Dobby pero no era momento de ser amable…-comentó Harry.

 **cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

Ginny se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Buff… Menos mal.

— **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf...**

-Oh, qué lástima…-dijo Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

Sirius apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Tócale un solo pelo y serás tú quien deseará no haber nacido.

 **Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos. Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a Dobby.**

— **¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

-Los tienes-le aseguró Ron con firmeza. A su lado, Hermione asintió con energía.

-Eso-le respaldó Ginny, mientras los gemelos sonreían.

El pecho de Harry se llenó de afecto ante aquellas muestras de cariño.

— **¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

A algunos les costó más tiempo que a otros darse cuenta de lo que implicaban esas palabras. Pero, cuando lo hicieron, todos fruncieron el ceño. ¿Cómo podía Dobby saber aquello?

— **Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

-¡Eso es lo que yo habían pensado!-exclamó Sirius-. No me digas que ha sido él…

Tonks le interrumpió al seguir leyendo, sabía que de ese modo se aclararían todas las preguntas.

 **Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

— **Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

-¡Entonces sí que ha sido él!-continuó Sirius boquiabierto.

Los que no sabían lo que había sucedido, abrieron mucho los ojos ante la confirmación.

— **¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

— **Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto.**

-Merlín…-murmuró Remus pasándose una mano por el cabello-. ¿Pero por qué ha hecho algo así?

 **Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

-Aunque estaba enfadado con Dobby, fue un alivio el saber que no os habíais olvidado de mi-reconoció Harry, clavando la vista en el suelo.

Sus amigos sonrieron con cariño.

 **Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

— **Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

Sirius sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¡Menudo plan! Hubiera sido más fácil ir a hablar contigo directamente…

-Tienes razón-dijo Tonks-. Pero todos sabemos que Harry no le hubiera hecho caso.

 **Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

— **Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

-Sí, claro…-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

— **¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

-Potter…-dijo Snape con frustración, sosteniendo el puente de su larga nariz con dos dedos-. ¿Eres consciente de que hubiese sido mucho más fácil decirle que no ibas a volver, que te diera las cartas y después ir igualmente?

-¿Mentirle?-preguntó Harry, un poco sorprendido de que Snape hubiese iniciado una conversación con él sin que nadie le hubiese obligado.

-Exactamente, Potter. Mentirle-se encogió levemente de hombros-. No iba a morirse nadie por hacerlo. Y, de ese modo, te hubieras ahorrado todo el ruido que, con tu suerte, tus condenados familiares seguro oyeron.

-Mm…- Harry sabía que el profesor probablemente tenía razón pero no iba a reconocerlo.

-Todo esto ya no importa-intervino Sirius, viniendo en ayuda de su ahijado-. Y yo quiero saber cómo acaba la cosa, así que continuemos leyendo.

— **Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo.**

-¡No!-gritaron todos.

 **-** Maldita sea-gruñó, sorprendiendo a todos la señora Weasley.

 **Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor y buscó a Dobby.**

-Esperemos que puedas detenerle antes de que haga nada-pidió Tonks.

Ron y sus hermanos, que habían rescatado a Harry, sabían que no lo conseguiría. Aun así, al joven pelirrojo no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que escuchar como los malditos de los tíos de Harry habían puesto barrotes en su cuarto.

 **Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía: —... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

-Seguro…-dijo George rodando los ojos, tratando de rebajar la tensión del ambiente.

 **Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo.**

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor. Sirius, también con horror en el rostro, tragó saliva y dijo:

-Cuando vuelva a ver a ese elfo tendré unas palabras con él.

 **Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

— **No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán...**

— **Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

-Oh, Merlín-gimió Tonks, mientras la señora Weasley enterraba el rostro entre las manos. Cuando Ron y los gemelos fueron a buscar a Harry, mencionaron algo sobre unos barrotes en su ventana y Molly empezaba a tener la terrible sospecha de que no había sido una exageración.

— **Dobby..., por favor...**

— **Dígalo, señor...**

— **¡No puedo!**

-¡Simplemente miente, Potter!-gritó Snape sin darse cuenta. Los demás estaban demasiado centrados en la historia como para mirarle raro, pero al maestro de pociones no le importo. El chico acababa de ponerse en serio peligro, simplemente por no querer engañar al elfo.

— **Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

Tonks, mientras leía, entrecerró los ojos con pánico, temiendo lo peor.

 **El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes.**

-¡No!-gritaron algunos al tiempo que otros escondían el rostro entre las manos o soltaban maldiciones.

 **Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

-¡Maldito elfo!-gruñó Sirius-. ¡Le destrozas la vida a Harry y luego te largas!

-Sirius, está bien.

-No, no lo está, Harry. Juro que se va a enterar cuando le vuelva a ver.

-No, no lo hará-dijo el chico con firmeza-. Él creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿vale? Solo quería conseguir que no fuera a Hogwarts, mantenerme fuera de peligro.

Sirius sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Pues te ha puesto directamente en medio del avispero. Después de agitarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y yo también estaba furioso con él la próxima vez que le vi. Pero de esto hace cuatro años y ahora está todo arreglado. Así que, por favor, prométeme- centró la atención en el resto y se corrigió-, prometedme, que no le diréis nada.

Sirius aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos y después soltó un largo suspiro

-¡Está bien, está bien!-dijo levantando las manos en el aire-. Si es lo que quieres te lo prometo.

-Harry asintió, con una sonrisa complacida.

-Ahora continuemos leyendo, por favor. No puedo aguantar más esta tensión. Y como a los asquerosos de los Dursley se les ocurra hacerte algo…

 **Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia.**

-Ay, madre…-susurró Molly.

 **Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»).**

Fred gruñó.

-Maldito embustero. Pero es una buena excusa-reconoció.

 **Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo,**

-Inténtalo, maldito cerdo de…

Tonks continuó leyendo, interrumpiendo la sarta de insultos que Sirius seguía soltando.

 **y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina. Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

Todos miraron el libro en manos de Tonks con espanto.

-Oh, no…-murmuró el señor Weasley.

 **En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir.**

-Menuda puntería…-murmuró George.

 **La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos.**

Ginny se mordió la mejilla.

-Supongo que si no sabes nada de la magia debe de ser un poco loco, sí.

 **El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

-Madre mía…-suspiró Sirius, abatido-. Si es que tienes la peor suerte. Ya podría tenerle pánico a cualquier otro animal.

 **Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

-Ni se te ocurra, Dursley-le advirtió Ron, sabiendo perfectamente lo que el malnacido estaba pensando, ya que lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

— **¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

 **Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

-No, con tu suerte no iba a serlo-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

 _ **Estimado Señor Potter: Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos. Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar**_

La voz de Tonks se iba llenando cada vez más de rabia a medida que leía. Aquello era lo último que Harry necesitaba.

 _ **y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

-¡¿Pero es que no son capaces de distinguir quien ha hecho el hechizo?!-estalló Sirius.

-Al parecer, no-dijo Remus, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Tienen a los magos menores de edad registrados y, si se produce magia en un lugar donde no hay otro, entonces asumen que ha sido esa persona-explicó Arthur-. Evidentemente, nadie pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera un elfo doméstico.

 _ **Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos). ¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!**_

-¿Qué disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones?-preguntó Ron con incredulidad-. Te lo dice como si nada…

 _ **Afectuosamente, Mafalda Hopkirk Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia Ministerio de Magia**_

 **Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

— **No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio —dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos—.**

-Maldición-dijo Sirius con horror-. No me acordaba de eso.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo tampoco.

 **Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir...**

 **Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.**

— **Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar... Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritaron los alumnos.

 **Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida.**

-Asqueroso malnacido…-dijo Sirius apretando los dientes tanto que costaba entender lo que decía.

Los demás habían reaccionado de manera similar, apretando los puños con fuerza e insultando a los Dursley.

 **Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

-Merlín, Harry-dijo Sirius, la rabia dejando paso a la pena-. Te juro que nunca jamás tendrás que regresar a ese lugar.

Miró a Dumbledore, desafiándole con la mirada a decir lo contrario, pero el director tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Sirius pensó que nunca le había visto tan anciano como en ese momento, parecía realmente tener todos y cada uno de sus años. Al cabo de un instante, el viejo mago cuadró los hombros y levantó la cabeza y, ese hombre derrotado y triste, volvió a ser uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

 **Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y preguntándose entristecido qué sería de él.**

Snape intentó apartar aquella imagen de su mente que estaba haciendo aparecer en su interior extraños sentimientos. Sentimientos que nunca quiso sentir hacia ese muchacho. Nunca quiso sentir lastima y compasión hacia el maldito Harry Potter. Nunca quiso verse reflejado en el chico. Nunca quiso sentir una ola de rabia hacia los que le habían hecho daño ni unas ganas irracionales de hacérselo pagar. Pero, todo y no haber querido eso, la realidad era que lo sentía.

 **¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo?**

-Debe de haber excepciones, claro-dijo Hermione, intentando mantener el control sobre su voz y su rostro-. Y supongo que esta era una de ellas. Pero, con lo corrupto que es el ministerio, yo no me arriesgaría- la muchacha estaba tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en lo que acababan de leer. Sabía que si lo hacía probablemente empezaría a llorar de rabia y pena y no quería incomodar a Harry.

 **Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa.**

-Esa es una buena idea de castigo, Harry-dijo Fred, tratando de sonreír-. Me encargaré de ponerlo en práctica.

Harry sonrió un poco, agradeciendo el intento.

 **Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más probable era que muriese de inanición.**

Molly se aferró a la mano de su marido, sacando fuerzas. No había derramado ninguna lágrima y no iba a hacerlo ahora. No, no era por ello por lo que necesitaba el apoyo de Arthur. Lo necesitaba para no aparecerse directamente en Privet Drive y darles a los Dursley su merecido. No podía dejar de pensar en el pobre Harry y en lo duro que debía haber sido vivir todo aquello y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más aumentaba su odio hacía aquella gente _. Alguna vez se lo haré pagar,_ se prometió, respirando profundamente.

 **Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata. Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco.**

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban demasiado furiosos y apenados al mismo tiempo.

 **La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la mitad de un trago. Luego se fue hasta la jaula de Hedwig y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdura embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco.**

-Oh, Harry-dijo Ginny tan suavemente que casi no se la oyó. El pecho de la muchacha dolía al imaginarse a Harry en esa situación.

 **La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

— **No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza. Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

Sirius conocía de sobras aquella sensación. En Azkaban, no les daban demasiado de comer y, cuando lo hacían siempre acababa teniendo más hambre que antes de empezar.

 **Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tarde, ¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts? ¿Enviarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto? ¿Podrían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir?**

-Claro que sí, Harry-dijo Remus con firmeza.

El muchacho asintió, agradeciendo esas palabras.

 **La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado. Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía «Mago menor de edad».**

Harry sacudió la cabeza; realmente tenía sueños muy extraños. Aunque, reconoció para sí mismo, nada comparado con los de ese año.

 **Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía.**

Sirius se mordió el labio con fuerza. Era consciente de su promesa a Harry pero no podía dejar de estar enfadado con el elfo. Si no fuera por él, su ahijado no se hubiera metido en aquella situación.

 **Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

— **¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

Ron, por primera vez desde que habían empezado a leer sobre el calvario de Harry, sonrió. Recordaba bien aquellas palabras y sabía que, justo en ese instante, su yo del libro se encontraba al otro lado de la ventana. Esperaba que, a partir de ese momento, la lectura fuese menos dramática y pudieran dejar atrás todas la emociones negativas que ese capítulo había generado.

 **Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja:**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tonks con extrañeza. A su lado, Remus y Sirius tenían una expresión parecida.

Snape y Dumbledore tampoco sabían exactamente qué había pasado, pero decidieron dejar que la lectura contestase a sus preguntas.

 **alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga. Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

-Oh…-dijo Sirius y, por primera vez en aquel capítulo, dejo escapar un suspiró de alivio y se relajó considerablemente.

La fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula disminuyó y se alivió la tensión que mantenía rígidos sus hombros.

-Ronald Weasley-continuó el animago-, muchísimas gracias.

El muchacho se ruborizó un poco ante la intensidad y gratitud que se encontraban en la mirada de Sirius pero asintió, aceptando sus palabras.

Tonks observó el libro y se sintió agradecida de que el capítulo hubiera acabado. La lectura de este la había agotado completamente y necesitaba reponer fuerzas. De modo que giró la página y leyó.

 **-"La Madriguera".**

Todos los Weasley sonrieron ante la mención de su hogar.

-Hasta aquí el capítulo-anunció Tonks-. ¿Quién quiere leer? Me imagino que algún Weasley-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Imaginas bien-dijo Molly levantando la mano-. Eso si es que nadie de vosotros quiere leer…

Su marido e hijos negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Para nada, mamá-dijo Ginny-. Todo tuyo.

La mujer sonrió, mientras Tonks hacía levitar el libro hacia ella.

-Gracias-dijo Molly al recibir el tomo-. De acuerdo, esperemos que este capítulo sea más alegre-carraspeó, tomó aire y leyó-. **"La Madriguera"**

 **A/N: Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	3. Capítulo 3 La Madriguera

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Sé que llega con un mes de retraso pero es que mi ordenador se estropeó y tardaron como tres semanas en arreglarmelo y encima se borró todo lo que tenía escrito... Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya funciona bien y que he podido subir el capítulo. Espero que os guste :)**

 _ **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _-Gracias-dijo Molly al recibir el tomo-. De acuerdo, esperemos que este capítulo sea más alegre-carraspeó, cogió aire y leyó-. "La Madriguera"._

— **¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí-dijo Sirius con interés-. Aunque ahora mismo lo principal es sacarte de esa casa.

 **Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire!**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Remus, incrédulo. Luego sonrió y miró a Arthur con diversión-. Me da a mí que tú tuviste algo que ver.

El señor Weasley le devolvió la sonrisa, recordando el Ford Anglia.

-Sí-reconoció- tuve algo que ver. Aunque- añadió observando a Molly de reojo-, ya no hago cosas así.

 **Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

Los gemelos chocaron los cinco.

-A ver si a partir de ahora tenemos más protagonismo-dijo Fred.

George asintió.

-Esperemos.

— **¿Todo bien, Harry?**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas?**

Ron bajó la mirada al recordar como Harry no había contestado realmente a sus preguntas. Si hubiese sabido la gravedad del abuso de los Durlsey, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore hubiera podido detenerle. Ron habría luchado para poder darle a Harry el hogar que su amigo se merecía.

 **Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles.**

Todos hicieron una mueca al recordar lo leído en el capítulo anterior.

— **No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

— **Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—.**

-Oh, claro-dijo Ginny-. Que en esa época no sabías casi nada de nosotros.

-Y que lo digas…-reconoció Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ya eres completamente de la familia- continuó la muchacha-. Es raro ver cómo han cambiado las cosas. Y… nada podría alegrarme más-añadió al cabo de unos instantes, mirando a Harry con más intensidad de la que pretendía.

El chico tragó saliva.

-Lo mismo digo-murmuró, sus ojos clavados en los de Ginny y sin saber exactamente porque ella le observaba de aquella manera.

Luego recordó como había sido la primera vez que se conocieron y lo mucho que su relación y su visión de la chica habían evolucionado y se dio cuenta de que Ginny debía estar pensando en lo mismo. Todavía no tenía muy claro que sentía hacía ella, solo que le gustaban las emociones que la muchacha despertaba en él. Una vocecilla en su mente le recordó la promesa que había hecho algunos capítulos atrás. Se había jurado intentar controlar sus confusos sentimientos hacia la joven pero, evidentemente, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Centró su atención en la lectura para dejar de pensar en ello, ya se preocuparía de ese problema cuando acabasen con los libros.

 **Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

— **¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

— **¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado.**

 **-** Todas las reglas tienen sus excepciones, ¿eh?-sonrió Tonks.

 **Pero hacer magia delante de esos muggles con los que vives...**

— **No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora.**

-La verdad es que nunca me lo explicaste todo…-murmuró Ron.

Al oír aquello, Harry se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo. La culpa por no haber hecho más y la pena porque Harry no hubiera confiado en él le llenaban el rostro y al darse cuenta de aquello, el muchacho se sintió fatal.

-Ron…-empezó-. Siento no habértelo contado. No solo esto, sino todo lo de los Dursley. Siempre has estado ahí para mí –dijo transmitiéndole con la mirada lo mucho que apreciaba su apoyo-y sé que puedo confiar en ti. Lo he sabido desde el principio. Es solo que… No era fácil. Ni lo es-reconoció con esfuerzo-.

Ron tragó saliva, impresionado ante aquellas palabras y pensando en que decir.

-No tienes que… darme explicaciones-dijo con cuidado-. Ni tienes por qué preocuparte, de verdad. Quiero decir-volvió a empezar-, que agradezco que pienses en mí pero no deberías. O sea… Vale, sí, lo reconozco. Me ha… dolido que no confiaras lo suficiente en mí como para contármelo-dijo rápidamente, bajando la miraba. Costaba admitir algo así-. Pero sé que no es algo personal. Sé que eres así. Que no te gusta que la gente te tenga lástima. Ni que te traten diferente.

Harry asintió. Aquello era cierto, su amigo le conocía bien.

-No tengo derecho a exigirte o pedirte que me digas nada-continuó Ron-. Aunque, obviamente me hubiera gustado que lo hubieras hecho. Pero, en realidad, no son mis sentimientos los que importan en esta situación. Y que no me lo contases no es lo que me enfada y… y duele tanto de todo este asunto. Si no que hayas tenido que pasar tu solo por ello. Y… Merlín…-dijo y se quedó unos segundos callado, sin saber cómo poner sus pensamientos en palabras-. Lo que quiero decir es que incluso ahora te preocupas más porque yo esté bien qué que tú lo estés... Es más importante para ti que yo no me sienta estúpidamente inseguro a que tú estés mal por culpa de los Dursley. Y no debería ser así-respiró profundamente, ordenando sus ideas y tratando de calmarse-. En definitiva, que ni se te ocurra sentirte mal por no habérmelo contado. Tenías tus motivos y tus derechos. Y yo no tengo ninguna razón en recriminártelo. Así que ni se te ocurra disculparte-le advirtió con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Harry sonrió a su vez, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Era muy extraño que Ron hablase de sus sentimientos, pero agradecía enormemente el gesto.

-Está bien-cedió-. No me disculparé, lo prometo.

-Bien.

-Y, Ron… Muchas gracias-dijo levantándose de su asiento y yendo a abrazar al chico.

El muchacho pareció sorprenderse al principio pero luego devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Gracias a ti, amigo.

Una vez que Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse, Molly cogió el libro de donde lo había dejado. Tenía una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro, después de haber observado aquella escena, al igual que la mayoría de presentes. Sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño, pasó las páginas hasta llegar al punto en el que se había quedado y continuó leyendo.

 **Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de forma que...**

-Que te crees que Ron te va a dejar allí-dijo Hermione, haciendo que Harry sonriera. La muchacha había observado el intercambio entre sus mejores amigos con cariño y sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ambos habían madurado. Especialmente Ron, para quien nunca había sido fácil hablar de sus sentimientos.

— **Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

-Exacto-asintió Hermione.

— **Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

— **No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

Los gemelos sonrieron y guiñaron el ojo a todos los que se les quedaron mirando.

-Nuestra fama nos precede, Fred-dijo George con los ojos brillantes.

— **Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

-¿Cómo sabíais que ibais a necesitar una cuerda?-preguntó Sirius.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

-Una cuerda siempre viene bien, sobre todo en una misión de rescate. Además, suponíamos que Harry estaba en problemas así que cogimos todo lo que había por casa que nos pareció útil.

— **Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes.**

-No quiero ni pensarlo-dijo Tonks con el corazón empezando a latirle con fuerza.

 **Fred aceleró el coche.**

— **No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

-Sí, será lo mejor-murmuró Remus.

 **Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba Hedwig, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio.**

-Es tan lista…-dijo Harry con cariño.

 **El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo.**

-Ay, madre-susurró la señora Weasley dejando de leer-. Esperemos que no lo hayan oído.

 **Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

Todos respiraron aliviados.

-Menos mal-suspiró Tonks.

 **Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

— **Entra —dijo Ron.**

-Y rápido-dijo Sirius-. No queremos arriesgarnos a que los Dursley se despierten.

— **Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...**

Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Es verdad! Me había olvidado completamente.

— **¿Dónde están?**

— **Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

-Maldición-soltó el animago.

-Pues sin todas tus cosas no te puedes ir…-dijo Remus con preocupación.

— **No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry.**

 **Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana.**

-¿Qué vais a…?-empezó Tonks, pero Molly continuó leyendo para responder a su pregunta.

 **«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

-Oh…-asintió la auror.

— **Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos muggles —observó Fred—, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

-Muy bien pensado-asintió Tonks, impresionada y complacida al mismo tiempo.

 **Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

-Perfecto-dijo Remus, más tranquilo-. Bien hecho, chicos.

Los gemelos sonrieron con satisfacción.

— **Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

-De acuerdo, la cosa va bien-dijo Sirius, en voz baja-. Ahora solo hace falta que vayáis con cuidado cogiendo las cosas y serás libre, Harry.

-¿Por qué hablas en voz baja?-le preguntó éste con una sonrisa.

Sirius, dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió a su vez.

-Lo siento-dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello-, me meto demasiado en la historia.

— **Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.**

 **Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras.**

 **-** Es sorprendente que no os hayan oído…-comentó el señor Weasley.

-No llames al mal tiempo, Arthur.

-Tienes razón, querida. Retiro lo dicho.

 **Oyó toser al tío Vernon. Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.**

-Me estoy muriendo con esta tensión-gimió Hermione-. Sé que Harry al final va a conseguir huir pero aun así…

 **Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Tonks-. El libro ha mencionado demasiado la tos de tío Vernon…

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Merlín, tienes razón.

— **Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza...**

 **Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

Sirius dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-Vale, ya está. Ahora salid de ahí enseguida.

— **Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja. Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

-¡No!-exclamaron todos.

— **¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

— **¡Me olvidaba de Hedwig!**

-¡¿Cómo podias olvidarte de ella?!-exclamó Sirius mientras Molly volvía a leer rápidamente.

 **Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano.**

-Deprisa, deprisa-le apremió Remus.

 **Cogió la jaula de Hedwig, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron.**

-Al menos ya está a salvo-susurró Hermione.

 **Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par. Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta;**

Tonks se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Da igual lo que él haga, ¡tú corre!

 **luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

-¡Suéltalo!-soltó Arthur, diciendo exactamente lo que Snape no podía.

El profesor llevaba desde el principio del capítulo en tensión y en ese momento había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no gritar como el resto de presentes.

 **Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.**

— **¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

-¡Cállate y déjale ir!-exclamó Ron, que recordaba aquel momento con toda claridad.

 **Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry.**

-¡Sí!-gritó Sirius, levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

Los demás soltaron suspiros de alivio.

-Menos mal…-murmuró Molly, llevándose la mano al pecho.

 **Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

— **¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

 **Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna.**

-¡Bien! Ya eres libre, Harry-sonrió Ginny, dejando escapar toda la tensión.

El chico sonrió, radiante. Era bueno ver a todos tan contentos después de los últimos capítulos.

 **Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

-¡No me extraña!-rió Tonks entre dientes.

— **¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

Aquello provocó que todos rieran con diversión.

-Oh, como me hubiera gustado verles las caras-dijo Sirius, secándose las lágrimas de alegría.

 **Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

— **Suelta a Hedwig —dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

-Es cierto, pobrecilla…-dijo Tonks.

 **George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, Hedwig salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

— **Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Ron impaciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

-Sí, supongo que tendríais muchas dudas…-comentó Sirius.

 **Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas.**

Ron no dijo nada. Sí que era verdad que Harry les había contado lo de Dobby pero mencionó muy por encima todo lo hecho por los Dursley. _Deja de pensar en ello,_ se dijo. _Ya has hablado del tema con Harry, todo está bien._

 **Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

— **Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

-La verdad es que con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo para pensar en la advertencia de Dobby-reconoció Sirius.

— **Me huele mal —corroboró George—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

— **Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

-Ojalá te lo hubiera podido decir-suspiró Tonks.

Sirius asintió.

-Hubiera estado bien… Ahora tendremos que volver a esperar a que el libro lo diga. Y eso es algo que no me gusta-dijo suspirando con fastidio.

 **Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

— **¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry.**

-Espero que no…-dijo Tonks-. Y tampoco lo creo. Si no, no seríais amigos de él como hemos visto.

— **Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos.**

-Ese es otro de los motivos por los que nadie los libera-explicó Dumbledore-. Tienen miedo de que el elfo pudiera tomar represalias.

El director no había comentado nada durante la lectura de la primera parte del capítulo. Nunca lo hacía cuando leían sobre el abuso de los Dursley.

 **Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma.**

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Sirius, no muy convencido-. A mí me pareció sincero…

 **¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

— **Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

Los chicos se sonrieron.

— **Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

-"Potter"-le imitó Ron, poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Muy buena!-rió Harry, mientras Hermione sonreía.

Tonks sacudió la cabeza.

-La cara se parecía pero, Ron, te falta el color de pelo-a medida que iba hablando, su propio cabello fue pasando al tono rubio claro de Malfoy y su rostro se volvió más puntiagudo-. ¿Qué tal?-dijo, y su voz sonó más grave.

-Estás exacta-dijo Harry, al tiempo que sus amigos reían.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Ron con diversión-. Aunque te falta decir la típica frase: "mi padre se enterará de esto".

Tonks, cuyos ojos brillaban con diversión, carraspeó y dijo:

-Mi padre se enterará de esto, Potter.

Aquello provocó que los alumnos se rieran a carcajadas y que Snape les observase a todos con irritación en el rostro.

Una vez que los chicos se hubieron calmado, Molly continuó leyendo con una sonrisa.

— **¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

-Ojalá pudiera volver a una época en la que no sabía quién era…-suspiró George.

— **Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

— **He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

-Más que destacado-murmuró el señor Weasley con disgusto.

— **Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo.**

-Maldito embustero cobarde-gruñó Sirius.

 **Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.**

-No solo lo pienso, lo sé-dijo Arthur.

-Yo se lo confirmo, señor Weasley-añadió Harry, pensando en el cementerio.

 **Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible.**

-Habiendo leído lo que hemos leído-dijo Sirius- yo tampoco diría tanto… Pero sí que estoy de acuerdo en que Malfoy es peor.

— **No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

 _Sí que lo hacen…,_ pensó el Harry actual. _Bueno, lo hacían._

— **Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.**

-Tampoco hay tantas familias de magos así…-comentó Tonks.

— **Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—.**

Hermione miró a la señora Weasley con un deje de decepción en los ojos.

-Solo para que me ayude en casa-se explicó Molly al darse cuenta-. No le trataría mal ni nada. Solo que me vendría bien una ayudilla…

Hermione asintió y levantó una mano, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo siento, señora Weasley-se disculpó con una sonrisa-. Ya sé que no lo haría. Es solo que con ese tema me pongo muy a la defensiva.

-Está bien, cielo. No te preocupes.

 **Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos.**

-Algo es algo-sonrió Ginny.

 **Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

 **Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico.**

-Y que lo digas…-silbó Fred-. Pero también están forrados de maldad. Así que…

 **Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?**

-No, no creo que haya mentido-volvió a decir Sirius-. Sí que es cierto que suena a algo que Malfoy haría… Pero, no sé. Dobby me ha dado buena espina. Por mucho que me haya enfadado lo que te ha hecho…

— **De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte—dijo Ron—.**

-Y todos nosotros también-dijo Tonks.

 **Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a Errol...**

— **¿Quién es Errol?**

-Eso quiero saber yo-repuso Remus.

— **Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega.**

-Sí que está viejo-reconoció Ginny-. Pero es adorable a su manera.

 **Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a Hermes...**

— **¿Quién?**

— **La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

Los señores Weasley se tensionaron al oír sobre su hijo.

— **Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

— **Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación...**

-Ahh-sonrió Sirius, intentando hacer menos incómoda la mención de Percy-. Esto suena a típico caso de que se ha echado novia. O novio-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

 **No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto.**

-Te sorprenderías-sonrió Remus.

 **Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero.**

 **Fred giró el volante.**

— **¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.**

— **Esto..., no —contestó Ron—,**

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-No, claro que no.

 **esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

-Me da a mí que no va a funcionar-sonrió Tonks.

Ron y los gemelos cerraron los ojos al recordar como su madre les había pillado con las manos en la masa.

— **¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

— **Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—:**

-El más interesante, querrás decir-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, a él le fascinaba su trabajo.

 **el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los muggles pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda muggle. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario.**

-Ah, sí-dijo el señor Weasley-. Lo recuerdo bien.

 **Una mujer muggle lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas.**

-Fue bastante pesado, sí-reconoció Arthur.

— **¿Qué ocurrió?**

— **Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz.**

-Madre mía…-murmuró Tonks.

 **Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins,**

El señor Weasley sonrió ante la mención del mago.

 **y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.**

— **Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

 **Fred se rió.**

— **Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles,**

El señor Weasley sonrió, contento. Era cierto.

 **tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes muggles. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio.**

La señora Weasley bufó.

 **Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.**

-Así es-reconoció Molly-. Pero intento aguantarme ya que a él le encanta… Solo me enfado cuando "alguien" utiliza esos chismes para cosas que no debería-dijo mirando a sus hijos inquisitivamente.

Ellos sonrieron, haciéndose los inocentes.

— **Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.**

Tonks suspiró.

-Debéis de estar hechos polvo.

Los gemelos y Ron asintieron.

 **Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este. Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

— **Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.**

Todos los Weasley sonrieron.

 **El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

— **¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo.**

-No sé cómo demonios sabías conducir un coche volador, Fred-comentó Sirius-. Pero me alegro que lo hicieras.

 **Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron. Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente.**

-Exactamente-dijo Molly, sonriendo con cariño ante la descripción de su casa.

 **Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.**

 **-** Me ha gustado tu descripción, Harry-dijo Ginny con alegría-. Representa muy bien el ambiente de la Madriguera.

— **No es gran cosa.**

— **Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive.**

Los Weasley sonrieron, complacidos.

 **Salieron del coche.**

— **Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!»**

Sirius soltó una carcajada mientras los adultos sonreían ante la ingenuidad de los muchachos.

-No sé por qué pero me da a mí que no va a funcionar-dijo el animago.

 **Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

Tonks sacudió la cabeza, con una media sonrisa.

— **Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

 **De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa.**

-Y… ahí está-declaró Sirius.

 **Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta. La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

 **-No me gustaría estar en vuestro pellejo, chicos-dijo Tonks mientras Remus asentía con una sonrisa.**

Molly enrojeció un tanto. No sabía si sentirse orgullosa de su fama o avergonzarse por la misma.

— **¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

— **¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

-Ya podéis rezar, ya…-rio Sirius.

 **La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.**

— **Así que... —dijo.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento, esperando la reprimenda.

— **Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

Aquello provocó un aluvión de risas y carcajadas entre los muchachos y algunos adultos.

-Sé que era poco probable librarnos de ésta…-reconoció George-. Pero había que intentarlo.

— **¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

El mismo tono que estaba usando Molly para leer aquel fragmento y que hizo que sus hijos se estremecieran.

— **Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

 **Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

— **¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?...**

-La verdad es que visto así es bastante normal que se enfadara-repuso Tonks.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Molly levantando los brazos **.**

 **Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

La voz de la señora Weasley se tensionó al leer el nombre de su hijo y continuó leyendo con rapidez.

— **Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

El Fred actual no dijo nada.

— **¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley,**

En vez de gritar, Molly se limitó a leer aquella frase con tristeza y el ceño fruncido. Ahora no quería que ninguno de sus hijos siguiera el ejemplo de Percy. No podría soportar perder a otro de sus pequeños.

 **dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa...**

-Ahh, las ventajas de la juventud-suspiró Dumbledore, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. No preocuparse por nada.

 **Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

-Tu no tenías la culpa, Harry-dijo ella-. No iba a enfadarme contigo.

— **Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar.**

Aunque Molly no sabía hasta qué punto era mala la situación con los Dursley, sí que era consciente de que Harry no había sido tratado bien por los adultos de su vida. Por ello, desde el primer momento, intentó tratarle con cariño y hacerle entender que no iba a ser regañado por algo que no era su culpa.

 **La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

 **Los chicos se sonrieron.**

Ron recordó lo natural que se había sentido ver a Harry en su casa y siendo tratado como uno más de la familia. Le dio la sensación de que el muchacho siempre había tenido un lugar esperándole en la Madriguera.

 **La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago.**

-Bueno, que yo recuerde-rectificó Harry.

 **El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando».**

-Es bastante útil-dijo Arthur.

 **Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como "La elaboración de queso mediante la magia", "El encantamiento en la repostería" o "Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto".**

Molly asintió, un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Caramba! Te fijas en todo, Harry.

 **Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».**

-No escuchaste mal, Harry-sonrió Molly-. ¡Es de mis cantantes favoritas!

 **La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos.**

-Oh, es verdad. ¡Estaba enfadada!-dijo la señora Weasley-. Con tanta descripción se me había olvidado.

 **De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

— **Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—.**

Sirius asintió para sí mismo, agradeciendo el comportamiento de Molly. Aquello era exactamente lo que Harry necesitaba y no el ser regañado por algo que no había hecho.

 **Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí.**

El señor Weasley asintió, recordando.

-Aunque me alegro de que te trajeran los chicos antes-reconoció el hombre-. Porque si hubiéramos visto el estado en el que tenían, probablemente Molly y yo hubiésemos acabado en Azkaban después de hacerles algo a tus tíos.

Muchos se quedaron mirando a Arthur con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras y la intensidad de su mirada. Sus hijos, en cambio, ya sabían que cuando algo era importante para su padre, actuaba de aquella manera.

 **Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley…**

 **Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

-Oh, claro-dijo Molly para sí misma-. Que los muggle no los lavan así… ¿Entonces como lo hacen?-preguntó con una curiosidad propia de su marido.

-Bueno...-empezó Harry, pensando en cómo explicarle lo que era un lavaplatos-. Pueden lavarlos a mano o usar un aparato que lo hace por ellos. Se llena de agua y jabón y luego se seca y los platos salen limpios. Aunque claro, es mucho más trabajo que con magia porque hay que llenarlo y luego vaciarlo.

Todos los que no sabían lo que era un lavavajillas escucharon con atención.

-Fascinante…-dijo Arthur, impresionado.

— **¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

— **¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.**

Molly asintió, de acuerdo con sí misma.

— **¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

— **¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley,**

Al oír aquello, las manos de Molly comenzaron a temblar y dejó de leer.

-Harry… yo… No sé ni que…-empezó con dificultad, enterrando la cara entre las manos-. Sabíamos que tenías problemas en casa pero nunca creímos que llegaban hasta tal punto- levantó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver como su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y culpabilidad-. Creí que era una exageración lo que mis hijos me contaron: lo de los barrotes y la falta de comida y…-respiró profundamente-. Y por eso no hicimos nada. Si lo hubiera sabido… Te habríamos sacado de ese horrible lugar, te lo prometo-tragó saliva y evitó la mirada de Harry-. Aun así, sé que eso no es excusa, debimos haber hecho algo más.

-Molly-intervino Remus-. Sé que es realmente duro el tener que oír todo lo que han hecho los Durlsey, una y otra vez, pero… Si vas a recriminarte algo, deberías hacerlo también al resto de nosotros. Todos, y me incluyo, sabíamos que Harry era tratado mal en casa, pero ninguno hicimos nada. Quizás pensábamos que el grado de abuso era menor; tal vez no quisimos ver la realidad, ya que las protecciones de sangre eran tan importantes... Pero la cuestión es que la culpa recae sobre todos nosotros. Y tendremos que aprender a vivir con ella el resto de nuestras vidas.

-No, eso no es cierto- dijo Harry.

Había escuchado lo dicho por Molly con asombro pero, a medida que ésta y Remus fueron hablando, la sorpresa dio lugar a una clara determinación. A pesar de que solía no hablar demasiado cuando aparecía el tema de los Dursley, en ese momento no podía quedarse callado.

-No es cierto-repitió-. No tenéis porque vivir con la culpa. No podéis dejar que os atormente el pensamiento de si podríais haber hecho más o menos.

-Harry…-intentó decir Sirius con una mueca de pena; él también pensaba lo mismo que Remus.

-No-dijo Harry con firmeza-. Los únicos culpables aquí son los Dursley. Ellos deberían haberme tratado bien, pero no lo hicieron... Llevo diciéndolo desde el principio del libro anterior. No es culpa vuestra lo que me pasó. Todos vosotros-dijo señalando a su alrededor-, me habéis dado una familia. Y eso es lo único que habéis hecho. Lo único de lo que sois culpables-terminó con un nudo en la garganta.

Sirius parpadeó con fuerza mientras Molly se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente con la manga. El resto de presentes reaccionaron de manera similar, al tiempo que Harry les indicaba con la mirada la verdad en sus palabras.

-Sé que no será fácil-continuó el muchacho-. Pero quiero que recordéis lo que os acabo de decir. Y que lo intentéis.

-Está bien, Harry-dijo Molly tratando de que su voz dejase de temblar-. Lo intentaremos si eso es lo que quieres. Pero… no será sencillo.

-Sé que no-reconoció Harry-. Es difícil dejar de sentirte culpable por algo que tú no has hecho-dijo pensando en la muerte de Cedric-. Eso lo sé. Pero el primer paso es intentarlo.

La señora Weasley, seguida por Sirius y los demás, asintieron. Harry sonrió y le indicó a Molly que continuase leyendo.

En vez de seguir escuchando la lectura, Dumbledore cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que Harry también le había perdonado a él pero el anciano director no iba a hacer caso de la petición del muchacho. Su situación no era igual a la de los otros presentes ya que él hubiera seguido dejando a Harry en aquella casa incluso sabiendo todo por lo que el muchacho tendría que pasar. Y, por ello, ahora más que nunca, odiaba su papel en aquella guerra. Su lugar en la comunidad mágica. No quería tener que ser él quien tomase las decisiones difíciles por el Bien Mayor. Pero, pensó con tristeza, no había nadie más.

Tampoco prestaba atención a la lectura Snape. El motivo era parecido al de Dumbledore. Ya que no importaba lo que Potter dijera; él siempre sentiría la culpabilidad en su interior. Si el resto de personas en la Sala le habían dado una familia al chico, Snape y su estupidez se la había arrebatado. Y eso era algo que el maestro de Pociones nunca iba a olvidar.

 **pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.**

 **En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón**

-Oh, no-murmuró Ginny tapándose el rostro con la mano.

 **y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

Harry sonrió y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Viéndote ahora me cuesta creer que fueras así-dijo el animago con los ojos brillando con diversión.

-Pues tranquilo que mis hermanos estarán encantados de confirmártelo...

Los gemelos sonrieron inocentemente pero, en cuanto Ginny dejó de mirarles, prometieron a Sirius con la mirada que le contarían todo lo que quisiera saber.

— **Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

-Por Merlín, ¡Ron!-dijo la muchacha, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no enrojecer-. ¿Es que no sabes ser discreto?

— **Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa,**

-El que faltaba…-bufó la chica, haciendo reír a sus hermanos.

-Oh, vamos, Gin. Debes de reconocer que es gracioso.

-No me obligues a hechizarte, George-dijo, tratando de ocultar el toque de diversión en su voz.

 **pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más.**

-Gracias, mamá.

-Sin problema, cariño-sonrió Molly a su hija.

 **No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

-Estábamos muertos de hambre-dijo Ron, recordando.

— **Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y…**

-Me da a mí que no va a funcionar-dijo Tonks con una carcajada y los ojos brillantes.

— **De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya.**

-Sí, se veía venir-sonrió la auror.

 **Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

-Vaya tarea más dura para hacer después de una noche en vela-dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza.

— **Pero, mamá...**

— **Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—.**

-No creo que quiera perdérselo-comentó Sirius.

Harry asintió.

-Así fue.

 **Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

 **Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza:**

— **Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

-Ah, la curiosidad de los Evans-dijo Remus con cariño y una sonrisa, mientras Snape reprimía una reacción.

— **Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley—. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

Sus hijos rodaron los ojos.

-Había olvidado lo obsesionada que estabas con Lockhart, mamá **.**

La señora Weasley se ruborizó.

 **Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea.**

 **George se quejó.**

— **Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

-Y mejor que ese inepto-dijo Fred con firmeza.

 **Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos.**

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-¿No sabes quién…?-empezó Tonks-. Oh, claro-dijo dejando la pregunta a la mitad-. Azkaban.

Sirius asintió lentamente.

-Azkaban.

 **Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

-Ugh-dijeron sus hijos, haciendo muecas de asco.

— **Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...**

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

— **A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

— **No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—.**

Arthur sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo cierto es que sí que te gustaba, querida.

-¡Arthur!-le reprimió la señora Weasley, tan colorada como su cabello-. No les des alas.

Ante aquello, su marido soltó una carcajada.

 **Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

-Típica frase de madre-dijo Tonks pensando en la suya.

 **Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

Los Weasley sonrieron con cariño. Habían pasado mucho tiempo en aquel jardín, jugando y riendo.

— **Los muggles también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

-Sí pero esos no tienen nada que ver con cómo son los de verdad-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. La primera vez que vi un dibujo de uno aluciné bastante.

— **Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...**

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Esa es una descripción bastante acertada, Ron.

El muchacho sonrió, contento de haber hecho reír a su amiga.

 **Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave:**

— **Esto es un gnomo.**

— **¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

 **Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel:**

-Lo cierto es que no-rio Harry al recordarlo.

 **era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata.**

Todos lo que habían visto a un gnomo alguna vez, asintieron. Aquella era una buena descripción.

 **Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

— **Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo.**

-No me extraña que pusieras esa cara, Harry. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca habías visto un gnomo ni como se hacía una desgnomización.

 **Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió:**

 **-No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

Hermione asintió; aquello la tranquilizaba. Sabiendo como trataban la mayoría de magos a otras criaturas…, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, no le hubiera extrañado en absoluto que sí les doliera.

 **Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.**

— **¡De pena! —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?**

-Parece divertido-dijo Sirius iluminándose-. Lo cierto es que nunca he participado en una desgnomización.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Así es-asintió Sirius-. No hay jardín Grimmauld Place y en casa de los Potter se encargaban los empleados de hacerlo. Pero-añadió- algún día me pasaré por la Madriguera a probarlo.

-Perfecto. Entonces te cedo mi turno-dijo Ginny rápidamente y haciendo que sus hermanos le mirasen mal.

-¡No vale!-se quejó George.

-Haber sido más rápido-sonrió su hermana.

 **Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo...**

-Ay-dijo Fred, sacudiendo la mano-. A mí también me han mordido en alguna ocasión y no es nada divertido.

-Luna dice que la saliva de los gnomos tiene muy buenas propiedades-comentó Ginny.

-Sí, bueno… Puede ser. Pero el daño te lo llevas.

— **Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

-Buen tiro-le animó Tonks.

 **Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

— **Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

-Lo cierto es que sí-rio Sirius.

 **Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

— **Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

-Es verdad-sonrió el señor Weasley-. Pero a Molly no le gustan demasiado.

-No es agradable ir paseando por el jardín y que se te suban a las piernas, Arthur.

-Eso es cierto.

 **En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

— **¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

 **Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

Arthur sonrió al oír aquello, contento de que sus hijos se alegrasen tanto de verle.

 **El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos.**

-Ahora incluso más clavo que entonces-sonrió el señor Weasley pasándose una mano por su poco cabello.

 **Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

— **¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

-Maldito Mundungus…-bufó Sirius-. Es útil en según qué cosas de la orden, pero no se puede confiar en él-sentenció.

Arthur tuvo que asentir, completamente de acuerdo.

 **El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

— **¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

— **Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—.**

-Eso es bastante-comentó Hermione.

-Según como lo mires sí-le sonrió el señor Weasley-. Pero una vez has visto tantas cosas extrañas como yo… Se queda en nada.

Hermione asintió.

-Supongo que todo es una cuestión de perspectiva.

 **Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

-¿Hurones?-rió Tonks.

-Mejor no preguntes.

— **¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

— **Para atormentar a los muggles —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan...**

-Hay gente que odia mucho a los muggle y que no tiene nada que hacer-sentenció Remus frunciendo el ceño.

 **Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún muggle quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos...**

-Hombre, también es normal-dijo Ron-. Deben de pensar que se están volviendo locos o algo.

 **Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...**

— **¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

Molly había gritado aquella frase de la misma manera que hacía cuatro años y su marido e hijos se estremecieron.

-Ay, madre…-murmuró Fred.

-Nunca mejor dicho-le sonrió Ginny.

 **La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

— **¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

-No creo que hacerse el despistado funcione-comentó Sirius, alegre.

-Algo tenía que intentar-dijo Molly, sonriendo muy a su pesar-. Sabía muy bien que le había pillado.

— **Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.**

Arthur suspiró.

-Debería habértelo dicho, lo siento.

-Está bien, cielo. Ya hablamos sobre ello en su momento, no te preocupes.

 **El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

— **Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer...**

-Eso sí-asintió Remus.

 **Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí…**

— **¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—.**

Aquello provocó sonrisas y carcajadas entre os presentes. Incluso Molly rio un tanto.

-A veces se me va la mano con estas cosas…-murmuró Arthur.

-Lo sé-le dijo Molly con cariño-. Pero es parte de tu encanto-terminó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que Arthur sonriera a su vez.

 **¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches muggles que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

— **¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry?**

-¿Cuántos Harrys conoces?-rio Ginny.

 **Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

— **¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

-Demasiado incluso…-le chinchó George, haciendo que su hermano se ruborizase.

— **¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto!—gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

— **¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa?**

Antes aquello, todos volvieron a reír.

-Merlín, Arthur-sonrió Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza-. Cada vez la fastidias más y más.

 **Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

Tonks enterró el rostro entre las manos.

-No se ha notado nada-dijo riendo.

— **Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor-asintió Remus.

 **Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag.**

Snape escuchó atentamente. Nunca había estado en el hogar de los Weasley y, por ello, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era y prestaba atención cada vez que éste era descrito. En aquel momento, el profesor de Pociones tenía un rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro, después de escuchar la discusión entre los Weasley y los intentos de explicarse de Arthur. A pesar de que normalmente no podía soportar a las parejas ni a las familias, Molly y su marido siempre le habían tratado con cordialidad y Snape sentía un cierto respeto hacia ellos.

 **En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando.**

-Merlín…-gruñó Ginny.

— **Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

-No es tan raro-dijo ella-. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía once años y había una celebridad en mi casa. Aunque-añadió-, evidentemente, me alegro de que se me haya pasado la tontería.

-Y yo también-sonrió Harry-. De lo contrario hubiera dejado de tener a una gran amiga.

Ginny intentó sonreírle de vuelta pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se notase su decepción. " _Una gran amiga",_ pensó. _"Eso es todo lo que eres para él"._ Lo cierto era que, aunque estaba encantada con la amistad de Harry, había algo dentro de ella que quería más. Aunque sabía que nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

 **Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».**

Ron sonrió ante la mención de su cuarto.

 **Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos.**

-¿Tan desordenada estaba?-bromeó Hermione.

-No tanto-rio Harry-. Fue el color, en realidad. Tanto naranja me cegó durante un segundo.

-¡Chudley Cannons!-exclamó Ron con el puño en alto y haciendo que sus dos amigos rodasen los ojos.

 **Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

Ron asintió con alegría y orgullo.

— **¿Tu equipo de quidditch favorito? —le preguntó Harry.**

— **Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga.**

-No es demasiado buen puesto…-suspiró Ron-. Pero no importa, para mí son los mejores.

-Creo que te confundes con las Arpías de Holyhead-le sonrió Ginny.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar pero su madre continuó leyendo antes de que se formase una batalla entre los fanáticos del Quidditch.

 **Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie "Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco". Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de Scabbers,**

Todos gruñeron o miraron con rabia al libro que Molly sostenía entre las manos.

 **la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

 **Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto.**

-Típico-sonrió el señor Weasley sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

— **Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los muggles. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

-Ron, ni lo intentes. Tu casa es perfecta-le dijo Hermione, haciendo sonreír al muchacho **.**

 **Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

— **Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

 **Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

-Y realmente lo es-dijo Harry-. No es tan importante como sea una casa sino quien hay en ella. Y en esta no podría haber nadie mejor.

Los Weasley sonrieron con afecto y, después de hacerlo, Molly pasó la página.

-Ya se ha terminado el capítulo-anunció-. El siguiente se llama **"En Flourish y Blotts"**.

Todos lo que habían vivido aquel viaje al Callejón Diagon cerraron los ojos, recordando.

-¿Quién quiere leer?-preguntó.

-Ya lo haré yo-dijo el señor Weasley levantando la mano.

Su mujer le pasó el libro y Arthur se recolocó en el asiento, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-De acuerdo-dijo en cuanto la encontró-. Capítulo cuarto: **"En Flourish y Blotts".**

 **A/N: Aquí acaba este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! En él Harry descubrirá que no sabe utilizar los polvos flu, Ginny recibirá el diario y aparecerá Lockhart por primera vez... ¡Hasta entonces!**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	4. Capítulo 4 En Flourish y Blotts

**A/N: ¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! ¿A qué no me esperabais tan pronto? :D De repente me ha venido como una corriente de energia para escribir y en una semana he acabado el capítulo. ¡Ojalá siempre fuera así! Bueno, espero que os guste y buena lectura :)**

 _ **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _-¿Quién quiere leer?-preguntó._

 _-Ya lo haré yo-dijo el señor Weasley levantando la mano._

 _Su mujer le pasó el libro y Arthur se recolocó en el asiento, buscando una posición más cómoda._

 _-De acuerdo-dijo en cuanto la encontró-. Capitulo cuarto:_ _ **"En Flourish y Blotts".**_

 **La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive.**

-Menos mal-suspiró la señora Weasley.

 **Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: «¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!».**

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

-Lo cierto es que es bastante útil-dijo Ron-. Aunque a veces puede ser un poco molesto.

 **El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales.**

Fred y George se sonrieron mientras el señor Weasley leía aquel fragmento, podían oir el humor en la voz de su padre.

 **Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

La señora Weasley miró a Harry con afecto.

-Por supuesto que lo hacemos-dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ternura en los ojos.

Toda su familia asintió con energía ante aquellas palabras y Harry sintió como su pecho se llenaba de calidez.

 **La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida.**

Sirius asintió para sí mismo y le lanzó una rápida mirada de agradecimiento a Molly. De no haber sido por los Weasley... No quería ni imaginárselo.

 **Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los muggles, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

-Era realmente interesante-dijo Arthur, sonriente.

— **¡Fascinante!—decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los muggles para apañárselas sin magia.**

-Es raro leer sobre uno mismo en tercera persona-reconoció el señor Weasley-. Pero sigo pensando exactamente igual.

 **Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina.**

Ginny soltó un gruñido de fastidio.

-A ver qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora-dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

 **Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito.**

Aquello hizo que Ginny dejase ir un largo suspiro.

-Lo sabía-dijo finalmente.

 **Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba.**

-¿Te temblaban demasiado las manos, Gin?-dijo George con una sonrisa burlona.

Su hermana le fulminó con la mirada, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de George se hiciera aún más amplia.

 **Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate.**

-Esto es humillante-gimió Ginny.

 **Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

-Gracias, Harry…

-Sin problema-sonrió el muchacho.

— **Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—.**

Ginny agradeció el cambio de tema.

 **Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una.**

El director asintió. Solía enviar de vez en cuando a alguien a Privet Drive para controlar que Harry se encontraba bien y seguía ahí.

 **También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

 **Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross.**

-Cualquiera diría que nos íbamos a olvidar…dijo George.

 **Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:**

 _ **Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**_

— _ **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**_

— _ **Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

Al pronunciar ese nombre, la cara del señor Weasley se torció en una pequeña mueca.

— _ **Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

— _ **Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

— _ **Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

Con cada libro nuevo de Lockhart que se leía, más rodaban los ojos los alumnos.

— _ **Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

— _ **Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

— _ **Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

 _ **-**_ Madre mía-silbó Sirius-. ¿Qué les ha dado con el Lockhart este? ¿Se llevaba Hogwarts una comisión por cada libro suyo que vendían o algo así?

-No, no nos llevábamos comisión. Eso te lo aseguro-dijo Snape sombríamente. A pesar de conocer a muchos mortifagos, Lockhart se encontraba bastante alto en su lista de personas más odiadas.

 **Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry.**

— **¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.**

-También podría ser un brujo-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Fred se lo pensó un instante.

-Sí, tienes razón.

 **En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

— **Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

Los Weasley evitaron encontrarse con la mirada de los demás.

— **Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

— **¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny.**

-Visto lo visto, no creo que ella reaccione muy bien…-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando con picardía -. Sabes que tengo razón- añadió al ver la mirada que Ginny le había lanzado.

 **Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla.**

-Merlín…-suspiró la muchacha.

 **Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry,**

-Yo no diría "afortunadamente"-bufó Ginny, haciendo que Harry riera.

 **porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

Todos pudieron notar como, ante la mención de su hijo, la voz de Arthur se volvió más grave. No era difícil poder detectar la rabia y la pena en ella.

— **Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día.**

George puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién habla así?-dijo en voz baja a su gemelo.

Fred soltó aire con fuerza por la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, conforme con su hermano.

 **Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Tonks sin comprender.

— **¡Errol! —exclamó Ron,**

Aquello hizo que muchos rieran, olvidando la mención de Percy.

-"Un plumero gris"-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa incrédula-. Aunque lo cierto es que sí que se parece bastante.

-Sé que todo el rato digo lo mismo-sonrió Ron-. Pero me encantan tus descripciones, Harry.

 **cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione.**

-Sí que estabas ansioso, hermanito-dijo George burlonamente.

-¿Sabes?-continuó Fred-. A las mujeres no les gusta eso.

-¿Eso?

-Sí, Ronnie, "eso"-sonrió George al ver que su hermano menor intentaba hacerse el despistado-. Tal desesperación. No deberías dejar que se te notase tanto lo mucho que querías leer las palabras de Hermione.

-Sois idiotas- dijo Ginny, yendo al rescate de Ron.

El muchacho se había puesto realmente colorado y evitaba mirar a su amiga. Lo que era difícil ya que Hermione estaba sentada justo a su lado.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo que le gusta a las mujeres-siguió la Ginny-. Además, cada una puede pensar algo diferente: no somos todas iguales ni sentimos del mismo modo.

-Ahí te quiero ver, Ginny-rio Tonks, guiñándole un ojo-Además-continuó-, Ron puede estar contento por recibir la carta de una amiga. No todo tiene porqué ser romántico. ¿O es que a ti no te hace ilusión recibir cartas de Lee Jordan?

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no estamos…-George se calló durante unos instantes, buscando la expresión adecuada-"románticamente involucrados", Lee y yo?

Fred se le quedó mirando con espanto durante unos instantes.

-¿Es broma no? ¿Es que habéis dejado que fuera un sujetavelas durante todo este tiempo?

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Remus, confundido.

-Alguien que está siempre junto a una pareja cuando no pinta nada ahí-dijo Fred rápidamente-. Pero ¿es verdad, o no?

George soltó una carcajada.

-¡Claro que no! Si hubiera algo entre Lee y yo serias el primero en saberlo. Solo quería bromear un poco con Tonks, hacer que se lo creyera… Pero me da a mí que no lo ha hecho y que al final el único que se lo ha tragado has sido tú.

Tonks asintió, al tiempo que Fred respiraba profundamente, recuperando la calma.

-Bueno, sí. Está bien. Pero es que es un tema delicado; me hubiera muerto de vergüenza de haber estado siempre ahí en medio y sin enterarme de nada.

Arthur sonrió con cariño ante las tonterías de sus hijos y continuó leyendo el libro.

 **Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley.**

 **Ron llevó a Errol hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero Errol volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!».**

-Pobre…-volvió a decir el muchacho.

 **Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

 _ **Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí: Espero que todo saliera bien**_

-Bueno, hubo algún problemilla…-sonrió Ron.

 _ **y que Harry esté estupendamente,**_

-Eso sí-continuó el muchacho, asintiendo con energía.

 _ **y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo,**_

-Eso no-dijo Hermione, antes de que Ron pudiera abrir la boca.

-Bueno, pero es que ya se veía venir.

-Cierto-sonrió ella.

 _ **Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo,**_

-Es verdad, que Hermione no lo sabe-dijo Molly levantando las cejas.

 _ **aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más.**_

-Pobre Errol…-suspiró Ginny.

 _ **Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares («¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»),**_

-¡Eso digo yo!-exclamó Sirius con sorpresa.

-Es algo incomprensible-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero después de tantos años uno deja de preguntar.

 _ **y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?**_

-Es una buena idea-dijo Tonks-. Siempre es más divertido ir a comprar con otra gente.

 _ **Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de Hermione.**_

Fred pretendía decir algo acerca del beso de Hermione pero Arthur continuó leyendo rápidamente, oliéndose algún comentario al respecto.

— **Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

 **Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el quidditch, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto.**

-Oh, qué bueno-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Sí-asintió Ron-, la verdad es que mola bastante.

 **Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de quidditch, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación;**

-Supongo que sí-rio Tonks-. Me juego algo a que más de un supuesto OVNI ha sido una pelota de Quidditch que se le ha escapado a algún mago.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Arthur con interés.

-Eh…-empezó Tonks, temiendo que si empezaba a hablar de extraterrestres y platillos volantes la conversación iba a alargarse bastante.

-Ya te lo contará luego, cielo-intervino la señora Weasley, compartiendo una mirada con la auror-. Qué ahora toca acabar el capítulo.

-Cierto, cierto-dijo Arthur, levemente sonrojado-. Perdón, es que me pierden las cosas muggle.

-Lo sabemos, papá-sonrió Ron.

 **en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba;**

Harry recordó con cariño su antigua escoba.

 **a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.**

Al oír aquello, Ron sintió como se le encendían las mejillas.

 **Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado.**

Los gemelos y Ginny rodaron los ojos.

 **Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

— **Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

-Vale, eso es raro-dijo Sirius, quién conocía la personalidad y la manera de ser de Percy por las explicaciones de los Weasley.

— **Matriculas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.**

Muchos, especialmente los bromistas, sonrieron ante aquello. Otros, sobretodo Molly, sacudieron la cabeza.

-Pues es un gran orgullo y honor-dijo.

 **Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

-Suena tan guay…-dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa. Adoraba a sus hermanos, a pesar de que no los veía tanto como quería-. Tienen unos trabajos tan alucinantes-dijo con los ojos brillantes-. Cuando sea mayor quiero tener alguno parecido, algo que me permita viajar por todo el mundo y que sea diferente cada día.

Harry y Ron asintieron con energía.

-Yo también-dijo el primero.

-Por eso creo que me gustaría ser auror-explicó Ron-. Has de estar siempre alerta y es distinto y estimulante cada vez. Además los magos oscuros no existen solamente en Reino Unido. Podría ir a cualquier parte del mundo y encontraría algo que hacer.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ginny, pensativa-. Pero no sé, no creo que ser auror sea lo mío… Oh, bueno, tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo todavía-sentenció con un encogimiento de hombros.

— **No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.**

A medida que leía ese fragmento, el rostro del señor Weasley se iba poniendo más y más colorado. Le entristecía y avergonzaba que sus hijos tuvieran que sufrir por el dinero. Aquello era algo de lo que Molly y él debían encargarse; no quería que sus niños se preocupasen por ello.

 **Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo.**

Lo mismo estaba pasando en aquel momento. Harry gustosamente hubiera dado gran parte de su dinero a los Weasley pero sabía que estos nunca lo aceptarían.

 **En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles.**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Remus-. Aunque en Gringotts te lo pueden cambiar.

 **A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensiva a un buen montón de oro.**

-No, yo tampoco lo creo-murmuró Sirius entrecerrando lo ojos.

 **Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno,**

-¡Madre mía!-soltó Tonks, asombrada.

 **se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

— **Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

-Espera-dijo Tonks-. Harry nunca ha usado los polvos flu, ¿no?

Sirius dudó un instante.

-Creo que no… Al menos no lo han mencionado en el libro anterior.

El señor Weasley, que sabía lo que iba a suceder, continuó leyendo.

 **Y le ofreció la maceta. Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

— **¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

-Vale, sí-asintió Sirius-. Nunca lo ha utilizado.

-Pues con la mala suerte que tiene…-empezó Tonks con una sonrisa-. Me da a mí que no va a tener una buena primera impresión.

— **Él nunca ha viajado con polvos flu —dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

-Está bien -sonrió Harry. Aunque luego recordó lo mal que lo había pasado en aquel primer viaje y estuvo tentado a cambiar su respuesta.

— **¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

— **En metro...**

— **¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

Los Weasley y Sirius rieron ante aquello.

-Eres incurable, Arthur-dijo el animago.

— **Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

Tonks se mordió el labio.

-Sí, no sé si es muy buena idea.

— **Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

 **Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.**

-Supongo que si no lo has visto nunca debe de impresionar-reflexionó Remus en voz alta.

— **Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.**

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso,**

-Uy…-dijo Sirius-. Ahora que se ha puesto nervioso no creo que vaya a salir bien.

 **al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.**

— **Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...**

-Creo que le estás liando más que otra cosa-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

— **Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos flu.**

— **Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?**

-Sus tíos deberían ser lo que menos te preocupase-dijo Sirius.

-Sí-suspiró Molly-. Ahora lo sé.

— **A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.**

— **Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

-Eso es importante-rio Ginny, recordando lo que había sucedido.

-¡Oye!-dijo Harry dándole un golpecito amistoso.

Ginny volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza.

— **Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron.**

— **Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

— **Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

 **Con cada nuevo consejo, Sirius iba entrecerrando más los ojos hasta que finalmente los cerró por completo, haciendo una mueca.**

-Esto no tiene nada buena pinta-sentenció.

Todos los que no sabían lo sucedido, asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con aquel veredicto.

— **Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

 **Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego.**

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto va a ir mal-dijo Tonks.

-Sí.

-Definitivamente.

 **Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.**

— **Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

Sirius soltó una carcajada pero luego pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

-Vale, ha sido gracioso aunque ahora me preocupa el a dónde vas a ir a parar.

 **Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara.**

-Visto así suena terrorífico-dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió.

-Es más o menos lo que yo sentí la primera vez. Aunque luego, cuanto más lo haces, te acostumbras.

 **A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago.**

-Normal…-dijo Remus.

 **Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

-Oh, perfecto-bufó Sirius.

 **Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago,**

-Bueno, quizás el dueño de la tienda pueda ayudarte…-sugirió Tonks esperanzada.

-No lo creo…-dijo Sirius-. ¿Con su suerte? El vendedor será un vampiro o algo así.

 **apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts. En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín,**

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

 **una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos.**

-¿Dónde demonios estás?-preguntó Remus, sufriendo por el muchacho.

Sirius sacudió con la cabeza.

-Ni idea pero creo que será buena idea largarse de ahí enseguida.

 **Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon.**

-No, no hay ninguna tienda así en el callejón Diagon-dijo Tonks.

 **Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor.**

-Exacto-asintió Sirius.

Snape no iba a decirlo en voz alta pero estaba de acuerdo con Potter y Black en aquello. El chico debía de salir de ahí y rápido. El profesor de pociones podía notar como una migraña comenzaba a formarse en sus sienes por culpa, una vez más, de Potter. Solo el muchacho era capaz de convertir algo tan sencillo como usar los polvos flu en una situación peligrosa. No estaba del todo seguro pero algo le decía que Potter había acabado nada menos que en el callejón Knockturn. Y aquello no le hacía nada de gracia.

 **Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas.**

-¿Voldemort?-bromeó Tonks.

-Casi-sonrió Harry.

 **Era Draco Malfoy.**

Sirius soltó un taco y Remus enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

-Merlín, Harry-dijo Tonks sacudiendo la cabeza-. Esto solo te puede pasar a ti.

 **Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo.**

-Incluso en esta situación prevalece tu curiosidad, ¿eh?-sonrió Remus.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Quería saber qué hacía Malfoy en un lugar como ese.

 **Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda. El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre.**

Sirius volvió a soltar un juramento.

-¡Esto se pone aún mejor!-dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris.**

Snape respiró profundamente para tratar de clamarse. Sabía que Lucius podía ser imprevisible en según qué circunstancias y estaba seguro de que no le haría demasiada gracia descubrir a Potter espiando. Por suerte, no recordaba haber oído nada acerca de aquella situación así que suponía que no le habían descubierto.

 **El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:**

— **No toques nada, Draco.**

-Sí, nunca sabes exactamente que te pueden hacer ese tipo de cachivaches-dijo el señor Weasley, frunciendo el ceño.

 **Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

— **Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

— **Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

-¿Para intentar competir con Harry?-adivinó Sirius-. Me gustaría verle intentarlo.

— **¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—.**

-Tranquilo, que ya se encargará tu padre de comprarte una plaza-dijo Hermione entre dientes.

 **Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...**

-Asúmelo y sigue con tu vida-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Además, eso de que no es bueno al Quidditch es una auténtica tontería.

-Y que lo digas-le apoyó Ron-. Ya le gustaría a Malfoy jugar la mitad de bien que Harry.

 **Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

— **A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

— **Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—,**

-¿Alguien está un poquito obsesionado con el tema?-sugirió Fred con una sonrisa.

 **y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

-O sea que estás en Borgin y Burkes-comprendió Sirius-. ¡Fantástico!-bufó con sarcasmo.

 **Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.**

— **¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo!—respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—.**

Dumbledore arrugó la nariz con asco; nunca había soportado a los aduladores.

 **¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...**

-No me extraña nada que Malfoy sea un habitual en lugar como ese-dijo Molly con repugnancia.

— **Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

— **¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

-Y supongo que siendo alguien como Lucius Malfoy no te puedes negar a comprarle lo que te venda-pensó Tonks en voz alta.

— **Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas—empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—.Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...**

-Bien, bien-sonrió Sirius frotándose las manos-. Que se ponga nervioso…

 **El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

— **Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

-Con la de cosas que tiene en su mansión-empezó Arthu-, debería ser el primero al que visitasen.

 **El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

— **Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto,**

-Espero que algún día no sea así-dijo Sirius con energía.

 **pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto...**

Arthur leyó aquel insulto hacia él mismo con una sonrisa.

-No hace más que halagarme. "Defensor a ultranza de los mugggles"-volvió a leer-. ¡Sí, señor!-dijo riendo y con orgullo.

 **Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

-Gracias de todos modos, Harry-sonrió el señor Weasley.

— **Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

— **¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

-Obviamente va y escoge lo más siniestro de toda la tienda-bufó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— **¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene!**

-Bueno, eso podría ser útil-dijo Remus-. Pensaba que funcionaría para algo peor.

 **¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

" _Eso no le va a gustar en absoluto a Lucius"_ , pensó Snape.

— **Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**

" _Y ahí está",_ sonrió para sí mismo Snape.

-¿Es que se ha de ofender por todo?-preguntó Tonks.

 **Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

— **No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

— **Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

-Vaya ataque más gratuito hacia su propio hijo-repuso Molly-. Además, creía que Draco era de los que sacan buenas notas.

-Así es-dijo Harry-. Sobre todo en Pociones…

Snape le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Pero no llega al nivel de Hermione, evidentemente-sonrió Harry, cambiando de tema e ignorando a Snape.

 **No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...**

-Por favor-bufó Ron-. Todo lo que consigue Hermione es gracias a lo mucho que estudia y trabaja. Y no hablemos de alumnos enchufados… porque él es el primero.

Hermione sonrió, contenta.

— **Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

-¡Toma ya!-aplaudió Sirius-. Nuestra Hermione, una vez más, demostrando que no importan las tonterías esas de la sangre.

— **¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

-¡Harry!-exclamó Hermione-. Que te van a pillar.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

-Pero si sabes exactamente lo que pasó.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron.

-Calla.

— **En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

-Esperemos que esa tendencia continúe-dijo Tonks, cruzando los dedos.

— **No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

— **No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

Todos rodaron los ojos o sacudieron la cabeza.

— **En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.**

-Vamos a ver. ¿Esos asuntos incluyen malcriar más a Draco, abusar de tu poder u odiar a los nacidos muggle?-preguntó Sirius-. Por qué de ser así yo no consideraría asuntos importantes…

 **Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta.**

El ceño de Sirius se frunció con preocupación.

 **Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

 _ **Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado. Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron.**_

-Maldito asqueroso-gruñó Hermione.

-Y que lo digas-la apoyó Tonks-. No puedo comprender como es posible que sonría ante la muerte de diecinueve personas.

 **Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario.**

-Oh, no-gimió Sirius al tiempo que los demás comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos. No importaba que ya supieran lo que iba a suceder, era algo inevitable.

 **Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...**

Sirius entrecerró los ojos con espanto, temiendo lo que iba a suceder.

— **De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

-Oh-respiró Sirius-. Gracias a Merlín.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Remus soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo-. De verdad, Harry… No sé cómo te metes en estas situaciones.

-Pues yo menos-sonrió el muchacho.

 **Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

-No me extraña-dijo Tonks llevándose una mano a su pecho, donde el corazón todavía le latía con fuerza.

— **Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

 **En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

-No me extraña…-dijo Arthur.

— **Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

Snape asintió para sí mismo. Había estado en casa de los Malfoy varias veces y estaba seguro de que Lucius guardaba muchos artilugios oscuros escondidos por su mansión.

 **Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.**

-Bueno, al menos ya estas fuera-dijo Remus-. Ahora solo has de encontrar un modo de encontrar a los Weasley.

 **Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras.**

-El callejón Knockturn-dijo Sirius-. Mi encantadora madre solía llevarnos ahí a mi hermano y a mí. De compras-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente-. Venden cosas realmente horribles y no es un lugar en a uno le gustaría perderse… De modo que más vale que salgas de ahí enseguida, Harry.

Todos asintieron, dándole la razón.

 **La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes.**

Ron se estremeció.

-Siempre había querido ir al callejón Knocktrun-dijo tragando saliva- pero ahora ya no me apetece tanto…

 **Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible.**

-Sí y rápido-le apremió Remus.

 **Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley.**

-¿Tu crees?-bromeó Ginny intentando distraer un poco a los demás. Especialmente a Sirius, Tonks y Remus que no sabían lo que había sucedido ni, por tanto, como iba a salir Harry de aquella. A los tres se les veía muy nerviosos y la chica esperaba que su comentario pudiera rebajar un poco la tensión que se observaba en sus rostros.

 **Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer.**

— **¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.**

-No sé quién demonios es pero más le vale apartarse de ti-dijo Sirius apretando los dientes.

 **Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras.**

-Que maldito asco-soltó Ginny apretando los labios.

 **Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás.**

El instinto de proteger a Potter apareció como un relámpago en la mente de Snape. De pronto, sintió como se llenaba de ira hacia aquella mujer y tuvo que respirar profundamente y tragar con fuerza para intentar controlar esas emociones.

— **Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo...**

— **¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

-Oh, gracias a Merlín-suspiró Sirius-. No sé quién te ha encontrado pero ¡menos mal!

 **El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja,**

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

 **y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

-¡Hagrid!-dijo Tonks con sorpresa-. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? Bueno, da igual. La cuestión es que ya estás a salvo.

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Me perdí..., y los polvos flu...**

 **Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.**

-No será demasiado suave -sonrió Sirius, de mucho más buen humor ahora que Harry estaba fuera de peligro- pero he de reconocer que el método de Hagird funciona.

 **Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.**

-Menos mal…-dijo Molly-. No quiero ni pensar que hubiera sucedido si no te llega a encontrar… Y todo por nuestra culpa.

-Está bien. Señora Weasley-le tranquilizó Harry-. Además, gracias a que me perdí pude escuchar esa conversación de los Malfoy.

Molly bufó, como dando a entender que aquello no valía todo el peligro en el que Harry se había encontrado.

— **¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sacudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia—.**

-Alguien debería decirle a Hagrid que él es un medio gigante y Harry es solo un renacuajo-rio George.

-¡Oye!

George levantó las manos.

-No te enfades conmigo. Yo solo quiero evitar que te caigas en un barril de excrementos de dragón.

 **Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn... No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

— **Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry,**

-No era difícil-dijo el Harry actual.

 **agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

-Eso querría saber yo-dijo Tonks con curiosidad-. Aunque supongo que necesitaba comprar algo para uno de sus bichos.

— **Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid—.**

-Lo que yo decía-rio Tonks.

 **Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

— **He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos...**

-Sí-repuso Remus-. Molly debe de estar histérica.

-Sí que lo estaba sí.

 **Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

— **¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas).**

-A cualquiera que haya caminado alguna vez al lado de Hagrid le habrá pasado lo mismo-dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley.**

 **»¡Condenados muggles! —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido...**

— **¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

 **Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts.**

-Oh. Ahí estoy-dijo Hermione-. Me alegro de volver a salir.

-Es verdad-se dio cuenta Ron-. Desde el libro anterior que no aparecías.

 **Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

— **¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

" _Agobiante como siempre"_ , estuvo a punto de decir Snape en voz alta. Por suerte para él, se contuvo.

— **Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry.**

— **No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

 **Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

-Vale, perfecto-dijo Tonks-. Qué bien que ya estéis todos juntos.

— **Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.**

Arthur asintió, recordando aquel momento.

-Lo cierto es que todos estábamos desesperados. La primera semana que estas con nosotros y te perdemos-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— **¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

— **En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

— **¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

— **A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

-Después de leer este capítulo no sé si me apetecería entrar-dijo George, al tiempo que Fred y Ron le daban la razón-. Bueno, quizás iría un rato solo para curiosear un poquito-rectificó con una sonrisa-. Aunque eso sí, acompañado por alguien y no dejando que brujas con bandejas de uñas se me acerquen.

— **Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

 **La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

— **¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... ¡Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!**

-Bueno, en cualquier parte de Reino Unido-sonrió Fred.

 **Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid.**

Sirius sonrió ante aquella actitud tan maternal pero un pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios con fuerza. Debería ser Lily quien le enseñase a usar los polvos Flu y quien le quitase el polvo de la ropa, no Molly.

 **El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

— **Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)—.**

-Pues sí…-dijo Molly, conforme con la actuación de su yo pasado.

 **¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

— **¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes?—preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—.**

-Y el trio de oro vuelve a estar unido-dijo Ron, sonriendo a sus dos mejores amigos.

 **A Malfoy y a su padre.**

— **¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

— **No, quería vender.**

— **Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

-A ti y a todos, Arthur-suspiró Tonks-. En el departamento de aurores hay muchos que no se creen sus mentiras de que nunca ha apoyado a Voldemort. Pero tienen demasiado miedo de su influencia como para hacer algo al respecto…

-¿Y mis memorias del cementerio no se podrían usar como prueba?-preguntó Harry.

-Me temo que no, Harry-dijo Tonks con tristeza-. Teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de ministerio y lo que piensan de ti. Probablemente dirían que son falsas o algo así. Idiotas-soltó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Todo el mundo sabe que es extremadamente difícil crear memorias falsas y que normalmente puedes darte cuenta de que lo son. Pero no te preocupes-añadió con optimismo- es cuestión de tiempo para que Malfoy haga un paso en falso y entonces le tendremos.

Snape, que había estado escuchando la conversación con atención, no sabía que sentir al respecto. Por un lado sabía de primera mano todas las maldades producidas por los Malfoy así como su visión de los nacidos muggle. Sí alguien se merecía ir a Azkaban ese era Lucius. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el hombre era uno de los pocos mortifagos a los que Snape no detestaba profundamente y, con el paso de los años, había llegado a considerar a formar una especie de camaradería con él y su familia. _"No importa",_ se dijo. _"Es poco probable que tanto yo como Lucius sobrevivamos para ver el fin de esta guerra"._

— **Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Sirius.

— **¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó indignado el señor Weasley,**

-No digas tonterías, Arthur-dijo Molly, haciendo sonreír a su marido.

 **pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.**

-La verdad es que siempre se quedan un poco cortados cuando están en algún sitio mágico.

-Normal…-dijo Ginny-. Debe de ser muy extraño para ellos.

 **»¡Pero ustedes son muggles! —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

Muchos rieron ante aquello.

-Me encantas, Arthur-sonrió Sirius-. La comunidad mágica necesita a más magos como tú, que hagan sentir a los muggle bienvenidos.

— **Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero.**

 **Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco.**

-Me encantan-dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió.

-A mi igual.

 **Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn.**

-¿Por…?-empezó Ron con preocupación, hasta que se dio cuenta-. Oh.

 **Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso.**

La mayoría de los Weasley enrojecieron al oír eso y Arthur tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir leyendo como si no pasase nada.

 **Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas.**

-Espera, papá-le interrumpió Ron-. Deja de leer un segundo.

Arthur se quedó mirando a su hijo durante unos instantes sin saber que pretendía pero hizo lo que le pedía.

-Vale, a ver-empezó-. Harry quiero que me escuches bien. Somos pobres, es así-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-. No es agradable tener que usar cosas de segunda mano y sufrir por no poder comprar los libros y tampoco nos gusta que los demás vean lo vacía que está nuestra cámara de Gringotts. Pero eso no significa que tengas que sentirte mal.

Harry había ido agachando la cabeza a medida que su amigo hablaba pero aquella última frase le hizo levantarla y mirar a Ron a los ojos.

-Lo digo en serio-continuó con una pequeña sonrisa-. Tú no eres el causante de esta situación. Y que tu tengas más dinero que nosotros no nos importa, de verdad. Solo significa que puedes invitarme a cosas del carrito de vez en cuando-dijo sonriendo, recordando su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts-. De verdad, Harry, es una tontería que te sientas mal por algo que no es tu culpa.

-Yo… lo sé-dijo el chico-. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que es realmente injusto. Si alguien se merece tener todo el oro del mundo sois vosotros.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Eso díselo al ministerio-dijo cogiéndole el hombro a Harry con cariño-. A ver si le suben el sueldo a papá.

Harry sonrió de vuelta; Ron siempre conseguía bromear sobre cualquier situación y hacerle sentir mejor.

-Antes de continuar leyendo-dijo Arthur-. Me gustaría que supieras, Harry, que todo lo que ha dicho Ron es lo mismo que pensamos nosotros-dijo señalando al resto de los Weasley.

Harry asintió, agradecido.

 **Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.**

-Vaya-dijo Tonks-. Cómo de rápido se ha separado el grupo…

— **Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto—dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—.**

Ginny dio las gracias de que su madre le la llevase con ella. Cada vez que oía su nombre sufría por si había hecho el ridículo delante de Harry ya que no lo recordaba. Después de cuatro años era difícil recordar cada momento.

 **¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn!—gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete,**

Ron le lanzó una mirada que venía a decir "¿Lo ves, Harry?" y que hizo que el chico se sintiera mejor.

 **que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates.**

 **Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado,**

Sirius tomó nota mental para regalárselo en su próximo cumpleaños. Lo bueno de ser el heredero de una familia como los Black y de no haber gastado nada en los últimos trece años era que contaba con grandes cantidades de dinero que podía gastar como se le antojase.

 **donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad»,**

-Un clásico-sonrió Fred con los ojos brillando.

 **y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba "Prefectos que conquistaron el poder".**

-Oh, por Merlín-dijo Ginny con cansancio, después de poner los ojos en blanco.

— **«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales»—leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...**

-Bueno, ahora que eres prefecto…-empezó George.

-Te lo podemos regalar si tanto te interesa.

Ron rodó los ojos ante sus hermanos gemelos.

— **Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

— **Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia...—dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja,**

-Si sigue siendo un lameculos como ahora no me cabe duda de que lo conseguirá.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó su madre.

-¿Qué? Es verdad-se defendió ella, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

 **cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.**

 **Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

 _ **GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**_

-No entiendo la fascinación que provoca este hombre-dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza _ **.**_

— **¡Podremos conocerle en persona!—chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

-¡Hermione!-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sorprendida-. No me esperaba esto de ti, creía que tendrías más buen gusto.

La chica se ruborizó.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-intervino Fred-. Teniendo en cuenta que Lockhart no es pelirrojo…

Ginny, viendo que Ron y Hermione se ponían más incomodos con cada comentario de los gemelos acerca de ellos dos, decidió intervenir.

-Dejad de decir cosas así-les dijo en voz baja-. Estáis haciendo que se pongan muy nerviosos.

-Solo queremos agilizar las cosas un poco-murmuró George-. A este paso de tortuga que llevan acabaran juntos cuando sean viejos. Y no creo que pueda aguantar tanto tiempo.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco podría.

-Bueno, de acuerdo-dijo-. Pero sed más sutiles.

-Está bien-susurró su hermano.

 **La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

— **Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...**

-Buff…-resopló Tonks-. Me agobio solo de imaginarme la escena.

-Yo igual-dijo Remus.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la «banshee» y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

-Bueno, al menos no tuvisteis que hacer toda la cola-repuso Sirius.

— **¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.**

-Mamá, por favor…-dijo George con vergüenza.

-Ni un comentario más-avisó Molly a sus hijos-. Que antes no sabía cómo era **.**

 **A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura.**

Dumbledore volvió a preguntarse como pensó que sería buena idea contratar a aquel personaje como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. _"Oh, sí. Por qué no había nadie más",_ recordó.

 **El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

Hermione recordó lo mucho que le gustaba Lockhart en aquella época y sacudió la cabeza para sí misma.

 **Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

— **Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario El Profeta.**

-Vaya maleducado, ¿no?-dijo Tonks con indignación.

— **¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.**

-Bien dicho, Ron-le animó la metamorfomaga.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

-Oh, no…-gimió Sirius.

— **¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

-Ugh, maldita sea-dijo masajeándose las sienes-. ¿Ahora montará una escena, no?

 **La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.**

Snape rodó los ojos ante otro caso de "Potter la celebridad" aunque tuvo que reconocer por los pensamientos del chico no parecía estar disfrutándolo.

— **Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.**

 **Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

-Este hombre es bastante insoportable-sentenció Sirius.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Remus.

— **Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía,**

-No, no pensaba hacerlo-dijo Harry firmemente, haciendo que Ron y Hermione sonrieran.

 **que estaré muy contento de regalarle.**

— **La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz—**

-Me está cayendo bastante mal-masculló Sirius-. Por lo que hemos leído me parece alguien que solo se preocupa por él y su fama.

-Entonces has acertado bastante-dijo Hermione.

-Vaya-se sorprendió Sirius-. Ya no te gusta nada, ¿eh?

-Así es.

 **que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro "El encantador". Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia.**

-Oh, no-dijo Tonks.

 **¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

-¿En que estabas pensando, Albus?-preguntó Sirius con incredulidad.

-Bueno…-se explicó el director-. No había demasiados aspirantes al puesto. Además, era el autor de muchos libros sobre defensa y pensé que sería una buena incorporación. Y después de que el último profesor tuviera a Voldemort en la parte de atrás de su cabeza… Lo cierto es que no creí que hubiera alguna elección peor.

 **La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

— **Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos...**

Los Weasley sonrieron ante la generosidad de Harry.

— **¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—.**

-Oh, que pesadilla-dijo Tonks con cansancio-. ¿Es que no te puede dejar en paz?

 **El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

-¿Envidia?-sonrió Ron.

— **¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny. Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

-¡Díselo, Ginny!-la animó Sirius-. Así me gusta: apuntando maneras desde pequeña.

— **¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.**

La Ginny actual puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como si eso fuera un insulto…

-Se nota que no tenía nada con lo que contestarte-dijo Hermione.

 **Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

— **¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—.**

Muchos rieron ante aquello.

-No debería decirlo… pero bien hecho, Ron-le dijo su padre, haciendo que Ron sonriera.

 **¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

— **No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

-Será hijo de…-gritó Sirius y Arthur continuó leyendo para acallarle pero aun así todos pudieron oír la última palabra-… Malfoy.

Casi todos se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad, habían pensado que diría otra palabra.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius-. Ser hijo de Malfoy es peor que el insulto que había pensado inicialmente.

 **Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.**

-Hicisteis bien-dijo Remus-. No os conviene pelearos con un Malfoy en un sitio tan público como una librería.

Todos los que sabían que había sucedido miraron a Arthur de reojo y sonrieron disimuladamente.

— **¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.**

-Sí, esa es una buena idea-dijo Tonks.

— **Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

 **Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

-Oh, por Merlín-se quejó Sirius-. ¿Es que no teníamos bastante con un solo Malfoy?

— **Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

— **Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny**

Ginny se llenó de tensión. Se había dado cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de llegar al punto en el que Malfoy le entregó el diario de Riddle.

 **y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la "Guía de transformación para principiantes"—. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

-Maldito cerdo-murmuró Sirius con odio-. Yo diría que ser un asqueroso mortifago es deshonrar el nombre de mago, no ayudar a los muggle.

 **El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

— **Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.**

-¡Díselo, papá!-le animaron todos los hijos Weasley.

— **Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley...**

Hermione apretó los dientes con rabia y vio que Ron había soltado un gruñido al oír aquel fragmento. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor, el saber que sus amigos le apoyaban.

 **Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.**

-No conozco a tus padres, Hermione-dijo Remus con voz grave y un brillo de algo que asustaba en la mirada-. Pero siendo tú su hija, estoy seguro de que son mil veces más buenas personas de lo que los Malfoys podrían soñar siquiera.

Pocas cosas podían poner al hombre-lobo más nervioso que la discriminación hacia alguien simplemente por algo que no se podía controlar, como el hecho de ser un nacido muggle… o un licántropo.

 **Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante.**

-¡Arthur!-exclamó Sirius con sorpresa, mientras Tonks y Remus abrían la boca como un pez-. Solo puedo decir: vaya. Oh y también que se lo merecía.

 **Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!».**

Snape se quedó mirando a Arthur con un nuevo respeto en su mirada. Siempre había sabido que el hombre era más fuerte y tenía más valentía de la que aparentaba pero nunca se imaginó que se enfrentaría a Lucius Malfoy de aquella manera. Y a puñetazo limpio ni más ni menos.

 **La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

— **¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.**

-Me da a mí que no le van a escuchar-dijo Tonks, todavía muy sorprendida.

 **Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

— **¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

 **Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy.**

-Hagrid siempre consigue lo que los demás no pueden-dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 **El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una "Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles" le había dado en un ojo.**

-Quien fuera una "Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles"-dijo Sirius-. Para darle a Malfoy en el ojo.

 **Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.**

— **Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

Ginny sintió como un escalofrío la recorría al darse cuenta que había sido ese momento el que cambió su vida para siempre. Más tarde, encontraría el diario de Riddle entre las páginas del viejo libro sobre transformación y partir de entonces empezaría a perderse en él.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como su madre la miraba, transmitiéndole fuerza con la mirada y eso la hizo sentir mejor, menos sola.

 **Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

— **No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo.**

-Exacto-dijo Tonks con energía.

En aquel momento Harry pareció darse cuenta de que, por la parte de la lectura en la que se encontraban, Lucius debía acabar de darle el diario a Ginny. Rápidamente, su mirada se dirigió a la muchacha, observando su rostro para ver si se encontraba bien.

 **Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

 **Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor.**

-Siempre es bueno tener a Hagrid contigo-sonrió Ron.

 **Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto**

-Pobres tus padres, Hermione-dijo Remus-. Y qué vergüenza la imagen que se debieron llevar de los magos.

La muchacha levantó una mano.

-No te preocupes-dijo-. Ellos saben que no todos son así, yo se lo he explicado. Además, vieron como el señor Weasley se lanzaba sobre Malfoy para defenderles. Creo que eso les causó una buena impresión-terminó riendo.

Arthur se ruborizó un tanto.

 **y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

— **¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?**

-¿Qué más da?-dijo Tonks despreocupadamente.

— **Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.**

Sirius bufó.

-No voy a poder aguantar toda la lectura con este hombre de por medio…-declaró.

 **Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu.**

-Espero que esta vez fuera mejor que la anterior-sonrió Tonks.

 **Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado.**

-Siempre se me hace raro-dijo Hermione.

 **El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.**

-Sí creo que será lo mejor-rio Sirius.

 **Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos flu. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

-Aunque ahora he mejorado bastante-dijo sonriendo.

El señor Weasley pasó la página y anunció que se había acabado el capítulo.

-El siguiente se titula **"El sauce boxeador"**. Y veo venir que no nos va a gustar nada…- dijo, intercambiando una mirada con su mujer-. Pero, en fin, ¿quién quiere leer?

Ron suspiró largamente, recordando todos los peligros que habían pasado en su segundo año hasta llegar a Hogwarts: el cierre de la barrera, el viaje en el Ford Anglia y, finalmente, estrellarse junto al sauce boxeador. Estaba seguro de que su familia, y especialmente sus padres, iban a perder los nervios en muchas partes del capítulo así que quizás la mejor idea sería leer él para que no se parase todo el rato la lectura.

-Creo que yo-dijo levantando la mano.

-¿Crees?-le preguntó Ginny con diversión.

-Sé-rectificó el muchacho, estirándose para coger el libro que le acercaba su padre.

Una vez tuvo el tomo entre las manos, Ron se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

- **"Capítulo 5: El sauce boxeador".**

 **A/N: Pues hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, fui a ver "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" y ¡me gusto mucho! ¿A vosotros que os ha parecido?**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	5. Capítulo 5 El Sauce Boxeador

**A/N: ¡Hola! Esto de actualizar cada dos semanas más o menos mola bastante, me gusta el ritmo que llevo :D Aunque no sé si podré mantenerlo porqué tengo un examen muy importante en diez días y no podré escribir nada hasta entonces... Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

 _ **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _Una vez tuvo el tomo entre las manos, Ron se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer._

 _- **"Capítulo 5: El sauce boxeador".**_

 **El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida.**

Molly sonrió y parpadeó con fuerza.

-Oh, Harry…-dijo emocionada.

 **Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

Ron dejo de leer durante unos instantes y miró a Harry con intensidad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sin embargo, desvió la mirada y continuó con la lectura. Se le hacía raro que Harry sintiera envidia de él pero después de leer el trato de los Dursley no le era difícil entender por qué.

 **La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza.**

-Ya me acuerdo-asintió Harry-. Estaba todo delicioso.

 **Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.**

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los recuerdos. Aquel había sido un buen final a su estancia en la Madriguera.

 **A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar.**

-Suele pasar-sonrió Tonks.

 **La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada,**

Sirius soltó una carcajada al tiempo que se frotaba la frente con la mano.

-Vaya panorama-rio.

 **y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.**

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Arthur con sorpresa-. No me acordaba…

 **A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia.**

-Eso me estaba preguntando yo-dijo Hermione.

 **Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.**

-¿Arthur?-preguntó la señora Weasley con peligrosidad.

— **No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

-¡Arthur!-volvió a decir Molly.

-Lo siento, pero es que sino no cabíamos-se disculpó el hombre-. Además, tienes que reconocer que se iba muy cómodo.

La señora Weasley suspiró largamente.

-Tú y tus cachivaches muggle…-murmuró, pero se le había pasado el enfado.

 **Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:**

— **Los muggles saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

Sus hijos hicieron ademán de reírse pero vieron la mirada que Molly les estaba mandando y se lo pensaron mejor. Sirius fue un poco más lento y tuvo que ocultar su risa con una tos que nadie se tragó.

— **Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?**

Esta vez Sirius no pudo contenerse.

-Lo siento, Molly-dijo al ver que ésta le mirada-. Pero, ¿en serio?

-¡Ay! Tampoco es que me fijase demasiado-dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

 **El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster.**

Aquello provocó que muchos sonrieran.

-No podía dejármelas-explicó George-. Fueron las protagonistas de muchas de nuestras trastadas ese año.

-¡George!

-Es broma, mamá. O no…-añadió en voz baja, haciendo que Ginny y Fred rieran.

 **Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba.**

-¡Venga!-exclamó Sirius. A ver quien más se ha dejado algo…

 **Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez.**

-No me lo puedo creer-rio el animago-. Lo decía en broma. ¿Nadie se dejó nada más, no?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la mesa. No paraba de pensar en que ojalá no hubiera vuelto a buscar el estúpido diario.

 **Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.**

-No me extraña-dijo Remus-. Aunque podríais haber enviado en una lechuza a Hogwarts todo lo que os dejasteis.

-También es verdad-repuso Arthur-. No sé por qué no lo pensamos antes.

 **El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.**

— **Molly, querida...**

— **No, Arthur.**

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tonks.

— **Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta...**

-Oh-dijo Tonks, impresionada-. Qué útil, Arthur… Por cierto, ¿has pensado alguna vez en vender todos esos trastos que mejoras? Estoy segura que un coche volador con la capacidad de hacerse invisible podría ser de ayuda en, no sé, el departamento de aurores mismo.

El señor Weasley se la quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-Pues no… Nunca lo había pensado, la verdad.

Tonks sonrió.

-Pues hazlo-dijo.

— **He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

-Ya… Si tenéis que dejar de ser invisibles en medio de una calle muggle, sí que es un poco arriesgado-reconoció Tonks.

 **Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto.**

-Bueno, os queda un cuarto de hora-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Éramos ocho personas las que habíamos de cruzar-explicó Molly- y seis de ellas con sus respectivos carritos.

-Vale, ya no creo que vayáis tan bien de tiempo-concedió Sirius.

 **El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación.**

Todos los que no sabían lo que había ocurrido comenzaron a llenarse de nerviosismo y a escuchar con más atención.

 **Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.**

-¿Por qué nos vuelven a explicar todo esto?-dijo Tonks, sacudiendo la pierna con excitación.

— **Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera. Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció.**

-Bueno, uno de ocho-murmuró Sirius.

 **A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

-Cuatro de ocho-seguía diciendo Sirius.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos sobre lo que dirían los demás al oír que volaron en el coche hasta Hogwarts.

— **Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar.**

A pesar de que los señores Weasley ya sabían lo que había sucedido, Ron temía que el recordatorio volviera a ponerle en problemas y su preocupación se notaba en la rapidez con la que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

 **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

-De acuerdo, seis de ocho. Solo quedáis vosotros-declaró Sirius mirando a Harry y a Ron.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco ante la capacidad del animago de decir lo obvio. Pero lo cierto era que él también estaba algo nervioso, quería saber que había sucedido aquel día exactamente: por qué Potter y Weasley no pudieron acceder al tren y quien tuvo la estúpida idea de volar aquel maldito coche hasta la escuela. Su nerviosismo no se debía solo a la situación que se iba a leer sino también a que, si el libro no demostraba que Potter había hecho todo aquello para ser el centro de atención, no sabía que haría. Durante toda la lectura, se había ido demostrando como al chico no le gustaba ser el foco de todas las miradas pero Snape todavía guardaba algo de esperanza de que así fuera. En aquel momento su vida era demasiado complicada como para replantearse su visión de Potter.

— **Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry. Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de Hedwig estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera.**

 **-** Vale, bien-dijo Sirius, más para sí mismo que para los demás-. Con tu suerte, Harry, ya empezaba a pensar que ibas a perder el tren.

Su ahijado intentó no devolverle la mirada ya que Sirius vería en ella que así había sido.

 **No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos flu. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...**

Ron entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca, recordando el gran golpe que se llevaron, antes de gritar la siguiente palabra.

 **¡PATAPUM!**

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Sirius, asustado.

 **Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron.**

-¿Qué?

 **El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de Hedwig, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos.**

-No entiendo nada-dijo Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Sirius, tan confundido como su amigo.

-No tengo ni idea-le respondió Lupin-. Pero nunca había oído que el paso se cerrase de esta manera.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Tonks.

 **Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

— **¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

-Lo que faltaba-bufó Sirius-. ¿Los demás ya sabíais que iba a pasar todo esto?-preguntó, mirando a los Weasley y al trio dorado.

-Así es-dijo Arthur-. Y en aquel momento nos llevamos un susto tremendo, al ver que Harry y Ron no aparecían.

— **He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba.**

-Buena excusa a pesar de todo, Harry-le dijo Tonks.

 **Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.**

-Merlín-suspiró Remus-, el lio que se ha montado en un momento…

— **¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.**

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí-repuso Sirius-. Pero realmente no tengo ni idea.

Harry pensó en Dobby y en como él fue el causante de aquello. No sabía que iba a suceder cuando los demás supieran la verdad pero, teniendo en cuenta como había reaccionado Sirius a la primera aparición del elfo, no querría estar en su lugar.

— **Ni idea.**

 **Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.**

Hermione se sintió mal por sus amigos al pensar los nervios que debieron pasar en aquel momento.

— **Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

-Yo tampoco-dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos.

 **Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.**

Ron leyó aquella parte recordando las emociones que sintió en aquel momento; no habían sido nada agradable.

 **Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

— **Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? ¿Tienes algo de dinero muggle?**

-Vamos a ver-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa incrédula-. No hace falta ponerse nerviosos. Si por lo que sea Molly y Arthur no pueden volver, en Hogwarts se darán cuenta de que no habéis llegado y vendrán a buscaros.

-O también podéis enviar una lechuza a la escuela explicando lo sucedido-sugirió Remus.

Es verdad-asintió Sirius-. Es raro que se haya cerrado el paso pero si lo pensamos con calma tampoco es tan grave.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada. Ellos no lo habían pensado con calma y de ahí que se les ocurriera la estúpida idea de volar en el coche hasta Hogwarts.

 **Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

— **Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal.**

 **Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

— **No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.**

-Solo respirad hondo y calmaos-dijo Sirius-. Volved al coche o, si es que os sobra algo de dinero mágico, podéis ir al callejón Diagon a tomar algo-se encogió de hombros-. No entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. ¡Un día de clase que os saltáis!-dijo con una sonrisa-. James y yo ya estaríamos celebrándolo.

 **Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de Hedwig.**

— **A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—.**

-Lo que yo decía-sonrió Sirius-. Buena idea, Harry.

 **Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

— **¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche!**

Esta vez, los ojos de Ron no brillaban. El chico se sentía más bien avergonzado de su idea. Todavía notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que recordaba cómo les habían recibido sus compañeros de Gryffindor y por eso no podía arrepentirse totalmente de su decisión. Pero la investigación que sufrió su padre en el trabajo, los sermones de su madre, McGonagall y Dumbledore y el hecho de que habían pasado tres años y medio, hacían que ya no se sintiera tan orgulloso como antes de aquel plan.

— **¿Qué pasa con él?**

— **¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

Sirius se atragantó.

-¿Q-qué?-dijo entre toses-. ¿Es broma, no?

Harry y Ron evitaron mirarle pero la expresión en el rostro de Molly confirmó sus sospechas.

-Merlín…-suspiró Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

— **Pero yo creía...**

— **Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...**

-Cuando lo pones así sí que parece lo más lógico del mundo-dijo Tonks-. Pero…-sacudió la cabeza-. Lo cierto es que es una idea de locos.

Los adultos y Hermione asintieron, totalmente conformes.

 **El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

-Hay que tener en cuenta que eran unos críos…-reflexionó Remus-. Y todos sabemos que a esa edad cualquier idea descabellada parece la mejor del mundo.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Sirius-. Y tengo que reconocer que de haber estado ahí probablemente habríamos hecho lo mismo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades de volar un coche mágico tienes a los doce años?

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Ron, contento de que alguien les comprendiera-. Aunque-añadió al ver la mirada de sus padres-, eso no quita que sea una muy mala idea.

-Cierto, cierto.

— **¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

— **Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—.**

-¿Y cómo es eso, señorito?-preguntó la señora Weasley peligrosamente.

-Eh…-empezó Ron, no queriendo delatar a sus hermanos.

-Fuimos nosotros, mamá-reconoció Fred señalándose a él mismo y a George-. El camino a casa de los Dursley era largo, así que mientras conducíamos se lo explicamos por encima.

-Pues muy mal-dijo Molly-. Mirad como acabó la cosa.

-No pensábamos que iba a hacer algo así-se defendió George.

-No, pero seguro que os pareció "alucinante" que lo hiciera, ¿no es verdad?

-Bueno…-dijo Fred con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios-. Lo cierto es que sí, fue bastante increíble-admitió, ya sin poder evitar sonreír.

Molly suspiró.

 **Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

 **Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de muggles curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia. Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica.**

-¿Eso no cuenta como magia de menor de edad, no?-preguntó Ginny.

-No, porque no ha sido un hechizo ni nada-explicó Hermione-. Solo que el coche ha reconocido su magia.

 **Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a Hedwig en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.**

— **Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.**

-Bueno, menos mal-dijo Tonks-. Así no os verá nadie.

— **Vía libre —dijo Harry.**

 **Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

-¡Brillante!-sonrieron los gemelos-. Nosotros no lo usamos cuando te fuimos a buscar a los Dursley.

Arthur sonrió, satisfecho. Lo cierto era que nunca había podido comprobar si su dispositivo de invisibilidad funcionaba. Le alegraba comprobar que sí.

— **¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.**

 **Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.**

-Debió de ser impresionante-dijo Ginny, imaginándoselo.

-Sí, que lo fue, sí-sonrió Harry.

 **Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry.**

Sirius soltó una maldición.

-¿Por qué ha pasado eso?-preguntó.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro exactamente-contestó Arthur-. Nunca comprobé si funcionaba después de instalarlo: solo era un prototipo.

— **¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.**

 **Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes.**

Tonks soltó una carcajada.

-Ante a duda, darle porrazos siempre es una buena solución.

-Te sorprendería la de veces que llega a funcionar-rio Sirius. Ahora que Harry y Ron ya estaban volando en el coche, había decidido disfrutar del viaje y no pensar en cómo podrían haberse hecho las cosas de diferente manera.

 **El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

— **¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.**

-Es una buena idea-asintió Remus-. Con la cantidad de nubes que hay siempre sobre Londres no creo que los muggles sean capaces de veros.

— **¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

— **Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron.**

-Sí, será lo mejor-les dio la razón, Sirius-. Aunque deberíais daros prisa si no queréis perderlo.

— **Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

 **Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.**

— **¡Ya lo veo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

 **El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.**

-Mezcla de Gryffindor y Slytherin-sonrió Tonks, provocando que Sirius hiciera una mueca.

— **Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate.**

 **Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar. Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.**

-Qué envidia sana-dijo Hermione al imaginarlo-. Debió de ser más increíble que un avión, ya que erais vosotros los que controlabais el coche.

-La verdad es que sí-sonrió Ron-. Aunque nunca he volado en un avión así que no sabría que decirte.

Hermione rio suavemente.

— **Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.**

 **Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron.**

Igual que hicieron varios de los presentes.

-Tengo que reconocer-empezó Sirius con los ojos brillantes-, que aunque al principio pensaba que era una idea de locos… Ahora me parece incluso buena.

-Por muy bonito que fuera el paisaje o lo agradable del viaje no quita que fuera una idea descabellada-dijo Molly.

-No-sonrió Sirius-. Pero ayuda.

 **Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír. Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera**

Harry asintió, recordando. A pesar de lo que sucedió después, había disfrutado mucho el principio de aquel viaje.

 **e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.**

-Qué simpáticos ellos-dijo George con sarcasmo.

-Ahora me alegro que no fuera así-susurró Fred a su gemelo.

 **Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.**

Hermione recordó la primera vez que había ido en avión y como, a pesar de los nervios iniciales, al final le pareció una experiencia increíble. Lo que más le impactó fue ver lo diminutas que parecían las ciudades desde ahí arriba.

 **Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber.**

-Eso debió de ser molesto…-comentó Ginny.

 **Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor.**

-Sí-recordó Harry-. Estaba sudando como un cerdo.

-Bueno, siento decírtelo- le sonrió Ron-, pero cada uno suda como lo que es.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Tú, calla, que estabas igual o peor que yo.

-Eso es cierto-rio el muchacho.

 **Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita.**

-Oh, como echo de menos ese zumo-dijo Sirius con los ojos cerrados-. Era realmente delicioso.

 **¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?**

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Sirius-. Con tanto zumo de calabaza y volar sobre las nubes casi se me olvida. ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué no pudisteis entrar?

-Eh… Sé que lo odias y siento decírtelo-empezó Harry-. Pero…

Sirius soltó un gruñido.

-Ya sé, ya sé-se desesperó-. Tendré que esperar a que lo leamos para saberlo.

— **No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

-Debías de estar muy cansado, Ron-dijo Hermione-. Pasaron horas y no descansaste en ningún momento… Mi padre siempre dice que hay que parar bastante a menudo cuando uno conduce durante tanto rato. Y que después siempre acabas agotado.

-Pues tiene razón-reconoció el muchacho.

 **Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes. Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.**

 **-** Oh, no-gimió Molly. Se había ahorrado la mayoría de comentarios durante toda la lectura del viaje ya que no quería volver a sermonear a Ron. Estaba segura de que su hijo ya había aprendido la lección. Sin embargo,el chico nunca les había explicado exactamente qué pasó con el coche y empezaba a tener una ligera idea. Sería muy propio de Ron no decirles que se habían estrellado. El muchacho probablemente no había querido hacerles sufrir más de lo necesario ni que le regañasen de nuevo.

 **Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

— **Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

-Tiene sentido-dijo Ginny.

 **Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía.**

-Eso no suena nada bien-dijo Sirius, inquieto y poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

 **Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

Snape trató de calmarse. No sabía que le ponía más nervioso: si la estupidez de Potter y Weasley al decidir que volar en aquel coche era una buena idea o el saber que se iban a estrellar. Él vio lo sucedido con el Sauce Boxeador a través de una ventana de Hogwarts y no fue para nada agradable. Para cuando, corriendo y sin aliento, llegó al lugar de los hechos, los dos muchachos ya se encontraban fuera de peligro y arrastraban sus baúles mientras hablaban de él. Aquello hizo que la urgencia por salvarles que sentía momentos antes diera lugar unas ganas tremendas de que los expulsasen.

— **Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado.**

-Venga, tú puedes-le animó Tonks, aunque sin mucha convicción.

 **Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

— **¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y Hedwig dieron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo!**

-Gracias a Merlín por tus sentidos de buscador-dijo Sirius, agitando la pierna con nerviosismo.

 **En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte. Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

-¡Oh, no!-exclamaron todos.

— **¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

-Aguanta un poco más-murmuró Molly.

 **El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago. El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos.**

-A esa altura es lo mismo caer sobre agua que sobre el suelo-informó Hermione con preocupación.

-Eso no ayuda-gimió Sirius, haciendo que Ron leyera más deprisa.

 **Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

— **¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

 **Sobrevolaban el lago.**

En este punto ya eran muchos los que tenían los ojos entrecerrados, temiendo lo peor.

 **El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

-Venga, venga-dijo Remus. A su lado, Tonks tenía la mima expresión de tensión en el rostro.

 **Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

-¡NO!-gritó Molly, mientras el resto se quedaban callados por la impresión.

— **¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio. El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

-Maldita sea, maldita sea-dijo Sirius, espabilándose-. Sé que no os vais a matar ni nada por que estáis aquí, pero esta tensión es horrible.

 **-¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco**

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

 **y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar. Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

Ron hizo una mueca, recordando como había quedado su varita después del choque contra el Sauce boxeador.

— **¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

Los señores Weasley se cogieron de las manos y cerraron los ojos instintivamente. Habían estado muy enfadados al saber lo hecho por Harry y Ron pero, ahora que oían la historia, se sentían más que nada agradecidos de que hubieran sobrevivido.

— **-¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

Sirius se mordió el labio con fuerza; empezaba a odiar esos libros.

 **¡PAF! Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; Hedwig daba chillidos de terror;**

-No me extraña-suspiró Tonks, dejando ir el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Ahora que el coche ya había tocado tierra empezaba a relajarse un poco.

 **a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas;**

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de pasar…-empezó Remus-, yo diría que has tenido suerte.

 **y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

— **¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

— **¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

 **Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

-Oh, no-dijo Tonks-. Es bastante triste cuando pasa algo así. El vínculo entre un mago y su primera varita suele ser difícil de replicar. Aunque, por supuesto-añadió-, Ollivanders normalmente es capaz de hacerlo.

 **Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius, con los nervios a flor de piel.

 **y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.**

—¿Qué ha pasado?

-El Sauce Boxeador-susurró Remus.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El título del capítulo-se limitó a decir el hombre lobo.

-Maldita sea-soltó Sirius.

 **Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo.**

-Ay, madre-gimió Molly-. ¿Qué hace un árbol así en Hogwarts?

-En nuestros tiempos no estaba-dijo Arthur-. ¿Por qué lo plantaron?

Remus iba a contestar pero Dumbledore intervino.

-Eso es algo que también se sabrá en los libros, me parece a mí-compartió una mirada con Remus y éste asintió, recordando el momento en el que se lo había explicado a Harry.

 **El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

-¡Salid de ahí enseguida!-les apremió Sirius, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— **¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

-¡Moveos!-exclamó Ginny, con la misma urgencia que Sirius.

— **¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron,**

-Por fin-bufó George-, ya tardabais.

 **empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

-Maldición-soltó Sirius, apretando los puños.

— **¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo. De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

Todos suspiraron, un poco más aliviados.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín-dijo Molly-. Eso es bueno.

— **¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado.**

-¡Bien hecho!-sonrió Arthur con orgullo.

 **El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

-Gárgolas galopantes… -susurró Sirius-. Creo que no podían haber plantado un árbol mejor para evitar que te escaparas de la casa de los gritos-le susurró a Remus.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-asintió el hombre lobo.

— **Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

 **El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped.**

-Si yo fuera coche probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo-sonrió Hermione.

 **Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de Hedwig salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo.**

-Creo que Hedwig ha tenido más que suficiente de las locuras de su amo-rio Sirius, dejando ir la tensión acumulada.

Si, pobrecilla, le hago pasar por una de cosas…

 **A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

-Normal…-dijo Tonks.

Arthur asintió.

-No le culpo.

— **¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!**

-Oh, cierto-dijo Tonks-. Supongo que no reaccionasteis nada bien al enteraros de la historia, ¿no?

Los señores Weasley hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-No quieras saberlo…-dijo Ron, recordando el Howler que su madre le había mandado.

 **Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.**

— **¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron**

-Después de todo eso estáis vivos-señaló Remus-. Yo creo que es tener bastante suerte.

 **embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a Scabbers, la rata—.**

Todos arrugaron la nariz con disgusto.

 **De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.**

Aquello hizo que muchos rieran, relajándose y recuperándose de lo que acababan de leer.

 **Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.**

— **Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.**

 **No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado.**

-Y os está bien empleado-sentenció Molly, haciendo que Snape asintiera conforme.

 **Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.**

-Pues lo arrastrasteis un buen techo-comentó Hermione.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Ron-. Y después de la tunda con el coche y los golpes del Sauce no estábamos demasiado finos.

— **Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto... es la Selección!**

-Oh. Bueno al menos no os la habéis perdido-dijo Tonks, buscando el lado positivo.

 **Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor. Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas.**

Todos sonrieron al recordar aquel mágico lugar, tanto los que iban al colegio actualmente como los antiguos alumnos.

 **Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas. A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor.**

Cada uno de los presentes rememoró su respectiva Selección.

 **Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley.**

Ginny sonrió, orgullosa de su pelo y contenta de que Harry se fijase en él.

 **Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.**

 **-** Es una tradición extraña pero muy bonita-dijo Dumbledore, orgulloso de su escuela.

 **Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.**

-El libro nos recuerda las casas de Hogwarts por si no nos acordamos-bromeó Fred con una pequeña carcajada-. No, pero en serio, ¿por qué nos dice todo esto?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Por si acaso, supongo.

 **Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fuera a destinar a Slytherin,**

Todos recordaron bien aquel momento que habían leído el día anterior. A Sirius seguía sin hacerle gracia pero estaba intentando controlarlo y Snape había tratado de no pensar demasiado en ello desde el instante en que lo escuchó.

 **la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra, pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años.**

Aquello hizo que todos aplaudieran ante el recordatorio.

 **Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas.**

Dumbledore suspiró largamente.

-Esperó poder estar ahí el año que viene, en la próxima Selección.

Todos le escucharon con atención, esperando lo mismo.

 **Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina.**

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Espero que no aparezca demasiado en el libro y que solo se lean un par de clases suyas. Porque si no… no sé si podré aguantarlo.

-Nosotros tuvimos que hacerlo durante un año entero-se quejó Harry.

Sirius aspiró aire dramáticamente.

-Pobrecillos.

 **Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

-Esa es una buena descripción-rio Ron.

— **Espera... —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

-¡Qué más da!-dijo Sirius despreocupadamente-. Aunque me preocupa que te importe, Harry.

-¡No lo hace!-dijo el muchacho con rapidez, antes de recordar que el profesor se encontraba en la Sala-. Eh… Quiero decir que… Simplemente me parecía extraño, eso es todo.

Snape se los quedó mirando pero no hizo ningún comentario.

 **Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry.**

-Es mutuo-dijo Snape, hablando finalmente.

 **Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape,**

Dumbledore sacudió levemente la cabeza. Había esperado que Harry y Severus pudieran llegar a una especie de cordialidad ya que los dos iban a ser fundamentales en el desarrollo de la guerra. Pero, evidentemente, eso no había pasado. Aunque el director tenía que reconocer que, por muchos beneficios su trabajo en equipo pudiera aportar, quizás era menos arriesgado que continuasen llevándose mal. De ese modo, Voldemort nunca podría saber todo lo que Snape hacía por la Orden. Ya fuera leyendo la mente de Severus o la de Harry.

 **que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

— **¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

-¡Ron!-le regañó Molly. Pero el chico continuó leyendo antes de que le obligase a disculparse.

— **¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

-Sí… No creo que tengáis tanta suerte-dijo Sirius-. Es una pena…

-Sirius-le advirtió Dumbledore.

— **O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...**

-¡Ron!-volvió a decir su madre, esta vez más fuerte-. Haz el favor de pedirle perdón al profesor Snape.

El muchacho suspiró pero, tragándose su orgullo, miró al maestro de pociones y dijo:

-Perdón, señor.

Snape hizo un seco asentimiento con la cabeza.

— **O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

Ron leyó aquella parte haciendo una más que notable imitación de Snape y provocando que los demás le mirasen con una sonrisa divertida. Menos el propio hombre, por supuesto, que se limitó a observarle con impasibilidad en el rostro.

 **Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa.**

-Tengo que decirlo-empezó Sirius- esa ha sido una entrada genial: esperando en las sombras hasta el momento adecuado, escuchando su conversación y pensando que decir hasta encontrar una gran frase como ésta… De verdad, estoy impresionado-dijo sonriendo al con sarcasmo maestro de Pociones, aunque Snape podría jurar que había algo de diversión también.

-La verdad es que yo también me he quedado asombrado-intervino Remus-. Pensaba que Sirius Black era el rey del drama y las entradas dramáticas… Pero me temo que te ha salido un firme competidor, Canuto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el animago indignado.

-Así es. Al parecer Severus y tú no sois tan diferentes-soltó con una sonrisa, esperando la reacción que sabía que se iba a producir.

-No nos parecemos en nada-dijeron los dos a la vez. Nada más hacerlo, se miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro.

-Si vosotros lo decís-sonrió Remus, disfrutando de aquella situación.

 **Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

-No importa de qué modo sonría, es una mala señal. Si Snape sonríe es porque algo malo está pasando.

-Quizás deberías dejar de tentar a la suerte, Black-dijo Snape, no pudiendo aguantar más su rabia-. Puede que a ti te encante hablar sobre mí todo el tiempo y no tengas nada mejor que hacer que leer estos libros… Pero los demás tenemos obligaciones y no voy a pasarme los días escuchando leer cada estúpida y peligrosa situación en la que se ha metido tu ahijado mientras tú me insultas-se puso en pie-. Albus puede explicarme los detalles importantes de lo que se haya leído; no es necesario que yo esté aquí. Pensaba que leeríamos algo significativo pero hasta ahora no ha sido así, de manera que volveré a mi despacho.

-De eso nada. Severus, siéntate, por favor-dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz-. Estas aquí porque los que nos enviaron estos libros creen que es necesario que así sea. De modo que así se hará. Leer los años que ha pasado Harry en Hogwarts, así como sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort, es una manera de recordar lo que ya hemos vivido y poder encontrar detalles importantes que en su día dejamos escapar. Además, también podemos conocerle mejor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho-, lo cual siempre es interesante.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, aunque todavía estaba pendiente de la discusión entre Sirius y Snape.

-Así que vamos a seguir leyendo. Todos-añadió el director-. Y me gustaría que no se dieran más interrupciones de este tipo de ahora en adelante. Si tenéis algo que hablar podéis hacerlo en la habitación que la Sala ha creado para ello-dijo señalando el lugar donde los Weasley habían hablado el día anterior-. Además, ¿no pactasteis una tregua solamente ayer?

Snape apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba ser regañado como si fuera un crío.

-Tal y como ha dicho Remus, no sois tan diferentes vosotros dos. Y no solo porque os encanten las entradas teatrales-dijo con los ojos brillando con humor-. Los dos queréis acabar con Voldemort más que nada, así como mantener a salvo a Harry.

Sirius asintió y observó intensamente a su ahijado. Snape, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible para no mirarle.

-De modo que, por favor-continuó Dumbledore-, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Todo lo que se vaya a leer ya ha pasado y no se puede cambiar, o sea que no merece la pena enfadarse por ello. Y lo que no haya pasado aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo-sonrió a los dos hombres hasta que estos asintieron-. Muy bien-dijo contento- continúe leyendo, señor Weasley.

— **Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

 **Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco.**

Después de aquella pausa, todos tardaron un instante en reubicarse en la historia.

 **Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.**

Sirius se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario, pero lo pensó.

— **¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior. Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape.**

Los que nunca habían estado escucharon con curiosidad.

 **Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto.**

Harry pensó que después de la cantidad de clases de Oclumancia de aquel año, ahora se conocía perfectamente ese despacho.

 **La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

-Qué atmosfera más deprimente-le susurró Fred a su gemelo, no queriendo que Snape le oyera.

— **Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?**

-Snape-empezó Tonks-, no quiero echar más leña al fuego ni nada de eso… Pero ¿de verdad creías que a Harry le gustaba ser famoso? ¿O era solo para hacer que se sintiera mal?

-Es muy fácil sacar conclusiones ahora que ha leído su versión de la historia, señorita Tonks-dijo Snape, sin contestar realmente a su pregunta-. Pero desde mi perspectiva era diferente. Yo vi a un crio tan desesperado por atención que no le importaba robar el coche del padre de su mejor amigo, ni aunque eso significase ponerle en un problema. Vi a alguien tan obsesionado con ser el centro de todas las miradas que gustosamente se arriesgaría a ser golpeado por el Sauce Boxeador si eso le garantizase un minuto de gloria.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que visto así se entiende que lo pensases… Pero ahora ya no crees eso, ¿no? Después de haber leído todos los pensamientos de Harry al respecto, es obvio que no le gusta ser una celebridad.

Snape frunció el ceño, muy molesto de pronto. ¿Por qué le importaba a Tonks lo que él pensase sobre Potter? ¿Qué más daba si no quería replantearse sus opiniones sobre el muchacho? ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en ello, poniéndole la vida más difícil?

-Creo que lo que yo piense o no, señorita Tonks, no es relevante para nadie ni para poner fin a esta guerra. ¿No le parece?

-Sí, claro pero…

-De modo que-interrumpió Snape-, si no es relevante no le veo el sentido a seguir hablando sobre ello-sentenció-. ¿Le importaría seguir leyendo, señor Weasley?

— **No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...**

— **¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-preguntó Remus con cuidado, viendo que Snape podía saltar a la mínima.

Ron, que sabía el motivo, continuó leyendo para responder a aquella pregunta.

 **Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento.**

 _Es que así es_ , pensó Harry, aún inquieto a causa de la discusión entre su padrino y Snape. Él también creía que era estúpido leer sus pensamientos sobre cosas que ya habían pasado; eso no les daba ninguna ventaja. Aunque, evidentemente, no iba a darle la razón a Snape y decirlo en voz alta. También seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación entre Tonks y el profesor de Pociones. La metamorfomaga le había preguntado si aún creía que Harry adoraba ser famoso y Snape solo había contestado con evasivas. No sabía el motivo pero aquello le molestaba bastante. ¿Por qué Snape se empeñaba en verle como él quería? _Peor para él_ , pensó con rabia. _Si prefiere odiarme el resto de su vida por creer que soy alguien que no soy en realidad… Es solo culpa suya._

 **Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de El Profeta Vespertino de aquel mismo día.**

— **Os han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:**

 **«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**

-Oh-dijo Remus asintiendo-. Ahora lo entiendo. Aunque no es bueno que os hayan visto.

-Para nada-concordó Sirius.

 **Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

Esta vez Ron contuvo sus ganas de imitar la voz grave y pausada de Snape. El profesor no parecía estar de humor para ello.

— **«En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...)**

-Qué mala suerte-dijo Tonks, negando con la cabeza-. Solo estuvisteis visibles durante unos pocos segundos, es mucha casualidad que os vieran.

 **al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete muggles.**

-Esto no pinta bien-dijo Sirius-. Suerte que sé que seguís en Hogwarts porqué sino empezaría a preocuparme de que os expulsaran.

 **Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles —dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo...**

Arthur frunció el ceño; no le gustaba que Snape hubiera hablado así a su hijo.

-Gracias por el interés, Severus-dijo-. Pero ya nos íbamos a ocupar Molly y yo de hacerle reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Snape se limitó a asentir.

 **Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago.**

Snape observó a Harry durante unos instantes. Le complacía saber que sus palabras habían logrado el efecto deseado.

 **Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso...**

-No te preocupes, Harry-le sonrió Arthur amablemente-. Es obvio que no fue muy buena idea lo que hicisteis pero estoy seguro que si lo hubierais pensado con calma no habríais actuado así. Sé perfectamente que no pretendíais meterme en un lio.

— **He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape.**

-No parece probable-dijo Remus-. Dado que ese árbol ha aguantado cosas peores que un coche volador y aún sigue en pie.

Snape le miró mal pero Lupin se limitó a seguir sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Además-añadió Sirius-, ¿cómo es que de repente te importa tanto lo que le pase a ese árbol? Creía que lo odiabas.

El desagrado en la mirada de Snape aumentó al pasar de un merodeador a otro.

-Supongo que sigues odiando al árbol-continuó Sirius-. Solo que detestas más a Harry.

-Sirius-le advirtió Dumbledore.

-No estoy insultándole-se defendió, levantando los brazos-. Solo me limito a exponer hechos.

Dumbledore suspiró y, antes de que Snape pudiera responder, le indicó a Ron con la mirada que continuase leyendo.

— **Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a... —se le escapó a Ron.**

Aquello provocó que muchos rieran con diversión.

-No sé si es el mejor momento para protestar-sonrió Tonks-. Pero tienes toda la razón.

— **¡Silencio!—interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí.**

-¿Realmente expulsarías a alumnos de tu propia casa?-preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-¿Si llegan a hacer algo parecido a esto?-dijo Snape señalando al libro en manos de Ron-. Por supuesto que sí.

 **Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.**

 **Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo.**

-Normal…-repuso Ginny-. Yo estaría igual.

 **Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada. Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.**

-Eso iba a decir yo-comentó Sirius-. Siempre es justa en sus castigos pero no se si eso os ayudará demasiado en una situación como ésta.

 **Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba.**

-Esperemos que no sea muy dura con vosotros-dijo Tonks, pasándose una mano por la frente.

 **Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada.**

-Merlín-dijo Remus-. Esto no pinta bien; debe de estar realmente enfadada.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada: sí que lo había estado.

 **Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Harry y Ron se estremecieron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.**

-¿En serio pensabais que os iba a castigar con magia?-preguntó Molly con incredulidad.

Ron se removió en su asiento, un poco incómodo y Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca nos habíamos metido en un lío tan grande-dijo el muchacho-. El año pasado por estar paseando por Hogwarts en medio de la noche nos mandaron al Bosque Prohibido… Y esto era mil veces más fuerte. Así que…

-Ya…-dijo Molly-. Supongo que es comprensible.

— **Sentaos —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—.**

-Al menos ya no tenéis frío-dijo Tonks, intentando encontrar algo positivo-.

 **Explicaos —añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.**

 **Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

— **... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.**

-En realidad teníais varias opciones más…-empezó Hermione, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquello había pasado hacía mucho y, como no quería ahondar en la herida, lo dejó estar.

— **¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

-Debisteis de sentiros muy estúpidos-dijo George.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-Mucho-reconoció el pelirrojo.

 **Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo, tratando de no sonreír-. Es una situación delicada, no hay duda. Pero es que… Madre mía, chicos. Si lo piensas bien es bastante ridículo.

Harry, muy a su pesar, sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Visto así y al cabo de tres años y pico sí que lo es. Pero en el momento… ¡entramos en pánico!

-Tranquilo, Harry, lo hemos leído-dijo Tonks con diversión, provocando que los demás sonrieran a su vez.

— **No-no lo pensé...**

— **Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

Ante aquello, las risas no se hicieron esperar. Si minutos antes todos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel y llenos de tensión, ahora el ambiente en la Sala había cambiado radicalmente. Se encontraban todos más relajados y, a pesar de estar leyendo una situación como aquella, lo hacían con humor.

 **Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas.**

 _Típico_ , pensó Sirius rodando los ojos.

 **Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore.**

-Oh-dijo Tonks. Todos dejaron de sonreír y miraron a Dumbledore disimuladamente.

 **Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada.**

Harry bajó la mirada, recordando. Lo había pasado realmente mal en aquel momento: no había querido decepcionar al director.

 **Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador.**

Sirius suspiró.

-Sí, suele producir ese efecto.

Todos los que habían sufrido la decepción de Dumbledore en sus propias carnes asintieron. No era un sentimiento agradable.

 **Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

— **Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

 **Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado.**

-Siento haberte hecho sentir así, Harry-se disculpó el director-. Pero era necesario que entendierais que no habíais actuado bien y que no estaba nada contento convosotros.

-No se preocupe-dijo Harry rápidamente-. Y captamos el mensaje alto y claro…

 **A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas.**

Era bastante incómodo para Harry el tener que oír como Dumbledore le había hecho sentir y más teniendo al director delante de él. Cuando solo se leía lo que había pasado, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, era mucho más fácil escuchar la lectura y no sentirse.

 **Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación.**

Sirius, los gemelos y Ron rieron con ganas.

-Seguro que cuela, Harry-dijo Fred secándose las lágrimas y haciendo que el chico le mirase mal.

-Agradezco el intento-sonrió el señor Weasley-. Aunque es obvio que Dumbledore no se lo creyó.

-¿Cómo qué no?-preguntó el director con los ojos brillantes-. Fue una mentira bastante convincente.

Harry se ruborizó.

 **Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

-Odio cuando hacen eso-dijo George.

— **Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron.**

-No te des por vencido tan pronto-le aconsejó Tonks.

 **Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

— **Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—.**

-Era evidente que no os iban a expulsar pero sienta bien oírlo-reconoció Sirius.

Todos les dieron la razón.

 **Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias.**

-A los Dursley no les importará lo más mínimo-dijo Tonks-. Pero pobre Ron…

 **He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

-Bueno, por eso no tenéis que preocuparos-sonrió Ginny con sarcasmo-. No creo que volváis a llegar a Hogwarts en un coche volador.

 **Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si se hubieran suprimido las Navidades.**

 _No me gustan las Navidades así que no,_ pensó Snape. A decir verdad odiaba esas fechas más que ninguna otra: le hacían sentir realmente solo. Lo único positivo era que Hogwarts estaba más o menos libre de mocosos.

 **Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

— **Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso... Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un gruñido.

-Oh, por favor… Podrías intentar que se te notase menos que quieres librarte de Harry, ¿no?

El profesor de Pociones le ignoró pero apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— **Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad.**

 _Qué mala suerte, ¿eh?_ , quiso decir Sirius, pero se contuvo. Restregarle aquello a Snape iba a provocar otra discusión y, sinceramente, tenía ganas de seguir oyendo la historia.

 **Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.**

Los alumnos sonrieron ante aquello. Ese comentario era muy característico de Dumbledore.

 **Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

-Por muy alucinante que debió ser el viaje en coche… No me gustaría estar en vuestro pellejo-reconoció Fred.

— **Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.**

-Oh, no-dijo Molly con preocupación.

-Tranquila, mamá. No era nada.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo-dijo ella con firmeza.

— **No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—.**

-Incluso una pequeña herida se te puede infectar-dijo Molly-. Y más si la frotas con la manga sucia de tu camisa. Fuiste a ver a Madame Pomfrey, ¿no?

-Eh, sí, claro-mintió Ron.

 **Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

Ginny le sonrió.

— **La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.**

-¡Bien hecho, Ginny!-le animaron los gemelos mientras los demás aplaudían.

-¿Qué noticia tan inesperada, verdad?-bromeó Hermione, haciendo que Ginny y Ron rieran.

— **¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

— **Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall.**

-Ni se le ocurra quitar puntos-advirtió Sirius, de pronto muy serio.

 **Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

— **Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor.**

-¡Ah! Mi ahijado es un lince-dijo Sirius con alegría-. Ahora esperemos que te dé la razón.

Snape no quiso reconocerlo pero aquello había estado a la altura de un Slytherin.

 **La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.**

-Esa es una buena señal-sonrió Remus.

— **No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado—.**

-Bien hecho-le felicitó Sirius, haciendo que Harry sonriera de vuelta.

 **Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados.**

-No se puede tener todo en la vida-dijo Ron con filosofía.

 **Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamentarían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

-Que les den-dijo Sirius, contento.

-¡Eh!-le llamó la atención la señora Weasley.

-Perdona, Molly, pero es verdad.

Ella suspiró.

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón.

 **La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

-No está mal, no está mal-comentó Tonks-. Voláis en coche a Hogwarts, os estampáis contra el Sauce boxeador y a cambio solo os lleváis una pequeña regañina, una carta a los padres y un castigo. Y después os dan una buena comida de regalo… Tuvisteis mucha suerte, ¿eh?

-Visto así…-dijo Harry-. Lo cierto es que sí.

— **Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.**

-Supongo que no quería que volvierais al Gran Comedor con ella como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo Remus-. No hubiese sido un buen ejemplo para los demás.

Arthur le dio la razón.

-Solo faltaría que algún alumno decidiera volar en coche él también al año siguiente.

 **Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

— **Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un emparedado.**

— **Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

-Por un momento parecía que no-coincidió George.

— **Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte?—dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo—.**

-No tan mala suerte-replicó Ginny-. Como bien ha dicho Tonks antes: el castigo podría haber sido mucho peor.

Ron asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero yo hablaba de que nos vieran los muggle.

-Ahh.

 **Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún muggle.**

-¿Ves?-dijo Ron.

 **Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado**

— **¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?**

-Eso quiero saber yo-intervino Sirius-. Llevo desde el principio del capítulo con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

 **Harry se encogió de hombros.**

— **Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—.**

-No veas lo que me apetece ahora-dijo Ron cerrando los ojos-. Es una pena que la Sala no pueda proporcionar comida.

 **Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete...**

— **Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.**

-Lo que yo decía-repuso Remus-. Las grandes mentes piensan igual, Ron-le sonrió el hombre lobo.

Ron sonrió de vuelta.

 **Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor.**

-Debíais de estar agotados-dijo Ginny.

Harry asintió.

-Sí que lo estábamos, sí.

 **El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor**

— **La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.**

-Aún no la sabéis… -dijo Sirius-. ¿Cómo vais a entrar?

-No te preocupes-sonrió Harry-. Por suerte alguien siempre está ahí para ayudarnos.

— **Esto... —dijo Harry.**

 **No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.**

-Aparece siempre cuando se la necesita-dijo Ron con afecto.

-Dicho así parece que solo esté ahí para sacaros de los problemas.

-¡Claro que no! No pretendía que sonase así.

Hermione asintió.

-Está bien, lo siento.

— **¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que os habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

Tonks se mordió el labio.

-No son rumores…

— **Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

— **¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

-Menos mal que había alguien a quien no le parecía "alucinante" o "genial"-dijo Molly con aprobación.

— **Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

-Oye, Ron. Qué borde, ¿no?-le dijo Ginny.

-Estaba cansado y solo quería entrar en la Sala común-se justificó éste-. Además, Dumbledore y McGonagall ya nos habían hecho sentir suficientemente mal. No necesitaba lo mismo por parte de Hermione.

-Ya bueno pero ella no tenía la culpa-insistió Ginny.

-Tranquila, Ginny-le calmó Hermione con una sonrisa-. Te lo agradezco pero no te preocupes. Ron y yo tenemos una especie de pacto-dijo, mirando al chico con cariño-. Nos podemos hablar mal de vez en cuando pero en el fondo nos… Eh…-se calló un instante, buscando la palabra adecuada-. En el fondo nos tenemos afecto y… y somos amigos.

Ron asintió con energía.

-Exacto.

-Está bien-dijo Ginny-. Pero si en algún momento se pasa… Tú te vienes conmigo y ya verás que en menos de una hora lo tienes pidiéndote perdón-dijo riendo.

-Lo recordaré-sonrió Hermione mientras Ron miraba mal a su hermana.

— **Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión...**

 **No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos.**

-¿Qué…?-empezó Tonks.

-Gryffindor-se limitó a decir Sirius, sonriendo con orgullo.

 **Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran.**

-Como adoro mi casa-dijo Sirius, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello solo podría ocurrir en esa casa de inconscientes y temerarios.

 **Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.**

— **¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada!**

Los gemelos sonrieron al oír el nombre de su amigo.

 **Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!**

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Ahora que he oído vuestra versión de los hechos entiendo por qué lo hicisteis y todo eso. Pero no creo que os merezcáis estos aplausos y felicitaciones.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-asintió Molly.

-Oh, vamos-intervino Sirius-. Llevan medio capítulo recibiendo broncas y discursos, dejadles disfrutar un poco.

— **¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca.**

-Vamos que el año pasado que detienes a Voldemort y casi mueres en el intento no te dicen nada y éste, de repente, vuelas en coche hasta Hogwarts y ya eres el héroe de todo Gryffindor…-Tonks sacudió la cabeza-. De verdad que no lo entiendo.

 **Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

— **¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?**

La señora Weasley miró a sus hijos con severidad.

-Para haberles detenido, mamá-se explicó Fred.

-Por supuesto-añadió George con cara de inocente.

Molly encarnó una ceja.

-Ya, claro

 **Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles.**

-Y bien hecho-dijo Molly con firmeza y tratando de no pensar demasiado en su hijo **.**

 **Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.**

— **Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo,**

-Esa ha sido una buena idea-rio Sirius-. Habéis esquivado al peligro.

-Aunque yo no cantaría victoria-dijo Remus-. Probablemente a la mañana siguiente reciban una carta de Molly y Arthur, que ya se habrán enterado de lo sucedido.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-Es verdad… Espero que durmierais bien esa noche, chicos-dijo mirando con lástima a Harry y a Ron-. Por qué os espera una buena.

Ron se estremeció al recordarlo

 **y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

— **Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.**

-Lo cual es totalmente normal-le apoyó Molly.

 **Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera.**

Snape contuvo sus ganas de hacer un comentario. Potter podía negar todo lo que quisiera que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero era evidente que había disfrutado aquello.

 **La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas.**

Harry y Ron sonrieron con cariño: aquel era uno de sus lugares preferidos en Hogwarts. Siempre se podía encontrar en él un momento de tranquilidad o de risas con sus compañeros de habitación.

 **Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.**

-Yo ya me había olvidado completamente de ellos-reconoció Ron.

-Normal-sonrió Ginny-. Con todo lo que pasó…

 **Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

— **Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que...**

-Tranquilo, Ron-dijo Hermione a pesar de todo-. Lo entendemos. Aunque esto no significa que me parezca bien lo que hicisteis-añadió rápidamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

 **La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

— **¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

— **¡Formidable! —dijo Dean.**

— **¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido.**

Todos, incluidos Molly y Hermione, acabaron sonriendo ante aquello. Por muy mala idea que fuera haber volado en coche a Hogwarts y por mucho que se merecieran ser castigados y regañados, en el fondo era agradable ver a Harry y a Ron contentos.

 **Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

Ron terminó de leer con una sonrisa en los labios, todavía recordaba bien aquel momento.

-Este es el final del capítulo-informó-. El siguiente se llama **"Gilderoy Lockhart".**

Todos gruñeron con disgusto.

-Creo que siendo ese el título debería leerlo Hermione-dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona-. O mi madre, pero ella ya lo ha hecho.

Hermione se ruborizó y le fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo, pero finalmente se inclinó para coger el libro.

-Está bien-cedió-. Pero antes de empezar he de decir que era una niña pequeña y que Lockhart me encantaba así que no tengáis en cuenta nada de lo que diga o haga- dijo rápidamente.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

-No prometemos nada-dijo George.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente y soltó un largo suspiro de fastidio.

-Esto va a ser muy humillante-sentenció.

-Sí, pero tu tranquila-le animó Ron-. Ginny también daba vergüenza…

-¡Oye!-exclamó ésta.

-Y Harry y yo mismo también, ¡es normal! Hace tres años y pico, hemos crecido bastante. No pasa nada.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón-dijo más calmada-. Aunque preferiría que no me hubieras hecho leer.

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa-. Y me recrearé mucho tiempo en tus comentarios sobre Lockhart.

-Ni pensarlo-soltó Hermione con rapidez y haciendo que Harry sonriera aún más-. Leo yo.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Harry levantando las manos-. Adelante, pues.

La chica abrió el libro por la página correspondiente.

-Espero no salir demasiado-pidió y después se aclaró la garganta-. Capítulo 6: **"Gilderoy Lockhart".**

 **A/N: Hasta aquí este capítulo, ¡espero que os haya gustado! No he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo así que puede que tenga más errores de lo normal. Si es así no dudéis en decirmelo. He estado leyendo capítulo anteriores y es alucinante la de errores o palabras que me he comido. Algún día quiero volver y revisarlos.. Cuando tenga tiempo hahaha. Bueno nos vemos como muy pronto de aquí quince días, ¡ya casi Navidad! ¡Que vaya bien!**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	6. Capítulo 6 Gilderoy Lockhart

**A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Pensabais que ya no me ibais a ver más en este 2016, eh? ¡Pues aquí estoy! Actualizando antes de irme a celebrarlo :D Espero que os guste este capítulo y nos vemos en 2017. ¡Feliz año!**

 _-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa-. Y me recrearé mucho tiempo en tus comentarios sobre Lockhart._

 _-Ni pensarlo-soltó Hermione con rapidez y haciendo que Harry sonriera aún más-. Leo yo._

 _-Está bien, está bien-dijo Harry levantando las manos-. Adelante, pues._

 _La chica abrió el libro por la página correspondiente._

 _-Espero no salir demasiado-pidió y después se aclaró la garganta-._ _ **Capítulo 6: "Gilderoy Lockhart".**_

 **Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez.**

El ceño de Sirius se frunció.

-¿Y eso?

 **Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon.**

-Merlín, Hermione-se quejó Ron-. ¿Has de leer todo eso? Que ya empiezo a tener hambre…

-Yo me limito a leer lo que está escrito. Aunque si quieres puedo saltarme las descripciones de comida… Pero entonces también evitaré leer partes en las que salga Lockhart.

Ron negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Ni hablar. Ya me aguantaré.

Dumbledore sonrió ante el intercambio e hizo una nota mental para hacer un descanso de la lectura para comer.

 **Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de Viajes con los vampiros abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche.**

 **La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les reprochaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio.**

-Así era-dijo la chica con firmeza.

-Pues me parece muy bien que lo hicieras-le apoyó la señora Weasley ante la mirada que alguno le había dirigido.

 **Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente. Neville era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los accidentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.**

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es cierto. Aunque ahora ha mejorado bastante.

— **El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

Ante aquello, Ginny sacudió la cabeza con afecto.

 **Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud.**

Ron tragó saliva, recordando la carta que Errol le trajo aquel día. Pocas veces se había sentido tan humillado y mal consigo mismo. Intercambió una mirada con Harry y supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

 **Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.**

— **¡Errol! —dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza.**

-Qué asco-dijo Tonks arrugando la nariz-. Como para beberte eso ahora.

-No estaba tan malo-sonrió Hermione.

Tonks soltó una carcajada aunque luego se la quedó mirando.

-Espera. Lo dices en broma, ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Hermione, riendo y haciendo que Tonks suspirase con alivio.

 **Errol se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

 **-¡No...! —exclamó Ron.**

-Oh, no…-susurró Sirius, sospechando lo que aquel sobre rojo contenía.

— **No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, tocando a Errol con la punta del dedo.**

— **No es por eso...**

-Bueno pero que no esté muerto también es importante-dijo Fred seriamente.

-Exacto-asintió George-. Que el pobre no tiene la culpa de que tú robases el coche. Como se muriera para que mamá pudiera pegarte la bronca…

Ron les ignoró.

 **sino por esto.**

 **Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.**

-¿Es un howler, no?-dedujo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa-. No me gustaría estar en tu piel, Ron.

El chico asintió débilmente. El recuerdo todavía estaba vivo en su mente, a pesar del tiempo pasado.

Los únicos que no conocían aquella historia eran Tonks y los dos merodeadores. Dumbledore había estado presente en el gran comedor y Snape se enteró por los cuchicheos en su clase, antes de hacerlos desaparecer y de descontar los debidos puntos por hablar.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría ser tu-reconoció Sirius, dándole la razón a Remus-. Mi madre nunca me mandó ninguno en medio de Hogwarts, ya que quería mantener la fachada de que en la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" todo estaba perfecto-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero James sí que recibió un par de sus padres cuando nos metimos en líos bastante gordos… Y de verdad que no fue agradable.

Remus sonrió al recordarlo.

-Fue un auténtico espectáculo, sí.

Harry escuchó con interés, le gustaba saber más cosas sobre sus abuelos.

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Me han enviado un howler —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

-Eso no le va a aclarar las cosas a Harry-dijo Arthur inteligentemente.

— **Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... —tragó saliva— fue horrible.**

-Sí…-reconoció Tonks-. Lo mejor es hacerlo rápido. Como cuando arrancas una tirita.

Hermione y Harry sonrieron pero los demás no entendieron la comparación. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello así que siguió leyendo con rapidez, antes de que hieran preguntas al respecto.

 **Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el sobre rojo.**

— **¿Qué es un howler? —dijo.**

-Pobre Harry-rio George-. Nadie le hace caso. Aunque en seguida comprobarás en tus carnes lo que es.

Harry asintió con gravedad.

-Sí que lo comprobé… Y la verdad es que preferiría no haberlo hecho.

Molly observó la cara de susto que Harry y Ron tenían solamente con recordarlo y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Luego volvió a pensar en lo que habían hecho y ésta desapareció: se lo merecían.

 **Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

— **Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos minutos.**

-Rápido y sin pensarlo demasiado-le aconsejó Tonks.

 **Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a Errol el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos.**

-Chico listo-dijo Sirius, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

 **Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

Molly se ruborizó un tanto y, aún lo hizo más cuando Fred dijo:

-Espera un segundo, Hermione. Has de hacerle justicia.

-¿Perdón?

-A la bronca de mi madre-aclaró-. Has de leerla pegando unos gritos iguales a los que se describen. Si no, no tiene gracia.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo.

-Oh, venga… La Sala no deja pasar el ruido, así que puedes hacerlo sin preocuparte de que se oiga.

Hermione se le quedó mirando.

-Que no lo voy a hacer-dijo al ver que Fred seguía observándola.

-Está bien-dijo él-. No quería tener que recurrir a esto pero… Ron, pídeselo tú.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? A mí no me metas en esto.

-Por que a ti no te puede negar nada-dijo Fred como si fuera obvio.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y Harry salió en su ayuda.

-Yo diría que es justo al contario. Hermione siempre le está negando a Ron dejarle copiar los deberes, por ejemplo.

Fred le miró mal.

-Merlín, Harry, así no me ayudas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-. Pero ya viví una vez esos gritos y no quiero volver a hacerlo…

Aquello hizo que Fred suspirase.

-De acuerdo… Pero déjame intentar una cosa más-se giró para observar a su madre-. No querrás leerlo tú, ¿no, mamá?

La señora Weasley sonrió con cariño.

-No, lo siento. No me apetece demasiado ponerme a chillar ahora mismo. Además, es Hermione la que está leyendo y, por otra parte, creo que tu hermano y Harry ya han aprendido la lección.

Fred respiró profundamente, aceptando lo derrota.

-Está bien… Sigue leyendo, Hermione.

George le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Una pena, Fred, una pena…

— **... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...**

Hermione leyó aquello en un tono de voz más fuerte de lo normal pero, desde luego, no intentó imitar lo que ella había oído. Sería imposible.

 **Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora.**

Sirius sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Estoy impresionado, Molly.

-Oh, bueno… Estaba bastante enfada, así que…-se explicó ella, haciendo que Sirius sonriera.

 **En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el howler, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.**

-Lo estaba pasando realmente mal…

-No me extraña-se compadeció Remus-. Aunque entonces es que el howler cumplió su función.

-¿Cuál? ¿Traumatizarme de por vida?

-No digas esas cosas, Ron-intervino Molly-. Es cierto que ahora que lo leo con calma y con la perspectiva de los años me sabe mal por vosotros… Pero os lo merecíais. El objetivo del howler no era "traumatizaros de por vida" como tú dices. Si no que entendierais la gravedad de vuestros actos. Tu padre y yo queríamos asegurarnos de que nunca se os volviera a pasar algo así por la cabeza.

-Está bien-suspiró Ron-. Por supuesto que entiendo el motivo por el que lo enviasteis. Y está claro que Harry y yo aprendimos la lección. Solo digo que no fue una situación en la que lo pasásemos bien, eso es todo.

La señora Weasley asintió y, como nadie dijo nada más, Hermione lo tomó como que la conversación había terminado.

— **... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA,**

Arthur asintió, recordando.

 **NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO...**

 **Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos.**

Sirius frunció un poco el ceño. Entendía por qué la señora Weasley también le estaba echando la bronca a Harry, aunque fuera indirectamente. Ella quería educarlo, al igual que a Ron, quería ser una especie de figura materna para el muchacho y eso estaba bien… Pero al mismo tiempo hacía que las entrañas de Sirius ardiesen con celos y algo parecido a la rabia.

Era estúpido y egoísta por su parte, sentir esas emociones por que Molly hubiera tratado a Harry como su hijo pero no podía evitarlo. Aquello le recordaba que Lily y James no estaban vivos y, al mismo tiempo, recalcaba que él no se había hecho cargo de Harry cuando debía. Y ahora que podía cumplir su papel como padrino del muchacho, tenía miedo de que alguien ya hubiera ocupado su lugar.

— **... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA,**

-Oh, no-dijo Tonks abriendo los ojos-. No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué tal fue, Arthur? ¿Encontraron algo en tu contra?

El señor Weasley negó con la cabeza.

-No. Por suerte no había evidencias suficientes contra mí. Pero pasamos un par de semanas no muy buenas por culpa de eso.

-Merlín… Aunque, bueno, menos mal que no fue nada.

 **Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.**

 **Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta.**

-Vaya…-respiró Sirius- Eso ha sido intenso.

 **El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdidos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima.**

-No me extraña…-suspiró Ginny-. Si una bronca normal de mamá ya te deja agotado… Oírla cien veces más fuerte debe de ser horrible.

-Ginny…-empezó Molly.

-Sabes que tengo razón.

La señora Weasley no pudo evitarlo y sonrió.

-Vale, sí. La tienes.

 **Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón. Hermione cerró el libro Viajes con los vampiros y miró a Ron, que seguía encogido.**

— **Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...**

— **No me digas que me lo merezco —atajó Ron.**

 **-** Si…Aunque fuera verdad no era el momento de decirlo-asintió Tonks.

 **Harry apartó su plato de gachas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo. Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por él durante el verano...**

-Tranquilo, Harry-le sonrió Arthur-. Lo importante es que aprendisteis la lección y que al final no pasó nada.

Harry asintió, aunque todavía se sentía mal.

 **Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.**

-¡Eh!-sonrió Tonks-. ¡Mi casa!

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas.**

Los tres amigos recordaban muy bien aquella clase. En ella habían visto por primera vez a una Mandrágora.

 **El howler había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.**

En la voz de Hermione se podía adivinar una sonrisa mientras leía aquel fragmento.

-Bueno, algo es algo-dijo Sirius.

 **Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout.**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart.**

-Oh, no…-gruñó Sirius-. No esperaba volver a oír de él tan pronto. Sé que el capítulo se titula "Gilderoy Lockhart"-añadió-, pero igualmente…

 **La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.**

-Pobre…-dijo Tonks con pena hacia su Jefa de la Casa-. La profesora Sprout siempre me ha gustado mucho.

 **La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado.**

-Es una exagerada-dijo Harry después de rodar los ojos.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

-Este hombre me da grima-dijo Sirius-. Está como demasiado estudiado.

— **¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador.**

Tonks enterró la cara entre las manos.

-No me lo puedo creer.

 **¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica!**

-No, claro que no-continuó Tonks con sarcasmo.

 **Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...**

Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras leía. No podía creer como no se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que Lockhart era en realidad.

— **¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.**

-No la culpo-dijo Remus.

 **Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas.**

Molly sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué será que a los niños les atrae tanto lo peligroso?

-Fácil-contestó George-. Por qué lo otro es aburrido. El peligro le da un toque misterioso e interesante.

-Mm…-se limitó a decir Molly. Podía verle el sentido a aquello, aunque no le gustase.

 **La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo.**

Todos cerraron los ojos, recordando esos olores.

Snape sonrió levemente: siempre le había gustado trabajar en el invernadero. No solo porque así se conseguían ingredientes para pociones sino por la tranquilidad y la calma que reinaban en él. Era agradable estar solo en aquel lugar cálido, con las manos y la mente ocupadas en la tarea en cuestión y el olor a plantas en el aire.

 **Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Hermione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente.**

—¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo...

-¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?-preguntó Sirius con fastidio.

 **Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?**

 **A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió: —Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices.**

-Había olvidado lo irritante que llegaba a ser-dijo Ron- . De verdad que no entiendo que veías en él…

Hermione le miró, sonrojada y Ron intentó que no se notase el gran interés que tenía por saber la respuesta.

-¡Ay! No sé…-dijo Hermione-. Supongo que pensaba que era valiente e inteligente y…

-Y muy guapo, no nos olvidemos-sonrió Fred.

Hermione se ruborizó aún más.

-Bueno quizás sí… Pero eso no era lo importante. Si no que se había enfrentado a muchos peligros y fue capaz de salir con vida gracias a sus conocimientos, coraje y creatividad.

-Hombre-empezó Sirius-. La teoría está muy bien. Pero me da a mí que Lockhart no ha hecho ni la mitad de cosas que ha dicho. Más que un mago brillante y valiente creo que es un charlatán y un tramposo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada; había dado en el clavo.

-Sí, tiene toda la pinta-le dio la razón Tonks-. Bueno, a ver de qué quiere hablar con Harry.

Mientras Hermione tomaba aire para seguir leyendo, Ron bajó la mirada con desilusión. Si lo que Hermione quería era a alguien inteligente y valiente, entonces, la persona más indicada para ella era Harry y no el propio Ron. Aquello le llenaba de tristeza.

— **Harry —dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza—. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

 **Harry no dijo nada.**

-No me extraña-dijo Remus-. Yo tampoco sabría qué decir.

-¿Qué demonios quiere?-soltó Sirius-. ¿Y por qué no para de repetir tu nombre?

 **Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

— **Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que enseguida supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

-¿Qué?-dijo Sirius, estupefacto-. ¿Puede soltar de una vez lo que quiere? Oh y sería genial si pudiera dejar de decir tu nombre. Me está poniendo nervioso.

-A mi igual-asintió Tonks-. ¿Y qué quiere decir con lo de que sabe por qué cogiste el coche? ¿Es que fue él quien cerró la barrera?

Hermione siguió leyendo para responder a esas preguntas.

 **Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

Harry puso los ojos en blanco al recordarlo.

— **Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart—. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compartiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.**

Los que acababan de oír esa conversación por primera vez, se quedaron mirando a los demás con incredulidad.

-¿Está de broma, no?-preguntó Tonks.

-No, no lo estaba-le respondió Harry-. Para él todo se basa en eso: ser el centro de atención.

Sirius bufó.

-Y yo que pensaba que íbamos a saber por fin quien cerró la barrera…

— **No, profesor, verá...**

— **Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, cogiéndole por el hombro—.**

Sirius soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-Como vuelva a decir tu nombre una vez más voy a volverme loco.

 **Lo comprendo. Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza.**

Hermione leyó aquel fragmento con sonrojo. Seguía sin poder creer como había visto algo interesante y atractivo en Lockhart. Era obvio que era un idiota egocéntrico.

 **Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando: «¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama internacional!» Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora.**

-De verdad que esto es surrealista-dijo Sirius, con una media sonrisa incrédula-. No sé qué más decir. Sabía que Lockhart era un imbécil pero ¿esto de ir a hablar con un crío para decirle como debe lidiar con la fama? ¿Y que si ya tendrá tiempo y que ha de aprender de él y no sé qué? Es demasiado-concluyó.

-Yo pienso exactamente igual que tú, Sirius-dijo Remus-. Me habían hablado de Lockhart pero pensé que eran exageraciones. Aunque después de leer un par de capítulos ya me ha quedado claro que no es así.

 **¡De hecho, creo que era menos importante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

Ron resopló y soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, un asuntillo de nada-dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente.**

— **Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista Corazón de bruja, como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

-Me está dando mucha vergüenza ajena-reconoció Ginny-. ¿Queda mucho, Hermione?

-No, no. Por suerte ya se acaba su conversación con Harry.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín.

 **Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes,**

-No me extraña-repuso Tonks-. Llego a ser yo y me quedo varios minutos atónita, no solo unos instantes. Porque, madre mía… Vaya personaje.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Lockhart podía parecer simplemente un idiota que se creía mejor que los demás pero en realidad era mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. Esa fachada le concedía un aire inofensivo pero Harry y Ron sabían que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por mantener su fama y su secreto a salvo.

 **y luego, recordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró.**

 **La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

— **Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras.**

-¡Hombre!-sonrió Remus-. No está mal para la primera clase.

 **Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

 **Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.**

La chica se sonrojó al leer aquella frase, aunque en el fondo también sintió una punzada de orgullo.

— **La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—.**

-¡Harry!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Yo no controlo lo que pienso…

Snape rodó los ojos ante aquella excusa tan pobre. Si uno mismo no controlaba sus propios pensamientos, ¿quién lo hacía?

 **Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

Todos recordaron a los petrificados de segundo año y como pudieron volver a la normalidad gracias a las mandrágoras.

— **Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—.**

-¡Bien hecho, Hermione!-le sonrió Sirius.

 **La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?**

 **Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry.**

El muchacho levantó las manos.

-El libro simplemente explica lo que pasó-se defendió-. Y es cierto que casi le das un manotazo a mis gafas.

Hermione, que se había ruborizado, no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante aquel argumento.

-Vale sí, tienes razón.

— **El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.**

— **Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.**

 **-** Menos mal-dijo la señora Weasley-. Mira que si llegáis a morir por culpa de una Mandrágora...

-Yo tuve un pariente que estuvo a punto-comentó Arthur.

-Es verdad-asintió Molly-. Ahora que lo dices sí que me suena que lo hayas mencionado alguna vez.

 **Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. A Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la mandrágora», le parecían completamente vulgares.**

-Oh, es cierto-dijo George-. Que nunca habías visto una.

-Ni sabía que existían-explicó Harry.

-Pues debiste de llevarte una buena impresión-sonrió George.

— **Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout. Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa—.**

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya tontería…

 **Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—.**

-Eso es importante-asintió Tonks-. Había una chica en mi curso que no se las colocó demasiado bien y se desmayó.

-Pobre…-dijo Ron.

-Pues sí-coincidió la metamorfomaga.

 **Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.**

 **Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.**

 **Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír.**

Sirius sonrió ante su reacción.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver tu cara, Harry.

 **En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

-Bueno, pulmones o lo que sea que tengan esas plantas-rectificó Hermione.

Ron sonrió.

 **La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.**

— **Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—.**

Muchos soltaron una carcajada.

-Es que para ella no lo es-rio Tonks-. Aunque entiendo que la primera vez es chocante de ver.

 **Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase,**

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-sonrió Fred-. Hay clases muy aburridas.

George le dio la razón.

-Menos mal que ya no vamos a ir más a la escuela.

-Y que lo digas.

 **aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.**

 **»Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las Tentacula Venenosa, porque les están saliendo los dientes.**

 **Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.**

-Y lo hace como si tal cosa-sonrió Tonks con orgullo-. Ah, me encanta la profesora Sprout.

-Es de las mejores maestras de Hogwarts-coincidió Remus-. Y no solo como persona sino también como educadora. Además de que la mayoría de alumnos la tienen en alta estima.

Todos los alumnos asintieron con energía.

-Teniendo en cuenta que hay profesores como Binns, Trelanwey o Sn… Eh-rectificó Harry, a punto de decir el nombre del profesor de Pociones-. Bueno, que teniendo en cuenta que hay estos profesores tan malos, es de agradecer alguien como la profesora Sprout.

Snape se mantuvo impasible pero cuando Hermione prosiguió con la lectura, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Harry. Obviamente, se había percatado de lo que Potter había estado a punto de decir pero intentó no darle importancia. Ser un buen profesor no era algo que le quitase el sueño ya que él nunca había querido serlo. Si llevaba tantos años en Hogwarts era, simplemente, porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y porque Dumbledore quería mantenerle cerca a causa de su trabajo para con la Orden.

Además, él también consideraba a Sprout como una gran profesora y, a pesar de que su personalidad a ratos le abrumaba e irritaba por ser la típica Hufflepuff, en el fondo Snape la respetaba y agradecía (algunas veces) su compañía.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

— **Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—.**

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando todo lo sucedido con aquel muchacho en su segundo año.

 **Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?**

 **Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del howler.**

-Bien-dijo Molly seriamente.

— **Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus libros?**

-Cualquiera puede escribir algo en un libro-dijo Remus-. Eso no lo hace verdad.

Dumbledore asintió, de acuerdo con Lupin.

-Ciertamente-dijo. Nunca había sido un gran admirador de Lockhart, solo hacía falta mantener una conversación con él para saber que era un fraude, pero por desgracia no había nadie más para el puesto.

 **Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.**

Remus frunció el ceño.

-No es tan fácil derrotar a un hombre lobo-dijo sombríamente.

 **»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...**

-No hace falta luchar contra hombres lobo o vampiros para que tener a un mago en la familia sea útil-dijo Tonks-. Algo tan simple como recoger la habitación mediante la magia o poder aparecerse en cualquier lugar en un instante son unas ventajas que los muggle no tienen.

 **Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era.**

-Eso es verdad-dijo Ron, rememorando aquella clase.

 **A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes.**

-Menos mal que eran pequeñas-dijo Hermione-. Porque si tuviéramos que trasplantar a unas Mandrágoras adolescentes o adultas… Hubiese sido mucho más complicado.

 **Harry se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta. Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra.**

-La Herbología es agotadora a veces-reconoció Ginny-. Pero a mí me gusta bastante. Y creo que es mejor hacer clases prácticas, que son entretenidas y hacen que te interese lo que estudias. En vez de algo como Historia de la Magia, que solo te sientas en un aula mientras un señor te pega el rollo.

Todos los alumnos, incluso Hermione, le dieron la razón.

 **Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones. Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras,**

-Y deben serlo aún más después de Herbología…-les compadeció Tonks.

 **pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano.**

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Suele pasar-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón, pero lo único que conseguía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esquivaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.**

Aquello provocó que muchos rieran.

 **A Ron aún le iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente.**

-Es que hacer eso es una barbaridad-dijo Tonks-. Las varitas rotas son muy peligrosas si se siguen utilizando.

A Ron se le colorearon las orejas.

-Ya…-dijo recordando su incidente con las babosas-. Pero no podía pedir otra.

 **Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos.**

-Ya me acuerdo-dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz-. Era realmente desagradable.

 **Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.**

-No, no cierto es que no…-dijo Ron, pasándose una mano por el cuello.

 **Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida.**

Los gemelos soltaron una carcajada.

-Esa es una buena descripción.

 **Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.**

— **¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada!**

 **Ron frunció los labios al recordarlo.**

-Lo cierto es que estaba bastante enfadado-reconoció Ron-. Transformaciones ya es lo bastante difícil como añadirle una estúpida varita rota.

-No quiero ahondar en la herida-empezó Molly-. Pero si no te hubieras chocado con el coche…

-Lo sé, lo sé-murmuró Ron.

— **Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.**

— **Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro howler —dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento estaba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.»**

-La verdad es que probablemente hubiera pasado eso-dijo el señor Weasley-. Aunque luego te la hubiéramos comprado-confesó-. No tiene sentido que vayas a la escuela si no puedes practicar nada de lo que aprendes.

-Exacto-dijo Molly-. Aunque después de todos los libros de Lockhart… Lo último que necesitábamos era tener que comprar otra varita.

Esa última frase la dijo en voz baja, más para ella misma que para los demás.

-Lo cierto-empezó Dumbledore, desviando la atención-, es que acabo de tener una idea que, no quiero ser poco humilde, pero me parece muy buena-reconoció con los ojos brillantes.

Todos le observaron, escuchando con atención.

-Creo que sería interesante que Hogwarts contase con una serie de varitas de repuesto para situaciones como ésta-explicó-. Los alumnos podrían utilizarlas en caso de emergencia. Las varitas tendrían diferentes características para intentar adaptarse a las distintas personalidades de los muchachos. Evidentemente, no es lo ideal usar una varita que no es la tuya propia, pero siempre es mejor que ninguna.

-Me parece una gran idea-dijo Remus-. Además, gente como Neville Longbottom podrían beneficiarse también. El muchacho lleva usando una varita que no le va bien desde que llegó a Hogwarts y eso hace que sus capacidades mágicas no se desarrollen tanto como podrían. Y todo porque su abuela quiere que use la varita de su padre.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny asintió.

-Eso es verdad-dijo-. De ese modo podría probar diferentes tipos de varita a ver si le va alguna mejor que la suya. Es una gran idea, Remus. Y también es una gran idea la suya, señor-sonrió Ginny al director.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

-Me alegro que os guste-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

 **Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuando Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había conseguido en la clase de Transformaciones.**

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño al leerlo.

-Lo siento, Ron, no me fijé en que estabas tan de mal humor. De haberlo hecho no te los hubiera enseñado.

El chico levantó una mano, tranquilizándola.

-No te preocupes, sé que no pretendías presumir ni nada de eso. Además-añadió-, tú no tenías la culpa de que mi varita estuviera rota.

— **¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.**

— **Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto.**

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-preguntó Sirius-. Es decir, Defensa es muy interesante pero ¿si la imparte alguien como Lockhart?-hizo un gesto con las manos, sopesando los pros y los contras-. No sabría que decirte.

-Yo sí-intervino Harry-. Es malo.

-Pues qué bien-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Dímelo a mí-suspiró Harry-. Mi asignatura preferida y solo he tenido un profesor competente-dijo mirando a Remus.

-Me halagas-sonrió el hombre lobo-. Aunque visto lo visto, me parece que no había mucha competencia.

— **¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?**

 **Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja.**

Al igual que la Hermione actual.

Los gemelos empezaron a silbar y Sirius ya iba a hacer un comentario cuando la chica continuó leyendo en voz más alta para acallarles.

-No vale hacer eso-se quejó Fred a su gemelo.

George asintió.

-No deberíamos haber dejado que leyera ella.

 **Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en Viajes con los vampiros.**

-Estabas enganchada, ¿eh?-sonrió Harry-. ¿Tan interesante era la historia? ¿O era solo porque salía Lockhart?

Hermione se ruborizó y continuó leyendo rápidamente. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, miró a Harry con intensidad y susurró:

-Ya verás cuando toque leer sobre Cho Chang…

Ante eso, la sonrisa del muchacho despareció y Hermione asintió, satisfecha.

 **Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente. Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador.**

-Oh, no. Ya me acuerdo-dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la frente.

 **Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos muggle normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.**

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Tonks-. ¿Es que le gustas o algo?

— **¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente,**

Al oír el nombre del muchacho Snape tuvo que contener un bufido. Sabía perfectamente quien era: el mayor fan de Potter.

 **dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Tonks.

— **¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.**

— **Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti.**

-Pobrecillo...-sonrió Ginny-. Aunque me dé vergüenza admitirlo yo antes era como él. Impresiona bastante conocer a una celebridad en persona, así que entiendo que estuviera cortado.

-Ya, pero ¿tenía que sacar una foto?-preguntó Harry, haciendo una mueca.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-De verdad… ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de que eres el gran Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió?

-Para-dijo el chico, sonrojándose.

-¡El increíble muchacho que derrotó al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!-exclamó Ginny, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y provocando que Ron y los gemelos soltasen una carcajada-. ¡El impresionante y alucinante…!

-¡Vale, vale!-la interrumpió Harry con rapidez y una sonrisa-. Lo he cogido.

Ginny rio con ganas.

-Lo que quiero decir-aclaró-, es que para nosotros solo eres Harry. Ya estamos acostumbrados a ti. Que seas "el-niño-que-vivió" y todo eso no nos importa ni nos impresiona. O sea-rectificó-, eso ha sonado mal. No quiero decir que no sea increíble que hayas derrotado a V-Voldemort tantas veces ni que…

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Tranquila, continúa.

-Vale, pues eso. Lo que intento decir es que aunque para nosotros verte y hablar contigo no sea una novedad, para mucha gente lo es. Y no eres consciente de lo famoso que eres por qué no has crecido en el mundo mágico pero verte a ti es como ver a… No sé, ¿Viktor Krum?

Ron soltó un gruñido involuntario.

-Vale, mal ejemplo-sonrió Ginny-. Pero ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Harry asintió.

-Sé que odias sentirte como una celebridad-continuó la muchacha, echando un vistazo a Snape, a ver si se daba por aludido-, pero que la gente se emocione al verte es algo que es normal. Por mucho que te sea raro…

-Sí… -coincidió Harry-. Supongo que tienes razón

 **Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry).**

Harry suspiró. A pesar de que racionalmente comprendía todo lo dicho por Ginny, le seguía costando cuando la gente le miraba a él y a su cicatriz de aquella manera.

 **Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento—Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa.**

 **-Eso es bonito-sonrió Molly-. Me parece un chiquillo bueno y adorable, este tal Colin.**

-Lo es-le aseguro Harry-. Solo que me agobió un poco al principio.

 **Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

-¿Lo hiciste?-le preguntó Sirius con curiosidad-. Sé que James no hubiera tardado ni un segundo en hacerlo, con lo que le gustaba la atención… Pero tú no eres como él-dijo, y parecía más que se lo decía a sí mismo que a Harry-. Así que me imagino que no, ¿cierto?

-Bueno… No tuve ocasión en realidad de decidir qué hacer. Aunque la foto quizás sí que me la hubiera sacado pero desde luego que no se la habría firmado.

— **¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

-Apuesto a que es Snape o Malfoy-dijo Sirius, provocando que el maestro le Pociones le mirase mal.

 **En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy.**

-Lo sabía.

 **Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

— **¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

-¿Está un poco obsesionado contigo, no?-preguntó Tonks-. ¿Qué más le da lo que hagas o dejes de hacer?

-Yo creo que tiene envidia y celos de la fama de Harry-dijo Remus-. Al menos es lo que me pareció apreciar en el año que estuve enseñando en Hogwarts.

-Sí…-repuso Tonks-. Tiene toda la pinta.

— **No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!**

-¡Eso!-le apoyó George.

— **Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

Sirius soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

-¡Me gusta este niño!

— **¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—.**

-¡Genial!-dijo Tonks con sarcasmo.

 **¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?**

-¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener padres magos que por ser nacido muggle?-dijo Hermione-. Oh, espera…

Ron sonrió.

-Buena, esa-dijo chochándole los cinco a la muchacha.

 **Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

— **Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas.**

-Ese no ha sido un gran insulto, Ron-dijo Sirius con decepción-. Pero no te preocupes. Yo te enseñaré, ya verás.

El chico sonrió hasta que vio la mirada que la señora Weasley le estaba mandando que venía a decir "por encima de mi cadáver".

 **Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.**

— **Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio—. Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante. — «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»**

-Menudo imbécil-dijo Fred apretando los puños.

-Tranquilo, cielo-le calmó Molly-. Él es así precisamente porque sus padres no le han educado como es debido. De modo que se burla de los que sí que lo han sido.

Arthur asintió, de acuerdo con su mujer.

 **Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.**

— **A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.**

-Maldito gusano-gruñó Sirius.

-No sé cómo se lo hace–empezó Tonks-pero solo con que el crío éste diga dos frases ya consigue ponernos a todos de mal humor.

-Es un don que tiene-dijo George-. Por llamarlo de alguna manera…

 **Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione cerró Viajes con los vampiros de un golpe y susurró: — ¡Cuidado!**

-Sí, cuidado-dijo Sirius-. Yo no me batiría en duelo con una varita rota…

-No era tanto por eso-empezó a explicar Hermione, antes de darse cuenta de que al leer la siguiente frase no sería necesario hacerlo.

— **¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—.**

-Bueno, al menos sirve para algo-comentó Remus.

Sirius tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

-Solo espero que no les castigue por intentar hechizar a Malfoy.

 **¿Quién firma fotos?**

-Ah…-dijo Sirius con sorpresa-. ¿Solo venía por eso? ¡Y yo que sufría por si os iban a castigar! Aunque en realidad no sé por qué me extraña…

 **Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

— **¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!**

-Oh, por Merlín…-dijo Ginny con irritación.

 **Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.**

-Ahora que ya ha cumplido con su papel de amargarte el día, se larga-bufó Tonks-. Muy bonito.

-Muy Slytherin, querrás decir-le corrigió Sirius con disgusto.

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

-También.

— **Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.**

Aquello provocó que casi todos gruñeran con frustración.

-¿En serio?-dijo Sirius.

-No sé cómo te lo haces-confesó Tonks-. Pero para no querer llamar la atención te metes en unos líos…

 **Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

— **¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.**

 **-** No me extraña-dijo el señor Weasley-. A mi este hombre me está agobiando y solo lo estoy escuchando…

-Por cierto-dijo Remus-. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿este Lockhart no tiene que estar dando clases o preparándolas al menos? Porqué ha estado toda la mañana dando vueltas por ahí... Primero se ha dedicado a darle lecciones de Herbología a la Profesora Sprout y ahora está en medio de los jardines sin que venga a cuento.

-Tienes razón-dijo Dumbledore.

-Eso explica por qué sus clases eran tan horribles-se dio cuenta Harry-. Eran totalmente improvisadas.

-Visto lo visto-repuso Sirius-, no me sorprende en absoluto.

 **»Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo Lockhart paternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.**

-Merlín, que pesado-dijo Ron, suspirando con cansancio.

 **Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban, y luego subieron por una escalera.**

-Seguro que quiere darse importancia-dijo Ginny-. Que la gente diga cosas como "Harry Potter y Lockhart son amigos" o "Lockhart, el mentor de Potter". Tonterías que saldrían en el profeta.

-Es verdad-dijo Fred-. Habla mucho de que Harry controle sus ansias por la fama pero es él quien las tiene en realidad.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-dijo el señor Weasley.

— **Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. Bien puede llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero —rió— no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.**

-Oh, por favor-rodó los ojos Sirius-. Con cada frase que dice se hace más inaguantable. Y yo que pensaba que ya no podía caerme peor…

 **Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso.**

-Algo es algo-sonrió Tonks-. Siempre hay que mirar el lado positivo.

 **El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

— **Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.**

Los gemelos rieron a carcajadas.

-Que sepas que Colin y yo nos conocimos en la Selección-empezó Ginny, intentando mantener su dignidad-. Y sí, puede que ambos compartiéramos un poco de nuestra admiración por Harry-reconoció-. Pero de ahí a formar un club de fans…

-Admite que lo pensaste en algún momento.

-Para nada-dijo ella con firmeza aunque el sonrojo que le cubrió las mejillas indicaba lo contrario.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

— **Cállate —le interrumpió Harry.**

 **Lo único que le faltaba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».**

-Pues sí…-repuso Remus.

 **Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de Recorridos con los trols y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

— **Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart,**

-¿Tú crees?-bromeó George, provocando que Fred y Harry rieran.

 **Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso.**

-¡No, para nada!-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

 **¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!**

 **Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa.**

-Normal…-comentó Ginny mientras Hermione se sonrojaba, ya que una de esas sonrisas había sido suya.

— **Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho.**

-Bueno, es que eran obligatorias-dijo Ron-. Ósea que la opción de no comprarlas no existía.

 **He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...**

 **Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo: —Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya!**

-Si que empieza fuerte, ¿no?-preguntó Remus.

-Qué va-dijo Harry-. Ahora verás de qué era el cuestionario.

 **Harry miró el papel y leyó:**

 _ **1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

-¿Es broma?-se atragantó Sirius.

Los alumnos negaron con la cabeza y el animago bufó.

-Tranquilo, Sirius. Yo también estoy alucinada-le apoyó Tonks-. Es que ¿a quién se le ocurre?

-A Lockhart, obviamente-sonrió Remus.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco aunque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando dijo:

-Gracias, Remus.

 _ **2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

 _ **3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

Con cada nueva pregunta que se iba leyendo, más se intensificaban los gruñidos y suspiros de fastidio y, al mismo tiempo, más aumentaba el sonrojo de Hermione. A ella no le había parecido tan mal aquel cuestionario. Aunque probablemente sus sentimientos hacia Lockhart habían tenido algo que ver.

 _ **Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:**_

-¡Tres páginas!-soltó Molly-. Por Merlín…

 _ **54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?**_

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que ha sido el examen más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida.

 **Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.**

— **Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en "Un año con el Yeti".**

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo podéis no saber eso?-preguntó Fred con falsa indignación y haciendo que Harry y Ron rieran.

 **Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento "Paseos con los hombres lobo". En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica.**

-Pues ese no sería un mal regalo, ciertamente-dijo Dumbledore-. Ya sé que pediré en vez de calcetines este año.

 **¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!**

Los ojos de Sirius se dirigieron al libro en manos de Hermione con sorpresa.

-El hombre éste puede ser un idiota, pero sabe lo que se hace en cuanto a bebidas.

 **Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa.**

-No me extraña…-dijo Ginny-. En mi clase pasó algo parecido.

-Y en la nuestra-añadió George señalándose a sí mismo y a su gemelo-. Fue totalmente surrealista.

 **Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención**

La voz de Hermione se tornó más aguda y empezó a leer más deprisa.

-Eh, espera, espera-la interrumpió Fred-. Más lento que sino no me entero.

-Eso-asintió Ron.

Hermione les fulminó con la mirada pero rebajó un poco la velocidad de su lectura.

 **y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.**

— **... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica!**

A medida que iba leyendo, los gemelos no pudieron aguantar más sus carcajadas y comenzaron a reírse con ganas. Harry y Ginny también sonreían con diversión y Ron la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Habéis acabado y puedo seguir leyendo?-preguntó la chica, colorada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No hemos acabado-dijo George-. Pero puedes seguir leyendo si quieres.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

-Cuando se lea algo vuestro que os dé vergüenza os vais a arrepentir-les prometió.

-¡Eh! Que yo no me he reído-se defendió Ron-. Me he controlado bastante.

-Bueno, ya veremos…-dijo la chica, aunque se notaba la diversión en su voz.

 **De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?**

 **Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.**

— **¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!**

-Bueno, Hermione, no quiero hurgar demasiado en la herida…-empezó Sirius-. Pero al final tu flechazo hacia Lockhart dio sus frutos. ¡Diez puntos más!

La chica se ruborizó y los muchachos rieron de nuevo.

-Sí, sí, es muy gracioso-continuó Sirius-, pero deberíamos dejar de meternos tanto con ella. Que por lo que llevamos leído es la única que le ha dado puntos a Gryffindor…-añadió mirando a los demás alumnos.

-Eso-coincidió Remus.

-Además-intervino Molly-, ¿qué más da que le hiciese gracia Lockhart? Todos hemos tenido pequeños cuelgues tontos de los que nos arrepentimos…

-¿No estarás hablando de tu propio enamoramiento de Lockhart, no, mamá?-sonrió Ron, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-No, claro que no-se apresuró a replicar la señora Weasley.

Ginny y los gemelos sofocaron una nueva risa.

-En fin…-dijo Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Sigue leyendo, Hermione, por favor.

 **Y en cuanto a...**

 **De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.**

-¿Qué hay dentro?-preguntó Tonks, curiosa.

— **Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí.**

-Yo no me fiaría…-dijo Arthur con recelo.

 **Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma.**

 **En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento con anticipación, menos los alumnos que ya sabían lo que había en el interior.

— **Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.**

 **Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.**

-Es un poco dramático, ¿eh?-sonrió Sirius-. Eso puedo respetarlo…

— **Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.**

-¿Es broma?-rio Tonks-. Yo ya estaba toda preocupada y nerviosa y resulta que solo son duendecillos.

-Yo igual-dijo Remus-. Aunque lo cierto es que pueden ser muy molestos.

-Si-reconoció Tonks-. Pero ni de lejos son tan peligrosos como los había pintado.

-Cierto.

 **Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.**

-No me extraña…-repuso Sirius-. Ha sido bastante anticlimático y ridículo…

— **¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

— **Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

-Lo que yo decía-asintió Tonks.

— **¡No estés tan seguro! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos!**

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Con cada nueva estupidez producida por Lockhart, su desagrado hacia él aumentaba.

 **Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo.**

-Buena descripción-sonrió Hermione-. Espera, no, que tú te has reído de lo de Lockhart-rectificó-. Mala descripción.

-Muy madura-rio Harry.

-Ella podría decir lo mismo-sonrió Ginny.

-Shh…

 **En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.**

— **Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.**

-¿Está loco?-preguntó Molly-. Vale que no sean peligrosos pero van a montar un follón… ¡Y todavía no les ha explicado como neutralizarlos!

 **Se armó un pandemónium.**

-Lo raro es que no se hubiera armado-dijo Tonks-. De verdad que alucino con la estupidez de este hombre.

 **Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire.**

-Siempre le ha de pasar todo a él-suspiró Ginny con resignación.

 **Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida.**

-Merlín…-dijo Molly con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

-¿Y en todo ese tiempo el inútil de Lockhart no ha hecho nada?-preguntó Sirius-. No es que me sorprenda pero al menos que disimule un poco.

Remus sonrió.

-Creo que si hubiera intentado algo hubiese quedado peor.

-Tienes razón.

— **Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba Lockhart. Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó: —¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tonks-. No he oído ese hechizo en mi vida.

-Parece más bien un tipo de comida extranjera-dijo Harry con diversión-. Rusa o algo por el estilo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Sí que lo parece, sí.

 **No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana.**

-Me está dando vergüenza ajena-dijo Sirius enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

-A mí también-asintió Fred-. Suerte que en nuestra clase no pasó esto. Supongo que aprendió la lección…

 **Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.**

-Podría haberse hecho mucho daño el pobre niño-dijo el señor Weasley-. Y todo por culpa del idiota éste que se hace llamar profesor.

-¡Arthur!- se escandalizó Molly, no acostumbrada a que su marido llamase esas cosas a la gente.

-Si lo es lo es-dijo el señor Weasley con firmeza.

-Bueno, sí, es verdad.

 **Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:**

— **Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.**

 **Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza ante una muestra más de la incompetencia del hombre.**

-¡¿Y os dejo solos para que vosotros le solucionaseis el problema?!-bramó Sirius-. Menudo imbécil. Es su responsabilidad arreglar lo que él mismo ha hecho. Si le cojo…-murmuró.

— **¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.**

-Ouch-se quejó el chico al recordarlo.

— **Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione,**

-Hermione… -empezó Sirius con delicadeza- No creo yo que…

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo rápidamente la muchacha.

 **inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

— **¿Experiencia práctica? —dijo Harry, intentando atrapar a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la lengua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

-Se puede decir más alto pero no más claro-asintió Remus.

— **Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...**

-Eh...-comenzó Tonks-, que él lo escriba no significa que sea verdad. Cualquiera puede decir que ha hecho algo.

— **Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.**

-Lo que yo decía-sonrió Tonks mientras Hermione pasaba la página.

-Bien, aquí acaba el capítulo-dijo la muchacha.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Harry con extrañeza-. Mm… pensaba que sería peor, teniendo por título **"Gilderoy Lockhart".**

-Yo creo que ha sido bastante horrible-dijo Hermione.

-Venga, hombre-sonrió el muchacho-. No ha estado tan mal. Reconócelo **.**

La chica suspiró largamente.

-Podría haber sido peor…-reconoció-. Pero aun así ha sido muy humillante y te prometo que ésta me la guardo.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Igualmente habrá merecido la pena.

Aquel intercambio hizo que Ron sonriera con diversión.

-Tú verás lo que haces, Harry, pero yo no me enfrentaría al alguien como Hermione…

-Y haces bien-le respaldó Ginny, quien luego centró tu atención en la muchacha-. Yo también me he reído de que te gustase Lockhart pero era desde el cariño-puntualizó.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquila, Ginny, contigo no me enfado.

-Bien-sonrió ella.

Harry iba a protestar pero Hermione, viendo que aquella conversación se alargaba demasiado, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto ¿quién quiere leer?

-¿Quiénes quedamos?-preguntó Remus.

-Creo que faltan los señores Weasley-dijo Dumbledore mirando a los gemelos-, la señorita Weasley, Harry, Snape y tú mismo, Remus. Y yo también, por supuesto-añadió.

Remus asintió.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Y ¿Cómo se titula el siguiente capítulo, Hermione?

La muchacha pasó la mirada por el libro y tragó saliva.

-" **Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa"-** leyó.

Ante aquello, todas las sonrisas desaparecieron del rostro de los alumnos y Ginny sintió como un escalofrió la recorría.

Remus frunció el ceño ante las reacciones.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Va a ser tan malo lo que vamos a leer?

Harry asintió con seriedad y, después de mirar a Ginny con preocupación, respiró hondo.

-Está bien-dijo con determinación. Observar la reacción de la muchacha había tenido ese efecto en él-. Yo quiero leer.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí-dijo el chico, todavía mirando a Ginny, quien ahora le devolvía la mirada, sorprendida-. Hay ciertas cosas que van a pasar en este capítulo. Que no son muy agradables… Y quiero ser yo quien las lea.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione, pasándole el libro.

Harry lo cogió con fuerza y después de respirar hondo dijo:

-Capítulo siete: " **Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa"-** echó un último vistazo a Ginny y, con la valor que aquella imagen le ofrecía, continuó con la lectura.

 **A/N: Hasta aquí este capítulo. El siguiente puede que tarde bastante en actualizar y lo siento mucho pero tengo examenes desde principios de enero hasta febrero. Así que puede que tarde un mes o quizás más en actualizar. Lo siento mucho pero lo primero es lo primero... Aviso para que no penséis que he abandonado la historia ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que la universidad me tiene secuestrada :( En fin, ¡espero que tengáis un gran 2017! Nos vemos :)**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	7. Los sangre sucia y una voz misteriosa

**A/N: Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo, ¿eh? Lo primero decir que siento no haber actualizado en casi tres meses. Después de acabar los examenes (a mediados de febrero) empecé a escrbir este capítulo pero nada de lo que escribía me convencía. Tuve que borrar lo que tenía como dos veces porque no me acababa de gustar... Y ahora no estoy 100% contenta con el resultado pero creo que es mil veces mejor que lo que tenía al principio. A parte de que no os quería hacer esperar más. En fin, ya estoy aquí que es lo que importa y espero no tardar tanto con el resto de capítulos hahaha. De todas formas, vuestras review me han ayudado en los días en los que simplemente no me salía nada bueno. Así que muchas gracias y seguid dejando reviews por que de verdad que son muy importantes para mí y me ayudan muchísimo. En fin, hasta aquí este tocho :D Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

 **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 _-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione, pasándole el libro._

 _Harry lo cogió con fuerza y después de respirar hondo dijo:_

 _-Capítulo siete: "Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa"- echó un último vistazo a Ginny y, con la valor que aquella imagen le ofrecía, continuó con la lectura._

 **Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor.**

-No me extraña-dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Era su intento de mejorar el ambiente tenso que se había instalado en la Sala.

 **Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry.**

-Lo recuerdo…-dijo Harry con voz queda.

 **Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar «¿Va todo bien, Harry?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Hola, Colin» en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada.**

La irritación bañó las facciones de Snape al oír aquello. Se acordaba bien del espectáculo que montaba el crío cada vez que veía a Potter.

 **Hedwig seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche,**

-La verdad es que no se la puede culpar por ello-dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa forzada e intentando no pensar en el dolor de estómago que sentía solo de recordar el título del capítulo. Agradecía enormemente el gesto de Harry, de ofrecerse a leer aquella parte. Sabía que de ese modo se le haría menos difícil.

 **y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto.**

Aquella hizo que los gemelos rieran y que Ginny esbozase una sonrisa verdadera esta vez.

 **Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana.**

-Eso os ayudará a despejaros-asintió Sirius. No sabía muy bien porqué todos habían reaccionado de aquella manera al saber el título del capítulo. Harry había dicho que no iba a ser agradable pero ¿si habían leído el final de su primer año, que podía ser peor que eso?

 **Pero el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó a Harry con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido.**

— **¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! —respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos!**

-Oh, por Merlín-gruñó Molly-. ¡Deja dormir al pobre chico!

-Es inútil, mamá-dijo George-. ¡Es Oliver!

La señora Weasley sonrió a su hijo pero en su interior se sentía inquieta. Sufría por lo que el libro iba a narrar, tal y como demostraba la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano de su marido.

 **Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros.**

— **Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...**

-Suerte que no me gusta el Quidditch-dijo con alivio Hermione.

El hecho de que ninguno de los fanáticos a ese deporte dijese nada al respecto, dejaba claro que todos estaban muy pendientes de lo leído por Harry.

— **Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—.**

-Eso siempre es mala señal-explicó Fred con cariño.

 **Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y andando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar...**

-Que agobio…-suspiró Tonks. No había querido comentar nada hasta ese momento ya que era consciente del ambiente enrarecido que reinaba en la habitación. Pero al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de cómo todos los muchachos habían tratado de destensar la situación. De modo que decidió poner ella también de su parte.

 **Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de quidditch.**

— **¡Así me gusta! —dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos.**

 **Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío, garabateó a Ron una nota en la que le explicaba adónde había ido**

-Te agradezco que lo hicieras, Harry-dijo su amigo-. La verdad es que me extrañé bastante cuando me desperté y no estabas.

 **y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro. Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos y vio que Colin Creevey bajaba las escaleras corriendo,**

-¿Será posible…?-dijo Sirius con una mezcla de irritación y asombro.

 **con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, y llevaba algo en la mano.**

— **¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry!**

-Eso es tener fuerza de voluntad-volvió a hablar Sirius, esta vez el asombro era pleno en su voz-. Levantarse a esas horas solo para verte…

 **¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar...**

 **Desconcertado, Harry miró la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de su nariz. Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Harry reconoció como suyo.**

La señora Wesley no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Sé que es un poco cargante-reconoció-, pero tiene pinta de ser un buen chico…

-Lo es-asintió Harry.

 **Le complació ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto. Al mirarlo Harry, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la fotografía con gesto teatral.**

Ron resopló con diversión y Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada. Al oírlo, Harry sintió como la tensión que sentía desde el inicio del capítulo disminuía considerablemente. Era agradable ver como sus amigos comenzaban a relajarse y eso provocó que él también lo hiciera.

— **¿Me la firmas? —le pidió Colin con fervor.**

— **No —dijo Harry rotundamente, mirando en torno para comprobar que realmente no había nadie en la sala—.**

-Suerte que al ser tan pronto estaba vacío…-dijo Remus. Al igual que el resto de adultos había estado bastante callado, esperando y pendiente de los rostros de los muchachos. Poco a poco, los propios niños se habían encargado de reducir el nerviosismo que se respiraba en el ambiente y Remus se sentía orgulloso y agradecido por ello.

 **Lo siento, Colin, pero tengo prisa. Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.**

 **Y salió por el retrato.**

— **¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al quidditch!**

-Entonces entiendo que esté emocionado-dijo Ron-. Aunque ni por la final del mundial me levantaría yo tan pronto.

Hermione y Ginny rieron suavemente. La última lo hizo a pesar de ser consciente de lo que intentaba su hermano con aquellas bromas. La verdad era que estaban funcionando ya que se sentía más tranquila que al principio.

 **Colin se metió apresuradamente por el agujero, detrás de Harry.**

— **Será muy aburrido —dijo Harry enseguida,**

Los fanáticos del Quidditch miraron a Harry con sorpresa.

-Antes de que digáis nada-empezó el muchacho-, lo dije solo para librarme de Colin.

-Tranquilo-sonrió Fred-. Es comprensible… Además, la charla de Wood sí que fue mortalmente aburrida.

-¡Cierto! Ya casi ni me acordaba.

-Pues que suerte…

 **pero Colin no le hizo caso. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.**

— **Tú has sido el jugador más joven de la casa en los últimos cien años, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó Colin, corriendo a su lado—. Tienes que ser estupendo. Yo no he volado nunca. ¿Es fácil? ¿Ésa es tu escoba? ¿Es la mejor que hay?**

Harry leyó aquel fragmento haciendo una gran imitación de la voz de Colin cuando se emocionaba de ese modo.

-Vaya…-suspiró Sirius-. Normalmente me gusta cuando la gente muestra interés por las cosas. Creo que es mejor ser alguien a quien le apasiona lo que vive que alguien que nunca se emociona por nada-explicó-. Pero, Merlín… Este chico se ha pasado de entusiasmo.

Harry sonrió.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Aunque he de reconocer que, cuando uno se acostumbra a su forma de ser, es una compañía bastante agradable.

-A parte de que con los años se ha ido relajando un poco-añadió Ron.

-Eso también-rio Harry, más calmado que al principio del capítulo.

 **Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.**

Tonks rio con suavidad.

-Esa es una buena descripción.

— **No sé cómo es el quidditch, en realidad —reconoció Colin, sin aliento—. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y que dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas?**

-Dicho así parece bastante peligroso…-dijo Ron rascándose la barbilla.

-Es que lo es-sonrió Ginny-. Pero es parte de la gracia del Quidditch…

-Sí… También tienes razón.

— **Si —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del quidditch—. Se llaman bludgers. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las bludgers y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley.**

-A su servicio-proclamó George con una inclinación de cabeza. A su lado, su hermano le imitó.

— **¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colin, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.**

Ron y los gemelos sonrieron al oírlo.

— **Bueno, la quaffle, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la quaffle de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final.**

Snape suspiró, irritado por tener que leer cosas que todos ya conocían. ¿Qué más daban las reglas del Quidditch en la lucha contra el señor Oscuro? ¿Es que tenían que leer cada maldito segundo de la vida de Potter? Dumbledore pensaba que así era por lo que Snape no iba a discutir con el hombre, sabía que no conseguiría nada.

Además, los muchachos se habían puesto nerviosos al leer el título del capítulo y el profesor de Pociones no quería tensionar más a los alumnos con algún comentario de los suyos. Snape sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación: la abertura de la Cámara y la petrificación de la señora Norris y, más tarde, de los nacidos Muggle. Aquello era algo que había vivido una vez y que no quería tener que volver a recordar pero, evidentemente, su deseo no se iba a cumplir. Si alguien tan impasible con el maestro de Pociones no tenía ningunas ganas de rememorar lo sucedido, podía imaginar lo que debían estar sintiendo los alumnos.

— **¿Y la cuarta bola?**

— **Es la snitch —dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del quidditch no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la snitch. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.**

-Siempre he pensado que ciento cincuenta puntos son pocos por atrapar una bola tan pequeña-comentó Hermione.

-Bueno, según como lo mires…-dijo Ron-. Solo te dan diez por marcar con la Quaffle y has de atravesar todo el campo, esquivando las bludgers y a los defensas rivales, para después lanzar al aro y que el portero no se la pare. Hay gente que diría que eso es mucho más trabajo que encontrar la snitch-se encogió de hombros-. Por mi parte creo que el Quidditch es genial tal y como está.

-Visto así…-repuso Hermione.

-Te lo dije-sonrió su amigo-. "Según como lo mires".

— **Y tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin emocionado.**

— **Sí —dijo Harry, mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el quidditch.**

-Luego hay los locos como Wood que se preocupan de las tácticas y estrategias-sonrió Fred-. Nosotros solo nos ocupamos de golpear las bludgers.

-Lo más divertido-asintió su gemelo.

 **Pero Colin no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de quidditch, y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios.**

-Menos mal…-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, mucho más relajada que al comienzo de la lectura. El paso del tiempo y los comentarios y bromas de sus amigos le habían ayudado enormemente.

 **Colin le gritó en voz alta:**

— **¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas.**

 **El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood.**

-Y con razón…-suspiró George.

 **Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar,**

-Fue realmente duro-dijo George.

 **junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.**

-Menudo panorama-sonrió el señor Weasley.

— **Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? —preguntó Wood enérgicamente—. Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar.**

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Soy el primero en querer ganar la Copa de Quidditch… pero esto es demasiado.

-Pues espera a ver la charla que nos pegó después-dijo Harry.

Los gemelos soltaron un quejido.

-Creo que nunca tuve tantas ganas de dormirme-dijo George.

-Yo igual-añadió Fred-. Ni siquiera en historia de la magia.

-Vaya…-dijo Sirius con sorpresa-. Entonces debió de ser realmente soporífero.

Los tres muchachos asintieron con energía.

-Lo fue.

 **Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.**

Todos los alumnos soltaron una carcajada y Sirius sonrió con diversión.

-Esto me recuerda a tu padre, Harry-dijo con cariño-. Cuando se le metía una nueva táctica o estrategia de Quidditch en la cabeza no había manera de hacerle callar.

-¿En serio?

-Así es-intervino Remus-. Era bastante aburrido pero el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba sobre ello lo compensaba.

Aquello provocó que Harry sonriera con alegría. Siempre había oído que su padre era muy enrollado e interesante así que agradecía escuchar que también tenía momentos como aquellos. Le hacía parecer más real y humano el saber que a veces decía cosas aburridas o mostraba quizás demasiado interés por ellas.

 **Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera.**

Tonks sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Mira que haceros levantar tan pronto para eso… Estáis tan cansados que no os vais a enterar de nada.

 **Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando.**

-Lo raro es que hayas aguantado tanto-dijo el señor Weasley-. Recuerdo cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y si la primera hora de clase tocaba algo aburrido era casi imposible mantenerse despierto.

— **Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—.**

Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

 **¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?**

— **Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?**

Ron soltó una carcajada y Ginny sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

 **-** No me acordaba de eso-rio Fred-. ¡Muy buena!- dijo chocando los cinco con su gemelo.

 **A Wood no le hizo gracia.**

George se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre habrá gente que no tenga sentido del humor.

— **Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia.**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Harry.

 **Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control...**

 **Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa. Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años.**

Sirius cerró los ojos como si aquello le hubiera dolido físicamente.

-Que duro…-dijo-. Aunque no tienes porqué sentirte culpable, Harry. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que fue mucho más importante evitar que Voldemort se hiciera con la Piedra.

-Se nota que no conoces a Wood…-sonrió el muchacho.

 **Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba.**

— **De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca…**

-Pues ese año tampoco mejoró su suerte…-murmuró Ron.

-Aunque volvió a ser por un buen motivo-añadió Hermione también en voz baja. Ninguno de los dos quería dar pistas sobre lo que iban a leer.

-Eso es verdad.

 **¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios.**

 **Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo. Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto,**

-Por Merlín… Vaya manera de desperdiciar el tiempo-dijo Tonks-. Seguro que os hubierais enterado mucho más de las cosas si os las hubiera explicado ya sobre la escoba.

-Probablemente-asintió Harry.

 **aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.**

— **¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.**

-Es que llevabais un buen rato…-dijo el chico, recordando.

— **Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—.**

-Te podríamos haber dado un trozo si nos lo hubieras pedido-dijo Hermione-. Bueno, mejor dicho, yo te hubiera podido dar un trozo-rectificó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ron.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Ron se sonrojó.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Con la comida de uno no se juega.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos-sonrió la chica con afecto y un toque de exasperación al mismo tiempo.

 **Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.**

 **Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood.**

-Lo que yo decía-sonrió Tonks.

-No había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora-dijo Dumbledore, mirando a la metamorfomaga-, pero desde que empezamos la lectura has ido dando muy buenas ideas respecto a la enseñanza de los alumnos y cuestiones de la escuela. ¿Te has planteado alguna vez dedicarte a la enseñanza?

-¿Estas preparando el terreno para contratarla como la siguiente profesora de Defensa?-sonrió Remus, conocedor del problema que presentaba tener que buscar un nuevo maestro cada año.

Dumbledore sonrió con diversión en sus ojos.

-No vendría mal, no-reconoció-. Pero lo cierto es que no había pensado en eso. Era simple curiosidad.

-Oh, bueno-empezó Tonks-. La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado. Podría ser interesante y tienes razón en lo de que me gusta buscar maneras de enseñar a la gente y, sobretodo, motivarla para que aprendan… Pero creo que acabaría echando de menos la acción del trabajo de auror, si te soy sincera.

Dumbledore suspiró largamente.

-En fin… Es una pena. Pero ten presente que si alguna vez quieres probarlo, las puertas de Hogwarts están abiertas para ti.

Tonks se ruborizó un tanto.

-Muchas gracias, director.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta y Harry siguió leyendo.

 **Era maravilloso regresar al campo de quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.**

— **¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.**

-¿"A toda velocidad"?-preguntó la señora Weasley con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dentro del rango seguro y razonable-le aseguró Fred mientras Ginny y Harry ocultaban una sonrisa.

La muchacha se había ido relajando y divirtiendo a medida que avanzaba el capítulo y sus temores ya estaban casi olvidados. Aquello había provocado que Harry, al darse cuenta, también se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y estuviera más tranquilo y hablador.

 **Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.**

-No se cansa, ¿eh?-dijo Sirius, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

— **¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló.**

— **¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.**

— **Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.**

Ron soltó una carcajada y los gemelos sonrieron, divertidos.

— **¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.**

-Claro, porque los de Slytherin no tienen medio cerebro...-dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Si quisieran mandar a un espía lo harían de manera más disimulada.

-En eso tienes razón- asintió Remus.

— **Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

-¿No decías que no sabías quién era?-le sonrió Ginny, provocando que Harry le devolviera la sonrisa y se ruborizase levemente.

— **Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.**

— **¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.**

— **Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George,**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius.

 **señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.**

 **-¿** Es que no se han enterado que tenéis el campo vosotros?-continuó el animago.

Harry siguió leyendo para responderle.

— **¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!**

 **Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.**

Tonks, quien había vivido muchos enfrentamientos entre las dos casas durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, sonrió.

-Esto tiene pinta de acabar mal.

-¿Y entonces porque sonríes?-preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Pues porqué me recuerda a cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts-explicó Tonks-. Las peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre animaban el día y, al no ser de ninguna de las dos casas, no me tenía que preocupar sobre si les quitaban puntos o no-terminó encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque está claro que no quiero que se desmadre demasiado la cosa; no me gustaría que ninguno de vosotros acabase herido o algo parecido.

Hermione se mordió el labio al recordar el incidente con las babosas, no había sido nada agradable.

— **Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!**

-Así me gusta-asintió Sirius-, que no se deje pisotear.

 **Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:**

Ron y los gemelos soltaron una carcajada.

-Sí que puso una expresión parecida-rio Fred.

— **Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.**

 **Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin,**

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Panda de machistas idiotas.

-Sí que lo son-repuso Hermione-. No me creo que en todo Slytherin no haya una sola chica a la que le guste el Quidditch o que lo juegue bien.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Harry-. ¿Pero qué puedes esperar de alguien que discrimina a los demás por su sangre? Hay muchas posibilidades que también lo hagan debido a su género.

-Eso es cierto-asintió Ginny.

 **que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.**

— **¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!**

-Entonces no tienen ningún derecho a quitároslo-dijo el señor Weasley con firmeza.

Sirius asintió con energía.

-Es que es así, una vez se reserva el campo ya no te lo pueden quitar… Me da a mí que han venido corriendo en cuanto os han visto entrenando, solo para molestar y distraeros.

-Es una buena hipótesis-dijo Remus, aquello se ajustaba con el modo de pensar de los Slytherin.

— **¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape.**

Sirius fulminó a Snape con la mirada.

-Qué raro…-murmuró.

 **«Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»**

Sirius, que durante la lectura de aquella frase había seguido mirando mal a Snape, levantó las cejas con sorpresa y miró al libro en las manos de Harry.

-¿Nuevo buscador? ¿Se graduó el que tenían el año pasado?

-No…-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-. Digamos que entro uno que "aportaba" más al equipo.

Ron sonrió levemente pero luego recordó lo que Malfoy habia llamado a Hermione y frunció el ceño.

— **¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?**

 **Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.**

Los gruñidos de fastidio no se hicieron esperar ante la mención del muchacho.

-Tendría que haberlo imaginado-se quejó Sirius.

-Supongo que le habrá pedido a su padre que le pagase un hueco en el equipo, ¿no?-preguntó Tonks.

-Así fue-dijo el señor Weasley.

La boca de Sirius se curvó con desagrado.

-Tramposo…

— **¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.**

-Ojalá siguiera viviendo en un tiempo en el que no sabía quién era Draco Malfoy…

-Y que lo digas, Fred-dijo su gemelo-. La vida era mucho más bella.

— **Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.**

Sirius gruñó.

-Como lo has acertado, ¿eh, Tonks?

-Pues sí… Aunque lo cierto es que se veía venir-dijo ella.

 **Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.**

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

-Debería darles vergüenza.

-¿A Malfoy o al equipo?-preguntó Remus.

-A los dos. A Malfoy por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar por sí mismo y a los del equipo por: uno, dejarse comprar; y dos, necesitar las mejores escobas del mercado para poder ganar a Gryffindor.

-Completamente de acuerdo-dijo Harry con firmeza.

-Ay, no lo había pensado-dijo Tonks con espanto-. Ahora Malfoy podrá derrotarte en atrapar la snitch, dado que su escoba va más rápido.

-Me alegra ver la poca confianza que tienes en mí-sonrió Harry-. Tranquila, solo bromeaba-dijo al ver que ella intentaba disculparse-. La verdad es que al ser solo un modelo más nuevo no se nota tanto la diferencia y dependes en gran parte de la habilidad del buscador-explicó el muchacho-. Y bueno… no quiero chulear, pero creo que soy un poco mejor que Malfoy.

-Mil veces mejor- le aseguró Ginny, mientras Ron asentía con energía.

-Además-añadió Sirius al ver que el muchacho enrojecía-, ahora ya tienes un modelo mucho más bueno que el suyo. La Saeta de Fuego le da mil vueltas a la Nimbus 2.001.

-Eso es cierto-sonrió Harry con alegría-. Aunque técnicamente no lo puedo usar por culpa de Umbridge.

-Entonces esperemos que el sapo se haya ido el año que viene-dijo Hermione.

-Ojalá-pidió Harry.

— **Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.**

-Menudo idiota-dijo Ron con rabia.

Todos le dieron la razón.

 **Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.**

-Ojalá se choque contra algo al caminar-murmuró Hermione con asco.

— **Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.**

 **Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.**

-¿Qué cotillas, no?-les sonrió Harry.

-Oh, calla-dijo Hermione mientras Ron soltaba una carcajada.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?**

 **Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.**

-Sabía que la presencia de Malfoy equivalía a problemas-explicó Ron.

-Y así fue-dijo Hermione, haciendo recordar al muchacho la horrible sensación de una babosa subiendo por su garganta.

— **Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.**

 **Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.**

— **Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—.**

-Como le encanta fardar-dijo George, rodando los ojos.

 **Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.**

 **El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.**

Fred bufó.

-No deben de oír muchas bromas si es que se ríen así por una tan mala.

-Tienes razón-dijo George-. Si no fueran tan idiotas casi me darían pena.

Molly estuvo a punto de reprenderle su lenguaje pero finalmente tuvo que reconocer que sí que lo eran.

— **Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso—observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.**

-¡Ohh!-soltó Sirius sin poderse contener-. ¡Qué buena esa, Hermione!-dijo mirándola con admiración.

-Gracias…-sonrió la muchacha, un poco colorada.

-Sí que ha sido buena, sí-dijo Remus con diversión en los ojos-. Y lo mejor es que no has dicho nada que no sea verdad. Es un hecho y punto.

-Exacto-repuso Tonks-. Se pueden enfadar pero eso no lo hará menos cierto.

Hermione continuó sonriendo, encantada.

 **Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**

— **Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó él.**

Las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron al instante.

-¡Será asqueroso!-bramó Sirius con ira.

A su lado Tonks se había puesto roja de rabia (literalmente) y Remus apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula se marcaba a la perfección.

-Siendo hijo de Lucius Malfoy no me sorprende que use esa palabra-dijo el señor Weasley, lleno de furia-. Pero pensaba que su padre le había enseñado a guardarse esa horrible expresión en público y solo utilizarla en privado. La mayoría de magos no la toleran-explicó-, incluso los que están de acuerdo en que los "sangre pura" son mejores a los nacidos muggle.

Hermione asintió al oír esa información, indicándole al señor Weasley que le estaba escuchando. Pero no dijo nada, no le apetecía demasiado hablar.

Años antes, cuando había oído por primera vez aquella expresión, no sabía lo que significaba y por ello no le había afectado. Pero ahora sí que lo sabía y reconocía el odio enterrado en esas palabras. Si tres años atrás "sangre sucia" no era más que un término usado por unos pocos magos anclados en el pasado, ahora significaba algo más. Era un recordatorio del momento de guerra que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico, de cómo Hermione (y la gente como ella) se encontraban en peligro por Voldemort y los suyos. Aquello la asustaba y entristecía enormemente.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Ron, leyendo su rostro.

-Sí, sí-se apresuró a responder ella-. Es solo que… oír esto de nuevo me hace pensar en… en todo-dijo haciendo un gesto vago con las manos-. En cómo ha cambiado… todo-sonrió, muy a su pesar-. ¿Qué bien me explico, eh?

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa aunque la preocupación no desapareció de su rostro, había pocas cosas que pudieran dejar a Hermione sin palabras.

-No te preocupes, creo que te entiendo-dijo el chico-. Y es normal que te sientas así-le aseguró-. Las cosas han cambiado desde que íbamos a segundo, con la vuelta de V-V-Vo...-resopló-. Quién-tu-ya-sabes. Con su vuelta el mundo mágico se ha vuelto más difícil y peligroso para ti-continuó, cerrando los ojos como si aquello le doliera-. Pero por eso estamos aquí, leyendo los libros. Para arreglarlo. Para evitar que nadie más sufra. Y aunque sea difícil leer ciertas cosas, al final merecerá la pena-terminó con firmeza y mirando a Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

La chica tragó saliva y luego asintió, parpadeando con rapidez.

-Gracias, Ron-dijo en voz baja y con los ojos llenos de gratitud.

-De nada-repuso él-. Me gusta poder ayudar.

Harry, que había observado la escena sin saber que decir o incluso si intervenir, intercambió una mirada con sus amigos y, al ver que estos estaban listos, siguió leyendo.

 **Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa.**

-Oh, claro-dijo Sirius de pronto-, que nunca habías oído esa expresión.

Harry negó con la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Snape, que le observaba de manera extraña.

El profesor de Pociones no había intervenido desde hacía rato y no pensaba hacerlo en bastante más. Aquel capítulo le estaba mostrando como eran Malfoy y el resto de sus Slytherin realmente. Snape no era ningún estúpido; sabía que sus serpientes tenían muchos prejuicios hacia los nacidos de muggle, eso estaba claro, pero no le gustaba pensar en ello y, además, siempre había tenido la esperanza de que no fueran tan intensos. Era consciente de que un gran porcentaje de los alumnos de sus casa eran hijos de mortifagos y que los que no lo eran, acabarían siendo convencidos por sus compañeros de clase para unirse a Voldemort. Pero, aun así, no le gustaba verles usando aquella horrible expresión. "Sangre sucia" era un término que Snape no soportaba oír desde que él mismo llamó así a Lily y no era agradable escuchar como Draco, por quien sentía cierto aprecio, usaba aquellas palabras malditas.

 **Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él.**

-Así me gusta, chicos-dijo la señora Weasley.

Sus hijos la miraron sorprendidos: ¿desde cuándo su madre les incitaba a pelearse?

 **Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!», y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!»,**

Harry continuó leyendo mientras los demás seguían escuchando con atención. Los rostros de todos estaban llenos de rabia hacia Malfoy.

 **y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy.**

-¡Vamos, Ron!-le animó Sirius, con el puño en alto.

 **Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.**

-¡Oh, no!-gimió Molly.

-No me acordaba que tu varita estaba rota-dijo el señor Weasley con preocupación.

Sirius, Tonks y Remus, que no sabían que había sucedido, parecieron olvidarse de Malfoy por un momento. Miraban a Ron con curiosidad y cierto nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

— **¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.**

-Me asusté bastante-reconoció la muchacha-. Y más sabiendo que te había pasado por defenderme.

-Lo hubiese hecho de nuevo-le aseguró el chico con decisión.

-Lo sé…-dijo ella con un leve rubor-. Gracias.

Ron sonrió.

 **Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.**

-¿QUEEÉ?-chilló Molly con espanto.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al muchacho.

-El cerdo de Malfoy se lo merecía-se defendió-. ¡Y yo no tenía planeado que me rebotase el conjuro!

Sirius saqueó la cabeza, entre asombrado y asqueado.

-Merlín, Ron... He de reconocer que es un hechizo creativo. Y está claro que Malfoy se lo había ganado-dijo apretando los puños-. Pero lo de escupir babosas… no debió de ser nada agradable-arrugó la nariz-. Qué mala suerte la tuya...

-Muy mala-le dio la razón, Remus-. Una varita rota es realmente impredecible. Así que también te hubiera podido salir el hechizo perfectamente.

-O podrías haber convertido a Malfoy en una oruga gigante-propuso Tonks, con humor en sus ojos.

-¿Es que no lo es ya?-sonrió Ginny.

- _Touché_ \- rio la metamorfomaga.

-Un segundo, un segundo-intervino Molly-. Que nos estamos desviando de lo importante. ¿Te pusiste bien?

-No, mamá-dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Todavía escupo babosas cada dos por tres.

-Oye, jovencito-empezó Molly con voz severa-. No te pases de listo conmigo. Que no te tendría que hacer esta pregunta si nos lo hubieras contado-dijo señalándose a ella misma y a Arthur.

-Bueno… digamos que a final de curso había cosas mucho más importantes de las que hablar-repuso el muchacho, echando una mirada rápida hacia Ginny.

Los ojos de la señora Weasley se desviaron en esa misma dirección y, después de hacer una pequeña mueca, asintió.

-De acuerdo-dijo-, tu excusa es válida. Pero no me hace ninguna gracia que os hayan pasado tantas cosas en Hogwarts de las que no me he enterado… En fin-suspiró-, ¿seguimos leyendo?

Harry sonrió en dirección a la mujer y asintió, cogiendo el libro de nuevo.

 **El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño.**

Ron se ruborizó.

-¿Será posible…?-gruñó Molly con enfado.

 **Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.**

-Siento decirlo…-empezó Tonks-, pero no me extraña. Debió de ser un gran y asqueroso impacto.

-Lo fue-dijo Harry.

— **Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.**

-Como se nota que sois de Gryffindor-dijo Sirius con orgullo en la voz-. Cualquiera de otra casa le hubiera dejado ahí, sin atreverse a tocarle y esperando a la señora Pomfrey.

Snape, muy callado y pensativo durante todo el capítulo, encarnó una ceja.

-Como se nota que no tienes ni una pizca de astucia, Black. Un Slytherin que se precie no hubiera necesitado ni tocar a Weasley. Bastaría con conjurar una camilla. Un método mucho más agradable de transporte para alguien que está escupiendo babosas, sin duda. Por no mencionar el hecho que, de ese modo, nadie se arriesgaría a ser manchado por él.

-¿Qué más da quien hubiera transportado mejor a Ron?-interrumpió Molly al ver que Sirius quería replicar-. ¿Es que ha de haber una discusión absurda sobre las casas en cada cosa que leemos? No digo que no podamos comentar cosas pero, ahora mismo, mi hijo está vomitando babosas por la boca y quiero saber que pasa-sentenció.

Dumbledore asintió y sus ojos brillaron al ver como Sirius y Snape mantenían su boca cerrada.

-Algo parecido iba a decir yo, Molly-dijo el director-. Está claro que podéis hablar tanto como queráis sobre lo que leamos pero también os he de recordar que no vamos precisamente bien de tiempo. Con cada día que pasa, Voldemort se hace más fuerte.

Todos escuchaban con atención y algunos se estremecieron al oír el nombre. Finalmente, Sirius volvió a hablar.

-Tienes razón, Albus. Intentaré comportarme-dijo mirando a Snape de reojo y haciendo que todos recordaran la cantidad de veces que habían oído eso desde que comenzó la lectura-. Continua leyendo, Harry, por favor.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado corriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mientras salían del campo.**

-Ahora no es el momento-dijo Ginny en voz baja, sin querer pausar la lectura.

 **Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho.**

Hermione frunció un poco la nariz aunque la arruga desapareció al recordar como Ron la había defendido.

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?**

-Oh, por Merlín…-dijo Molly.

A su lado, Arthur sacudía la cabeza. Le caía bien ese Colin pero tenía que aprender cuando era el momento y cuando no.

— **¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Harry enfadado. Entre él y Hermione sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada.**

-Por fin…-murmuró Tonks. Todavía tenía las palabras de Dumbledore en los oídos y no se sentía cómoda comentando nada más.

— **Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.**

Los labios de Ron se curvaron en una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que las palabras de aliento de Hermione le habían ayudado a calmarse un poco.

 **Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. Se les acercó con paso decidido.**

-¿Falta algo más?-preguntó Molly con desesperación.

-Pensaba que te gustaba Lockhart-sonrió Sirius sin poder evitarlo.

-Me gustaba -reconoció-, pero ahora que Ron está en apuros y que se cómo es, prefiero que se aleje lo máximo de él.

— **Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.**

— **¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno.**

Harry leyó aquel fragmento con la voz más odiosa que pudo producir, lo que hizo que Ginny y Ron le sonrieran con diversión.

 **Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós!—Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.**

 **Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid.**

-Y todo esto mientras Ron sacaba babosas por la boca-dijo Tonks con asombro **.**

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No fue fácil, la verdad.

-Pues anda que para mí…-dijo Ron, provocando que su mejor amigo sonriese.

 **Llamaron a toda prisa. Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.**

Los tres amigos esbozaron sonrisas llenas de cariño al pensar en el guardabosque.

— **Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.**

 **Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron,**

-Menos mal-respiró Molly con alivio.

 **cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.**

— **Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano,**

-Eso está claro-dijo Remus, después de arrugar levemente la nariz al imaginarse las babosas entrando por la boca de Ron.

 **poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.**

— **No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...**

-Eso es cierto-dijo el profesor Dumbledore-. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ron con espanto y haciendo que el director sonriera.

-No tengo ni idea, señor Weasley. Pero la magia es sorprendente y creativa; seguro que encontraría una manera.

El muchacho se estremeció al intentar imaginárselo.

 **Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.**

— **¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang.**

-Es adorable-dijo Ginny con afecto.

-Sí que lo es-asintió Harry-. Cuando sea mayor y viva en mi propia casa me gustaría tener un perro.

-A mí también-sonrió la chica-. Aunque, bueno, ahora tú ya tienes uno-añadió, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Sirius.

-Tienes razón-rio Harry.

— **Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.**

-Y yo te ayudo-dijo Sirius después de soltar una carcajada.

 **Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido.**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Dumbledore-. Así que el profesor Lockhart debió de haberle hecho enfadar realmente.

 **Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:**

— **Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...**

Hermione gruñó a su yo pasado y enterró la cara entre las manos.

— **Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único.**

-Es cierto-reconoció el director con pesar.

 **Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita.**

Dumbledore asintió para sí mismo.

 **Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?**

— **Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.**

-Es que lo fue-dijo Ron, apretando los puños.

— **Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó «sangre sucia».**

 **Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.**

-No me extraña-dijo Remus-. Él más que nadie sabe cómo se siente que te discriminen por ser quien eres…- "Al igual que yo", pensó, pero no lo dijo.

— **¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.**

— **Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero...**

-Ahora, por desgracia, sí que lo sé.

Ron y Harry agacharon la cabeza con pena y rabia.

— **Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. Sangre sucia es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos.**

-Es absolutamente ridículo-dijo Arthur con todo el desagrado del mundo presente en su rostro.

 **Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman sangre limpia. —Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—.**

-Qué asco, Ron-le recriminó Ginny, arrugando la nariz.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía controlarlo.

-También tienes razón…-repuso la muchacha.

 **Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.**

— **Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.**

Lo mismo le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento a la Hermione actual. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al recordar los halagos de Hagrid y también al oír el orgullo en la voz de Harry y ver como todos sus amigos asentían, de acuerdo con las apalabras de guardabosque.

— **Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas.**

-Antes de conocer a alguien hijo de muggles ya me parecía horrible llamar así a una persona… Pero después de ser amigo tuyo, Hermione, lo odio incluso más. Ahora es algo personal-dijo Ron con firmeza.

Hermione le sonrió afectuosamente.

 **Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinguido.**

-Eso es verdad-asintió Molly.

 **A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.**

— **Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—.**

Fred hizo fingió una arcada.

-¿Has de describirlo todo tan detalladamente, Harry?

-No es culpa mía-replicó el muchacho-. Eso era lo que yo estaba viviendo en aquel momento. Pero si quieres a partir de ahora intentaré no usar tanto mis sentidos cuando me encuentre en una situación asquerosa-dijo con humor en la voz-. Por si alguien más decide convertir mis pensamientos en un libro.

Fred soltó una carcajada.

-Bien pensado.

 **Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.**

-Siempre hay un lado positivo-sonrió Tonks-. Pero lo cierto es que tiene razón. Si Malfoy se hubiera enterado de que hechizaste a su querido hijo… Hubiera encontrado cualquier excusa para expulsarte o alguna manera de hacerte la vida imposible.

 **Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.**

Ron y Hermione soltaron una carcajada.

-Ya se sabe que los caramelos de Hagrid son peligrosos-sonrió la chica.

— **Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sirius-. No sabía que a Hagrid le importaban esas cosas. Al menos a mí nunca me pidió una-dijo guiñando un ojo en dirección a los alumnos y provocando que estos rieran.

 **Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.**

Aquello aumentó las risas entre los presentes e hizo que Snape continuase ignorando lo que sus oídos escuchaban y sobre lo cual su mente no quería pensar.

— **No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...**

 **Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.**

— **Sólo bromeaba —explicó,**

-Ya decía yo…-sonrió Sirius-. Ah, como extraño poder bromear tranquilamente con él…

Harry suspiró.

-Yo también. Espero que no tenga que estar fuera mucho más tiempo.

-Ha de estarlo al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen-explicó Dumbledore.

-Lo sé. Es solo que… Se le echa de menos.

 **dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.**

-¡Ja!-exclamó George sin proponérselo-. Seguro que le encantó.

— **Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.**

— **Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó.**

Ante aquello, Ginny y los gemelos soltaron una carcajada mientras que los que demás sonrieron con diversión. Incluso los ojos de Snape mostraban un ápice de humor.

-Es el mejor-dijo Ron con orgullo-. Una pena que no estaba en condiciones de apreciarlo en ese momento.

-Seguro que te lo perdona-bromeó Hermione.

 **¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.**

— **No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.**

-Cierto-dijo Remus con una media sonrisa.

— **Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té.**

 **En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.**

-¿Fueron tus pociones las que consiguieron que llegasen a ese estado, Severus?-preguntó Tonks con curiosidad.

El maestro de Pociones tardó un poco en contestar, sorprendido de que alguien le hubiera hablado directamente. Pero cuando lo hizo, su habitual mueca de fastidio volvía a encontrarse en su lugar.

-No. No fueron mis Pociones, señorita Tonks. Ni siquiera unas preparadas por mí podrían llevar a las calabazas a ese nivel que describe Potter. Aunque, claro, con una descripción tan precisa como "grandes rocas"… Es difícil de decir. Mi teoría es que Hagrid debió de hacerles algo más. Un… ah, un hechizo es lo más probable. Pero, por supuesto, a él no se le permite hacer hechizos. Ni siquiera tiene varita-dijo con malicia, a pesar de que respetaba a Hagrid y le consideraba un… ¿"colega"?

Aquello era algo que Snape siempre hacía, un mecanismo de defensa. Cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda o en la que no sabía cómo reaccionar, la crueldad siempre había sido su mejor aliada. Mantenía a los demás alejados y le evitaba más momentos parecidos.

-Oh…-dijo Tonks, un tanto desconcertada por la respuesta-. Está bien, gracias.

Harry, que había estado escuchando el intercambio, miró a Snape con irritación y un toque de decepción en la mirada. ¿Por qué no podía portarse como una persona normal? Todos iban a tener que trabajar unidos para poder derrotar a Voldemort, aunque no quisieran. Así que más valía llevarse un mínimamente bien, ¿no? Pero claro, el maestro de Pociones tenía que seguir actuando como un imbécil y no aprovechar ninguna de las oportunidades que le daban para integrarse un poco. "Él se lo ha buscado", pensó Harry, "si quiere estar solo y miserable toda su vida, allá él". Merlín sabía que lo que hiciera Severus Snape no le iba a quitar el sueño.

— **Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.**

— **¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.**

-Eso quiero saber yo-murmuró Tonks, aunque después de la respuesta de Snape, lo sospechaba.

 **Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.**

— **Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda.**

 **Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña.**

-Se veía venir-sonrió Ginny, intentando distraer a los demás de lo que había dicho Snape al respecto, no quería que comenzase otra pelea.

 **Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso,**

-Y aunque técnicamente sea así-comenzó Dumbledore-, creo que todos conocemos a Hagrid lo suficiente como para que eso no sea un problema.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con el director. Todos menos Snape, para quien en realidad iban dedicadas esas palabras. El profesor no hizo ningún indicio de haberle escuchado, de modo que Dumbledore suspiró y Harry siguió leyendo.

 **pero Harry no sabía por qué. Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.**

-Típico de Hagrid…-sonrió Sirius con resignación-. Aunque creo recordar que ayer dijisteis que conseguisteis averiguarlo-dijo de pronto.

-Así es-le confirmó Harry-. Y no te preocupes, lo sabrás en este libro-añadió al ver que su padrino ya iba a preguntar.

-Perfecto-dijo él, con auténtica alegría en la mirada.

-Eres incurable, Canuto-rio Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Como si tú no quisieras saberlo.

-Claro que quiero. Pero eso no quita que tengas un problema.

-Tú eres igual-replicó el animago con diversión en la mirada-; yo al menos lo acepto.

-Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas-sentenció Remus, sonriendo, al ver como la vena en la frente de Snape comenzaba a hincharse.

— **¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez?—preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.**

-Estaban impresionantes-asintió Hermione.

— **Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron—. Ayer la encontré.**

Ginny frunció el ceño. Recordaba vagamente lo que había ido a hacer ahí: matar los gallos de Hagrid. Riddle le dijo que debía hacerlo y ella cumplió sin más. Años más tarde, descubrió que era porqué los cantos de los gallos eran mortales para el basilisco y Tom quería evitar problemas. Reprimió un escalofrío. A partir de ahora cada vez que saliera en la lectura iba a sentirse de aquel modo: utilizada y asqueada.

— **Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa. —Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir...**

— **¡Cállate! —dijo Harry.**

-Voy a matar a Hagrid-dijo Ginny, colorada. Aquella era una sensación más agradable que la que acababa de sentir pero no por ello dejaba de ser humillante.

Ron soltó una carcajada ante las caras de su hermana y su mejor amigo pero la mirada que estos le lanzaron le hizo callarse de golpe.

Fue una suerte de que los dos estuvieran concentrados en el muchacho ya que así no vieron las amplias sonrisas que Hermione, los gemelos y prácticamente todos los adultos tenían en sus rostros.

 **A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas.**

— **¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas.**

-Es realmente refrescante leer momentos entre vosotros donde no tenéis ninguna preocupación-comentó Tonks.

-Es cierto-dijo Dumbledore-. Por no mencionar que es muy agradable ver estas pequeñas escenas de vuestra amistad, que de otro modo no podríamos observar.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?-preguntó Harry, sin saber exactamente qué contestar a aquello.

 **Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas.**

-Menos mal…-dijo Molly.

Ron suspiró.

-Ya te digo, fue un alivio.

 **Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.**

— **Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley. —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.**

-Merlín-dijo Tonks-. Se me había olvidado completamente.

-A nosotros también-dijo Harry con cansancio. Recordaba bien aquel castigo, donde oyó la voz del basilisco por primera vez.

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.**

— **Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!**

-Castigo típico-dijo Sirius con resignación-. Aunque en realidad podría ser peor…

-El de Harry fue peor-le aseguró Ron, haciendo que el animago soltase un quejido.

 **Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.**

— **Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

-Oh no-gimió Tonks-. Que castigo más horrible.

-Sí que era peor, Ron, sí-dijo Sirius. De pronto, algo se encendió en su mente-. Lo escogiste a propósito, ¿no, Albus?

La leve sonrisa en el rostro del director fue toda la respuesta que necesitaron.

-Puede ser un poco cruel pero estaba seguro de que así Harry no lo olvidaría nunca.

-Y no lo hice…-suspiró el muchacho. "Aunque no por lo aburrido de las cartas de Lockhart", añadió para sí mismo.

— **Oh, no... ¿no puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado.**

-Buen intento…-sonrió Remus.

— **Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú.**

-Seguro que quiere "enseñarte como ser una celebridad" o algo por el estilo-dijo Tonks-. En el fondo es gracioso pero me sabe mal por ti.

 **A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro.**

 **Harry y Ron pasaron al Gran Comedor completamente abatidos, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos, con su expresión de «no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio».**

-Gran apoyo, sí señor-bromeó Fred, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que no se rompan las normas si luego tú lo haces todo el rato?-preguntó George con curiosidad.

-Pues por qué cuando yo lo hago es por una causa muy importante. No por haber tenido una idea estúpida-dijo mirando de reojo a Harry y a Ron- o por, simplemente, el placer de infringir las normas-esta vez su mirada se dirigió a los gemelos.

-Ya, bueno, tiene sentido-repuso George-. Pero nuestros motivos son mucho más divertidos.

Ante aquello, Hermione sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

 **Harry no disfrutó tanto como esperaba con su pudín de carne y patatas. Tanto Ron como él pensaban que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.**

-Eso pensaba en aquel momento-dijo el chico-. Pero después de que me explicases lo tuyo cambié de opinión.

— **Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.**

-Ni a mí…-reconoció Lupin -. Aunque gracias a esos castigos mejoré bastante.

Aquella frase era "tan" Remus que Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No intentes encontrarle un lado positivo, Lunático, no lo tiene...

Su amigo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ah, sí… "Sirius Black y su odio hacia la limpieza muggle". Ya casi no lo recordaba.

-Es que es estúpido, una pérdida de tiempo-se defendió el hombre ante las miradas que los alumnos le habían mandado-. Podían castigaros en hacer algo productivo… Por ejemplo, por mucho que odie Pociones, el limpiar los calderos sin magia sí que es útil ya que hay algunos restos que pueden reaccionar con hechizos limpiadores. Pero, ¿unos trofeos? Eso es totalmente innecesario.

-Tienes razón, Sirius-dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Molly-. Podrían aprovechar el tiempo de alguna manera mejor. Es por eso que a mis hijos les hago desgnomizar el jardín o ayudarme con las tareas del hogar cuando quiero castigarles. De esa manera, me ahorro trabajo a mí misma-terminó con una sonrisa.

-Pero mamá…-repuso George-. Si siempre ayudamos en casa aunque no estemos castigados.

-Cierto-dijo la señora Weasley-. Pero eso lo hacemos todos juntos, en equipo, que es más fácil. Cuando quiero dar una lección a alguno de vosotros, solo lo hace quien se ha portado mal. El resto tiene "el día libre", digamos.

-De ahí que nunca me meta en planes vuestros que se ve que van a acabar mal-sonrió Ginny con picardía-. Así gano por partida doble: no me meto en líos y luego, cuando os pillan, no he de ayudar en casa porque ya lo hacéis vosotros.

Los dos gemelos miraron a su hermana con auténtico asombro y desengaño en el rostro.

-¡Nos has traicionado!-exclamaron a la vez.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada.

-Para nada… Simplemente no soy idiota-terminó, sonriéndoles con diversión.

-Nos vengaremos-le prometió Fred.

Ginny iba a responderle cuando la señora Weasley intervino.

-No haréis tal cosa-dijo con firmeza-. No es culpa de vuestra hermana que ella se porte bien y vosotros no.

-¡Pero si solo lo hace porque saca un beneficio!-se quejó George.

-Puede ser, pero el caso es que sigue dándome menos guerra que vosotros dos. Y ahora, silencio. Que creo que ya es hora de seguir leyendo.

-Sí, mamá…-dijeron Ginny y los gemelos al unísono.

Molly asintió, satisfecha, y centro su atención en Harry, quien estaba comenzando a leer. Fue por ello por lo que no se percató de la sonrisita de suficiencia que Ginny les estaba dirigiendo a sus hermanos y la promesa de venganza que se podía observar en los rostros de ellos.

— **Te lo cambiaría de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.**

-Ya te digo…-le contestó Harry a su yo pasado.

 **La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Llamó a la puerta a regañadientes. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart le recibió con una sonrisa.**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mientras los demás iban soltando expresiones como "insoportable" o "idiota".

— **¡Aquí está el pillo! —dijo—. Vamos, Harry, entra.**

-¿Se da cuenta de que es un castigo?-preguntó Hermione-. No debería estar tan contento.

-No intentes disimular lo mucho que te gustaba haciendo ahora mil comentarios contra él-sonrió Ron-. Que todos nos acordamos de aquella época.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Calla.

 **Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas. Algunas estaban incluso firmadas.**

-Oh, por Merlín-suspiró Arthur. El señor Weasley no solía quejarse de la gente pero Lockhart era un caso aparte.

 **Tenía otro montón grande en la mesa.**

— **¡Tú puedes poner las direcciones en los sobres! —dijo Lockhart a Harry, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible—.**

-Oh, estoy seguro de que a más de uno o una le hubiera parecido-sonrió Tonks-. No lo he dicho hasta ahora pero mi madre también era una gran fanática suya.

La risa de Sirius resonó en la Sala.

-¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera dicho de Andrómeda… ¿Cómo está, por cierto?

-Está bien, gracias a Merlín.

-Me alegro-dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

 **El primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía.**

 **Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o «vaya».**

Ron y Hermione rieron con ganas pero Harry había comenzado a ponerse nervioso. Quedaba solo una página para acabar el capítulo y la Cámara todavía no había sido abierta. Él se presentó voluntario para leer aquel trozo ya que pensaba que se produciría la abertura en ese capítulo. Ahora veía que no iba a ser así y sufría al saber que no iba a poder apoyar a Ginny de aquella manera.

 **Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».**

-Qué gran sabio-dijo Tonks con falsa admiración, provocando que los alumnos sonrieran.

 **Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry. Éste pasaba su dolorida mano sobre lo que le parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección de Verónica Smethley. «Debe de ser casi hora de acabar», pensó Harry, derrotado. «Por favor, que falte poco...».**

-Esperemos que sí-repuso Remus.

-Seguro que el muy idiota no se ha dado cuenta de la hora que-dijo Sirius-. Con tanto hablar y dar lecciones.

-Me da a mí que así fue-coincidió Tonks.

 **Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras. Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.**

-¿Qué demon…?-empezó a preguntar Sirius, pero Harry continuó leyendo. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y quería acabar con ello lo antes posible.

— _ **Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte...**_

-Espera, Harry, frena un segundo-le pidió Sirius al ver que el chico seguía leyendo, sin prestar atención a las preguntas de los demás.

Realmente, los únicos que no sabían lo sucedido eran Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Los Weasley podían imaginárselo, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en segundo año. Y el trio dorado, al igual que Dumbledore y Snape, estaban al corriente de todo. Ya fuera por haberlo vivido o porque Harry lo explicó después de rescatar a Ginny. Aun así, Dumbledore sentía mucha curiosidad por saber ciertos detalles que Harry había omitido como la abertura de la Cámara o cómo funcionaba exactamente su habilidad para hablar parsel.

-Solo un segundo-seguía diciendo Sirius-. Entiendo que este es un momento tenso y difícil para vosotros, por algo os habéis puesto tan nerviosos al conocer el título del capítulo… Pero, por favor, solo dinos que está pasando. No es necesario que nos lo cuentes todo. Solo quiero saber si vais a estar a salvo.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse y cuando habló, comprobó con orgullo como su voz no temblaba.

-Está bien. A ver… Básicamente, lo que pasó fue que en ese momento algo muy… malo había despertado en la escuela. Algo que solo yo podía oír, por una serie de razones que el libro explicará. Y ese "algo" fue el causante de que nuestro segundo año no fuera demasiado agradable-dijo y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. "No demasiado agradable" se quedaba corto.

-A algunos nos afectó más que a otros lo que sucedió -continuó Harry-. Pero, aunque al final las cosas salieron bien, todos lo pasamos mal en algún momento de ese año. Y es por eso por lo que nos hemos puesto tan nerviosos con el título del capítulo.

-Merlín…-suspiró Sirius-. Veo por vuestras caras que la mayoría de vosotros ya sabíais esto.

-Así es-dijo Molly con voz débil.

-De acuerdo…-asintió el animago lentamente-. Gracias por explicárnoslo, Harry, de verdad.

Tonks y Remus, con preocupación en su rostro, también se lo agradecían con la mirada.

-De nada-dijo el muchacho-. No os preocupéis por querer saberlo; es normal. Es solo que es difícil de leer y recordar ciertos momentos, ¿sabéis? Por eso me gustaría pediros que cuando leamos fragmentos como este si podéis intentar no parar tanto la lectura… Obviamente, entiendo que queráis saber lo que está pasando y si vamos a estar bien y todo eso pero…

Sirius levantó una mano con rapidez.

-Tranquilo, Harry, te entiendo perfectamente. No hace falta que nos des explicaciones, está claro que son unos momentos difíciles y, como todo, es más fácil si se pasa rápido… Así que trataremos, sobre todo yo que sé que soy el que más habla-dijo, sonriendo levemente-, trataremos de no interrumpir tanto en los trozos complicados. Aunque-dijo con seriedad- nadie me va a impedir que suelte algunos tacos.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me preocuparía si no lo hicieras-dijo-. Y gracias por entenderlo. A los tres-añadió, en dirección a Remus y a Tonks, quienes asintieron.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que Harry inspiró profundamente y dijo:

-De acuerdo... Continuemos con esto.

 **Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.**

— **¿Qué? —gritó.**

— **Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!**

Una muestra de la tensión que se había instaurado en el ambiente fue que nadie hizo ningún comentario acerca de Lockhart.

— **¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!**

— **¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?**

Harry siguió leyendo mientras iba recuperando poco a poco el control sobre sí mismo. Le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, volver a recordar aquello.

— **La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?**

 **Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.**

— **¿De qué hablas, Harry?**

-Es cierto-dijo Remus en voz baja-, que has dicho que solo tú puedes oírla.

Harry asintió en su dirección pero no dejó de leer.

 **¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?**

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, enfadado de pronto con el hombre. Si no fuese porque Lockhart le hizo quedarse hasta tan tarde, probablemente Harry no hubiera oído al basilisco ni se hubiera metido en todo aquel lío. "Pero fue bueno para él", hizo notar una voz en su mente. "Enfrentarse a Riddle le preparó para poder cumplir la profecía. Además de aportar el Diario, una pieza fundamental en descubrir la existencia de los Horrocruxes". El director solía tener conversaciones como aquella consigo mismo a menudo. Una parte de él deseaba desesperadamente que Harry y el resto de personas a las que quería estuvieran a salvo y fueran felices. Pero otra parte, la que acababa inclinando la balanza, sabía que no había nada más importante en aquel mundo que derrotar a Voldemort. Aunque eso implicase poner en peligro y hacer infelices a tantas personas buenas.

 **Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla.**

-Vamos, una suerte…-dijo Ginny en voz baja, tratando de calmarse a sí misma. No iba a dejar que el recuerdo de aquel horrible año la hiciese sentir de ese modo.

 **Harry salió, aturdido. Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Harry se fue derecho al dormitorio.**

-Por Merlín, debías estar agotado al día siguiente-comentó Molly, intentado distraer a los demás, pero sobre todo a Ginny, de lo que acababan de leer.

 **Ron no había regresado todavía.**

-¿Es broma?-preguntó el señor Weasley-. Parece que no se puede confiar en Lockhart o Filch para estar pendientes de la hora.

-Oh, Filch sí que sabía lo tarde que era… Lo hizo solo para fastidiarme-explicó Ron. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sus padres trataban de hacer, así que puso de su parte también.

-Típico-dijeron los gemelos, uniéndose a su familia y provocando que Ginny sonriera ligeramente.

En el momento en el que Harry vio aquella sonrisa, sintió como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Desde que fue consciente de que iban a leer acerca de su segundo año, había estado todo el rato preocupado sobre como aquello podía afectar a Ginny y que podía hacer él para ayudarla. Evidentemente, Ginny era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry no tuviera que estar pendiente de protegerla de los malos recuerdos, ella sola se bastaba. Pero el querer hacerlo era algo que no podía controlar. Por ello, al darse cuenta de que el resto de Weasley estaban allí para ayudarle, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y optimista.

Dada su infancia, a Harry a veces se le olvidaba que la mayoría de personas podían contar con su familia en las malas situaciones. Por suerte, los Weasley se lo recordaban cada dos por tres, ya fuera ayudándose entre ellos o a él mismo.

 **Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama a esperar. Media hora después llegó Ron, con el brazo derecho dolorido y llevando con él un fuerte olor a limpiametales.**

— **Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —se quejó, echándose en la cama—. Me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de quidditch antes de darle el visto bueno.**

-No ha cambiado nada…-suspiró Sirius, todavía nervioso por lo que se acababa de leer pero siguiendo el ejemplo de los Weasley.

 **Y vomité otra tanda de babosas sobre el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio. Me llevó un siglo quitar las babas.**

Hermione, a pesar de todo, sonrió.

 **Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con Lockhart?**

 **En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a Ron con toda exactitud lo que había oído.**

-Eso es bueno-asintió Tonks-. Que puedas confiar en alguien.

-Sé que siempre puedo confiar en Ron-le sonrió Harry afectuosamente-. Y en Hermione, claro.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

— **¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía?**

-Suerte que me has dicho que solo tu podías oír la voz, Harry-dijo Sirius-. Porque si no ya le estaría echando la culpa al Lockhart este. Y no quiero otra lectura de los libros sospechando de la persona equivocada-explicó mirando de reojo a Snape.

El profesor ni le miró. Seguía con la vista clavada en algún punto de la pared de la habitación, como llevaba haciendo desde que habían leído acerca de la voz. No le gustaban las muestras de apoyo que se estaban produciendo en la Sala a raíz de aquello y, además, le ponía incómodo ver a Potter y a sus amigos tan asustados. Le recordaba que solo eran unos críos y así era más difícil detestarles.

 **Pero no lo entiendo... Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.**

— **Lo sé—dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Remus, su mente formando mil hipótesis sobre el dueño de la voz misteriosa-. ¿Ya has acabado, Harry?-añadió al ver que el chico había dejado de leer.

-Así es-confirmó el muchacho, tragando saliva-. Ginny-dijo de pronto, haciendo que la chica levantase la cabeza para mirarle-, siento mucho no haber podido leer _aquella parte_ , ya sabes cuál. Creía que iba a ser en este capítulo pero me equivoqué.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, Harry, de verdad. Solo el hecho de que lo hayas pensado ya me ayuda-dijo con una sonrisa triste pero llena de afecto, tanto que algunos se sintieron incómodos de estar observando aquella conversación.

-Está bien-asintió Harry, mirando a Ginny a los ojos con seriedad.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que el muchacho, con esfuerzo, bajó la mirada hacia el libro que sostenía entre las manos.

-Está bien-repitió-. El siguiente capítulo se titula **"El cumpleaños de muerte".**

Los que no sabían sobre la fiesta de Nick-casi-decapitado fruncieron el ceño.

-No pinta muy bien, ¿eh?-trató de bromear Tonks.

-No, no lo hace-le dio la razón Ginny-. De acuerdo, pues, si ha de ser así que así sea-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices, cariño?-preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Nada, solo que…-respiró profundamente-. Quiero leer yo el siguiente capítulo-dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Molly con asombro-. ¿Estás…? ¿Estás segura?

Ginny, que continuaba apretando los dientes con fuerza, asintió.

-Así es. Más que segura. Quiero hacerlo.

Su madre seguía mirándola, dubitativa, pero Ginny extendió la mano en dirección a Harry con decisión.

-El libro, por favor.

El chico se lo dio, con orgullo en la mirada y Ginny supo, en el momento de coger el tomo entre sus manos, que había tomado la decisión correcta. Por extraño que pareciera se sentía más segura, sabiendo que era ella la que leía.

-Vale, bien-empezó Ginny-. Vamos allá. Capítulo ocho: **"El cumpleaños de muerte".**

 **A/N: Y aquí acaba este capítulo, ha sido bastante intenso hahaha Y probablemente el siguiente lo sea más. Me voy a poner con él a partir de mañana y espero tenerlo en un par de semanas, tres como mucho. Gracias por vuestra paciencia con este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	8. Capítulo 8 El cumpleaños de muerte

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí me tenéis otra vez :) Siento haber tardado dos meses en volver a actualizar pero han pasado varias cosas. Por un lado la universidad ha sido super pesada y, entre trabajos y parciales, casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada... Por otro, no sabía bien bien que hacer con este capítulo. Es decir, quería que fuera algo un poco "oscuro" y serio, ya que es normal que volver a leer lo que han vivido afecte a los personajes. Pero al mismo tiempo me daba la sensacón de que quizás me estaba pasando o quizás me estaba quedando corta... En fin, que hubo algunas partes que volví a escribir varias veces y al final creo que ha quedado mejor de lo que tenía al principio. O sea que algo es algo hahah Y bueno, si después de todo este rollo no os habéis dormido quiero daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia y por las review, que me ayudan mucho cuando empiezo a dudar de mí misma... Dicho esto, espero que os guste el capítulo y buena lectura :)**

 _ **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _Su madre seguía mirándola, dubitativa, pero Ginny extendió la mano en dirección a Harry con decisión._

 _-El libro, por favor._

 _El chico se lo dio, con orgullo en la mirada y Ginny supo, en el momento de coger el tomo entre sus manos, que había tomado la decisión correcta. Por extraño que pareciera se sentía más segura, sabiendo que era ella la que leía._

 _-Vale, bien-empezó Ginny-. Vamos allá. Capítulo ocho: "_ _ **El cumpleaños de muerte".**_

 **Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos.**

Todos escucharon en silencio mientras Ginny leía, sin querer interrumpirla. Incluso los que no sabían nada de lo sucedido eran conscientes de que aquel era un momento importante. Podían verlo en el rostro de la muchacha, en el ceño fruncido por la concentración y en el esfuerzo que se notaba en su voz para evitar que ésta temblase.

 **Su poción Pepperup tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas.**

Harry, todavía observando a Ginny con orgullo en sus facciones, recordó durante un instante lo raro que le había parecido aquello la primera vez que lo vio. Luego su atención volvió a centrarse en su amiga y en lo que se estaba leyendo.

 **Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.**

La señora Weasley cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mano de su marido. Le dolía oír como la voz de Ginny había temblado levemente al leer aquel fragmento. La chica sabía que su mal aspecto no tenía nada que ver con estar enferma y todos los demás (menos Sirius, Remus y Tonks), también.

 **Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos.**

Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo orgulloso que Hagrid había estado de sus calabazas. El viejo mago estaba tratando de distraer su mente de la cruda realidad; que era en parte su culpa que la Cámara de los Secretos hubiese sido abierta y que, en consecuencia, Ginny hubiera sufrido de esa manera. Él era el director de Hogwarts y debía de haber encontrado el modo de proteger a sus alumnos y evitar que aquello sucediera.

 **El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.**

-Merlín…suspiró Sirius, siendo el primero en hablar desde que Ginny comenzase el capítulo-. Eso es tener sentir pasión por algo, ¿eh?

Casi todos estaban tan centrados en la lectura que ni le oyeron pero los que sí que lo hicieron asintieron levemente. Harry fue uno de ellos y, aunque apreciaba el intento de rebajar la tensión, sabía que era inútil. No iba a poder calmarse hasta que acabaran de leer aquel capítulo o, al menos, hasta que los ojos de Ginny hubieran recuperado su brillo.

 **Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001.**

Los gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo; lo recordaban bien.

 **Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.**

Una muestra de lo nerviosos que se encontraban todos fue que nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Perder contra Slytherin parecía una tontería en comparación.

 **Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado,**

-Me cae muy bien-dijo Ginny, pausando la lectura. Luego respiró hondo y continuó hablando-. De acuerdo, escuchadme un segundo, por favor.

Los demás se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad, pendientes de lo que fuera a decir.

-Sé que todos estáis en silencio para intentar ayudarme y que esto-gesticuló en dirección al libro- acabe antes. Pero, aunque os lo agradezco, tampoco quiero que os censuréis por mí o algo así. Cuando llegue el momento ya me pondré nerviosa, pero mientras solo tenga que leer sobre entrenos de Quidditch o Nick Casi Decapitado está bien… Así que, adelante, comentad lo que queráis-terminó, con una fugaz sonrisa.

Por un instante el brillo volvió a su mirada.

Aunque breve, fue la señal que Harry estaba esperando y la que necesitaba. Nada más verlo el nudo en su garganta dejó de estar tan apretado.

-Está bien, cielo-oyó que decía la señora Weasley-, si de verdad no te importa…

-No lo hace. Es más, me relaja-le aseguró Ginny antes de seguir leyendo. La tensión seguía instalada en sus facciones, pero al menos podía respirar mejor que al principio del capítulo.

 **el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...».**

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó inmediatamente Sirius, quien parecía haberse tomado muy en serio lo dicho por Ginny.

— **Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.**

— **Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor.**

 **Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado.**

La nariz de la señora Weasley se arrugó con disgusto.

 **Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.**

— **Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.**

Hermione se tragó sus ganas de preguntar sobre qué pasaba con los objetos materiales al entrar en contacto con los fantasmas. Esa carta debió de ser sólida en algún momento y, quizás al ser tocada por Nick, se había vuelto transparente como él. Hizo una nota mental para buscar sobre aquello cuando tuviera tiempo. Ya que una cosa era que a Ginny no le importasen unos cuantos comentarios, y otra muy diferente que tuviera lugar una conversación sobre aquel tema durante varios minutos.

— **Igual que usted —dijo Harry.**

— **¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características».**

-¿De qué está hablando?-volvió a preguntar Sirius.

-Ahora lo dirá-le aseguró Harry.

 **A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro.**

 **Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada**

-Oh, por Merlín-dijo Ron, asqueado-. Le hace a uno preguntarse quién tiene la fuerza o el tiempo suficiente como para dar cuarenta y cinco hachazos.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron con diversión mientras que Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 **serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.**

-¿Hay un club que se llama así?-preguntó Sirius con sorpresa y comprendiendo el enfado de Nick.

-Supongo que estará formado completamente por fantasmas- dijo George, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Fred no vio la sonrisa y se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando con exasperación.

-Sí, creo que podemos hacer esa suposición.

-Ya lo sé- se defendió el muchacho-, era una broma.

-Lo que tú digas, hermano.

Fue tan cómica la expresión de indignación en el rostro de George al ser acallado de aquel modo, que Fred no pudo evitar reír.

— **Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.**

— **Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo.**

-Supongo…-murmuró Ron pasándose una mano por el cuello, todavía impresionado con lo de los cuarenta y cinco hachazos.

 **Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:**

 _ **Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo.**_

-Vaya-dijo el señor Weasley-, supongo que hay discriminación incluso en el mundo de los fantasmas, ¿eh?

-Qué triste…-repuso Tonks.

 _ **Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo.**_

-Tiene sentido-dijo Remus-. Pero aun así podrían aceptarle y que él no jugase a esos juegos.

-Cierto…-asintió Tonks.

Snape tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba harto de tener que leer sobre aquellas estupideces. ¿A quién le importaba si el fantasma de Gryffindor no había conseguido entrar en un maldito club? Podría estar invirtiendo su tiempo en algo mucho más productivo en la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro, en vez de escuchar las inútiles aventuras de Potter. Pero claro, pensó, cuando a Dumbledore se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. Además, sabía que la niña Weasley estaba pasando por un momento delicado y, contrario a la opinión popular, Snape no era tan desalmado como para alargar su sufrimiento empezando una pelea. _"Quizás en el próximo capítulo_ ", reflexionó.

 _ **Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore**_

 **Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.**

— **¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry!**

Al imaginarlo, la mayoría de los presentes contrajo la cara en una mueca de asco.

 **La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado,**

-Sí, sí que lo estás-aseguró Ron, recordando la impresión que le dio ver a Nick por primera vez.

 **pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:**

— **Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?**

— **No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas**

-Ojalá… -dijo Sirius después de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

 **para nuestro partido contra Sly…**

 **El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír**

Ginny se puso en tensión durante un instante, esperando que no hubiese llegado ya el momento de la abertura de la Cámara.

 **porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la Señora Norris,**

El suspiro de alivio que dejó ir la muchacha contrastó con las expresiones de espanto que soltaron los demás.

-Vete de ahí rápido-le aseguró Fred-. Lo único que trae esa gata son problemas.

-Cierto-asintió Sirius-. Filch encontrará algún modo de ponerte un castigo, aunque no hayas hecho nada.

-Gracias, pero llevo cinco años en Hogwarts; ya sé todo lo que me estáis contando- dijo Harry con diversión, casi había olvidado lo que iban a leer en los minutos siguientes-. Por no mencionar que esto pasó hace tres años.

-Ya, ya-dijeron Fred y Sirius al unísono, sin hacerle caso, centrados en la lectura.

 **la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.**

-Si lo piensas seriamente es algo bastante patético, esa guerra.

-Tienes toda la razón, Remus-asintió el señor Weasley-. No debe de tener demasiado que hacer…

— **Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro...**

-Ay, madre-dijo Sirius-. Vete volando de ahí.

-No te hagas ilusiones-le advirtió Tonks-, con la suerte que tiene Harry le pillarán seguro.

-¡Eh!- empezó el muchacho, queriendo replicar. Pero no dijo nada más ya que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

— **Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris.**

 **Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry,**

-Oh, genial…- bufó Sirius.

Casi todos los demás se unieron a sus quejas.

-¿Decías algo, Harry?-le sonrió Tonks, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase.

 **llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.**

-¿Está constipado?-preguntó Remus.

George hizo una mueca.

-Pues eso no vaya a ayudar a Harry para nada.

El muchacho sonrío para sí mismo al recordar cómo se había librado de aquella.

— **¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch de Harry—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter!**

-Ay, madre…-murmuró Hermione.

-Si he de ser sincera-repuso Molly-, lo cierto es que fastidia bastante cuando después de haber limpiado algo te lo ensucian. Y más si te encuentras mal o estás enfermo.

-Es verdad…-dijo Arthur.

-Aunque, bueno, siempre se puede volver a limpiar con un toque de varita-dijo la señora Weasley con positivismo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- Esperad un segundo, creo que nunca he visto a Filch hacer eso.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Tonks.

-Limpiar algo con magia. O hacer magia, simplemente.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo de pronto Sirius-. ¿Será posible…? ¿Creéis que el viejo de Filch es un squib?-bajo el volumen de su voz al pronunciar la última palabra.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, que lo sabían a ciencia cierta, no dijeron nada.

-Es bastante probable-asintió Tonks-. Bueno, sigamos leyendo a ver si estos tres lo descubren-añadió con sospecha al ver el rostro de los alumnos.

Ron y Harry sonrieron, pero Hermione se quedó pensativa durante un instante. No le gustaba el modo que tenían los magos de hablar sobre la gente squib.

 **Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.**

 **Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes,**

-Y con razón-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

 **una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito.**

-Qué sitio más lúgubre…- murmuró el señor Weasley.

 **En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero.**

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Molly.

Los gemelos hicieron un gran esfuerzo por parecer inocentes.

-Pero, mamá… Ya lo has oído. A Harry le ha puesto un castigo por hacer nada. ¡Y hace lo mismo con nosotros!

-¿Vosotros creéis que vuestra madre es idiota?

-… ¿No?-fue la respuesta de Fred tras pensarlo un instante.

Aquella vacilación hizo que el trio de oro y Ginny sonrieran disimuladamente.

-Lo que creemos-acudió George al rescate- es que nuestra madre es demasiado lista como para dejarse engañar por nosotros. Pero también es muy buena y nos quiere tanto que no nos va a echar la bronca… ¿Verdad?-terminó mirándola con inocencia.

La señora Weasley suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. Cuando pudieron verle el rostro de nuevo, se dieron cuenta de que sonreía, aunque parecía hacerlo en contra de su voluntad.

-Tenéis suerte de que sí que lo sea-dijo finalmente.

Los gemelos chocaron la mano disimuladamente mientras George decía:

-Tienes toda la razón, somos muy afortunados de tener a una madre tan genial como tú.

-Vale, vale, ya vale-sonrió más ampliamente Molly-. Los halagos me gustan pero demasiados no son creíbles. Continúa leyendo, cielo-añadió en dirección a Ginny.

La chica, quien todavía sonreía, asintió y siguió por donde lo había dejado.

 **Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.**

-Este hombre está enfermo-dijo Tonks con seguridad.

-Con todo el respeto, director-dijo Arthur-, no sé cómo puede seguir trabajando en Hogwarts, tan cerca de los niños.

Dumbledore no dijo nada durante unos instantes.

-Veamos…-empezó-, es cierto que Argus no es la persona más amable ni … cuerda del mundo. Pero lleva muchos años trabajando aquí y hace bien su trabajo. Y, por supuesto, sabe que no puede hacer nada parecido a encadenar a los alumnos, aunque siempre hable de ello. Y por último… digamos que siempre he sentido cierta debilidad por las personas como el señor Filch. No tiene a nadie más que a la señora Norris y estando en Hogwarts es, a su manera, feliz. No le voy a quitar eso.

Todos asintieron lentamente, procesando las palabras del director.

 **Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.**

— **Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento...**

-Da tantos escarmientos como tú quieras, pero no a Harry-dijo rápidamente Sirius, haciendo sonreír a su ahijado.

 **¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...**

 **Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.**

— **Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: ...**

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Delito"… Que exagerado.

— **¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry.**

— **Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...**

-¿Uno leve?-propuso Tonks sin mucha convicción.

 **Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración. Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.**

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo rápidamente Sirius, creyendo que ya era el momento de leer lo que Ginny temía.

— **¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!**

 **Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.**

-Oh, gracias a Merlín-respiró Sirius-. Ahora vete corriendo de ahí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con energía.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Harry no es exactamente alguien de quien Filch se vaya a olvidar. Si se escapa ahora, volverá a por él cuando menos se lo espere y le pondrá un castigo peor.

-Estoy con Hermione.

-Yo igual, Tonks-la apoyó el señor Weasley.

-Oh, bueno, yo soy más un "corre-primero-y-preocúpate-después" tipo de persona-sonrió Sirius-. Pero veamos qué pasa.

 **Peeves era el poltergeist del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry.**

-Esperemos-coincidió Remus.

 **Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada.**

-Oh, no… Harry, no lo hagas-le advirtió la señora Weasley.

Sirius y los gemelos se la quedaron mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-¡Mamá! ¿El correo de Filch abierto delante de sus narices y sin supervisión? Habría que estar loco para no hacerlo.

-"Habría que estar loco" para hacerlo-le corrigió su madre, haciendo que Fred sacudiera la cabeza.

-Si queréis saber si lo va a leer o no, será mejor que me dejéis leer a mí-les dijo Ginny.

-Cierto, continúa-asintió su hermano.

 **Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:**

 **«EMBRUJORRÁPID» Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes.**

Todos escucharon con atención, aquello era muy extraño.

-¿Fue Filch expulsado de Hogwarts y por eso no sabe hacer magia?-preguntó Tonks-. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Continúa leyendo, ya lo averiguaremos.

 **Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía:**

 _ **¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica? ¡Aquí tiene la solución! «Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»!**_

-Igual sí que tenías razón, Tonks-dijo Remus cuando Ginny paró de leer para tomar aire.

-Quizás…-asintió la auror-. Aunque la teoría de que sea un squib de Sirius también es posible.

Sirius se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativo.

-Sea como sea, lo que sí es seguro es que Filch no sabe hacer magia. Y me imagino que ello debe de haber influido en su odio a los alumnos.

-Pues creo que has dado en el clavo, Canuto. Debe de ser bastante malo pasarse los años viendo como generación tras generación de magos van a la escuela y aprenden mientras tú te dedicas a limpiar todo lo que ensucian…

-Visto así suena bastante horrible y deprimente-murmuró Hermione. Imaginarse en aquella situación le ponía los pelos de punta-. En parte no me extraña que esté tan amargado.

-No le justifiques-intervino Sirius-. Hagrid tampoco sabe hacer demasiada magia y se pasa el día rodeado por alumnos y es totalmente opuesto a Filch. Es solo culpa suya que este tan solo.

-Sí…-suspiró Hermione-. Supongo que tienes razón.

 _ **La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente: «¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante!»**_

 _La señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-Suena falso._

 _ **El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe «Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca! Gracias Embrujorrápid**_ **».**

-¿Gracias por qué?-preguntó Ron-. ¿Por ayudarte a destrozar tu matrimonio?

-Pues parece que sí…-dijo Hermione-. Aunque no entiendo la gente que está con una persona de este modo. Es decir, la mujer insultaba a sus hechizos y el marido va y la convierte en una vaca-sacudió la cabeza-. Sinceramente, ¿por qué quieren estar casados si ni se respetan el uno al otro?

-¡Exacto!-dijo Ron con energía-. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Vamos a ver, si vas a estar con alguien es porque estás a gusto con esa persona y la aprecias, ¿no? Y claro, una cosa es pelear en plan broma como hacemos nosotros y otra…-se calló de pronto, consciente de que su subconsciente le había traicionado.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, un tanto sonrojada, pero con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-Yo… Eh… Quiero decir… No me refería a que nosotros estuviéramos casados ni nada. Es solo que… eh… Nosotros nos peleamos, pero sabemos que hay líneas que no se han de cruzar y… Mm… Tampoco nos enfadamos tanto como antes y, además, es parte de nuestra, digamos, amistad y…

Su amiga, que poco a poco había ido recobrando la compostura, decidió sacarle del lío en el que se había metido él solo.

-Te he entendido, Ronald-sonrió-. No hace falta que te expliques.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Bien-dijo el muchacho, después de aclararse la garganta.

Ginny, con diversión en su mirada y más contenta de lo que había estado desde hacía varios minutos, retomó la lectura.

 **Extrañado, Harry hojeó el resto del contenido del sobre. ¿Para qué demonios quería Filch un curso de Embrujorrápid? ¿Quería esto decir que no era un mago de verdad? Harry leía «Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles», cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba.**

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de Sirius a causa de la conversación entre Ron y Hermione, desapareció en un instante.

-Maldición-murmuró-, date prisa.

 **Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta. Filch parecía triunfante.**

-Uf, menos mal-respiró la señora Weasley-. Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras cedido a tu curiosidad, Harry. Pero entiendo que la tentación era muy grande.

Harry, que había agachado un poco la cabeza al oír aquel intento de reprimenda, sonrió con esa última frase. La señora Weasley le conocía muy bien.

Snape, que había escuchado aquel intercambio, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer un comentario. La curiosidad de Potter le recordaba a Lily, pero cuando era el chico quien la exhibía, no le parecía una buena cualidad. El profesor de Pociones había vivido en sus propias carnes lo entrometido que Potter podía llegar a ser. No le hacía falta pensar demasiado para encontrar el primer ejemplo: la intrusión del chico en sus memorias. Aquel recuerdo era uno que a Snape aún le escocía y enfurecía.

— **¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! —decía con satisfacción a la Señora Norris—. Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida.**

 **Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de Embrujorrápid que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes.**

-Oh…-dijo Tonks, sin poder evitar sonreír-. Sé que te vas a meter en un lío, pero es bastante gracioso.

-Es lo que yo llamo "típico de Harry"-bromeó Ron, mirándole con diversión.

-¡Eh!

-Vamos, Harry, has de admitir que eso es algo muy tuyo-se unió Hermione-. Te fijas en los más mínimos detalles y las cosas más obvias las pasas por alto.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vale-intervino Ginny-. Deberíamos seguir leyendo.

Harry le sonrió.

-Gracias. ¡Por fin alguien me defiende!  
-En realidad…-empezó la muchacha, mirándole con picardía-. Solo quiero seguir para saber en qué más líos te vas a meter.

Ante aquello, Harry levantó las manos al aire dramáticamente y puso cara de dolor, haciendo que sus amigos rieran.

-Ahora en serio-volvió a hablar Ginny-, creo que deberíamos seguir.

 **La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.**

Todos se pusieron serios en un instante. Aunque era gracioso leer sobre loserrores de Harry, ninguno podía olvidar que aquello había sucedido de verdad y que Filch no era precisamente la persona más estable.

— **¿Has... lo has leído? —farfulló.**

— **No —se apresuró a mentir.**

El señor Weasley se mordió el labio.

-No creo que cuele-dijo en voz baja.

 **Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.**

— **Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...**

-Está realmente avergonzado-se sorprendió Remus.

-Y, ¿qué esperabas?

-Espera, Canuto, esto puede ser bueno. O muy malo… Pero esperemos que no.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya verás. Espero-añadió en voz más baja.

 **Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.**

" _Qué imagen más horrible_ ", pensó Fred con un escalofrío.

— **Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete...**

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los gemelos a la vez, sin podérselo creer.

Remus sonrío para sí mismo, contento de haber acertado en su suposición. Sirius lo vio y le empezó a zarandear del hombro, con la boca medio abierta en una sonrisa incrédula.

-Eres un genio, Lunático, un genio.

Lupin le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ha sido solo un poco de intuición y suerte.

-Ha sido habilidad, amigo mío-replicó el animago liberándole el hombro por fin, no sin antes darle unos golpecitos en el pecho-. Ah, casi había olvidado estos momentos que dieron lugar a tu mote.

-¿Le llamasteis Lunático por cosas así?

Sirius y Remus asintieron en dirección a Harry.

-A parte de por otros motivos evidentes-sonrió su padrino-. Pero sí, Remus tiene una especie de don para juzgar a las personas. A veces es capaz de predecir que va a decir o hacer basándose en su expresión corporal o cosas así.

-Alucinante-dijeron los gemelos con admiración.

-Lo cierto es que tiene una…. Explicación-dijo Lupin, vacilando durante un instante. La luz que momentos antes se encontraba en sus ojos había desaparecido-. Veréis, los hombre-lobo tienen… Tenemos… Como un sentido extra. Es útil y divertido cuando se usa para esta clase de cosas, pero… Lo cierto es que su verdadera función sirve para identificar a las "presas"-dijo rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de ocultar un escalofrío-. Da información sobre que van a hacer a continuación, si son astutas, si son rápidas, si van a atacar…-sonrió con ironía-. Solía enorgullecerme de ello. Hasta que descubrí de donde me venía.

El humor de la Sala parecía haber decaído en tan solo unos instantes.

-Bueno-dijo Tonks, rompiendo el silencio-, yo creo que mientras lo utilices para cosas buenas, graciosas o útiles, es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Al final las cosas son lo que tú haces de ellas. Un chuchillo puede servir para hacer daño a alguien o para alimentar a una persona. La elección es de cada uno.

Remus inspiró profundamente y luego dejó ir el aire poco a poco.

-Tienes razón-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, apretándole la mano-. Y siento haberos distraído tanto con esto. Venga, continuemos leyendo.

 **Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.**

-Te lo puedo asegurar-sonrió George.

— **¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó?**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.**

— **Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.**

-¡Brillante!-exclamaron los gemelos con asombro.

-Es una lástima que ya no estemos en Hogwarts, Fred, podríamos haber utilizado a los fantasmas de cuando en cuando.

-Nada de eso-les advirtió Molly. Un segundo después su mirada se posó en Ginny y Ron-. Y vosotros ni penséis en ello.

-¿Pensar en qué?-se hizo la inocente Ginny, mientras Ron sonreía disimuladamente.

— **¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!**

 **Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.**

-Le debió de afectar bastante, ¿eh?-dijo Sirius, todavía algo alicaído de lo dicho por Remus segundos antes.

-Así fue-le confirmó Dumbledore, hablando por primera vez en mucho rato-. Creo recordar que incluso vino a preguntarme si podía hacer algo al respecto.

-Vaya…-murmuró Sirius.

— **Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry.**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.**

-Es una sensación bastante desagradable-dijo Tonks, mientras todos asentían de acuerdo con ella.

— **Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...**

— **¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

-Eso quiero saber yo-dijo Remus-. No creo que haya muchas cosas en las que un vivo pueda ayudar a un fantasma.

— **Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.**

-Vaya… Quinientos años son muchos-repuso Tonks-. No creo que quisiera quedarme tanto tiempo rondando por ahí como un fantasma.

-Yo tampoco-estuvo de acuerdo Sirius, mientras casi todos asentían.

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!**

Ron sonrió.

-Yo tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar.

— **Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados.**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sirius con asombro.

Su ahijado asintió, confirmándoselo.

-No creo que haya mucha gente viva que haya ido a alguna fiesta de este tipo-dijo Remus con admiración-. Debió ser bastante interesante.

-Esa no sería la palabra que yo escogería…-murmuró Ron, mientras Hermione sonreía en dirección a su antiguo profesor.

-Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo-dijo encantada.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio.**

 **Miró a Harry con inquietud.**

— **No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré...**

-La verdad es que tampoco te ha dado demasiada elección…-dijo Tonks-. ¿Qué le ibas a contestar? ¿"Sí, prefiero ir a la fiesta del colegio antes que a la tuya"?

— **¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y...—dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?**

Aquello provocó que muchos soltasen una carcajada o sonrieran.

-Oye, igual funciona-dijo el señor Weasley.

— **Por supuesto —contestó Harry.**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.**

• • •

— **¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta.**

Todos sonrieron ante la emoción de la chica.

 **¡Será fascinante!**

-¿Aun piensas así?-sonrió Ron en dirección a la muchacha.

Ella inclinó la cabeza levemente.

-Sí y no. Quiero decir: fue interesante, por supuesto. Pero no demasiado agradable-arrugó la nariz al recordar el olor de la comida podrida.

-Eso es quedarse corto-dijo Ron, todavía sonriendo. Luego recordó lo que había sucedido justo al salir de la fiesta y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— **¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de sus deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.**

-Y sigo pensando igual-declaró, asintiendo con su yo pasado.

 **La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster.**

Los gemelos no esperaron al comentario de su madre; nada más oír aquella frase, Fred dijo:

-Sabemos que estuvo mal y nunca volveremos a hacerlo.

-Así que no hace falta que nadie-continuó George, mirando disimuladamente a Molly-, nos lo diga.

La señora Weasley se dio por aludida y, al contrario de lo que sus hijos hubieran querido, en su rostro apareció la expresión que siempre ponía cuando iba a regañar a uno de ellos.

-Me da igual que creáis que no hace falta-dijo-, porque os lo voy a decir igual. No podéis ir tratando de ese modo a los pobres animales. Si se llega a enterar Charlie…

-¿Charlie?-preguntó George-. Pero si no es como si estuviéramos jugando con un dragón.

-Las salamandras se les parecen mucho-replicó Molly-. Además, como magizoólogo, le preocupa el bienestar de cualquier animal, como bien sabéis.

-Pero mamá, era una salamandra de fuego, no le pasó nada-se defendió Fred-. Ellas mismas están hechas de fuego. Más o menos…-añadió en voz baja.

La señora Weasley supo que sería inútil discutir y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-En fin…-suspiró.

 **Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.**

Aquello hizo que Molly sacudiese aún más la cabeza.

 **Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala.**

-Estoy con Molly en esto-reconoció Tonks-. Pobre bicho.

-Si lo piensas en frío sí que es un poco bestia-dijo Harry-. Pero fue tan espectacular que ninguno nos lo planteamos…

Hermione y Ron asintieron, de acuerdo con su amigo.

 **La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer,**

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, pero Molly sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho al oír la reacción de su hijo, tan parecida a la suya propia.

 **la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones,**

La señora Weasley, que seguía pensando en Percy, no dijo nada.

 **hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid.**

-Ah, así que por eso fue-dijo Hermione, comprendiendo-. Por eso no nos lo dijiste de inmediato.

 **Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro,**

-Vaya…-dijo Arthur con admiración.

Los Weasley sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de su padre.

-Eran muy impresionantes, la verdad-recordó Ron.

Ginny quiso decir algo, pero lo cierto era que recordaba bien poco de aquella noche. Recordaba poco de todo su primer año, en realidad. Aquel pensamiento le produjo un pinchazo de ansiedad en el estómago y su respiración se hizo más rápida, devolviendo a su mente el tema que había estado intentando ignorar.

 **y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.**

-Y así fue-sonrió el director con humor en el rostro.

— **Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Sirius-. Yo también preferiría ir a celebrar Halloween en el Gran Comedor: es uno de los mejores días de todo el año-explicó, inmerso en sus recuerdos, con melancolía en el rostro-. Pero como bien dice Hermione, lo prometiste y uno debe cumplir con su palabra. Especialmente cuando se trata de amigos. Aunque sean fantasmas-terminó sonriendo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, que al final fuimos.

Nada más decirlo, recordó lo sucedido al salir de la fiesta y la sonrisa se desvaneció, aunque nadie se enteró porque todos estaban escuchando a Ginny, que acababa de retomar la lectura.

El único que sí lo hizo fue Snape. El profesor se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien con Ginny, ya que desde hacía unos cuantos segundos su ceño se había fruncido levemente y podía notar como su respiración se había acelerado. Snape, como el espía que era, solía fijarse en el lenguaje corporal de la gente. Era algo que le proporcionaba información vital, sobretodo siendo miembro de los mortifagos, pues siempre era buena idea saber de qué humor se encontraba el señor Oscuro o si alguno de sus compañeros le estaba mintiendo, por ejemplo. Por eso, fue fácil para él percatarse del nerviosismo de la muchacha y lo fue aún más descubrir el motivo de esa ansiedad.

Snape había estado ahí cuando descubrieron la abertura de la Cámara y recordaba muy bien la fecha: Halloween. Era comprensible, pues, que Ginny hubiera reaccionado así. Por ello, cuando la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Potter, no se sorprendió en absoluto. Sabía que los próximos minutos son serían agradables para nadie y esperaba que, al menos, pasasen rápido.

 **Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.**

-El lugar más deprimente de Hogwarts-dijo Sirius con seguridad, sin pararse a pensar que Snape se encontraba en la Sala ni cómo podía reaccionar ante aquello.

La verdad era que Sirius estaba bastante distraído como para fijarse en ello. Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder en aquel capítulo, pero ya lo estaban acabando (suponía él) y aún no habían leído nada horrible. Por un lado, tenía ganas de preguntar y así saciar su curiosidad, pero por el otro sabía que al final iba a acabar sabiéndolo. Y, además, no quería que los alumnos tuvieran que revivirlo más veces de lo necesario.

Por suerte para todos, Snape le ignoró.

 **También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban.**

-Qué tétrico- dijo Tonks, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Aunque, tratándose de una fiesta de fantasmas, no sé qué esperaba.

 **Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.**

— **¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron.**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Remus, entre la crítica y la fascinación -. Había leído acerca de ello, pero siempre pensé que no era cierto.

-Pues lo es-le confirmó Ron-. Y muy desagradable…

 **Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.**

— **Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...**

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

-Los fantasmas son tan dramáticos-bufó-. Menos el Fraile Gordo, que es genial.

-¿Los Hufflepuffs tenéis mucha relación con él?-preguntó Ginny, intentando distraerse.

La auror asintió, con una sonrisa afectuosa en los labios.

-Así es. Solía venir a la Sala común, a sentarse junto al fuego, y nos contaba historias de su vida, pero también del Castillo. Decía que si se acercaba mucho a las llamas casi podía sentir el calor.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Ginny y, aunque no duró mucho, la chica lo agradeció.

 **Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior. Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche.**

Casi todos los que no habían estado ahí abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-Hermione tenía razón con lo que era una oportunidad increíble-dijo Remus, asombrado.

-Sí que lo fue-asintió ella-. Pero espera, que aún no has visto lo malo…

 **Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.**

— **¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.**

-Es verdad que pasamos mucho frío…-dijo Harry-. Ya no me acordaba.

El chico estaba intentando seguir la misma táctica que Ginny, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello. Solo sabía que, si hablaba y pensaba en otras cosas, no tendría que enfrentarse al miedo que sintió aquel día de nuevo. O, al menos, no tendría que hacerlo hasta que no leyeran ese trozo.

— **Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile.**

 **Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente.**

Tonks sonrió.

-¡Ahí está!-exclamó. Se alegraba mucho de oír hablar sobre el fantasma.

 **Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.**

Snape ladeó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Lo cierto era que a nadie de Slytherin le gustaba tampoco aquel fantasma, pero era útil para asustar a las demás casas y, por tanto, ninguna serpiente lo mencionaría nunca.

— **Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona.**

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

-Oh, no. Yo sí que sé quién es-dijo Tonks, después de pensar un instante-. Es ese fantasma que llora todo el rato y está siempre en el lavabo de las chicas, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió en dirección a la auror.

-Esa es.

-Parece un verdadero encanto-sonrió Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Lo es-respondió Hermione, aunque ni ella sabía si lo decía en broma o no. Después de saber la historia de Myrtle y lo triste de su vida y su muerte, Hermione no podía si no compadecerla.

— **¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.**

" _Oh, ojalá pudiera volver a ese momento en el que no sabía quién era",_ pensó Harry para sí mismo. Aunque él, al igual que Hermione, sentía lastima hacía la fantasma, no haberla conocido implicaría que no saber nada tampoco de la Cámara de los Secretos y, por tanto, no estar sufriendo en ese instante por lo que tocaba leer.

— **Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.**

— **¿Los lavabos?**

-Sí, Harry-bromeó Fred-, las chicas también van al baño.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Gracias por aclarármelo, Fred.

-Para eso estamos-sonrió él, señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo que alivió algo de su tensión.

— **Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.**

-La mayoría de las chicas preferíamos ir a los lavabos de un piso más abajo-explicó Hermione-. Aunque estuvieran más lejos.

-Normal…-dijo Tonks.

— **¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron. Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados.**

-¿Por qué?-preguntó inmediatamente Sirius, pensando que el momento horrible había llegado.

Ginny continuó leyendo con rapidez para responderle.

 **El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde**

Todos arrugaron la nariz instintivamente.

-Por Merlín, que asco-dijo Sirius.

-La descripción no le hace justicia-recordó Harry-. Era espantoso.

Ron asintió de acuerdo con su amigo y sintió como se le pasaba el hambre solamente de rememorar aquel momento. Aunque su falta de apetito quizás tuviera que ver con que se estaban acercando cada vez más a la abertura de la cámara.

 **y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:**

 _ **Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.**_

-Lo de la comida era para notar el sabor?-preguntó Remus.

Hermione asintió.

-Ajá.

 **Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.**

— **¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry.**

— **Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.**

-Me dan algo de pena…-murmuró Tonks-. Toda la eternidad sin poder notar el sabor de la comida, el calor de fuego o el toque de otra persona.

-Sí que es triste-asintió la señora Weasley, después de imaginarse lo que sería experimentar aquello-. Pero al fin y al cabo lo han escogido ellos…

-Eso es verdad-dijo Tonks con voz queda.

— **Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor—dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.**

— **Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.**

-Era repugnante-dijo el Ron actual-. El asco que daba solo era comparable con la guarida de Aragog.

La última parte la dijo en voz más baja, de modo que solo Harry y Hermione, que estaban a su lado, pudieran oírle. El chico estuvo de acuerdo, pero Hermione murmuró:

-Yo no fui con vosotros, ¿recuerdas?, así que no puedo comparar. Pero tengo muchas ganas de leer sobre ello, debió de ser muy interesante y único ya que no hay mucha gente que haya visto un nido de acromántulas y vivido para contarlo.

-No me sorprende en absoluto…-dijo Ron, reprimiendo un escalofrío-. Y la verdad es que yo preferiría no tener que oír ese trozo; con vivirlo una vez ya fue demasiado.

-Fuisteis muy valientes yendo ahí para buscar respuestas-repuso Hermione-. Sobretodo tú, teniendo en cuenta el miedo que te dan…

-Gracias-murmuró el chico, tratando de ocultar su rubor y, al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa-. Lo cierto es que no fue nada fácil.

 **Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.**

— **Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución.**

Sirius se mordió el labio con preocupación.

-Seguro que no trama nada bueno.

 **A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.**

-Definitivamente no trama nada bueno-repitió Sirius con firmeza.

— **¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.**

-¿Peeves siendo amable?-preguntó Remus atónito-. Estoy con Sirius, seguro que tiene alguna maldad planeada.

-Además-añadió Tonks-, sabe perfectamente que no os vais a comer los cacahuetes con moho. Solo lo está usando como excusa para poder hablar con vosotros.

— **No, gracias —dijo Hermione.**

— **Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle.**

-Y ahí está su plan…-suspiró Sirius-. Probablemente os utilice para hacer sentir mal a la tal Myrtle-sacudió la cabeza-. Amargar a los demás es su especialidad.

-No creo que Myrtle necesite una excusa para estar amargada-dijo Tonks-. Pero creo que tienes toda la razón.

 **Tomó aliento y gritó:**

— **¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!**

Ginny, ver que estaba escrito en mayúsculas, pegó un grito que hizo que su madre casi se cayera de la silla.

Los gemelos ocultaron una sonrisa y Ginny hubiera soltado una carcajada de no estar tan preocupada y nerviosa.

— **No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.**

-Merlín…-suspiró Sirius-. Esto va a ir mal.

Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada al recordarlo, pero luego se dijo que ella no había dicho ninguna mentira, en realidad.

 **Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.**

-Ay, pobre…-murmuró Molly con compasión.

-¿No estaba en Hogwarts mientras tú estudiabas aquí, mamá?-preguntó Fred con interés.

-Que yo recuerde no… Aunque ahora que lo pienso puede que los lavabos del segundo piso siempre estuvieran cerrados-cerró los ojos, concentrándose-. Ay, no sé, puede ser. Hace bastante tiempo, cielo.

-No tanto-le sonrió el señor Weasley, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que Molly le devolviese la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, querido. No tanto.

— **¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.**

— **¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.**

 **Myrtle sollozó.**

-Pero si Hermione ha sido muy amable-se quejó George.

-Gracias-respondió ella-. Pero no había nada que hacer; Myrtle es así.

— **Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.**

-Maldito Peeves-bufó Sirius-. Y eso que muchas veces me parecía gracioso… Pero ahora se está pasando de cruel.

— **Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves.**

 **Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.**

-Me temo que no va a funcionar, Hermione-dijo Tonks-. Aunque ha sido un muy buen intento. Pero con Peeves al lado…

— **Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.**

— **No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.**

-Muy sutil-sonrió Sirius mientras Ron y Harry se frotaban las costillas inconscientemente.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Harry-. Tienes la mala costumbre de hacer eso muy a menudo.

-Oh, calla…-replicó Hermione, haciendo que el muchacho sonriera.

— **Sí, sí.**

— **Claro.**

— **No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—.**

-Maldito duende-se quejó Molly.

 **¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!**

-Esto no va a acabar bien-sentenció Remus, preparándose para ello.

— **Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.**

 **Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: «¡La granos! ¡La granos!».**

 **Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos digerían lo ocurrido.**

-Vaya-dijo Tonks-. Eso ha sido realmente cruel.

-Sí…-suspiró Hermione, pasándose una mano por el cuello-. No fue demasiado divertido, la verdad.

— **¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.**

— **¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?**

— **¡Sí! —mintieron.**

 **La señora Weasley asintió, complacida.**

-Sé que siempre os digo que hay que decir la verdad, pero en este caso me alegro de que no lo hicierais. Solo le habríais hecho daño.

— **Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.**

-Su discurso tiene pinta de ser mortalmente aburrido-dijo George con humor en sus ojos.

Fred sonrió y levantó una mano para chocar los cinco con su hermano.

-¡Buena esa!-dijo.

 **La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.**

Los que no sabían lo que había sucedido, se pusieron en tensión y escucharon con atención.

— **Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.**

 **A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.**

-Oh-dijo Remus, comprendiendo-, deben de ser los del club ese de fantasmas sin cabeza.

 **Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.**

Molly sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Vaya manera más infantil de comportarse-dijo, con un toque de enfado-. Saben que al pobre Nick le ha dolido no poder entrar en su club y va y aparecen en medio de su fiesta para robarle el protagonismo… Con la de años que llevan en la Tierra cualquiera diría que habrían aprendido a no hacer cosas como esa.

-Creo que precisamente ése es el problema-intervino Tonks-. Deben llevar demasiado tiempo aquí y por eso ya no saben cómo distraerse. Hacer algo así les debe dar un poco de diversión.

Molly suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Pero sigue pareciéndome mal.

— **¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?**

 **Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.**

-Oh, sí, muy gracioso-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo. No le gustaba que se metieran con Nick y no solo porque era el fantasma de Gryffindor sino porque había tratado a Harry con amabilidad y se notaba que eran amigos.

— **Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.**

— **¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.**

 **La gente se rio otra vez.**

Los presentes, en cambio, pusieron los ojos en blanco o soltaron bufidos de cansancio. A ninguno le caía demasiado bien ese tal sir Patrick. Es más, todos le habían pillado algo de manía. Menos Snape, por supuesto, a quien no podría importarle menos todo aquel fragmento de los fantasmas.

— **Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.**

— **¡No os preocupéis por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo...**

— **Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...**

 **-Bien hecho, Harry-le sonrió Sirius. Pero Harry no le escuchaba.**

Sabía que no podían faltar más de unas cuantas frases hasta que él, Ron y Hermione abandonasen la fiesta y su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina ante ese pensamiento. Por un lado, tenía miedo de leer lo que se avecinaba, si bien no tanto por él sino por Ginny. Pero por otro, quería sacárselo ya de encima.

— **¡Ja! —gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.**

-Te ha pillado-sonrió Tonks.

— **¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.**

 **»Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza...**

George rodó los ojos.

-Te dije que sería un aburrimiento mortal-le susurró a su hermano gemelo.

 **Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.**

-Pobrecillo…-murmuró Molly con lástima y diciendo lo que todos pensaban.

 **Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.**

— **No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.**

— **Vámonos —dijo Harry.**

-Nadie puede culparos por iros-dijo Sirius-. La verdad es que probablemente habéis aguantado mucho más de lo que yo hubiera sido capaz.

Tonks sonrió.

-Yo al ver toda la comida podrida ya me hubiera dado la vuelta.

Al ver que Harry no les estaba haciendo mucho caso, Ron y Hermione les sonrieron, pero luego centraron su atención en el muchacho. Ellos también habían vivido aquel momento, pero sabían que para Harry era mucho peor ya que él había escuchado la voz del basilisco.

 **Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.**

— **Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.**

-Esperemos-sonrió Sirius, pero la sonrisa no duró mucho ya que podía notar que había algo raro en el ambiente.

 **Y entonces Harry lo oyó.**

Antes de que Ginny pudiera leer la siguiente palabra con su voz, que había comenzado a temblar de nuevo, Harry habló:

-Ginny, espera, para un segundo.

La chica le miró sin entender, pero confió en él y esperó a que continuase.

-De acuerdo-empezó Harry respirando profundamente-. Pues aquí está, el "momento horrible" que todos estabais esperando-dijo intentando reducir la tensión y sonreír, algo que no funcionó-. Está bien, a partir de aquí os quiero pedir que no hagáis demasiadas preguntas ni paréis la lectura, por favor. Solo tenéis que pensar que no pasa nada, que al final todo salió bien, ¿vale?

Ginny le miraba con un brillo en sus ojos y aquello le dio fuerzas al muchacho para observar las caras de todos los demás. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque la aprensión era visible en el rostro de los adultos, todos escuchaban a Harry con atención y con determinación en sus facciones.

-Haremos lo que nos pides, Harry-le aseguro Sirius-. Solo quiero que sepas, y esto va para todos-añadió mirando a Ginny-, que, si en algún momento alguien siente que esto es demasiado para él o ella, simplemente decidlo. Y pausaremos la lectura o continuaremos sin esa persona, lo que sea mejor para todos. Y que no os dé ninguna vergüenza porque yo me incluyo, ¿eh? Si creo que no puedo más os avisaré. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?-preguntó.

Los demás asintieron con seriedad.

-Está bien, entonces-dijo Harry, reconfortado por aquellas palabras-. Si estás preparada, Ginny, puedes continuar.

La chica aguantó la mirada de Harry durante unos segundos más de lo necesario y luego respiró hondo. Todos pudieron oír como temblaba el aire al entrar por su garganta, pero no importó. Ginny abrió la boca y continuó leyendo.

— **... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...**

Cuando Ginny terminó de leer esas tres palabras, no había nadie en toda la Sala a quien no se le hubiera puesto la piel de gallina.

Incluso Snape, que ya se encontraba impresionado con el discurso que Potter había pronunciado segundos atrás, sintió como su corazón latía más rápidamente al escuchar aquello.

 **Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.**

Sirius se aferró al borde de su asiento con fuerza. "Pase lo que pase he de mantenerme sereno por Harry", se decía una y otra vez.

 **Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.**

La voz de Ginny había temblado desde que comenzó a leer, pero ella no iba a detenerse por nada del mundo. "Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo", se dijo, apretando los puños.

— **Harry, ¿qué...?**

— **Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento...**

— **... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...**

Los señores Wesley se cogieron de las manos y observaron a su hija con cientos de emociones en sus rostros. Miedo, pena, pánico y culpabilidad eran los que predominaban en ellos pero en el instante en el que Molly y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada supieron sin decirse nada lo que tenían que hacer. Todas esas emociones dejaron paso al orgullo por su hij la determinación por mantenerse fuertes por ella, que era lo que Ginny necesitaba.

— **¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.**

— **... matar... Es la hora de matar...**

Tonks y Remus, al igual que Sirius, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabían que era bastante grave. En el capítulo anterior ya se había oído la voz, pero estaban seguros de que en este iba a suceder algo realmente malo, o de lo contrario los alumnos no estarían reaccionando así.

 **La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?**

Hermione negó con la cabeza y fue ese movimiento el que llamó la atención de Ron. Vio en el rostro del chico el mismo miedo que ella sentía al recordar aquel momento y supo que para él también estaba siendo peor que lo que recordaba. "Tiene que ser por culpa de la voz", reflexionó la parte de Hermione que no se encontraba paralizada por el miedo". "Escuchar esa voz lo hace todo mucho más terrorífico". Eso le recordó que Harry lo estaba viviendo por segunda vez y su mirada se dirigió hacia él. Ron la siguió y se dio cuenta de que estaban pensando lo mismo. Ella apoyó su mano en la de Harry mientras que Ron hacía lo mismo en el hombro del muchacho.

Harry los sintió, más que verlos, pero agradeció mucho el apoyo. Su vista estaba centrada en Ginny y, a pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar sentir una fiera oleada de orgullo al ver el coraje que la chica estaba demostrando.

— **¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor.**

Dumbledore jugueteó nervioso con el extremo de su barba. Él se había encontrado ahí arriba, en el Gran comedor, mientras los muchachos estaban pasando por todo ello. El niño-que-vivió, el chico de la profecía, podría haber muerto entonces y él ni se habría dado cuenta. "No", dijo una parte de él. "Harry podría haber muerto". Dumbledore observó al muchacho y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. A lo largo de su vida había hecho y visto muchas cosas terribles, pero nada le inquietaba y asustaba más que sus sentimientos hacía Harry Potter. Aunque, como siempre hacía cuando estos salían a la superficie, volvió a aparcarlos en lo más profundo de su interior.

 **Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.**

— **Harry, ¿qué estamos...?**

— **¡Chssst!**

Si hubieran estado en una situación completamente diferente, Fred y George hubiesen hecho algún comentario acerca de lo gracioso y extraño que resultaba ver a Ginny mandándose callar a sí misma. Pero, por supuesto, no era el momento ni el lugar. Al ver el rostro compungido de su hermana, no podían dejar de preguntarse si serían capaz de volver a hacerla reír de nuevo.

 **Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:**

— **... huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!**

Las manos de Molly temblaron y fue una suerte de que Arthur aún estuviera sosteniéndolas porque eso evitó que fuera corriendo hacia su hija. Si lo hubiera hecho, le habría arrancado el libro de las manos y abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de prometerle que todo iría bien.

 **El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

— **¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.**

"Estúpido Potter", pensó Snape, intentando calmarse. "Típico de él, tener un poder que nadie más tiene que le envía de cara contra un maldito basilisco". Aquellos sentimientos de irritación hacia Potter eran familiares y hasta cierto punto reconfortantes. Sin duda, eran mejor que el patético arrebato de protección del muchacho que estaba experimentando.

 **Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.**

— **Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara—. Yo no oí nada...**

En medio de todas las emociones que Harry estaba sintiendo, no pudo evitar notar el calor del afecto y la lealtad de sus amigos. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero habían confiado en él y le habían seguido hasta donde había hecho falta.

 **Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.**

— **¡Mirad!**

Todos se acercaron al borde de sus sillas, deseando que aquello acabase pronto.

 **Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

Ginny echó un vistazo rápido hacía la parte inferior de la página y comprobó que solo faltaban unos párrafos más por leer. Saber que ya estaba a punto de acabar, le dio fuerza para pronunciar en voz alta las palabras que tres años atrás ella había escrito en la pared.

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

Necesitó dos intentos para poder leerlo bien pero cuando lo hizo fue como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. "Lo he hecho", pensó. "Me he enfrentado y he ganado".

Los que no sabían lo sucedido, abrieron mucho los ojos y recordaron el título del libro.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró Sirius en voz baja.

— **¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todos levantasen la cabeza para mirar al libro en manos de Ginny.

 **Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo.**

"Tuberías", pensó Hermione.

 **Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.**

 **La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.**

-Oh, por Merlín-suspiró Molly, tapándose la boca con la mano. Dumbledore le había informado de algunas cosas que sucedieron durante ese curso y, por ello, sabía que había habido petrificados. Pero, como todo, era mucho peor leerlo que saberlo.

Tonks, Sirius y Remus tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Pero, ¿no ha muerto, verdad? Si a veces me habéis hablado de ella, no entiendo…

Nadie le contestó, pero eso era algo que Sirius esperaba. Solo lo había dicho porque no podía quedarse callado.

 **Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:**

— **Vámonos de aquí.**

— **No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.**

Snape se sorprendió a sí mismo negando con la cabeza y estando de acuerdo con el chico Weasley. Incluso pensando que aquella era una buena idea.

— **Hacedme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.**

-Sí…-murmuró Tonks-, creo que es mejor.

 **Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien.**

-Oh, no-dijo Molly, con un hilo de voz. No quería que les culpasen de aquello.

 **Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados. La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada.**

Ginny veía como con cada palabra que leía, cada vez iba quedando menos. Aquello le dio un impulso final para terminar la lectura del capítulo.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.**

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Remus, poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban. El hombre lobo todavía estaba impresionado con lo leído.

 **Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

— **¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!**

-¿Qué demo…?-empezó Sirius con rabia, alzando la voz y haciendo que muchos dieran un respingo.

Ginny no le dio oportunidad de terminar la pregunta porque continuó leyendo y, con rapidez, dijo la última frase de aquel capítulo que tan largo y difícil se le había hecho.

 **Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.**

-Ese crío es repulsivo-sentenció Tonks.

-Sí, sí que lo es-dijo Ginny, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Todos los ojos de la Sala se centraron en ella. Aunque llevaban la ultima hora escuchándola leer, en todo ese rato su voz no había sonado así ni un instante. Se sentía ligera y tenía un toque de alegría, aunque por las lágrimas sin derramar que se podía ver en sus ojos, nadie lo hubiera dicho.

-Cielo-comenzó Molly con cautela-, ¿estás bien?

Ginny cerró los ojos un instante, pero luego asintió y volvió a abrirlos. En ellos ya no había ni una lagrima.

-Sí-dijo ella con seguridad-. Sí que lo estoy. El capítulo ha acabado-explicó y nada más decirlo una sonrisa se extendió por su cara-. Lo he conseguido. Lo he conseguido-repitió, en voz más baja y suave.

-Sí que lo has hecho, cariño-dijo Molly, levantándose para poder abrazarla y sonriendo con tanto orgullo que muchos tuvieron que desviar la mirada para no emocionarse.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, tesoro-seguía diciendo la señora Weasley, con Ginny entre sus brazos, mientras su marido se unía a ella.

Desde su posición, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo y sintió como un enorme peso se hubiera esfumado de su pecho.

-Eh-sintió que alguien a su lado decía.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Ron.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Harry sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero, no por miedo o angustia, sino a causa de algo tan simple como las palabras de Ron. No confiaba en su voz para hablar así que se limitó a asentir.

-Bien-dijo Ron al verlo-. Por qué nosotros también lo estamos-se señaló a él mismo y a Hermione-. Y creo que podremos con el siguiente capítulo e incluso con el final del libro, por muy malo que sea. Sé que aún es pronto para pensar en eso, pero… Estoy seguro de que estaremos bien.

-Estoy contigo-le apoyó Hermione.

Harry les observó, con orgullo en su mirada y afecto en su pecho hacia sus dos mejores amigos, mientras iba recobrando la compostura.

-Creo que tenéis razón-dijo finalmente.

-Oh, la tenemos-le aseguró Ron-. Ya sabemos que Hermione nunca se equivoca.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry sonrió y fue como si todos los nervios pasados en aquel capítulo nunca hubieran existido.

De pronto, oyó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Al darse la vuelta, vio que había sido Dumbledore.

-Este ha sido un capítulo bastante intenso-dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos-. Por tanto, si queréis hacer una pausa lo entenderé.

Los demás asintieron; ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas de continuar leyendo inmediatamente.

-Parece ser que ya se acerca la hora de comer-seguía diciendo Dumbledore-, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene demasiada hambre ahora mismo-su mirada se centró en Ron y al ver que éste asentía con energía sonrió.

-Lo cierto es que se me ha cerrado el apetito, señor-dijo el chico.

-Justo lo que pensaba-sonrió Dumbledore detrás de su bigote blanco-. De acuerdo, pues. Hagamos una pausa de unos ¿cinco? ¿Diez minutos?

A los demás debió de parecerles bien porque, o no dijeron nada o asintieron con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, podéis ir a los lavabos o a las habitaciones, pero os he de pedir que no salgáis de la Sala; no queremos causarnos problemas innecesarios- observó durante unos instantes los rostros de todos y luego sonrió satisfecho.

Nada más acabar de hablar Dumbledore, Ginny, que había conseguido zafarse de sus padres, se puso en pie.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Molly, tratando de ocultar su inquietud.

-Tranquila, mamá, solo quiero ir a estirar un poco las piernas y a lavarme la cara. Voy al baño y ahora vuelvo.

La señora Weasley la observó caminar en dirección al fondo de la Sala sin decir nada, pero su rostro se relajó notablemente cuando Hermione se puso en pie y dijo:

-Yo también he de ir al lavabo-se puso en pie y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la altura de Ginny.

Sirius, que se había ido recuperando poco a poco del mal trago, se giró hacia Remus para hablar con él en voz baja, probablemente de lo sucedido. Por ello, no se fijó en las muchachas ni vio cómo, al entrar en el lavaba, justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta, Hermione pasó su brazo alrededor de Ginny, reconfortándola.

Harry, en cambio, sí que lo vio y sonrió parra sí mismo; sabía que Ginny estaba en buenas manos.

Para cuando Ginny y Hermione volvieron a la Sala, diez minutos después, casi todos se habían dividido en grupos. Los señores Weasley estaban sentados al lado de los gemelos, charlando animadamente, pero levantaron la vista al oír cómo se abría la puerta. Snape y Dumbledore caminaban por un extremo de la Sala, conversando entre ellos, mientras que Ron y Harry estaban hablando con Sirius, Remus y Tonks. El animago se había preocupado sobre el estado de su ahijado y su amigo pero, una vez visto que se encontraban bien, había empezado a bromear y a charlar de cosas sin importancia. Tonks y Remus no habían tardado en unirse a ellos y, aunque aún estaban un poco tocados por lo que acababan de leer y, sobretodo, por las reacciones de los alumnos, sabían que aquel era un momento para reír y olvidarse de lo demás.

-Ya estamos aquí-dijo Hermione, señalando lo obvio-. ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Nada importante.

En aquel momento, Dumbledore y Snape regresaron a la mesa, el primero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-¿Habéis hecho descansado lo suficiente?-preguntó, sentándose en su lugar.

-Creo que sí-asintió Ginny, un poco cohibida de repente, al haber demostrado todas aquellas emociones delante de los profesores.

-Perfecto, pues-dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo. Luego agitó su varita y el libro voló hacia sus manos-. Ahora que estamos todos más tranquilos, ¿os apetece seguir leyendo?  
Harry pensó que aquella era una pregunta un tanto estúpida ya que el director sabía perfectamente que nadie iba a decir que no. Aun así, asintió para responderla.

-Excelente-sonrió el director-. Veamos, me parece que faltan por leer: los señores Weasley, Remus, el profesor Snape y yo. ¿A alguien le apetece?

Remus pasó la mirada por encima de los demás. Sabía que en el caso de Snape y Dumbledore no iban a leer a hasta que no tuvieran otra opción y, respecto a los gemelos, no sabía serían capaces de leer el siguiente capítulo, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido. Por ello, abrió la boca para ofrecerse voluntario cuando:

-Yo leeré- era la señora Weasley quien había hablado, con un fuego extraño en su mirada.

-Mamá, ¿estás segura?-preguntó Ginny, dubitativa.

Molly asintió con energía.

-Totalmente. Si mi hija lo ha hecho, yo también. Siempre que pueda repetir...

Aquello provocó que, pese a todo, una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por el rostro de la muchacha.

-Claro que puedes-le animó, mirándola con cariño infinito.

-Que no se hable más, entonces-dijo Dumbledore, pasándole el tomo a Molly.

Ella lo cogió con firmeza, aunque con cuidado, como si pudiera atacarle en cualquier momento. Luego suspiró y abrió el libro, buscando la página adecuada.

-El siguiente capítulo es el número nueve: **"La inscripción en el muro"** -dijo en cuanto la encontró-. ¿Estáis todos listos?

Ginny sabía que aquella pregunta iba en gran parte dirigida a ella, de modo que asintió y dijo con firmeza:

-Sí, lo estamos.

-Bien-dijo la señora Weasley. La observó durante unos instantes y luego cogió aire y comenzó a leer.

 **A/N Aquí acaba este capítulo. El siguiente es probable que tarde bastante en tenerlo porqué empiezo finales en tres semanas y no puedo arriesgarme a suspenderlos. Los acabo sobre mediados/finales de junio. Así que lo siento pero no esperéis nada nuevo hasta entonces.**

 **Por cierto, estoy pensando en poner en un hueco de mi perfil el estado en el que se encuentra el siguiente capítulo. Lo iría actualizando cada vez que fuese escribiendo y así podríais saber cuando esperarlo. ¿Qué os parece? Yo creo que podría ir bien... Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	9. Capítulo 9 La inscripción en el muro

**A/N: ¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¡Lo siento! Entre examenes, recuperaciones y vacaciones casi no he tenido tiempo. Pero bueno, lo importante es que lo he aprobado todo y que el capítulo ya está aquí. Así que ¡gracias por vuestra paciencia! Antes de callarme de una vez y dejaros leer en paz el capítulo, me gustaría pediros por favor que dejéis una review si podéis. Aunque solo sea una palabra, lo cierto es que se agradece muchísimo y me motiva a escribir más rápido y más a menudo. Además, así sé si es que os ha gustado y si todavía queréis más de la historia... Evidentemente, al final del día escribo para mí y para pasarlo bien. Pero las review me dan un extra de motivación hahah Bueno, ya me callo. Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

 _ **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.**_

 _-El siguiente capítulo es el número nueve: "La inscripción en el muro"-dijo en cuanto la encontró-. ¿Estáis todos listos?_

 _Ginny sabía que aquella pregunta iba en gran parte dirigida a ella, de modo que asintió y dijo con firmeza:_

 _-Sí, lo estamos._

 _-Bien-dijo la señora Weasley. La observó durante unos instantes y luego cogió aire y comenzó a leer._

— **¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

A pesar de haberse tomado unos minutos de descanso, todos seguían con los nervios a flor de piel. Solo hicieron falta esas dos frases para volver a llenarles de tensión.

 **Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.**

Los que no habían estado ahí cerraron los ojos instintivamente, temiendo la reacción del conserje.

— **¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata!**

–¡Déjale en paz!–soltó Sirius sin poderse contener.

 **¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!**

Aquello provocó que los puños de Sirius se cerrasen con fuerza.

–Que lo intente…–murmuró, poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

— **¡Argus!**

Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores.

–Oh, menos mal–respiró Molly aliviada–. Lo último que necesitan después de lo que han vivido es que alguien les eche la culpa.

El trio dorado intercambió una mirada y Ginny no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Harry había sido acusado de ser el heredero de Slytherin por algo que ella había hecho. " _No_ ", se dijo, _"por algo que V–Voldemort hizo"._ Incuso pensar el nombre le costaba, pero se negaba a llamarle "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado".

 **En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la Señora Norris de la argolla.**

— **Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros también, Potter, Weasley y Granger.**

–Muy listo, director–dijo Remus–. Es mejor descubrir qué está pasando sin el resto de alumnos por el medio.

Tonks asintió.

–Alumnos y también quien quiera que haya dejado la inscripción.

–¿Crees que también estaba por ahí?–preguntó Sirius–. Lo cierto es que sería una buena idea–añadió sin esperar respuesta–: te mezclas entre la multitud y te haces el sorprendido…

La señora Weasley carraspeó.

–Voy a continuar leyendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres adultos asintieron en su dirección, con miradas de disculpa. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras estaban provocando en Ginny.

 **Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.**

— **Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.**

–Vaya, por fin hace algo útil–comentó Fred.

–Sí–asintió su hermano–, creo que es lo más inteligente que le he oído decir en todo el libro.

— **Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.**

 **La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.**

Snape, que no había dicho nada desde hacía largo rato, se removió algo incómodo en su sitio. El profesor de pociones había sido el primero en hacer sentir peor a Potter después de todo aquello y ahora una parte de él se arrepentía. Cuando eso sucedió, no había sido consciente de lo delicada que era situación realmente y, por ello, no desaprovechó su oportunidad de fastidiar al chico. Además, el leer los pensamientos y las emociones del muchacho le daba un punto de vista único y le ponía en una posición en la que de ninguna manera quería estar: le hacía sentir empatía por el crío. Snape quería con todas sus fuerzas dejar de sentirse así, pero por mucho que intentase limpiar su mente de toda emoción, le estaba costando más de lo normal. No podía evitar pensar en lo asustados que debían de haber estado los muchachos, así como la joven Weasley. Los alumnos no solían demostrar debilidad delante del "malvado profesor de pociones", pero a lo largo de los libros (y especialmente durante el capítulo anterior), lo habían hecho y aquello incomodaba profundamente a Snape, que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esa clase de cosas.

 **Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista, porque llevaban los rulos puestos.**

En medio de la tensión, aquello consiguió arrancar algunas sonrisas.

 **El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. Dumbledore dejó a la Señora Norris sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.**

Harry recordó lo mal que se sintió en aquel momento, temiendo que la señora Norris había muerto.

 **Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la Señora Norris. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos.**

El director asintió.

–Parecía bastante claro que no estaba muerta–dijo–, pero tardé más en comprender que le había sucedido exactamente.

Sirius, que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, respiró con alivió al oír que la gata seguía viva. No le tenía especial cariño, pero sabía que, de haber muerto, Harry se hubiera culpado a sí mismo, y también podría haber sido acusado de ello.

 **La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír.**

–¿Te parece gracioso que haya un asesino suelto por la escuela, Severus?–preguntó Molly, perdiendo la paciencia.

Snape la miró con confusión en sus facciones; no era propio de la señora Weasley hablarle de ese modo. Ella siempre había sido uno de los miembros de la Orden en tratarle con más respeto y (Snape nunca lo diría en voz alta) afecto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La respuesta no tardó en llegar a su mente. Estaba claro que los últimos capítulos habían dejado a Molly en tensión permanente y sufriendo por sus niños y, Snape sabía de sobras, cuando eso ocurría, la mujer cambiaba por completo y era capaz de enfrentarse a quien fuera. Incluso aunque ese "alguien" fuera el temido y cruel profesor de pociones.

Quizás influyera su extraño estado de ánimo o la sorpresa de ser hablado así por la señora Weasley, pero cuando Snape contestó a su pregunta, lo hizo de forma diferente a la que cualquiera de la Sala se hubiera imaginado.

–No, Molly, no me parece gracioso–empezó–. En aquel momento pensé que no era más que una estúpida broma de algún Slytherin y no le di demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Admito que no era plenamente consciente de la gravedad de la situación– dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo–. En cuanto a qué fue lo que me hizo sonreír...Bueno, si he de ser sincero, nunca me ha gustado demasiado esa gata; verla en ese estado fue bastante cómico. Por no hablar de las expresiones asustadas en los rostros de Potter y compañía, por supuesto. También tuvieron algo que ver– terminó con humor en la voz.

–¿Esa es tu defensa? – intervino Sirius antes de que Molly dijera nada, sus ojos abiertos con incredulidad–. Solamente has cambiado un motivo malo por otro... Puede que no estuvieras sonriendo por que hubiese un asesino suelto pero tus motivos siguen siendo propios de alguien cruel y mezquino.

Snape se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano.

–Nunca he dicho que yo no lo sea.

Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir ante aquello. Por suerte para él, no tuvo que hacerlo ya que la señora Weasley continuó leyendo con rapidez. Molly no sabía exactamente que pensar acerca de Snape y, desde luego, el profesor no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

 **Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.**

— **Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.**

–Oh, por Merlín…–se quejó Ron–. Casi había olvidado lo insoportable que era **.**

–Por no hablar de que no es el momento para ir de sabelotodo– dijo Hermione–. Y sí, antes de que digáis nada, hasta yo sé cuándo dejar de serlo.

Aquello provocó que los alumnos rieran y que Ginny esbozase una sonrisa, al tiempo que daba las gracias por tener a Hermione como amiga.

 **Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la Señora Norris.**

–Me da hasta pena…–dijo Tonks, mordiéndose el labio.

–Tranquila, a mí me pasó igual.

–Y a nosotros–dijo Ron, señalándose a sí mismo y a Hermione.

 **Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él,**

–¿Ves?–sonrió el muchacho.

 **aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin ninguna duda.**

–Sé que ahora es fácil decirlo, pero no te tendrías que haber preocupado–dijo Sirius–. Dumbledore no es idiota.

–Vaya, gracias–sonrió el director, con los ojos brillantes.

Sirius no pudo evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa. Se le hacía extraño poder bromear con el anciano como si su encierro en Grimauld Place nunca hubiese ocurrido. Pero lo cierto era que, desde que habían empezado con la lectura de los libros, Dumbledore se estaba comportando más como el amable director de sus tiempos de estudiante que como el severo líder de la Orden del Fénix.

 **Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la Señora Norris con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.**

— **... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú**

Molly tardó un instante más de lo normal en leer esa última palabra.

— **dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.**

Los ojos en blanco no se hicieron esperar.

 **Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.**

Ron sonrió con ganas. Durante los cinco años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts, pocos profesores le habían caído peor.

 **Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.**

— **No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela. Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.**

— **¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?**

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, recordando su propia experiencia con la petrificación.

— **La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.**

–Oh…–dijo Remus, un tanto sorprendido–. Pues no hay demasiados magos o seres mágicos capaces de petrificar a otra persona. Bueno–rectificó–, gata, mejor dicho.

–Tienes razón–asintió Sirius, mientras Tonks hacía una lista mental de todos los posibles culpables que se le iban ocurriendo.

— **Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart. —Pero no podría decir como...**

–Oh, que se calle ya…–dijo el señor Weasley para sorpresa de muchos. No era propio de él reaccionar así pero el capítulo anterior le había dejado con los nervios a flor de piel y la estupidez de Lockhart no ayudaba.

— **¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.**

— **Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada.**

–Exacto–asintió Remus–. Y eso es preocupante.

— **¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un...—Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un squib! —concluyó.**

–Oh, por Merlín–se quejó Sirius–. Aunque tú también, Harry… Menuda mala suerte. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que alguien escriba eso justo el día que descubres que Filch es un squib?

–No muchas…–reconoció el muchacho.

— **¡No he tocado a la Señora Norris! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—.**

–La verdad es que ya me estaba cansando de que me acusase.

–Normal…–le apoyó Ron.

 **Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un squib.**

–Se me hace raro pensar que desconocía tantas cosas del mundo mágico…–comentó Harry, haciendo que Snape le mirase de manera extraña.

— **¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de Embrujorrápid!**

— **Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra,**

Sirius soltó un suspiró de fastidio.

–Ya empezamos….

 **y Harry se asustó aún más, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle—,**

La mirada de Harry fue a parar al rostro del maestro de Pociones y por un momento tuvo ganas de saber que pasaba por la mente de éste. Quería entender por qué Snape insistía en salvarle la vida una y otra vez si luego disfrutaba tanto fastidiándosela. " _Supongo que es algo parecido a lo que yo siento por los Dursley"_ , reflexionó. " _No los soporto, pero eso no significa que quiera verlos muertos y, de estar en mi mano salvarles, lo haría_ ". _"Sí, tiene sentido_ ", se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque algo le decía que no era tan simple como aquello.

 **Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno**

–Espera, espera– Sirius interrumpió la lectura una vez más–. ¿Es Snape quien está hablando ahora? –preguntó en dirección a Molly.

–Así es–respondió ésta.

– ¿Entonces? –dijo Sirius con incredulidad–. ¿Qué hace defendiendo a Harry?

–Quizá quieras esperar a oír el resto de la frase–le aconsejó Harry, haciendo un gesto a la señora Weasley para que continuase la lectura.

— **dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si lo pusiera en duda—;**

–Oh, vale, ahora empieza a tener sentido la cosa– dijo Sirius, mientras Snape le ignoraba.

 **sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Remus se le adelantó.

–¿De verdad te interesaba saber lo que habían estado haciendo, Severus? ¿O era solo una excusa para ponerles en problemas?

Snape se llevó una mano a su rostro y, con una expresión de cansancio, cerró los ojos mientras pinzaba el puente de su ganchuda nariz con dos dedos.

–Me estoy hartando de tener que dar explicaciones por cada comentario que se lee–dijo con una suavidad que no ocultaba la advertencia en sus palabras–. Pero, una vez más, voy a contestar a tu pregunta, Lupin. Aunque solo sea para continuar con la lectura lo más rápido posible…– bajó la mano hasta su regazó, abrió los ojos y siguió hablando–. Era evidente que Potter estaba mintiendo y eso solo dejaba dos opciones. Por un lado, podía haber estado rompiendo alguna norma de la escuela (lo que no dejaría de ser algo habitual en él)–añadió con malicia–. O, por otro, podría haber visto algo relacionado con el ataque, pero, o bien no se atrevía a decirlo, o estaba protegiendo al verdadero responsable. Lo que estaba claro era que ninguno de los tres alumnos podría haber hecho algo como aquello, dada su poca habilidad mágica…

Remus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Quería seguir escuchando lo que Snape tenía que decir, pero, al mismo tiempo, se estaba cansando de los comentarios que el maestro de pociones iba soltando de cuando en cuando.

–Además–continuaba diciendo Snape–, todos sabemos lo mucho que le cuesta a Potter confiar en los adultos; simplemente preguntando si había visto algo no iba a decir la verdad. Era necesaria un poco de… persuasión.

Harry no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante aquel comentario. Era cierto que no le salía de forma natural confiar en los mayores y todos los sabían. Pero lo que le avergonzaba era que ahora todos conocían el motivo de aquello. Especialmente Snape. Hasta el momento el ex mortífago no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pero Harry seguía esperándolo. No sería propio de un Slytherin como él desaprovechar un tema tan jugoso como el de los Dursley.

Mientras Harry pensaba todo aquello, la mandíbula de Sirius se iba marcando más y más en el rostro del animago.

–No te correspondía a ti hacer algo así–dijo finalmente.

Snape levantó una ceja.

–¿No?

–No–repitió Sirius con firmeza–. Si Dumbledore creía necesario preguntarle algo a Harry, ya habría hablado él directamente con Harry. No era necesario que usases tu manipulación y triquiñuelas de serpiente en mi ahijado.

–Sirius, Severus, ya es suficiente.

El tono de voz de Dumbledore era normal, pero se podía notar la autoridad en él.

–Creo que todos podemos entender que Harry estaba todavía muy agitado por lo que acababa de vivir y eso, añadido al hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos parecía ser capaz de oír la voz misteriosa, explica perfectamente por qué decidió no contarlo en primer lugar.

Su mirada se posó en el muchacho, al que dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Al mismo tiempo, está en la naturaleza de Severus mantener la calma en momentos de tensión y ser capaz de obtener el máximo de información posible, lo que es de agradecer– inclinó la cabeza en dirección al profesor de pociones–. De modo que todos actuaron acorde a lo que sería normal en ellos, gracias a Merlín–bromeó, con los ojos brillantes–. Así que no le veo el sentido a seguir discutiendo sobre quien hizo bien y quién no. Además, Severus, ¿no habías dicho que querías pausar la lectura el mínimo tiempo posible? Parece ser que respondiendo a la pregunta de Remus has conseguido justamente lo contario–añadió con humor en la voz–. Pero nunca es tarde para remediarlo. Molly, si eres tan amable…

Sirius y Snape no tuvieron más remedio que callarse al seguir leyendo la señora Weasley.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

— **... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.**

— **Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor?**

Sirius se tragó las ganas de increparle a Snape que continuase haciendo preguntas.

–Severus–dijo Remus levantando la mano sin darse cuenta–. Mi intención no es volver a parar la lectura, de verdad. Solo permíteme decir que creo que, aunque a tu manera, hacías bien preguntando tanto. Soy consciente de que una buena parte de tu interés en la coartada de Harry era porque querías meterle en problemas, pero al mismo tiempo, te estabas preocupando por la seguridad de los alumnos y eso es de agradecer.

Snape se limitó a mirarle durante unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que Molly continuó leyendo. Se estaba cansando de que Lupin intentase sacar algo positivo de todas sus acciones. Puede que su único objetivo en la vida fuera tratar de acabar con el señor oscuro y proteger a Potter, pero eso no le convertía en alguien bueno, no con todos los pecados que había cometido y que aún seguía cometiendo. Él era un hombre cruel y amargado y no quería que nadie pensase diferente.

 **Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.**

— **Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—,**

–Sí que lo parecería–asintió el señor Weasley–. Pero siempre podrías haberles enseñado tu memoria.

–En aquella época no sabía ni lo que era un Pensadero–dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa–. Pero sí, hubiera sido una buena solución.

 **porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

— **¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—.**

–Si Snape sonríe nunca es buena señal–le dijo George a su gemelo en voz baja, haciendo que este soltase una carcajada con disimulo.

 **No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.**

–Parece que os han pillado–dijo Tonks, con una media sonrisa–. ¿Sabes, Severus? Eres bueno en esto.

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido durante un instante, luego encarnó una ceja.

–Sería preocupante si no pudiera averiguar cuando mienten unos simples críos. Era evidente que ocultaban algo; cualquier idiota con medio cerebro se hubiera dado cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la señora Weasley carraspeó y siguió leyendo. Al mismo tiempo, Tonks se preguntó por qué Snape no podía aceptar un simple cumplido.

Desde que habían empezado la lectura, la auror se había ido sorprendido cada vez más con el Snape del libro. Ella conocía de sobra al espía arisco y reservado de sus reuniones de la Orden, pero el Snape profesor era un tipo más "relajado", dentro de los parámetros posibles del hombre, más seguro de sí mismo y en control de la situación y, Tonks admitió para sí misma, era hasta cierto punto gracioso. La metamorfomaga suponía que la vuelta de Voldemort y el retorno a su puesto de espía, habían agriado aún más el carácter de Snape y Tonks sentía lástima por el profesor. Mediante la lectura, podía entrever aspectos de su personalidad que normalmente no era capaz de ver, así como su potencial. Tonks sabía que solo con que Snape dejase a un lado un poco de su malicia, el resto de la Orden le aceptaría sin problemas. A excepción de Sirius, claro.

— **No teníamos hambre —dijo Ron con voz potente, y las tripas le rugieron en aquel preciso instante.**

–Oh, Ron…– sonrió Ginny con cariño. La chica había estado observando los últimos intercambios sin decir nada ya que todavía se estaba recuperando de las emociones del capítulo anterior. Sabía que todavía faltaban muchos momentos malos que leer, pero ahora se sentía más preparada para afrontarlos.

 **La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.**

" _¿Cómo no?"–_ pensó Sirius.

— **Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.**

–¿En serio, Severus?–preguntó Remus con un toque de incredulidad y diversión en la voz.

El maestro de Pociones se encogió de hombros.

–Siempre se puede intentar sacar provecho de una situación, Lupin. Es precisamente vuestra falta de visión la que os produce más problemas a los Gryffindor–explicó–. Si, finalmente, Potter decidía confesar y contar la verdad, la escuela saldría ganando. Si, por el contrario, escogía mantener su secreto, Slytherin también obtendría un beneficio al no poder jugar contra nosotros.

– ¿Así que estás reconociendo que te preocupaba que Harry pudiera ganaros? ¿Incluso teniendo Slytherin las mejores escobas del mercado?

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y sus agujeros de la nariz se dilataron. Todos se prepararon para lo inevitable pero, sorprendiendo a todos, los labios de Snape se curvaron en una terrible sonrisa falsa. Con los dientes apretados dijo:

–Nunca hay que correr riesgos, Black.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Molly continuó leyendo. La señora Weasley se estaba cansando de tener que darse prisa para evitar que los dos hombres comenzaran a pelearse. Ya había tenido suficiente con siete críos; no quería tener que ocuparse de dos más.

— **Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al quidditch. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.**

Aquello provocó que muchos sonrieran.

–Por fin alguien dice algo con sentido–dijo Sirius, contento.

 **Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.**

El chico se removió incómodo en el asiento. Le daba vergüenza leer aquello con el director delante.

— **Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza.**

–Vale, bien– asintió Sirius–. Suerte que tiene Hogwarts de contar con McGonagall y contigo, Albus. Si no se iría a pique.

Dumbledore le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

–Lo cierto es que tengo plena confianza en el resto de mis profesores. Sé que todos darían lo máximo de ellos mismos para cuidar y proteger a la escuela y a sus alumnos–giró la cabeza levemente en dirección a Snape.

Éste se dio por aludido y, al no estar acostumbrado a los halagos del director, le pilló por sorpresa. No fue capaz de aguantar el afecto en el rostro de Dumbledore, algo extraño cuando se dirigía a él, así que no tuvo más remedio que desviar la mirada.

 **Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.**

— **¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!**

–Para eso primero habrá que encontrarlos, ¿no?–dijo Tonks, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— **Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia—.**

–Y que lo digas–bufó Sirius–. No sé cómo aguantas tanto…

 **La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la Señora Norris.**

–Conveniente…–dijo Hermione.

— **La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.**

–Yo no me fiaría–dijo Remus, nada convencido.

— **Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.**

Aquello provocó que Sirius sonriera, muy a su pesar.

–¿Sabes, Snape?–le preguntó–. De vez en cuando tienes algunas salidas graciosas; es una pena que seas tú quien las diga.

El profesor de pociones se limitó a mirarle, sin decir una palabra.

 **Hubo un silencio incómodo.**

— **Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

–Oh, gracias a Merlín–murmuró la señora Weasley. Con Snape fuera de escena, Sirius no podría comentar nada en contra suya. O al menos eso esperaba.

 **Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.**

— **¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?**

–Visto desde fuera te diría que sí–dijo Tonks–. Pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste.

— **No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.**

–Ron…–empezó su padre.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Deberíamos haberlo dicho. Si ahora pasase algo así probablemente lo haríamos– le aseguró–. Pero en aquel entonces no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y, además, ya nos habíamos metido en suficientes problemas con lo del coche volador, no necesitábamos más.

–Y también está el hecho de que a todo el mundo le encanta culpar a Harry de cualquier cosa que pase en Hogwarts–añadió Hermione–. Si hubiéramos dicho lo de la voz… Filch ya le estaba acusando solo por haber estado allí; no necesitábamos darle más motivos.

El señor Weasley suspiró lentamente.

–Tenéis razón… Pero, aun así, quiero que entendáis que podéis y debéis confiar en los adultos–hizo una mueca, recordando lo leído el día anterior–. Está bien, en _algunos_ adultos, mejor dicho. Entiendo que gente como Quirrell, Lockhart, Umbdridge o los del Ministerio os han dado pocos motivos para confiar en los mayores.

Ron reprimió un bufido; eso era quedarse corto.

–Pero–continuó Arthur, mientras Harry le daba las gracias por no haber mencionado a los Dursley–, hay más adultos en los que sí que podéis confiar. Todos los que estamos aquí, por ejemplo–hizo un gesto con la mano que también abarcó a Snape, para sorpresa de éste–. De modo que, en el futuro, espero y deseo que vengáis a buscarnos si os encontráis en alguna situación así.

Harry intentó ocultar de su rostro los sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho. No eran desagradables, más bien al contrario, pero se sentía estúpido por dejar que algo tan simple como aquello le afectase tanto. Suponía que era una consecuencia de no haber tenido a nadie que se preocupase por él durante tanto tiempo.

–Gracias, señor Weasley–dijo, contento de que no se le notase en la voz–. Lo haremos.

El hombre le sonrió de vuelta y miró a Molly, que continuó leyendo.

 **Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le preguntase:**

— **Tú me crees, ¿verdad?**

— **Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...**

–Lo siento, Harry… No quiero que pienses que dudaba de ti–dijo rápidamente–. Es solo que…

Harry agitó su mano despreocupadamente.

–Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

— **Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?**

Ginny suspiró y se rascó una ceja distraídamente. Se había ido relajando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, escuchando a su madre leer y a sus amigos hablar. Pero, aun así, cualquier mención de la Cámara la ponía en tensión de nuevo.

— **El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despacio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.**

–Probablemente–sonrió Molly–. A Bill siempre le gustaron los misterios. Sobre todo, las construcciones antiguas y secretas.

— **¿Y qué demonios es un squib? —preguntó Harry.**

 **Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita.**

Muchos le miraron sin comprender, pero Ron le hizo un gesto a su madre para que continuase leyendo.

— **Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—. Un squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia muggle, sólo que los squibs son casos muy raros.**

–Debe de ser horrible…–murmuró Hermione–. Ver a toda tu familia haciendo magia y yendo a Hogwarts mientras tú no puedes.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ron.

–Visto así…

 **Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de Embrujorrápid, seguro que es un squib. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes—Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.**

–No deberías alegrarte de las desgracias ajenas, Ron.

–Pero, mamá, ¡es Filch!–dijo el muchacho levantando las manos.

–Me da igual quien sea; es algo cruel.

Ron suspiró en silencio.

–Está bien…

 **De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.**

— **Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.**

–Sería lo más inteligente, sí–asintió Sirius, mientras Snape ponía los ojos en blanco.

¿De verdad creía Potter que no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

 **Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen.**

George soltó una risa sin humor.

–Buena suerte con eso.

 **Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día.**

Ginny lo recordaba bien. Las palabras no se borraban y ella sentía un pinchazo de miedo cada vez que caminaba por delante.

 **Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».**

Ante aquello, muchos pusieron los ojos en blanco o soltaron suspiros de fatidio.

 **Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la Señora Norris. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.**

El ambiente de la Sala se enrareció al leer aquella frase.

— **Pero si no conocías a la Señora Norris —le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—.**

–Oh, por Merlín…– se quejó Ron, queriendo darse una colleja a sí mismo.

 **Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es broma...—añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.**

–Maldita sea, Ginny…–empezó su hermano–. Lo siento mucho, era un ciego idiota.

La muchacha se obligó a sonreír.

–No pasa nada, no podías saberlo.

 **Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione.**

–Normal…–dijo Tonks–. Ella es una nacida Muggle.

 **Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse.**

 **Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los gusanos de los pupitres.**

–Imbécil…–murmuró Sirius entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para que Snape no pudiera oírle **.**

 **Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Justin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Harry acababa de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto.**

–¿Qué demo...?–empezó Tonks–. Espera un momento, ¿no se habrá creído esa tontería de que tu petrificaste a la Señora Norris? ¿No?

Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía la respuesta.

 **Harry encontró a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midiendo sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».**

Fred fingió un ronquido, haciendo que los alumnos rieran con ganas.

— **No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.**

–Ahora ya no me sorprendo–sonrió Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— **¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.**

— **En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—. Buscando otro libro. Creo que quiere leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad.**

Aquello provocó las carcajadas de los muchachos y que Sirius mirase a Remus con afecto.

–Me recuerda a alguien…–dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Harry le contó a Ron que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo había esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa.**

— **No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota —dijo Ron, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía—.**

Molly se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–Ronald…–suspiró.

 **Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...**

 **Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.**

— **No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la Historia de Hogwarts —dijo, sentándose junto a Harry y Ron—.**

–Supongo que todos querían leer sobre lo mismo–pensó Remus en voz alta.

 **Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.**

George sacudió la cabeza.

–Vaya malgaste de espacio…

–Y que lo digas–asintió su gemelo.

— **¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry.**

— **Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante.**

" _Ojalá nunca lo hubiera sabido",_ pensó Harry con una mueca.

— **Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.**

— **Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron desesperado, mirando el reloj.**

A pesar de los nervios, Ginny sonrió. Aquello era tan propio de su hermano que no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen con humor.

— **No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente severa—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo.**

La señora Weasley se planteó la posibilidad de reprenderle a su hijo aquella falta de responsabilidad, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo **.**

— **Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga.**

 **Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo.**

–¿Cómo no?–bufó Harry, aunque el humor en sus ojos era evidente.

 **Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra.**

–La primera vez te impacta–comentó Ron–. Luego ya te acostumbras y para el final del primer año nadie le presta atención. ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver que sus padres le miraban–. Es la verdad.

Los gemelos ocultaron una sonrisa.

–Pobre Ronnie…–dijo Fred–. Tantos años y aún no ha aprendido nada.

 **Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores.**

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntaron los muchachos con interés.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron divertidos.

–Siempre he pensado que saber la verdad acerca de una historia como esa tiende a quitarle toda la magia. La gente suele decorar las anécdotas para hacerlas más interesantes… Pero, en este caso… tengo que reconocer que es bastante fiel a la realidad. Los alumnos que tuvieron al profesor Binns aquel día se llevaron una verdadera impresión–dijo con una leve sonrisa.

–Vaya…–suspiró Ron. ¿Te imaginas que nos pasa eso un día? ¿Qué vamos a clase de Pociones y de repente Snape está ahí convertido en fantasma? –les dijo en voz baja a Harry y a Hermione.

–Eso sería algo horrible–le respondió Harry–. Nunca conseguiríamos librarnos de Snape, entonces.

Ron le sonrió, mientras Hermione les daba un codazo para que se callasen.

Harry miró a su alrededor y, por suerte, comprobó que el maestro de pociones no les había oído. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Snape, sintió una punzada de culpa por haber bromeado con la muerte del profesor. Luego sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención a lo que estaban leyendo, lo que provocó que ésta desapareciera.

 **Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.**

 **Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse.**

–Gracias a Merlín que no tendremos que volver a sufrir ese tostón–dijo George con alivio.

 **Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano. El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.**

–No me extraña. Nadie le había hecho una pregunta hasta entonces, que yo recuerde–explicó Ron–. Y creo que nadie le ha vuelto a hacer una.

— **¿Señorita...?**

— **Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.**

–Caramba, Hermione–dijo Sirius, la admiración se notaba en su voz–. Alto y claro.

La chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Pensé que si alguien sabía algo del tema tenía que ser el profesor Binns.

 **Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa. El profesor Binns parpadeó.**

Tonks soltó una carcajada.

–Qué dramático todo…

— **Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas—se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...**

Casi todos pusieron los ojos en blanco o bufaron con frustración.

–Por una vez en su vida -o lo que sea- que puede explicar algo interesante… ¿En serio va a dejar escapar la oportunidad? –dijo Sirius, incrédulo.

 **Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.**

— **¿Señorita Grant?**

–¡Pero si acabas de decirle tu nombre! –se quejó Tonks.

— **Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?**

–Bien dicho, señorita _Grant_ –sonrió Dumbledore, el humor bañando sus facciones.

Hermione no sabía cómo responder a la broma del director así que se limitó a sonreír y a intentar no ruborizarse.

 **El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.**

–Ah, pero nuestra Hermione no es "ningún estudiante"–dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

— **Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—.**

Al leer aquello, la señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco. Gracias a la lectura de los libros, se estaba dando cuenta de la gran cantidad de malos profesores que enseñaban en Hogwarts.

 **Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...**

–Ojalá…–murmuró Ginny en voz baja.

A pesar de ello, Harry y Ron la oyeron, lo que provocó que el último mirase a su hermana con tristeza y que Harry sintiera una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago.

 **La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.**

–Y supongo que el profesor Binns se sentía igual–dijo Hermione.

— **Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor,**

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron al fundador de su casa, pero los vítores duraron menos que de costumbre ya que Sirius, quien normalmente era quien aplaudía con más entusiasmo, quería oír lo que el profesor Binns tenía que decir.

 **Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.**

–Debieron ser unos tiempos bastante duros–dijo Remus, pensativo.

–Lo fue–asintió Dumbledore, que había leído mucho sobre el tema–. Sobre todo para los nacidos muggle. A menudo eran perseguidos por sus propias familias y amigos.

–Merlín…–suspiró Molly, horrorizada.

 **Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:**

— **Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts.**

Sirius resopló con desdén.

 **Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza.**

–Por muy horrible que sea esa mentalidad–empezó Tonks–, también hay que tener en cuenta el momento en el que se encontraban. No me malinterpretéis, estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con Slytherin pero hace cientos de años de aquello. En el mundo muggle antes había esclavos o quemaban a la gente por su religión. Los tiempos cambian–declaró–. El problema es cuando la gente no cambia con ellos. Y eso es lo que sucede con la mayoría de los sangre pura; se han quedado todos atrapados en el pasado.

–Ciertamente–asintió Dumbledore, tratando de no pensar en sus creencias de joven.

 **Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.**

 **El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.**

A pesar de todo, Ginny sonrió al oír esa descripción.

— **Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.**

–Le hace pensar a uno sobre lo poco observadores que eran los otros fundadores–trató de bromear Fred, sin éxito.

Para entonces, incluso los que no sabían lo sucedido durante aquel curso, eran conscientes de que la Cámara no era solamente una leyenda. Si fuese así, los muchachos no hubieran reaccionado como lo hicieron al leer el capítulo anterior.

 **»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.**

–Maldito viejo chiflado–masculló Sirius, al tiempo que Ginny se estremecía.

 **Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara.**

–No me extraña–dijo con cuidado Tonks, siendo consciente de lo mucho que afectaba aquel tema a los alumnos–. Estoy segura de que muchos de ellos nunca habían oído hablar de la Cámara. Y después de lo de la señora Norris… En fin, cómo para no estar un poco asustados.

 **El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.**

— **Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.**

-Bueno, si es una Cámara Secreta no será fácil de encontrar, ¿no?-dijo Ron con cierto rencor.

 **Hermione volvió a levantar la mano. —Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?**

Harry cerró los ojos un instante, recordando los colmillos y el largo cuerpo lleno de escamas del Basilisco. Se preguntaba si aún se encontraría allí, en lo más profundo de la Cámara. _"Claro que sigue ahí",_ se dijo. _"¿Dónde quieres que se haya ido?"_.

— **Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.**

" _O cualquiera que hable pársel",_ se dio cuenta Ron. Una parte de él se preguntaba si, de haber llegado Harry antes que el diario de Riddle a la Cámara, quizás hubiera sido capaz de controlar al basilisco y evitar que se produjeran los ataques.

 **La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.**

— **Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.**

— **Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?**

Remus inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

–En eso tiene razón.

— **Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...**

Llegados a ese punto, casi todos rodaron los ojos o bufaron con frustración. Estaba claro que el profesor Binns no creía en la existencia de la Cámara y, por tanto, no iba a darles más información al respecto.

— **Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...**

— **El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...**

–Ni que los directores de Hogwarts fueran dioses–bufó George–. Quiero decir, son muy buenos magos y todo eso…–añadió en dirección a Dumbledore, quien sonrió–. Pero que no la hayan encontrado no significa que no exista. Hay miles de pasadizos y habitaciones ocultas por todo Hogwarts que nadie ha pisado jamás, o solo algunos pocos afortunados. Creedme, nosotros lo sabemos–dijo señalándose a él mismo y a Fred.

–Sí, tienes razón–le apoyó Sirius, pensando en el mapa del Merodeador–. Sería muy ingenuo creer algo así. Ni siquiera nosotros pudimos encontrar todos los secretos que hay en la escuela.

— **Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Dean Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.**

— **Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero!**

–Es evidente que no hay el menor indicio. Si no, ¡no sería una maldita Cámara Secreta! –dijo Sirius con cansancio.

 **Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.**

 **Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.**

–Uno del que no ha vuelto a salir nunca más…–bromeó Ron con una sonrisa irónica.

• • •

— **Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre.**

–Él fue uno de los más, digamos, expresivos… en cuanto a su opinión–explicó Dumbledore–. Pero había muchos más que pensaban como él, sin duda. Por lo tanto, yo no diría que fue Slytherin quien empezó, pero sí que le dio más fuerza al movimiento y pronto se convirtió en el rostro de éste.

Mientras todos escuchaban a Dumbledore con interés, Harry pensó una vez más en la gran sabiduría y conocimiento del hombre. No sabía que pasaría si algún día Dumbledore desaparecía; estarían perdidos.

 **No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.**

–Eso mismo pensé yo–-le sonrió Sirius–. Por suerte todo fue bien…

 **Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Harry no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia. Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin.**

El Harry del presente levantó la cabeza de pronto; se le había olvidado por completo.

–Suerte que ya solucionamos este tema ayer–dijo el muchacho–. No necesitamos más problemas o cosas profundas de las que hablar…

–Y que lo digas–le apoyó Ron–. Después de que acabamos con estos libros, no pienso volver a hablar sobre sentimientos en… ¡en años!

Harry soltó una carcajada, pero Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

–Sois unos críos–les dijo, aunque había humor en su voz.

–Venga, ahora no te hagas la madura. Que a ti tampoco te gusta.

Ante aquello, Hermione se ruborizó un poco y miró a Ron como una gata enfadada.

–Puede que no, pero es necesario conversar sobre ciertas cosas de vez en cuando. Si no se queda todo acumulado y pasa lo que pasa.

El rostro de Ron se tornó de un feo color rojo al pensar en sus episodios de celos y las inseguridades que los habían causado. Hermione no había querido echárselo en cara, pero el chico no podía saberlo.

–Lo que tú digas–bufó.

Hermione tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo sucedido, pero para entonces la señora Weasley ya había seguido leyendo.

 **Recordaba, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había hablado al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

 **Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**

Snape, que no había reaccionado demasiado durante los últimos minutos, sintió como la vena de su frente volvía a hincharse. No necesitaba que le recordasen aquello. ¿Y que si Potter daba muestras de no ser quién él creía? No cambiaba nada en absoluto. El chico seguía siendo mucho más parecido a Potter que a su madre, y eso era así.

 **Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente «¡Slytherin no!», y el sombrero había terminado diciendo:**

 **Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los alumnos repitieron los aplausos y vítores del día anterior, provocando que Harry agachara la cabeza y sonriera con gratitud.

 **Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.**

— **¡Eh, Harry!**

— **¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.**

— **Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tú eres...**

 **Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor.**

–¿Qué es lo que ha estado diciendo? –preguntó Sirius, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

–Ya verás–dijo Harry rápidamente.

 **Le oyeron chillar:**

— **¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.**

— **¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione.**

— **Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry,**

Sirius frunció los labios.

–Que se atreva.

 **y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo había rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.**

–Oh, Harry…–los ojos de la señora Weasley le miraban con compasión–. No te mereces esto.

–Ahora ya estoy acostumbrado–dijo él, intentando consolarla con una sonrisa–. La verdad es que cada año piensan algo diferente de mí. O sea que no me queda más remedio.

La carcajada del chico no pudo ocultar el dolor tras esas palabras y el corazón de Molly se oprimió una vez más.

— **La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.**

 **La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.**

— **¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.**

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Hermione al oír como Ron le había pedido su opinión. Le gustaba que lo hiciera.

— **No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la Señora Norris, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.**

La sonrisa desapareció al recordar la seriedad de la situación sobre la que estaban leyendo.

 **Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»**

Ginny se mordió el labio con fuerza y apretó las manos para evitar que éstas empezasen a temblar. A veces, cuando pasaba por aquel pasillo, le venían a la mente recuerdos borrosos de su segundo año, que la dejaban alterada durante el resto del día.

— **Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron.**

 **Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba desierto.**

— **No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.**

–No sé si es demasiada buena idea…–empezó Tonks–. En cualquier otra situación me alegraría de que estuvierais tomando la iniciativa pero esto es diferente. Mucha gente ya piensa que habéis tenido algo que ver y si alguien os encuentra volviendo al lugar del ataque… Podríais salir mal parados.

— **¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!**

— **¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.**

 **Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal.**

Ron reprimió un escalofrío. No tenía ningunas ganas de leer sobre Aragog y su "familia".

 **Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.**

–Eso es interesante…–murmuró Remus pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y anotó algo en él.

–Para que no se me olvide–dijo sonriendo levemente al ver que algunos le miraban.

— **¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.**

— **Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?**

 **Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.**

–¿Que ha pasado? –la voz de Sirius estaba teñida por la preocupación.

— **¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.**

— **No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.**

–¿En serio? –dijo Sirius con incredulidad. Cuando habló, todos pudieron oír como la diversión había sustituido a la preocupación de su voz **.**

Ron le ignoró a él y a los demás que le miraban con curiosidad. Sabía que el libro lo explicaría.

— **No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones...**

Snape levantó la vista al oír el nombre de su clase. Todo aquel tema no le interesaba en absoluto, aunque una pequeña parte de él sentía cierta curiosidad.

— **Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.**

 **Hermione soltó una risita tonta.**

–Lo siento, Ron–dijo la chica automáticamente.

Había estado buscando una manera de disculparse con su amigo por lo dicho antes, así que ni siquiera le importó que el libro calificase su risa como "tonta".

–No debería haberme reído. Es evidente que te afecta de verdad y fue cruel por mi parte.

Ron la miró con sorpresa, pero solo duró un instante. Luego asintió y le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Está bien, no pasa nada.

— **No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosamente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...**

Sirius no pudo evitarlo; soltó una carcajada.

–Lo siento, lo siento de veras, Ron–dijo intentando calmarse–. Es solo que es un poco gracioso.

Molly frunció el ceño al ver como Ron agachaba la cabeza.

–En realidad, Sirius, no lo es. Ron solo tenía tres años y fue muy traumático para él.

–Y para mí–añadió Fred con una mueca–. Fue la única vez en toda mi vida que mi madre me dio una bofetada de verdad. Y, y–dijo con rapidez, al ver que Molly quería interrumpirle-, me la merecía totalmente. Estaba enfadado y me pasé, Ron. Lo siento.

Su hermano le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

–Te perdono, tranquilo. Tú también eras pequeño y no podías controlar muy bien la magia–le sonrió y Fred también lo hizo de vuelta.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Ron? Me gustaría disculparme yo también. Por haberme reído antes. No pretendía reírme de ti, sino del hecho de que te dieran miedo las arañas. Es decir, me parecía gracioso que te dieran miedo unos simples bichos cuando te has enfrentado a mil cosas mucho más aterradoras y ni has parpadeado. Merlín, ¡ayer leímos que dejaste que te golpease una estatua de ajedrez gigante cuando tenías once años! Al lado de eso las arañas me parecían algo ridículo.

Ron sonrió ante el cumplido y cuando Sirius acabó de hablar sacudió la cabeza.

–No pasa nada, de verdad. ¿Qué os pasa a todos con las disculpas? –dijo soltando una carcajada–. ¡No me ofendo tan fácilmente! Lo único por lo que deberíais disculparos es por pausar la lectura una y otra vez y hacer que me muera de hambre–bromeó, pero en ese instante sus tripas rugieron.

–Será mejor que siga leyendo–sonrió la señora Weasley con cariño.

–Sí, por favor.

 **Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermione seguía aguantándose la risa. Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:**

— **¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.**

Remus anotó aquello también en su papel.

— **Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo—, a la altura de esta puerta.**

 **Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.**

–¿Qué? –preguntó automáticamente el señor Weasley, mirando a su mujer.

Molly pasó la mirada por las siguientes líneas y sonrió, haciendo que Arthur se relajase al verlo.

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

— **No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.**

Ginny, que poco a poco iba recuperándose, soltó una risita.

–Chicos…–dijo rodando los ojos–. ¿Sabes que no hay una barrera que te impida pasar, no?

Ron bufó, recordando la de horas que finalmente llegaron a pasar en aquel aseo.

–Sé que no la hay, pero como me han educado bien no voy a entrar en un sitio en el que no sería bien recibido. ¿Qué opinarías tú si te encontrases a un chico en el baño?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

–Siempre que no esté ahí para hacer algo raro… Me daría igual. Lo de los baños divididos por sexos me parece una tontería.

–No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras que compartir aseo…. ¡con Crabbe y Goyle!–Ron sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo y consciente de que había conseguido la carta ganadora al ver como la nariz de Ginny se arrugaba con disgusto.

–Vale, vale, tú ganas. Ahora estoy convencida de que deberían dividirse los lavabos en dos… "Personas limpias" y "Crabbes y Goyles".

Aquello provocó las carcajadas de los alumnos y, mientras éstos se calmaban, Molly continuó leyendo.

— **Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle la Llorona. Venga, echemos un vistazo.**

–Oh, no. Ella otra vez no…–se quejó George.

 **Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta. Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.**

Harry pensó con siniestro humor que diría el orgulloso Salazar Slytherin al saber que su querida entrada a la Cámara había acabado convirtiéndose en aquello. El chico había leído cómo cientos de años atrás, los lavabos en los que se encontraba la entrada de la Cámara se habían encontrado en medio del pasillo, para que los estudiantes se lavasen las manos entre clase y clase. Con el tiempo, añadieron unos retretes a la zona y fueron utilizados como servicios. Harry no podía evitar sonreír ante aquello.

 **Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:**

— **Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?**

 **Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.**

Al leer aquello, la señora Weasley arrugó la nariz con asco.

— **Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.**

— **No —confirmó Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí.**

–Hay que trabajar en esas mentiras, Hermione –dijo Tonks, sonriendo con diversión.

 **Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo.**

— **Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.**

— **¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.**

–Error–los ojos de Sirius brillaban con humor y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Se sentía muy agradecido de tener a su padrino junto a él. Aunque lo que leyeran no fuera agradable, Sirius siempre sabía cómo mejorar las cosas.

— **Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos preguntar...**

— **¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta.**

–¿Por qué es tan dramática? –se quejó Tonks.

–Supongo que no tiene nada más que hacer–dijo Remus–. Estando muerta y todo eso…

Ante aquello, Tonks no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Remus era tan adorable cuando no sabía muy bien que estaba diciendo.

— **Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo...**

— **¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!**

–¿No puede huir? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad–. Volver a casa o algo así.

Dumbledore se tiró de la barba, pensativo.

–Supongo que podría… Pero por mucho que le guste quejarse, ella siente que Hogwarts es su hogar. No creo que se vaya a mover de aquí.

— **Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.**

— **¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le preguntó Harry.**

Los que no sabían que había pasado se acercaron al borde de sus asientos, esperando alguna nueva pista.

–A ver si tenemos suerte…–pidió Sirius.

— **No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—.**

–¿Cómo no?–resopló el animago.

Los demás volvieron a sentar correctamente, decepcionados, mientras Snape se sorprendía de la astucia de los muchachos. Lo cierto era que a nadie se le ocurrió preguntar a los fantasmas.

 **Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme.**

–¿Es broma? –los ojos de Molly se abrieron con incredulidad–. Esta chica tenía serios problemas cuando estaba viva¸ alguien debería haberla ayudado.

Dumbledore pensó, no por primera vez, que quizás debería crear un puesto para alguien que ayudase a gente como Myrtle en Hogwarts. Alguien que pudiese escuchar y aconsejar a los alumnos que lo necesitasen.

 **Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...**

— **Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar.**

–Oh, Ronald…–Ginny enterró el rostro entre las manos con vergüenza-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

–"Con la intención de ayudar". Mamá lo ha leído. Era lo que intentaba hacer.

–Lo sé–suspiró Ginny–. Pero aun así…

 **Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.**

–No me extraña que nadie vaya a ese aseo…–dijo Tonks, con un estremecimiento–. Imagínate estar encargándote de tus cosas y de repente aparece Myrtle por ahí.

Aquello hizo que Ginny soltase una carcajada.

–"Encargándote de tus cosas" … Muy fina, Tonks.

–Gracias– sonrió la metamorfomaga.

 **Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hermione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:**

— **Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bueno, vámonos...**

–Sí, será lo mejor…–dijo Sirius, quien aún sonreía a causa de lo dicho por Tonks.

 **Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.**

— **¡RON!**

La señora Weasley leyó aquello con tanta potencia que muchos saltaron de sus asientos, asustados. Molly sonrió al verlo, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al leer la siguiente palabra.

 **Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.**

Como sucedía cada vez que el libro mencionaba a Percy, el ánimo decayó un tanto.

— **¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

— **Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...**

 **Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.**

La voz de Molly casi se rompió al leer aquello. Su pequeño…

— **Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando?**

–Tiene parte de razón–el señor Weasley sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que por primera vez en un año había estado de acuerdo con su hijo.

— **¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!**

–Yo lo sé y tú también–continuó Arthur–. Y aunque eso sea lo más importante, también has de tener en cuenta lo que pueden pensar los demás.

–Tu no lo haces.

El señor Weasley miró a su hijo con un toque de orgullo en la mirada, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

–Tienes razón. Yo no lo hago.

— **Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contundencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.**

El buen humor que se había instalado en la muchacha desapareció de pronto al recordarlo. A su lado, Ron no podía parar de pensar en cómo podían haber estado tan ciegos.

— **A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio.**

–Ohhh–exclamaron los gemelos, tratando de desviar la atención de Ginny–. ¡Díselo, Ron!

— **¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —dijo Percy secamente,**

Sirius dejó escapar una suspiró de sorpresa y horror a la vez.

 **llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!**

Molly sonrió con tristeza. Si ella no hubiera sabido toda la historia, probablemente hubiese actuado igual que Percy. El verlo desde los ojos de los chicos, sin embargo, le hacía pensar diferente.

 **Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.**

• • •

 **Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus deberes de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder.**

–Ya no me acordaba de eso...–murmuró Ron, colorado.

 **Casi echando tanto humo como sus deberes, Ron cerró de golpe "El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2)". Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó.**

–¿Hermione? –preguntó Fred, abriendo mucho los ojos. A su lado, George la miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

–Oh, dejad de haceros los sorprendidos–la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco–. Sabéis que cuando pasan cosas así de importantes no pienso ni un instante en los estudios. Bueno, quizás un poco sí–reconoció–. Pero ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

— **Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los squibs y los de familia muggle?**

–¿El noventa por ciento de Slytherin? –aventuró Sirius, mirando de reojo a Snape.

El profesor de Pociones no le hizo caso, sino que siguió concentrado en la lectura. Quería acabar lo antes posible con aquel capítulo, pero, una pequeña parte de él, escuchaba con atención las deducciones de los críos. Nunca lo reconocería, pero le resultaban interesantes.

— **Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia muggle son escoria?**

 **Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco convencida.**

— **Si te refieres a Malfoy...**

–Claro que se refiere a Malfoy–dijo Sirius-. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sea él. No es que no le vea capaz–añadió–. Pero no sería propio de Lucius arriesgar a su hijo de ese modo.

Snape tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón y en parte así fue. Lucius no implicó a Draco en ningún momento.

— **¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: «¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!» Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...**

— **¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.**

–¿Cómo es que estabas tan escéptica, Hermione? –preguntó Tonks, extrañada.

–No sé… Supongo que no quería pensar que fuese capaz–sacudió la cabeza–. Ahora es evidente que sí que lo sería.

— **Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.**

— **¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos...**

–Todo cuadra…–asintió Sirius–. Pero no sé por qué algo me dice que no es tan sencillo. Es decir, Lucius hubiera abierto la Cámara hace años si hubiera tenido la ocasión. Aunque solo fuera para impresionar a su "amo".

–Eso es cierto–dijo Remus, pensativo.

— **Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.**

— **Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.**

— **Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.**

–¿Hermione? –dijo George, esta vez la sorpresa era genuina.

–A veces hay que hacer lo que es necesario–se defendió Hermione.

Entonces, un pensamiento repentino hizo que el color huyese de su rostro

–Eh, director, por favor.

–¿Si? –le sonrió Dumbledore, bondadosamente.

–Habíamos dicho que ninguna de las reglas rotas o de las infracciones cometidas restarían puntos, ¿verdad?

–Así es.

–Y no podemos ser castigados por nada de lo que se lea, ¿cierto?

–Cierto–continuó sonriendo el director–. Pero he de admitir que tantas preguntas están captando mi interés. Aunque, desde luego, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano nos enteraremos.

–Eso me temo, señor–el rostro de Hermione estaba cargado de nerviosismo, pero la conversación con Dumbledore parecía haberlo reducido considerablemente.

El director sonrió una última vez e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en dirección a Molly para que continuase con la lectura. La señora Weasley parecía un poco asustada con todo aquello, pero hizo caso a lo que le decía el hombre.

— **Si, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.**

— **De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.**

–Sí, eso estaría bien–dijo Tonks.

— **Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.**

— **No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción multijugos.**

–Ohh…–dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, empezando a comprender lo que Hermione estaba implicando.

Snape, por su parte, dirigió una mirada penetrante al trio de oro, especialmente a Hermione. Si la muchacha había robado de su despensa, un año después de prenderle fuego… Había sido razonable el día anterior, cuando leyeron ese particular incidente. Pero no iba a serlo de nuevo. A pesar de todo, decidió esperarse a tener pruebas antes de comenzar a acusarles. Para fabricar aquella poción se necesitaban libros a los que ningún estudiante de segundo tenía acceso, por no mencionar que era imposible que unos niños de doce años fueran capaces de hacer una poción tan complicada. Si, era mejor esperar hasta estar seguro.

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.**

— **Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.**

— **¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.**

Ron sonrió inocentemente a su madre, mientras Snape le miraba con irritación.

–Tal vez podrías empezar a presar atención, Weasley. Tengo entendido que es tu ambición ser auror, ¿no es cierto?

El chico asintió levemente, de pronto asustado.

–Bien. Entonces te alegrará saber que no acepto a alumnos de sexto que no hayan obtenido las más altas cualificaciones en los TIMOS. Y como cualquiera con medio cerebro sabrá, para ser auror hace falta tener los EXTASIS de Pociones. Así que… tú verás, Weasley–la última palabra estaba cargada de desdén.

Molly, a medio camino entre la rabio hacia Snape y las ganas de sermonear a Ron por no prestar atención, decidió que lo más inteligente sería seguir leyendo.

— **Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Pensad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.**

–Esa una buena idea–la elogió Tonks–. Pero, Hermione, es una poción muy compleja para unos alumnos de segundo. Por no mencionar que contiene algunos ingredientes difíciles de conseguir…

La muchacha intentó no cruzar la mirada con la auror ya que sabía que tenía la verdad escrita en el rostro.

— **Esto del multijugos me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?**

Ron se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

— **El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado Moste Potente Potions que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**

–Sabelotodo hasta el final, Granger–dijo Snape, con una horrible mueca.

La mirada de Hermione se fijó en un punto en el suelo; no iba a darle a Snape lo que quería. Ron, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada al profesor llena de furia y tuvo que apretar los puños para no defender a su amiga.

 **Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.**

— **Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.**

–Era una buena idea… –reconoció Remus–. Pero a menos que vayáis por la noche con la capa, no veo la manera de solucionarlo.

— **Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...**

— **No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...**

–Estoy de acuerdo–sonrió el hombre lobo. Luego miró a los tres amigos y algo en sus rostros hizo que la sonrisa desapareciese–. Esperad un momento… No me digáis que lo conseguisteis.

–Sigue leyendo, mamá-le pidió Ron.

–No puedo, se ha acabado el capítulo.

-¿En serio? Vaya qué rápido…

Su madre sonrió.

–Tampoco tanto. Por cierto, Albus–su atención pasó de Ron a Dumbledore–, ¿paramos ahora para comer o esperamos a un capítulo más?

El director lo pensó durante unos instantes.

–Creo que deberíamos preguntarle al principal interesado–miró a Ron desde sus gafas de media luna–. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Ron?

Si le hubiera preguntado su madre o alguien de su familia, el muchacho hubiera respondido sin dudarlo que quería comer ya mismo. Pero era Dumbledore quien le estaba hablando, así que Ron, muy a su pesar, dijo:

–Puedo aguantar un capítulo más, señor. Además, aunque no pudiera, no haría que todos tuvierais que parar por mí.

Dumbledore pareció satisfecho por la respuesta por lo que inclino la cabeza hacia Molly y preguntó:

–¿Cómo se titula el siguiente capítulo?

–" **La «bludger» loca"–** contestó Molly después de buscarlo en el libro.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar quién quería leer, sin embargo, Fred levantó la mano.

–Mamá, ¿ podría leer yo este capítulo, por favor?

–Por supuesto.

Molly le entregó el libro a su hijo manteniendo el dedo pulgar en la página en la que se encontraban.

–Perfecto, gracias–dijo Fred en cuanto lo recibió-. Pero antes de empezar a leer, me gustaría decir algo. El título del capítulo me ha hecho acordarme de lo que va a suceder a continuación, y creo que la mayoría de nosotros también lo sabemos.

Los alumnos asintieron, con cara de circunstancias.

–Bien–continuó Fred–. Pues sabiendo lo que va a suceder, puedo deciros que será un capítulo bastante intenso. Quizás sea mejor comer ahora, para tener fuerzas y eso–guiñó un ojo en dirección a Ron, quien se lo agradeció con la mirada–. Aunque, si pensáis que debería seguir leyendo ahora, yo encantado.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con diversión cuando dijo:

–Me parece una excelente idea, señor Weasley. Yo también recuerdo aquel episodio y creo que tienes razón. Así pues, si queréis ir sentándoos en la mesa de la esquina, yo iré a las cocinas a hablar con Dobby.

Ron fue el primero en levantarse y, mientras los demás le imitaban, Snape alzó la voz.

–Señor director, yo debería ir al Gran Comedor. Y me temo que Potter y compañía también.

Sirius habló la boca para replicar, a él le iba perfecto que Snape se fuera, pero su ahijado y amigos se iban a quedar ahí.

–No queremos levantar sospechas–añadió el maestro de pociones, al ver sus intenciones.

–En realidad, profesor–intervino Harry–, les hemos dicho a nuestros amigos que íbamos a estar estudiando en los jardines durante todo el día. Y que también comeríamos ahí.

Los ojos negros de Snape se encontraron con los verdes durante un instante, y por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo. Si era un insulto o un elogio lo que el profesor tenía pensado decir, Harry nunca lo sabría. Aunque teniendo en cuenta con quien estaba hablando, lo más probable era que fuese un insulto. En cambio, Snape giró su cuerpo levemente en dirección a Dumbledore y dijo:

–Como profesor, yo no puedo excusarme tan fácilmente. Y especialmente con Umbridge vigilando todos mis movimientos.

–Lo comprendo, Severus, no te preocupes. Disfruta del banquete.

Snape hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza y giró sobre sí mismo, su larga capa ondeando tras él.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Dumbledore le llamó de nuevo.

–Oh y, ¿Severus?

El profesor de pociones se paró, con la mano en el pomo, pero no giró la cabeza.

–Vuelve al cabo de media hora, más o menos. Calculo que para entonces ya habremos acabado.

Con eso, Snape abrió finalmente la puerta y salió de la Sala. Dumbledore le vio marchar y unos segundos después dijo:

–De acuerdo, poneos cómodos. Con suerte la comida llegará enseguida.

–Gracias, director–le sonrió Molly.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza y desapareció en dirección a las cocinas.

Mientras tanto, Harry se había sentado en la mesa de la esquina, que era exactamente igual a las que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus sitios alrededor de ella, volvió a aparecer Dumbledore. La llegada de éste vino seguida por la aparición de una gran cantidad de platos deliciosos, que todos comieron con ganas.

Al terminar, los platos desaparecieron y aun tuvieron tiempo para ir al baño o hablar de temas sin importancia. Nadie quería volver a pensar en la Cámara y, por tanto, nadie la mencionó.

Cuando Snape regresó de nuevo a la Sala, la encontró prácticamente igual que al irse. La única diferencia, pensó con burla, era que la expresión de angustia (causada por el hambre) en el rostro del joven Weasley había desaparecido.

Volvió rápidamente a su asiento y, nada más hacerlo, Dumbledore hizo levitar el libro hacia Fred Weasley.

El chico lo tomó entre las manos y dijo:

–De acuerdo, espero que hayáis cogido fuerzas para la segunda mitad del libro. Capítulo diez: **"La «bludger» loca".**

 **A/N: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya valido la pena estos dos meses de espera (lo siento de nuevo). El siguiente lo acutalizaré mucho antes. O eso espero! Mañana me voy de vacaciones con mi familia hasta mediados de agosto pero espero tener tiempo de vez en cuando para escribir... Antes de septiembre me gustaría acabar el siguiente capítulo, pero como siempre no me hagáis mucho caso... Las fechas límite y yo no somos muy amigas hahah Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	10. Capítulo 10 La bludger loca

**A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Os quiero dar las gracias por que la última vez os pedí si podíais dejar más reviews y habéis cumplido con creces, ¡así que mil gracias! Me ayudaron a estar mucho más motivada a la hora de escribir pero, entre una cosa y otra, al final no he podido actualizar cuando quería. Y eso que a medidados de agosto ya tenía la mitad del capítulo hecho, e iba a subirlo cuando acabase como "regalo" por haberme escuchado y ayudado :) Pero al final me fui de vacaciones y luego tenía que hacer cosas y bla bla... De pronto ya estamos a mediados de septiembre y yo sin actualizar... En fin, perdón y gracias otra vez. Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo :D Bueno, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo** **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 _Dumbledore hizo levitar el libro hacia Fred Weasley._

 _El chico lo tomó entre las manos y dijo:_

– _De acuerdo, espero que hayáis cogido fuerzas para la segunda mitad del libro. Capítulo diez:_ _ **"La «bludger» loca".**_

 **Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos.**

–Gracias a Merlín...–suspiró la señora Weasley.

 **Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía.**

Sirius enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

–Creo que has hablado antes de tiempo, Molly.

La mujer tuvo que darle la razón.

 **Habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones;**

Aquello hizo que Sirius se atragantase.

–¿Es broma? Yo que pensaba que ya había empeorado bastante…

 **hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino transilvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.**

–No me creo ni una palabra de esas historias–declaró Tonks–. Y cualquier mago adulto tampoco lo haría– la auror no vio el rubor en las mejillas de la señora Weasley–; está claro que os las cuenta a vosotros porqué sois niños.

Ante la mirada de los alumnos, se explicó.

–Que no quiere decir que seas unos crédulos. Pero sí que es verdad que tenéis menos experiencia.

 **En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo.**

Remus sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

 **Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.**

— **Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle.**

–¡Este tío es un auténtico fraude! –se desesperó Sirius–. Ya lo sabíamos desde hace rato, pero madre mía… No debe de haber visto a un hombre lobo en toda su vida.

–Estoy de acuerdo–asintió Remus–. Es absolutamente imposible que tire al suelo a un hombre lobo con una sola mano. Y más aún que consiga inmovilizarle.

–Un ciervo y un perro grande tuvieron serios problemas para conseguirlo–sonrió Sirius a su amigo–. Así que no hay manera que un solo humano lo haga.

Snape apretó con fuerza los dientes, recordando la "bromita" que Black le hizo cuando eran jóvenes. Solo llegó a intuir la silueta del hombre lobo, pero aun así tuvo pesadillas durante meses.

 **Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo Homorphus;**

–¿El qué? –bufó Tonks con diversión–. Me juego lo que sea a que se lo acaba de sacar de la manga…

 **él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo.**

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Remus–. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería tan fácil? ¿Has oído Severus? Ya no hace falta que me prepares la poción cada luna llena: Lockhart ha encontrado la solución.

Snape le dirigió una larga mirada, pero no dijo nada. Él era el primero en aprovechar una buena oportunidad para meterse con Lockhart, pero no le gustaba la camaradería que Lupin estaba exhibiendo hacía él.

 **Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.**

Los alumnos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

 **Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.**

— **Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga.**

–¿Estás de broma? – soltó Sirius–. Esto se está volviendo cada vez más ridículo.

 **¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de El encantador!**

 **Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.**

— **¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.**

–¿Para qué? –preguntó el señor Weasley, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

— **Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asustada—. Vale, ahora.**

 **Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella.**

–Vais a intentar que os firme él el permiso, ¿no? –los ojos de Sirius brillaban con diversión.

Harry y sus amigos asintieron. Hermione lo hizo un tanto preocupada; le daba miedo como pudiera reaccionar Snape a todo el tema de la poción Multijugos.

–He de admitir que es una buena idea–reconoció el animago–. Si alguien es tan idiota como para creerse que solo estáis interesados en la teoría, va a ser él.

— **Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—.**

–Esperemos que cuele…–dijo George, cruzando los dedos.

–Pues yo espero que no–el ceño de Molly se había fruncido al oír aquello–. Ya tienen bastantes problemas como para añadirle la poción esta a la mezcla.

 **Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en** _ **"Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos"**_ **sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.**

–Sí que te has preparado bien la excusa, Hermione–le sonrió Tonks–. Buen trabajo.

Hermione aceptó el cumplido, pero no dijo que, en parte, había querido impresionar a Lockhart con los conocimientos sobre sus libros.

— **¡Ah, Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?**

— **¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!**

–Otra historia que me suena a mentira–dijo Remus con saña. Después de todo el numerito del hombre lobo le había pillado bastante manía a Lockhart.

— **Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Ron—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.**

–Me sorprende que no te desmayases con tantas atenciones suyas, Hermione–le dijo Ron, con una sonrisita burlona.

La chica se ruborizó un poco y soltó un "estuve a punto" que hizo que Harry y Ron estallasen en carcajadas.

–Oye, ya vale– se quejó Hermione, con las mejillas coloradas.

–Lo siento, lo siento–Ron intentó recuperar el aliento–. Pero si nos das tanto material ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

 **Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.**

— **Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bolsa—,**

Harry y Ron compartieron una sonrisa pero, inteligentemente, no dijeron nada.

 **mañana se juega el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no?**

Sirius recordó el título del capítulo.

–"La bludger loca"–susurró–. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Los alumnos le miraron de un modo que hizo que Sirius asintiera en su dirección.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Ya lo leeremos.

 **He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras.**

–Seguro–Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

–Lo gracioso es que probablemente iba a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que nosotros–dijo Remus, señalándose a sí mismo y Sirius–. Y si hubiese sido tan bueno, yo habría oído hablar de él gracias a tu padre o a éste de aquí.

El animago le sonrió.

–Lunático tiene toda la razón. Debe de ser otra historia inventada de las suyas–reflexionó–. Porqué yo suelo acordarme de los jugadores de Quidditch de las otras casas y su nombre no me suena para nada.

 **De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados...**

Fred no se pudo contener y soltó un resoplido de risa.

–Sí, claro…–dijo, enjuagándose una lágrima falsa.

 **Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Ron y Hermione.**

— **Es increíble —dijo ella, mientras examinaban los tres la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.**

-No sé por qué te sorprendiste, la verdad.

–En esa época no sabía cómo era, Ron. Ahora no me hubiera creído ni una de sus historias.

— **Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Ron—. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.**

–Cierto–dijo Sirius.

–¿Que es un completo imbécil o que ya tenemos lo que necesitamos?

Sirius se quedó mirando a Harry durante unos segundos, pensativo.

–Ambas cosas–sonrió.

— **Él no es un completo imbécil —chilló Hermione,**

–Falso–la sonrisa de Sirius se hizo más ancha.

 **mientras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.**

— **Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso...**

 **Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca. La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.**

–La verdad es que es una buena descripción–dijo Remus sin poderlo evitar.

— **¿Moste Potente Potions?—repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.**

— **Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.**

–Hermione, por favor–río Ginny.

Al ver que su amiga se sonrojaba, le envió una mirada de disculpa. No fue demasiado creíble porqué todavía estaba sonriendo, pero Hermione la agradeció.

— **Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregándola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiempo suficiente.**

–Y me da a mí que no es una exageración-dijo George, con los ojos brillando con diversión.

 **La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso.**

Molly arrugó la nariz.

 **Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.**

–No funcionó–le sonrió Harry.

 **Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle la Llorona. Hermione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad.**

–Eso es cierto–asintió Tonks.

–Pero Percy ya os pilló ahí dentro una vez–dijo el señor Weasley, haciendo una pequeña mueca al mencionar el nombre de su hijo–. No me extrañaría que apareciera en algún momento para comprobar que no habéis vuelto a ir.

–Eso sería propio de Percy, sí…–murmuró Ginny. Cada vez que se mencionaba el baño de Myrtle, su humor disminuía un tanto.

 **Myrtle la Llorona lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco.**

–No sé cómo podíais aguantarla…–Remus arrugó la nariz y se tapó las orejas inconscientemente.

–Supongo que es cómo cuando alguien ronca–dijo Molly, mirando de reojo a su marido–. Mientras se mantenga constante, al final ya ni lo oyes.

 **Hermione abrió con cuidado el Moste Potente Potions, y los tres se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad.**

Snape ladeó la cabeza, escuchando con atención. Hacía rato ya que no decía nada. Simplemente estaba atento a la lectura, esperando su oportunidad.

 **De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.**

Los nombres de esas pociones aparecieron con claridad en la mente de Snape.

–No es solo por lo duras que puedan ser las ilustraciones o los efectos de la mayoría de pociones en ese libro. La razón más importante por la que no puede caer en manos de críos es porqué. No. Sabéis. Prepararlas–dijo, recalcando cada palabra con voz clara y potente.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a que Snape alzara la voz. De hecho, solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadado. Normalmente con el propio Harry. De modo que, oírle hablar así, hizo que una expresión de miedo se instalase en su rostro y empezó a preguntarse que sería capaz de hacer el profesor cuando descubriese el robo de los ingredientes. Al mismo tiempo, no quería darle la satisfacción de parecer asustado, así que ordenó a su rostro que se relajase.

–No sois conscientes de lo grave que es esto–continuó Snape, recuperando la calma y volviendo a susurrar–. Y las cosas podrían ponerse peor incluso para vosotros, si es que el libro me da la razón.

Los tres alumnos tragaron saliva y Snape, al verlo, sonrió de manera horrible.

–Está bien, entonces. Continúa leyendo, Weasley, quiero saber a donde lleva todo esto.

Sirius había estado a punto de intervenir, pero sentía que le faltaba una parte de la historia. De modo que decidió callarse por una vez.

— **¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título "La poción Multijugos".**

 **Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.**

"No lo fue", pensó Harry con un leve temblor.

 **»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos.**

–Robando de los suministros de la escuela, ¿eh, Granger? –dijo Snape, recordaba bien la desaparición de algunos ingredientes durante aquel año. Y estaba seguro de que no se habían perdido por sí solos.

Hermione bajó la mirada, sin saber que contestar. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera solo iba a empeorar las cosas.

–Vamos, vamos, Severus–intervino Dumbledore al ver la incomodidad de la chica–, todavía no ha sucedido nada. Creo que será mejor esperar a leer que ocurre. Lo más probable es que todo quede en el plan estéril de unos críos.

Snape tuvo que morderse la lengua para no señalar el hecho de que ya habían conseguido el libro de pociones, así que de momento el plan no estaba siendo tan infructuoso como decía el director. A pesar de ello, decidió no decir nada más. Él sabía lo que había ocurrido, solo necesitaba que el libro le apoyase.

 **¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.**

Ron arrugó la nariz al recordarlo. Ahora ya sabía de sobras los ingredientes de la poción, pero entonces le cogió totalmente desprevenido.

— **Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.**

A pesar de todo, Hermione sonrió levemente.

–¿Te imaginas? –Sirius hizo una cara de asco–. Creo que preferiría enfrentarme al monstruo de la Cámara.

Harry pensó que él, habiendo probado las dos cosas, no estaba de acuerdo.

 **Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.**

— **De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.**

 **Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.**

— **¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione?**

–Parece que no–murmuró Snape entre dientes, enfadado. No lo demostró, pero una parte de él estaba sorprendida de que a Potter le importase aquello.

 **Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...**

–Vaya, Potter... Creo que es lo más inteligente que te he oído decir desde que empezamos a leer estos libros–la voz de Snape estaba cargada de sarcasmo, pero Harry pudo ver algo más en sus ojos oscuros.

Quizás fue por eso que dijo:

–A pesar de lo que usted crea, no me gusta meterme en líos. Y si pensamos en hacer algo así fue porque nadie más hacía nada.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa. Luego parpadeó y ésta desapareció de su rostro.

–Si teníais motivos para pensar que Draco estaba implicado de alguna manera, debisteis comunicarlos al director o a algún miembro del profesorado.

En cualquier otro momento, Harry hubiera contestado secamente o soltado un comentario sarcástico. Pero aquella era una de las pocas veces que Snape y él habían mantenido una conversación civilizada, sin insultarse mutuamente, y Harry no quería echarlo a perder. Además, necesitaba al profesor de Pociones en el mejor humor posible para cuando leyeran sobre el robo de los ingredientes. De modo que le respondió de la forma más respetuosa que pudo.

–No creo que nos hubieran hecho demasiado caso, señor.

–Aunque sí fuera, Potter. No es una excusa.

Harry decidió que era mejor dejarlo estar, así que asintió y esperó a que Fred continuase con la lectura.

 **Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.**

— **Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—.**

La voz de Fred se tiñó de sorpresa al leer aquello mientras los demás la miraban con asombro. Solo Harry y Ron, que la conocían perfectamente, no se extrañaron de oírla actuar así.

 **Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia muggle es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción.**

–Totalmente de acuerdo, Hermione–la apoyó Sirius.

Ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que todos la observaban, pero se negó a agachar la cabeza. Siempre haría lo necesario para defender sus ideales y no se iba a avergonzar de ello.

 **Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.**

— **No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—.**

–Ahora ya ni me inmuto–le sonrió el Ron actual –. Solo sé que cuando Hermione decide que merece la pena romper las reglas es que la cosa se ha puesto seria.

 **Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?**

— **Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro.**

— **Bueno, como hay que coger la** _ **Descurainia sophia**_ **con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.**

–¿Tanto tiempo? –se quejó Sirius, mirando inconscientemente a Snape.

El maestro de pociones asintió secamente, contestando a la pregunta no formulada, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— **¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de muggles!**

–Eso es cierto…–suspiró George. Aún no podía creerse que su hermanito y sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran pensando en seguir con aquello. _"Y yo que pensaba que Fred y yo éramos los rebeldes de la familia…"_ Si Ron seguía con su plan de robar ingredientes a Snape y hacerse pasar por un Slytherin, habría que darle ese título a él.

— **Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar–: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina.**

Al oír aquello, Ginny resopló con diversión. Era curioso como escuchar las aventuras y los planes de sus amigos la estaba distrayendo sobre sus propios recuerdos de aquel horrible año.

 **Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Ron susurró a Harry:**

— **Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Malfoy de la escoba.**

–Hazlo –le susurró Fred en voz baja, aunque por la cara de la señora Weasley, ella también lo había oído.

Harry le sonrió, pero luego recordó el título de capítulo y lo sucedido en aquel partido. No había sido nada agradable, aunque finalmente hubiera atrapado la snitch.

 **Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de quidditch. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado.**

Sirius soltó una maldición.

–Lo había olvidado…

 **Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin.**

Remus miró de reojo a Snape y, a ver la mueca en su rostro, no le fue difícil prever el resultado de aquel partido.

 **Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se levantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban.**

–Odio esos momentos–reconoció Ginny–. Aunque luego cuando ganas hace que sea mucho más gratificante.

Harry le sonrió.

–Sobre todo con la cantidad de problemas que ha tenido el equipo este año…

–Y qué lo digas; se te echó de menos.

La sonrisa de Harry se tambaleó durante un instante. No porque aquello le hubiera entristecido, al contrario, sino porque no sabía que decir. Tragó saliva y se sacudió mentalmente.

–Gracias–consiguió contestar–. Yo también he echado en falta el Quidditch.

No sabía si aquella respuesta había sido la correcta, pero la dijo igualmente. " _Quizás debería haber dicho que la eché de menos a ella también…"_ , pensó Harry. " _No, eso es estúpido, nunca habéis compartido equipo"_. Miró a Ginny tentativamente y vio que la chica sonreía con total normalidad. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco tonto por haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto. " _Gracias a Merlín_ ", pensó Harry. Después de andar con pies de plomo alrededor de Cho durante tantos meses, se sentía refrescante el poder hablar con alguien como Ginny sin preocuparse de si había metido la pata.

 **Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta.**

 **Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.**

–Te animaba, pero al mismo tiempo daba un poco de miedo…–dijo Fred, dejando de leer.

Harry y George asintieron al unísono.

–Y que lo digas–contestó su gemelo.

— **Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas.**

–Y de lejos–les sonrió Tonks, guiñando un ojo.

 **Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas («¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto»),**

Aquel comentario hizo que muchos sonrieran. Molly también lo hizo, aunque una parte de ella se preocupó de que se hubiera constipado.

 **y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.**

–¡Así se habla! –exclamó Sirius sin poderse contener–. Lo siento, me he venido arriba.

Remus sonrió.

–Solo un poco–le contestó, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

 **Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry.**

— **Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la snitch antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.**

–Si no pereces en el intento, mejor–dijo Tonks, de pronto preocupada al recordar el título del capítulo.

–Dado que estoy aquí… Sería un poco complicado –bromeó Harry, con una sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo tras las palabras de la auror y esperaba que su comentario la distrajese en cierta manera. Le gustaba el ambiente relajado y agradable que reinaba en la Sala desde hacía ya varios minutos y no quería perderlo.

Tonks le sonrió de vuelta y pareció relajarse un tanto, por lo que Harry asintió para sí mismo, contento de que hubiera funcionado.

— **Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.**

 **Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin,**

–No me sorprende, en nuestra época también era así–Remus se señaló a él mismo y a Sirius–. Aunque, sin entrar en gente como Draco, me da cierta pena que siga pasando. Es decir, imagina ser un alumno de primer año, con todo el colegio en tu contra…

–No debe de ser muy agradable…–asintió Tonks, bajando la mirada.

Snape pasó su mirada disimuladamente sobre los dos adultos, pensativo.

 **aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.**

La señora Weasley sacudió la cabeza, con una media sonrisa.

–Estoy segura que ellos creían ser muy intimidantes y todo eso. Pero lo cierto es que leído suena bastante ridículo.

— **Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...**

 **Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch.**

A algunos les interesaba saber si Harry sería capaz de atrapar la pelotita dorada, otros solo temían por "la bludger loca", pero todos escucharon con aún más atención, pendientes del partido.

— **¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba.**

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

–Qué original…

 **Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.**

–¡Cuidado! –exclamó Sirius, cuando de pronto…–: ¡"La bludger loca"! Ya casi no lo recordaba–dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca–. Maldita sea, Harry. ¿Por qué todo te tiene que pasar a ti?

–Eso me pregunto yo desde que nací...

Aquella respuesta provocó una sonrisa en su padrino, pero era evidente de que estaba distraído y preocupado por lo que se estaba leyendo.

— **¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin.**

–Bueno, al menos tienes a George cubriéndote las espaldas–dijo la señora Weasley, respirando profundamente para intentar calmarse.

 **Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.**

–Maldita sea–gruñó Sirius, mientras los demás soltaban gemidos de sorpresa y miedo.

 **Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry.**

–Alguien tiene que haberla hechizado–los ojos de Remus estaban entrecerrados con sospecha–. ¿Quizás el supuesto "heredero de Slytherin"?

–Estoy de acuerdo en que alguien la ha embrujado–intervino Arthur–. Pero no creo que sea la misma persona que atacó a la señora Norris. Al fin y al cabo, se expondría a ser atrapado delante de tantos testigos.

Remus tuvo que darle la razón.

 **Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la bludger silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las bludger nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...**

–De verdad, Harry, lo que no te suceda a ti… Si ya lo digo yo que el Quidditch es un peligro–empezó la señora Weasley–. En primer año te hechizan la escoba, luego la bludger esta…

–Mamá, ahora no–la cortó Fred con rapidez, volviendo a centrar su atención en la lectura.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Es verdad.

Al mencionar Molly el incidente de la escoba, Snape volvió a recordar una vez más como Hermione le había prendido fuego. Utilizó aquella imagen para aumentar la rabia e irritación hacia la cría y sus amigos. De ese modo, no pensaría en lo que sintió durante aquel incidente de la bludger. Ver a Potter un año después, huyendo de una pelota enloquecida y temiendo por su vida de nuevo, fue bastante duro para Snape. Siempre que el chico se encontraba en un nivel tan alto de peligro, el maestro de pociones experimentaba unas emociones que no le gustaban en absoluto. Principalmente porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentirlas y, en segundo lugar, porque se trataba de Potter.

 **Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.**

— **¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la bludger volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.**

–¿Cómo es que nadie para el partido? –preguntó Tonks, la preocupación clara en su rostro.

–No creo que se hayan dado cuenta–dijo Sirius–. Aunque lo mismo sucedió el año pasado, con la escoba. De verdad, ¿es que están todos ciegos?

 **Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.»**

–Genial. A Harry le persigue una bludger loca y Gryffindor va palmando, perfecto–soltó Sirius, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Harry quiso asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien pero luego pensó que no iba a servir de nada.

 **Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la bludger loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la snitch, y no digamos atraparla.**

–¡Deja de pensar en la snitch, Harry! –le chilló Hermione–. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡tienes una bludger intentando matarte!

Harry la miró con cierta sorpresa y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

– Tú estabas ahí–le dijo, indicando lo obvio–. No sabía que te ibas a poner tan nerviosa, habiéndolo vivido.

–Lo que me pone nerviosa no es la maldita pelota, ¡sino tus pensamientos! Desde las gradas no podía saber lo que te pasaba por la cabeza, pero ahora lo sé y, Merlín, Harry. ¡Vaya estupidez!

Por la manera en la que le estaba mirando, Harry supo que tendría que medir sus palabras si no quería llevarse una colleja.

–Está bien, ¿lo siento? No es como si controlase lo que pienso, Hermione. Además, después de enfrentarme a Voldemort… Una bludger haciendo el tonto no me parecía gran cosa.

Hermione bufó y se entrecruzó los brazos, pero no le chilló más, por lo que Harry consideró que su respuesta había sido la acertada.

Los demás habían observado el intercambio con humor en sus rostros y, en parte, agradecieron la interrupción, ya que les ayudó a soltar un poco la tensión que habían estado acumulando.

— **Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... bludger... —gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.**

–No me digas…–le sonrió George, haciendo que Fred rodase los ojos, pero no dejara de leer.

— **Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger le partiera la nariz a Harry.**

 **Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la bludger loca.**

–Fue un poco complicado…–reconoció Harry.

— **¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina?**

–Otro que está ciego…–bufó Sirius–. Y eso que este Wood me cae bien.

— **Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry —dijo George enfadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.**

–No, no, es magia demasiado complicada–dijo Tonks.

— **Pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.**

–Eso es aún más extraño –continuó Tonks–. Desde la distancia, manipular a una bludger… Es un objeto que tiene algo así como conciencia propia. Y si desde cerca ya sería difícil… Desde lejos hay pocos alumnos de séptimo o incluso magos adultos que sean capaces de hacerlo.

–¿Entonces quien...? –empezó Sirius, pero Fred ya había continuado leyendo.

 **La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.**

Ron gruñó con ganas.

— **Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la snitch es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa bludger loca.**

–No me lo puedo creer…–dijo Hermione, al tiempo que la señora Weasley asentía, de acuerdo con ella.

–No sé si felicitarte o echarte la bronca–reconoció Sirius–. Supongo que todo depende en cómo acabe la cosa… Pero, caray, Harry. Eso son ganas de ganar un partido–terminó con una sonrisa incrédula y maravillada en el rostro.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, de modo que no se fijó en como la señora Weasley sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación.

— **No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos.**

 **Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley**

— **Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger. Esto hay que investigarlo.**

–Menos mal que tus compañeros de equipo no están tan locos como Wood…–dijo Ginny, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo cierto era que no recordaba gran cosa de aquel partido de Quidditch.

— **¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una bludger loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!**

Snape puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquello. " _Típico comportamiento Gryffindor_ ", pensó con burla.

— **Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la snitch o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!**

En medio del nerviosismo, Molly asintió con orgullo al oír que sus hijos tenían sentido común.

 **Llegó la señora Hooch.**

— **¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood. Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.**

— **Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la bludger.**

Se oyeron algunos quejidos, pero no tantos como cabría de esperar. En el fondo todos querían que Harry consiguiera la snitch, y su fe y valentía eran contagiosas.

 **La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la bludger. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos.**

–Esto es una locura, esto es una locura–repetía Sirius, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y su media sonrisa indicaban que no le parecía del todo mal.

 **La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuando se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la bludger. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que debía de parecer idiota, pero la bludger loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él.**

–¿De qué coj-, eh, narices se ríen? –preguntó Sirius, muy enfadado de pronto.

 **Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood... Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la bludger había vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.**

La señora Weasley tragó saliva, rezando porque aquello acabase ya.

— **¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger.**

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Se cree gracioso o algo?

 **Harry escapó, pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada snitch.**

–¿En serio? –exclamó Sirius, encantado.

Harry le sonrió, contento de ver a su padrino tan emocionado.

 **Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.**

–¡Ja! ¡Karma! –dijo Tonks, con los ojos brillantes. Solo unos instantes antes había estado sufriendo por Harry, pero ahora que la snitch había aparecido, solo tenía que cogerla y acabar el partido.

 **Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la snitch.**

 **¡PLAM!**

Fred gritó aquella palabra con energía, haciendo que algunos saltasen del asiento, sobresaltados.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sirius, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro–. No me digas que te ha dado…

 **Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo.**

–Oh, no–gimió Molly, mientras Sirius maldecía en voz alta.

Los demás reaccionaron de manera similar y miraron a Harry con lástima. El chico no pudo verlo, ya que estaba ocupado haciendo una mueca al recordar el dolor en el brazo.

 **Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La bludger volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.**

–Después de todo esto, ¿aun sigues ofuscado en coger la maldita snitch? –la voz de la señora Weasley estaba llena de incredulidad–. De verdad que no puedo entenderte, Harry.

A pesar del momento, Harry sonrió inocentemente.

–Bueno, ahora ya me había roto el brazo. Al menos si cogía la snitch habría merecido la pena.

Ron y Sirius le sonrieron, pero a Molly no le hizo tanta gracia.

–Increíble…–murmuró en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.**

–Hazlo, hazlo–susurraron los gemelos al unísono.

— **¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.**

 **Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría snitch,**

El puño de Sirius se levantó en señal de victoria.

–¡SÍ! –exclamó, lleno de euforia.

 **pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.**

–¡No! –la sonrisa desapareció y Sirius miró a su ahijado con preocupación, como comprobando que se encontraba bien.

 **Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño.**

Ante aquello muchos entrecerraron los ojos con angustia, intentando no imaginarse la escena.

–Ay, Harry, que dolor–le dijo Hermione, entre asqueada y preocupada.

–Fue bastante molesto, sí.

–¿Molesto? –se atragantó ella–. Molesto es que te pique un mosquito. Eso debió de ser extremadamente doloroso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, había sido peor cuando Lockhart le hizo desaparecer los huesos y luego tuvieron que volver a crecer.

 **Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la snitch que tenía en su mano buena.**

— **Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado.**

 **Y se desmayó.**

"Crío estúpido", pensó Snape con rabia. Aquel había sido un espectáculo realmente duro de presenciar. Aunque la rabia al saber que habían perdido el partido ayudó a mitigar el pánico que sintió al ver a Potter caer al suelo, con el brazo totalmente descolocado.

 **Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.**

–¿Cómo? –preguntó el señor Weasley, sin comprender–. ¿Había un perro o algo así en el campo?

–Ojalá…–suspiró Harry.

— **¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.**

— **No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—.**

Al oír aquello, algunos se quejaron en voz alta o soltaron bufidos de cansancio.

–El que faltaba…–dijo Tonks, rodando los ojos.

 **Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.**

— **¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.**

A pesar del momento, Ron y Ginny sonrieron con humor.

 **Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Oyó cerca un «¡clic!» que le resultó familiar.**

— **No quiero que hagas fotos, Colin —dijo alzando la voz.**

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado esos dos primero? ¿Es que no hay ningún profesor competente cerca? –dijo Sirius, recalcando la palabra "competente" y mirando a Snape de reojo.

–Los asientos de los jefes de las casas están en las gradas más altas–explicó Hermione–. Por eso el profesor Lockhart llego antes que la profesora McGonagall, por ejemplo.

— **Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.**

–Esto va a acabar mal–anunció Remus–. Por lo que hemos leído de Lockhart no creo que sea un gran sanador…

–Ni sanador ni mago normal–bufó Ron, recordando el desastre que hizo con el brazo de su amigo.

— **¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.**

— **Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood,**

–Menos mal que aún tiene un poco de sentido común–dijo Molly, todavía enfada con el capitán.

 **lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír, aunque su buscador estuviera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.**

–Oh, por Merlín–se quejó la señora Weasley, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras anteriores.

 **Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.**

Los gemelos asintieron.

–Fue bastante complicado, pero al final lo logramos–explicó George.

— **Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.**

–No fío ni un pelo–dijo Sirius–. Seguro que te rompe el otro o algo por el estilo.

— **No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry.**

Los que no sabían lo que iba a suceder, cerraron los ojos y esperaron el desastre que estaba claro que se produciría.

 **Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía.**

–Eso no es lo que se supone que tiene que pasar–dijo Tonks–. Para ser auror necesitas ciertos conocimientos básicos médicos. Y te aseguro que no deberías sentir eso.

 **Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco.**

Todos escuchaban con atención, tensionados y preocupados. Los alumnos, Snape y Dumbledore, que ya sabían lo que había pasado con el brazo de Harry, lo hacían con cierta curiosidad. Era extraño oírlo desde el punto de vista del muchacho.

 **El brazo ya no le dolía... pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.**

Sirius inclinó la cabeza, creyendo haber oído mal.

–¿Perdón?

— **¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa.**

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y bufaron con desdén.

–"Los huesos no están rotos"–murmuró por lo bajo el pelirrojo–. Será idiota…

 **Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco.**

–¡Ese era el plan desde el principio! –exclamó Hermione, sin ningún tipo de compasión hacia su antiguo profesor.

 **Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse. Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron. Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los había quitado.**

La señora Weasley se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada, mientras los demás reaccionaban de manera similar. Quienes no observaban a Harry con angustia estaban demasiado ocupados soltando insultos y miradas asesinas hacia el libro.

 **A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia.**

–Normal–dijo Sirius, con los dientes apretados. La ira contenida en aquella sola palabra hizo que todos dieran las gracias por no llamarse "Gilderoy Lockhart".

— **¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo...**

–No sé cómo ese hombre inútil e incompetente ha logrado acabar siendo profesor de Hogwarts.

La mirada de Molly se dirigió a Dumbledore, inconscientemente. El director, que no había hablado desde hacía rato, se dio por aludido.

–Como dije antes, no había nadie más para el puesto. Pero, obviamente, después de oír lo que había ocurrido con el brazo de Harry, ya le hice llegar mi… descontento. Le dejé claro que no podía ir por ahí intentando curar a los alumnos cuando tenemos a una sanadora magnifica como es la señora Pomfrey. Y que, en caso de emergencia, solo los magos con ciertos conocimientos de medicina como Severus, por ejemplo, están cualificados para actuar.

La señora Weasley asintió, satisfecha por la explicación, pero Harry compartió una mirada con sus amigos que venía a decir que prefería morir antes que dejar que Snape intentase curarle.

— **Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.**

— **Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.**

Snape agachó la cabeza con suavidad, plenamente consciente del dolor que producía regenerar los huesos. No solo había leído sobre el tema (se necesitaba conocer la base teórica para crear la poción Crece-Huesos), sino que además lo había sufrido en sus carnes. El señor Oscuro le castigó de aquella manera en una reunión particularmente nefasta, y Snape no había olvidado el dolor punzante que le acompañó durante toda la noche que le llevó recuperarse. Por eso, no le deseaba aquella sensación ni siquiera a Potter. Una parte de él estaba furiosa con Lockhart por producirle ese dolor al crío.

 **Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.**

–Te lo digo ahora que ya estás bien, Harry. Pero fue bastante asqueroso–reconoció su amigo.

Harry rio con ganas.

–Tranquilo, a mí también me daba grima.

— **¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —le dijo Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.**

–Si alguna vez pido algo así, buscad a quién me haya hechizado–sonrió Harry.

— **Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?**

Hermione bufó, llena de frustración.

–¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega? Lo retiro mil veces. Y… lo siento, Harry– añadió, después de respirar hondo para calmarse.

–Está bien–le sonrió su amigo.

— **No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada.**

 **Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno.**

 **Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía «Crecehuesos».**

— **Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.**

Harry hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

–Lo fue–dijo.

 **Lo desagradable fue tomar el crecehuesos.**

–Eso también–rio el muchacho.

 **Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar.**

–Merlín…–suspiró Ginny–. Espero que nunca tenga que tomar esa poción.

–Yo también espero no tener que tomarla nunca más, fue absolutamente repugnante–le dijo Harry–. Además, el sabor no era lo peor… Sino el proceso de reconstrucción de los huesos.

–Me lo puedo imaginar…–dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.**

— **¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada.**

–¡Eso! – exclamó Sirius, sonriendo con alegría. Luego se giró hacia Harry con una disculpa en su mirada–. Lo siento –dijo–, pero Ron tiene bastante razón.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No te preocupes. Si precisamente por eso lo hice, para ganar.

 **¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy... Parecía que te quería matar!**

— **Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la bludger —dijo Hermione intrigada.**

— **Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos —dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—.**

–Casi se me había olvidado…–dijo el señor Weasley, y la atención de todos volvió a centrarse en la poción.

 **Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...**

— **¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron.**

Aquello provocó que los alumnos soltasen una carcajada.

–Después de tomar las dos–les susurró Harry a Ron y a Hermione–, creo que prefiero mil veces la poción Crece-Huesos.

–Si… La Multijugos fue lo más asqueroso que he probado nunca–asintió Ron–. No sé cómo el falso Moody pudo beberla durante un año…

 **En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.**

— **Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—.**

–Los que faltaban…–dijo la señora Weasley, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

 **Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la snitch encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.**

Sirius sonrió con perversa satisfacción.

–Eso les enseñara que el talento no se puede comprar.

 **Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:**

— **¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

–No…–se quejó Tonks–. ¡Lo más divertido de ganar en un deporte es celebrarlo! Aún recuerdo la fiesta que montamos cuando mi equipo de fútbol ganó la Champions. Mi padre se sigue emocionando al recordarlo–dijo la auror, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Cuándo ganó la qué? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

–Una cosa muggle, luego te lo explico–prometió.

 **Y dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte.**

–No creo que la señora Pomfrey hubiera pensado en eso–dijo Remus en voz baja. Él sabía perfectamente que tener a gente alrededor ayudaba a distraerse del dolor. Así había sido durante su estancia en Hogwarts, cuando se recuperaba con sus amigos de su transformación mensual.

 **Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas.**

–Ay, pobre…–dijo Ginny, haciendo una mueca.

 **Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.**

–Qué demo….– empezó Sirius, pero Fred continuó leyendo con rapidez.

— **¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó—: ¡Dobby!**

– **¿Dobby?–preguntaron todos a la vez. Menos los que ya sabían aquella historia, por supuesto.**

–¿Qué hace ahí? Por Merlín, ¡si casi me había olvidado de él! –los ojos de Sirius estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

–Yo igual–reconoció Remus.

 **Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.**

El ceño de Snape se fruncía cada vez más, con cada frase que se iba leyendo. Tenía interés en saber qué hacía el elfo ahí, pero algo no le olía bien.

— **Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby?**

–Espera un segundo–dijo Sirius–. ¿Dobby sabía lo de la Cámara?

Los alumnos asintieron con gravedad. Aquella confirmación hizo que Sirius tardase un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la sospecha era clara en su rostro.

–El único modo de que pudiera saberlo es que su amo o alguien cercano a él fuera el causante.

Nadie se lo afirmó o negó, pero los engranajes en la cabeza de Sirius seguían girando y el animago no sabía que pensar de todo aquello. ¿Estaría Dobby implicado en todo aquello? ¿O su interés por la seguridad de Harry era genuino?

 **¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?**

 **Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby.**

— **¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabe que perdí el tren? —A Dobby le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fue usted! —dijo despacio—. ¡Usted impidió que la barrera nos dejara pasar!**

Se oyeron las inspiraciones rápidas y sorprendidas de Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Los demás tenían una ligera idea de que Dobby había estado implicado en todo aquello, pero excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione, no sabían hasta qué punto.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –empezó Sirius con indignación.

–Espera, espera un segundo, Fred–le pidió Harry, antes de centrar su atención en su padrino–. Escucha, sé que ahora mismo lo que hizo Dobby no te hace mucha gracia, pero quiero que recuerdes que es amigo nuestro. Y que no importa lo que pase en el libro, ya está todo solucionado. De modo que no hace falta que vayas corriendo hasta las cocinas a echarle un sermón–terminó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius se la devolvió por costumbre, pero era evidente que no estaba muy convencido.

–No sé, Harry… Es decir, si tú me dices que todo está bien, yo te creo. Pero este elfo no para de ponerte en peligro, por mucho que diga que quiere protegerte.

–Yo pensé lo mismo–le aseguró el chico–, y esto no fue lo único que hizo–Sirius abrió la boca para hablar, pero Harry fue más rápido–. A pesar de todo, lo solucionamos y ahora es mi amigo. Así que, por favor, intenta no odiarle. Porque estoy seguro que para el final del libro te caerá bien otra vez.

Harry observó a su padrino mientras este decidía. Finalmente, Sirius soltó un suspiró y asintió.

–De acuerdo, intentaré tomármelo con calma.

–Gracias–sonrió el muchacho–. Oh, y lo mismo va para los demás.

Remus y Tonks, así como los señores Weasley, le sonrieron y asintieron.

–No te preocupes, cielo–le dijo Molly con cariño.

— **Sí, señor, claro —dijo Dobby, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha. —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados–.**

Aquella confesión hizo que muchos cerrasen los ojos instintivamente, en una mueca de espanto.

 **Pero a Dobby no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!**

–Pobrecillo…–suspiró Hermione–. Lo cierto es que, a su manera extraña y un poco loca solo intentaba mantenerte seguro.

 **Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza.**

— **¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...**

Los puños de Hermione se cerraron con fuerza al oír aquello. Ya odiaba de por si el maltrato a los elfos domésticos, pero saber que había sido Malfoy padre quien lo había cometido, la llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

–Gracias a Merlín que ahora está libre–dijo Harry, hacia nadie en concreto.

 **Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.**

— **Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle.**

–No lo decía en serio–sonrió Harry–, solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco.

 **Dobby sonrió levemente.**

— **Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.**

 **Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto era tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.**

–Me está pasando exactamente lo mismo–dijo Sirius, muy a su pesar.

— **¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.**

— **¿Esto, señor? —preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el almohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor.**

–Es horrible…–gruñó Hermione, asqueada e indignada–. Al menos podrían dejar que lavase el almohadón, si es que no quieren comprarle algo nuevo.

–Aunque quisieran, el comprarle ropa nueva significaría su liberación –le recordó Ron.

–Lo sé… Pero podrían buscar otra solución. Darle dinero y que se lo compre él, por ejemplo.

Ron se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

–Podría funcionar… Pero lo cierto es que no creo que haya muchos amos a los que le importe el bienestar de sus elfos. Mientras les sirvan, para ellos como si se les cae la ropa a pedazos.

Ante aquello, Hermione sacudió la cabeza, mientras temblaba de rabia.

–Les odio, a todos los que piensan así. A todos los que tratan como seres inferiores a cualquier especie que no sea la humana. O a los que creen en la pureza de la sangre.

–Suelen ser los mismos…–suspiró Ron–. Aunque, por suerte, cada vez quedan menos.

Hermione le sonrió levemente.

–Tienes razón. Cada vez quedan menos–repitió.

 **A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre.**

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la manera en la que liberó a su pequeño amigo.

 **Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente:**

– **¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle...**

El rostro de Sirius, que hasta ese momento había estado teñido por la compasión y la lástima hacia Dobby, se retorció en una expresión de sorpresa y furia al oírlo.

–¿Su bludger? ¡¿Su bludger?! –repitió, con voz más aguda–. ¿Me estás diciendo que hechizó una bludger que casi te mata para "mantenerte a salvo"? Este elfo está chiflado. O eso o intenta matarte de verdad.

A pesar de que la preocupación de Sirius había llenado de calidez el pecho de Harry, el chico tuvo que recordarle a su padrino la promesa que había hecho.

–Me has dicho que intentarías tomártelo con calma.

–Lo sé. Pero, Harry, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Te ha partido el brazo! No me digas que tu no estabas tan enfadado como yo…

–Sí que lo estaba–reconoció él–. Pero ahora sabes algo que yo en ese momento no podía. Sabes que después de todo esto nos hicimos amigos, y que sin dudarlo ni un instante, Dobby daría la vida por mí.

Sirius respiró hondo y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

–Tienes razón, lo siento, Harry. Es que me pueden los nervios. Y tampoco es que Dobby me lo esté poniendo demasiado fácil.

Harry le sonrió.

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

— **¿Su bludger? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quiere decir con «su bludger»? ¿Usted es el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?**

— **¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asustado—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!**

–Oh, por Merlín–dijo Molly, perdiendo la paciencia–. Sé que acabas de decir que intentemos no estar enfadados con Dobby, Harry. Pero no nos lo está poniendo nada fácil.

–Debía de estar realmente desesperado…–le dijo Ginny a su madre, sintiéndose muy mal de pronto. Todo aquello había ocurrido porque ella abrió la Cámara. _"No, no pienses así. Fue Malfoy. Tú no tuviste la culpa."_ Solía repetirse aquellas palabras a menudo, esperando que con el tiempo pudiera creérselas del todo.

— **Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.**

— **¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor!**

–Oh, así que por eso tiene tantas ganas de mantenerte a salvo–dijo Tonks comprendiendo–. Lo cierto es que nosotros nunca hemos tenido un elfo doméstico en casa, pero mi madre me contaba historias horribles de como su familia trataba a los suyos. Así que no me extraña nada que te estén agradecidos. Debieron de pasarlo muy mal con Voldemort ganando cada vez más seguidores y poder.

 **Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

–Así fue…–dijo Remus–. Y no solo para los elfos domésticos, sino para muchas especies más–la mano del hombre lobo fue instintivamente hacia las cicatrices de su rostro–. Por eso no comprendo como ahora, que está volviendo a ganar poder, esas mismas especies han decidido apoyarle.

–Igual piensan que esta vez será diferente…–sugirió el señor Weasley con tacto.

Remus soltó una carcajada sin un rastro de humor.

–Si lo hacen es que son unos malditos ingenuos.

 **Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor...**

Snape tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir con irritación: el elfo ese estaba acabando con su paciencia. Primero decía que quería proteger a Potter, pero luego le atacaba con una bludger. Y ahora le ponía en un pedestal como el gran salvador del universo. No le molestaría tanto si no fuera porque, cada vez que recordaba el día que Voldemort desapareció, no sentía una oleada de alivio, como la gran mayoría del mundo mágico, sino un dolor que amenazaba con ahogarle. Hacia quince años que Halloween era una fecha marcada en negro en su mente.

 **Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...**

–¿Cómo es que sabe todas esas cosas que nadie más conoce? –preguntó Tonks–. Como ha dicho Sirius antes, su amo debe de estar totalmente metido en el ajo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

 **Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:**

— **Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...**

–Oh, no, esto otra vez…–se quejó Sirius–. Es malo para él, porque se hace daño y para nosotros, ¡porque no obtenemos respuestas!

— **¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, Dobby!**

–¡Por favor! –pidió Sirius, la curiosidad había superado su enfado con el elfo.

— **sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?**

–Supongo que cualquiera que se oponga a la "limpieza de la sangre" se convertiría también en un objetivo–dijo Remus, pensativo.

–Sí, tiene sentido–asintió Tonks.

— **Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby—tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...**

–Si te conociera sabría que eso solo va a hacer que te quieras quedar aún más–dijo Ron, mirando con orgullo a su mejor amigo y haciendo que éste se ruborizase.

–Tú también harías lo mismo.

–Oh, sí, claro–asintió Ron–. Pero es que yo soy lo más altruista y desinteresado que hay–sus ojos brillaron con humor y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como Harry y Hermione reían con su broma.

— **¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?**

— **¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!**

–¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Simplemente dilo! –se desesperó Sirius.

Remus observó a su amigo y sonrió divertido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Probablemente le habrán ordenado sus amos que no puede decir nada al respecto–dijo con astucia–. O sea que al intentar avisar a Harry debe de estar andando por la cuerda floja. Creo que eso es lo máximo que podrá decirle.

El suspiro de Sirius fue largo y profundo.

–Ya… Suponía que pasaba algo así. Pero es que odio la incertidumbre. Y más cuando la falta de información podría poner a gente en peligro.

–Bueno, piensa que al final todo salió bien–le dijo Remus, indicando con la cabeza el lugar donde los chicos estaban sentados, sanos y salvos.

— **¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!**

–Oh, Harry–se emocionó Hermione, mirándole con cariño.

El chico le sonrió, pero un poco cortado. Nunca se le habían dado bien las emociones. Podía ser capaz de dar su vida por sus amigos, pero hablar de sus sentimientos hacia ellos era demasiado para él.

— **¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...!**

Fue al alabar a Harry de ese modo, que el chico se dio cuenta de que Fred había estado imitando la voz de Dobby durante todo ese rato. Le miró fijamente y Fred debió de sentir que le observaba porque se encontró con su mirada y, dándose cuenta de que Harry lo había captado, le sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Snape soltó aire por la nariz con cansancio. Tantos cumplidos hacia Potter le drenaban la energía.

 **Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...**

 **Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.**

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó la señora Weasley.

— **¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.**

 **Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire.**

–Sería genial ser un elfo domestico para poder aparecer y desaparecer por todo Hogwarts–dijo George, pensando en las posibilidades–. Filch nunca nos hubiera atrapado…

Los ojos de Fred se abrieron con sorpresa y deleite.

–Hubiera sido alucinante…

 **Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.**

 **Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.**

El buen humor que reinaba en la Sala desapareció y todos entraron en tensión. Aunque el libro se refiriera a una "estatua" todos sabían lo que aquello significaba realmente: alguien había sido petrificado. Un humano, esta vez.

— **Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry.**

 **Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido.**

–Debían de estar muy distraídos para no darse cuenta de que estabas despierto–dijo Sirius, intentando aliviar un poco los nervios, pero, obviamente, no funcionó.

 **Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.**

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.**

— **Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.**

El labio de Ginny comenzó a temblar, no recordaba gran cosa de aquella noche. Una parte de ella lo agradecía. Pensar que por su culpa Colin estuvo a punto de morir… La hacía estremecerse y sentir nauseas.

— **Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.**

A Harry se le partió el corazón al oír aquella frase. Ahora Colin ya estaba bien y eso ayudaba, pero hubiera sido tan sencillo que en vez de ver al basilisco a través de su cámara le hubiera mirado a los ojos directamente. Y entonces Colin estaría muerto, y todo por salir en medio de la noche para visitar a Harry. Por mucho que se quejase de la admiración desmesurada y las fotos y atenciones constantes del muchacho, Harry le tenía mucho cariño. Y solo de pensar lo que podía haber sucedido le ponía la piel de gallina.

 **A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama.**

Los que no sabían quién era, contuvieron el aliento, esperando.

 **Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro.**

 **Era Colin Creevey.**

–No…–dijo Molly, con hilo de voz y tan bajo que casi costaba oírla. La señora Weasley sentía lastima por el muchacho, pero también por su propia hija. Sabía que Colin y ella eran amigos y que, probablemente, Ginny todavía se sentía culpable por aquello.

–Pobre crío–murmuró Sirius, mientras todos asentían con gravedad. El ataque a un alumno hacía que aquello se hubiera vuelto mucho más real y peligroso.

 **Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.**

— **¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...**

Dumbledore cerró los ojos instintivamente al recordarlo. Nunca le gustaba cuando sus alumnos sufrían daño, pero aquello había sido diferente. El director se sintió extremadamente vulnerable al no tener una amenaza concreta ni saber quién había sido el atacante. Por supuesto, su primera hipótesis fue Voldemort, pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo podía haberlo hecho. Y el pensar que cualquiera podía ser atacado en medio de la escuela, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo… No era un pensamiento agradable.

 **Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.**

— **¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.**

–Esperemos que sí–dijo Tonks, tragando saliva.

 **Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.**

— **¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey.**

En cualquier otro momento, Fred hubiera gritado esa frase para sobresaltar a los demás y divertirse con sus reacciones. Pero sabía que aquel no era el momento y, además, no tenía ganas de sonreír.

 **Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.**

— **Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...**

Remus suspiró.

–Maldita sea… Esto creo que deja bastante claro que no estamos tratando con un mago normal, si es que el atacante es humano para empezar.

–Tienes razón–asintió el señor Weasley, pensando en el basilisco y en el maldito diario que tantos problemas había dado.

— **¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.**

Snape miró a Dumbledore de reojo y vio que el viejo mago fruncía levemente el ceño. Aquella imagen le llevó al momento en el que el director le informó de aquello mismo, que la Cámara había sido definitivamente abierta. Snape le había visto pocas veces tan alterado como en ese momento y no podía culparle por su reacción. Al propio profesor de pociones le afectó la noticia de lo sucedido con Colin Creevey. Cierto que el crío era un incordio, con su fanatismo hacia Potter y su parloteo constante. Pero solo era un niño al fin y al cabo y, que alguien le atacase de aquel modo en Hogwarts, donde se suponía que debía estar seguro, afectó bastante a Snape. Aunque no lo demostraría nunca.

 **La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.**

— **Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?**

— **La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es cómo.**

–Yo creo que las dos cosas son importantes–dijo Sirius con una leve sonrisa, intentando distraer a los alumnos. Estos no parecían muy por la labor, ya que solo Harry trató de devolvérsela, y Sirius no podía culparles por ello.

 **Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él.**

Fred cerró el libro lentamente, aunque mantuvo un dedo dentro para marcar la página en la que se encontraba.

–Y aquí se acaba el capítulo–miró a su alrededor–. ¿Necesitáis parar durante un rato o…?

–Yo estoy bien–dijo Ron–. Aunque menos mal que ya hemos comido, porque se me hubiera ido el apetito con este final.

A pesar de que la pregunta de Fred iba dirigida sobre todo a Ginny, asintió y observó al resto de presentes también, para evitar incomodar a su hermana. La chica levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Harry, que venía a preguntarle "¿estás bien?". Ginny le agradeció el gesto y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al ver el intercambio, Fred, abrió de nuevo el libro y preguntó:

–De acuerdo, pues. ¿Quién quiere leer? –al sentir un toquecito en su hombro, se giró. George levantaba la mano.

–Siempre siguiendo mi ejemplo, ¿eh, hermano?

–Nah, es que no quería dejarte solo–le sonrió su gemelo, cogiendo el libro de las manos de Fred–. Bien, pues si estáis todos preparados, voy a empezar el siguiente capítulo. Se titula **"El club de duelo".**

Los alumnos miraron el libro con interés; recordaban bien aquel momento.

–Oh, tengo unas ganas tremendas de oír como Snape humilla a Lockhart otra vez–les dijo Harry a sus amigos, en voz baja.

–Creo que es lo mejor que ha hecho con su vida–le sonrió Ron–, casi me dieron ganas de aplaudirle. Casi.

Hermione y Harry sonrieron, antes de darse cuenta de que George no había comenzado a leer porque les estaba mirando.

–¿Habéis acabado? –les preguntó, los ojos brillando con diversión.

Harry abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Ron fue más rápido.

–Oh, calla y lee.

George soltó una carcajada y, después de una mirada rápida en dirección a Ginny que le indicó que su hermana ya se encontraba mejor, hizo lo que Ron le había mandado y comenzó a leer.

–Capítulo once **: "El club de duelo".**

 **A/N: Gracias por haber leído este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado :) Esta segunda mitad de septiembre está bastante llena de practicas y salidas de campo de la universidad pero espero tener tiempo para escribir (¡cruzo los dedos!). Así que nos vemos como pronto en dos semanas y como tarde en un mes. Bueno, espero que tengáis un buen día y como siempre:**

 **Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	11. Capítulo 11 El club de duelo

**A/N: Madre mía... Creo que hace unos cinco meses que no actualizo? Qué rápido pasa el tiempo... Lo siento muchísimo, en serio. Después de actualizar el último capítulo escribí como diez/quince hojas en una semana, bastante rápido. Y entonces empezaron los trabajos, los exámenes y todo eso. Y cada vez que tenía un par de días de descanso no me apetecía ponerme delante del ordenador y escribir. Y así fue hasta diciembre más o menos. Ahí volví a tener ganas y casi acabé el capítulo. Pero luego volvieron a venir los exámenes y.. en fin. Aquí estamos hahah. Acabo de empezar el segundo semestre y tengo más tiempo libre y estoy haciendo asignaturas que me gustan. O sea que espero que a partir de aquí todo vaya mejor y esté más motivada para escribir!**

 **De verdad, muchisimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review y a los que continuáis siguiendo esta historia a pesar de que su autora sea la persona más lenta del universo. Se agradece mucho! Ahora voy a callarme y a dejaros leer este capítulo, que ya toca hahah**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

 _George soltó una carcajada y, después de una mirada rápida en dirección a Ginny que le indicó que su hermana ya se encontraba mejor, hizo lo que Ron le había mandado y comenzó a leer._

–Capítulo once: **"El club de duelo".**

 **Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, halló el dormitorio resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, y su brazo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido.**

–Bueno, menos mal…-dijo Sirius, respirando aliviado.

Harry se le quedó mirando con diversión.

–Pero si era obvio que se me iba a curar…

– ¿Siendo tú? No lo tenía tan claro–sacudió la cabeza, con una media sonrisa–. Es decir, sabía que para tercero ya estarías bien, pero eres el típico que te quedan secuelas y has de ir con un yeso hasta el final del año…

–Tiene razón, ¿sabes? –se le unió Ron–. Sería muy propio de ti.

–¡El que faltaba! –resopló Harry, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa–. Sigue leyendo, George. Que si no me llevaré aún más palos…

El muchacho bajó la mirada para continuar con el capítulo, pero Ron todavía tuvo tiempo de levantar las manos a modo de disculpa y decir:

–No son palos, Harry, es la realidad.

Harry se limitó a mirarle con cara de ofendido, a pesar de saber perfectamente que tenía razón.

 **Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colin, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior.**

El buen humor que reinaba en el ambiente a causa de la conversación anterior desapareció al recordar la situación del pobre Colin.

 **Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.**

— **Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda las gachas de avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte.**

 **Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre Colín y Dobby,**

–Normal…–dijo Tonks, asintiendo.

–Nosotros también teníamos muchas ganas de hablar contigo y saber cómo te encontrabas–explicó Hermione–, pero no queríamos arriesgarnos a hacer enfadar a Madame Pomfrey.

 **pero no los encontró allí. Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose adónde podían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesados en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos.**

–¡Sí que nos interesaba! –exclamó Ron. A su lado, Hermione asintió enérgicamente.

–Pero teníamos que ocuparnos de la poción…

–Lo entiendo, lo entiendo–dijo Harry con rapidez, levantando una mano–. Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no. No pasa nada… Además, aunque lo hubiese sabido, no se pueden controlar pensamientos de ese tipo–esbozó una pequeña sonrisa–. Son casi instintivos. Los piensas y ya…

 **Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.**

Como cada vez que Percy aparecía en la lectura, las reacciones de los demás Weasleys no se hicieron esperar.

— **¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos!**

–¿Ahora le interesan los puntos? –masculló Fred, aunque lo suficientemente bajo para que su madre no lo oyera.

— **¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.**

— **No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas...**

 **Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle la Llorona.**

Aquello provocó muchas sonrisas entre los presentes.

 **No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.**

El rostro de George se curvó en una mueca de asco.

–Oh, por Merlín, Harry… ¡No quería saberlo!

El pobre Harry se le quedó mirando sin comprender.

–¿Q-qué…? –luego observó los rostros colorados de Ron y Hermione y se dio cuenta–. Oh, oh no… ¡George!

El chico soltó una risita, satisfecho por las reacciones que su comentario había causado. Después de ignorar las dagas que Ron le estaba enviando con la mirada, continuó leyendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

— **Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta.**

 **Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.**

–Menos mal que ahora conocemos la existencia de esta Sala–dijo Ron, todavía un poco sonrojado–. Lo de tener que ocultarse en los lavabos hubiese sido un problema, con toda la gente de E.D.

–Y que lo digas…–asintió Harry.

— **¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?**

— **Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete.**

–Vaya, no recordaba habértelo preguntado…

–Yo sí–dijo Harry en voz baja, intentando no ruborizarse. Había significado mucho para él, saber que alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar.

 **Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.**

Snape bufó en silencio; no necesitaba que se lo recordasen.

— **Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos —le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete–. Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.**

–Hicisteis bien–les dijo Remus–. No creo que nadie pueda adivinar lo que estáis haciendo ahí. Es demasiado inverosímil.

–Y peligroso también–intervino la señora Weasley, con enfado en el rostro–. Tenéis suerte de que el profesor Dumbledore haya dicho que no os pueden castigar por nada de lo que leamos, porque si no lo más probable es que os expulsaran... Sigo sin comprender cómo se os pudo ocurrir algo así.

–Alguien tenía que hacer algo–se excusó Ron, provocando que Molly suspirase con cansancio.

–Siempre el mismo motivo… –se pasó una mano por el rostro, respirando profundamente–. En fin, espero que esto no acabe mal y os explote el caldero en la cara o algo parecido.

–Eso sería lo más probable–dijo Snape en uno de sus susurros característicos, sobresaltando a todos–. Dado que, para empezar, no tenéis ni idea de cómo hacer la poción ni de los posibles efectos secundarios. Por no añadir que no se me ocurre otro lugar más lleno de contaminantes que la tapa de un retrete. Cualquier suciedad o producto de limpieza puede interferir en la poción y cambiarla por completo. Francamente, me sorprende que no hayáis perdido una extremidad…

Por la expresión en el rostro de la señora Weasley, estaba claro que no había pensado en ello. Dejó de mirar a Snape para centrarse en los tres muchachos, quienes se temían otro sermón.

–¡Los contaminantes…!

Por suerte, antes de que Molly pudiera hablar más, Hermione levantó una mano.

–Eh, en realidad, señora Weasley y, eh, profesor Snape–empezó, un poco cortada y mirándolos a ambos–, realicé varios conjuros para asegurarme de que el baño estaba lo más limpio posible. Descontaminé el retrete y la tapa, pero también las paredes y el suelo. Pensé que, si íbamos a pasar ahí mucho tiempo, sería mejor tener un sitio limpio donde sentarnos y trabajar.

–Oh, bueno… Eso está bien–la señora Weasley carraspeó–. Algo es algo.

Snape se limitó a fruncir los labios, pero no demostró ninguna emoción. Pasaron un par de segundo en silencio, hasta que George, contento de que alguien hubiera conseguido hacer callar a Snape, siguió leyendo.

 **Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.**

— **Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.**

— **Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de quidditch estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin.**

–Tiene sentido…–asintió Sirius–. Pero no, sigo pensando que Draco no tuvo nada que ver. Es demasiado evidente.

— **Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de centinodia y los echaba a la poción—. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.**

 **Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.**

–Es que era mucha información que asimilar–se excusó la muchacha al tiempo que Ron asentía,

— **¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione.**

— **Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro.**

" _Parece que me dejé a la persona más importante de la ecuación",_ pensó Ron. _"Bueno, si es que se le puede considerar persona"._

 **Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.**

–A mí también me gustaría–reconoció Sirius–. Por que como no sea invisible o muy pequeño no lo entiendo… Igual puede cambiar de tamaño o de forma.

–Tranquilo, que al final lo sabrás–le aseguró Harry haciendo que Sirius asintiera con satisfacción. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba, que Harry iba a encontrarse con el monstruo, y su rostro su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

— **Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero—. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...**

–Eso no lo había pensado…–murmuró Sirius, intentando distraerse de sus temores.

— **Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron,**

–Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que uno de mis libros nos salve la vida.

–Vale, lo retiro–dijo el muchacho.

 **echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue Dobby el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... —Movió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.**

Tonks soltó una carcajada y sonrió en dirección a Ron.

–Has dicho justo lo que todos estábamos pensando.

 **La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.**

Los labios de la señora Weasley se curvaron con lástima.

–Pobrecitos… Su primer año en Hogwarts debería de ser mágico y libre de preocupaciones. Y en cambio ahí los tienes; temiendo por sus vidas–al terminar la frase, su mirada fue a parar al rostro de Ginny, sin poder contenerse.

La chica se dio cuenta, pero fingió no haberlo hecho. Agradecía la preocupación y la pena de su madre, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía algo incómoda cuando la trataban de aquella manera. Aunque la experiencia aún la atormentase, era mucho más que la niña que había sido engañada y poseída por Voldemort.

 **Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba.**

–Pero ¡¿cómo se os ocurre?!–bramó la señora Weasley mientras que, junto a ella, Arthur observaba a sus hijos con desaprobación–. Algo va atacando alumnos por el colegio y vosotros decidís que la mejor manera de animar a vuestra hermana es… ¿asustándola más?

Fred y George se encogieron en la silla. Lo cierto era que en ese momento les pareció divertido, pero aquello había sido antes de saber que Ginny estaba tan implicada.

–Mamá, no hace falta que nos eches la bronca–empezó Fred–, porque ya nos sentimos bastante mal nosotros solos. Hicimos estas bromas sin pensar, creyendo que animarían a Ginny, ya que ella siempre se ríe con nuestras tonterías. Pero, evidentemente, no fue así.

–Por eso queremos disculparnos–continuó George–. Fue con muy mal gusto y, al pensar ahora en ello, nos gustaría no haberlo hecho. Lo sentimos, Ginny.

Su hermana asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–No pasa nada–dijo, aunque su mirada estaba llena de agradecimiento.

 **Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.**

Los señores Weasley no hicieron ningún comentario, pero Molly pensó que le gustaría que Percy lo hubiera hecho. Quizás así se habría dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con Ginny.

 **Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores.**

–Oh, sí que estábamos al corriente–dijo de pronto Dumbledore, sobresaltando a unos pocos.

Hablaba tan de vez en cuando que algunos se olvidaban de que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos.

–Pero pensamos que, cualquier cosa que ayudase a los alumnos a sentirse más seguros, era bienvenida–explicó el director.

 **Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.**

–Oh, Neville…–suspiró Harry, quien no recordaba aquello–. Una de las cosas que más me alegran del E.D. es saber que ahora ya sabe defenderse. Y que la valentía que siempre ha llevado dentro ha salido por fin a flote.

–A mí también–asintió Ginny, sonriendo ante la mención de su mejor amigo–. Neville es una gran persona: amable, buena, inteligente y valiente. Solo le faltaba creer un poco más en sí mismo.

Los alumnos le dieron la razón y George continuó leyendo. Mientras tanto, Snape tuvo que controlar el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. El día que Longbottom expresase un mínimo de valentía, sería el día en el que Potter y él se harían amigos.

— **Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un squib.**

Remus sacudió la cabeza con lástima. La abuela de Neville había afectado negativamente y en gran medida al pobre muchacho. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos y eso afectaba a su capacidad mágica. Pero el profesor sabía que Neville contaba con un gran potencial y le alegraba que sus amigos le hubieran ayudado a desenterrarlo. Esperaba que con el tiempo la autoestima fuese creciendo y el chico ganase cada vez más confianza en sus habilidades.

 **Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso.**

–Probablemente quería ver a quien más atacaban, el muy asqueroso–les dijo Ron en voz baja a sus amigos, quienes asintieron de acuerdo con él.

 **Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sonsacarle una confesión. Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape.**

Aquello provocó un silencio sepulcral, solo interrumpido por Sirius, que tardó unos instantes en recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, pero cuando lo hizo, miró a Harry y a sus amigos con la boca abierta y soltó un simple:

–Oh.

Nadie más dijo otra palabra, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos o asustados de provocar la ira del maestro de pociones, por lo que George hizo lo más inteligente y siguió leyendo.

 **A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar las iras de Snape si lo pillaba robándole en el despacho.**

Snape giró su cabeza para centrar su atención en Harry, lo que provocó que el chico desviase la mirada y tragase saliva, nervioso. El profesor sentía que su victoria estaba muy cerca, al alcance de la mano, solo tenía que esperar a que el libro delatase a Potter una vez más. Entonces, incluso Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo en que el crío y sus amiguitos se merecían un castigo. Robar directamente de un profesor era algo muy grave.

— **Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos.**

Hermione se ruborizó hasta la raíz de pelo y agachó al cabeza para evitar la mirada punzante de Snape. Sabía que se acercaba el momento y las tripas se le removieron con aprensión. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero no quería enfrentarse a un Snape furioso, con los motivos para estarlo y las pruebas para castigarles.

— **Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos—. Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo —continuó Hermione, como si tal cosa—. A vosotros dos os expulsarían si os pillaran en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio.**

Los adultos la observaban como si la vieran por primera vez, pero Hermione seguía con la vista clavada fuertemente en el suelo.

Estaba claro quién era el cerebro del grupo, pero organizar un plan para robar a Snape y llevarlo a cabo eran cosas muy diferentes. Hermione pensaba hacerlo ella directamente, y lo había dicho sin inmutarse siquiera. Snape tuvo que reconocer que la muchacha le acababa de impresionar, aunque por supuesto, nunca lo diría en voz alta. La determinación y la sangre fría que había demostrado eran dignas de admirar. Si no fuera él a quien estuviera planteando robar.

 **Así que no tenéis más que originar un tumulto lo suficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.**

 **Harry sonrió tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.**

–Creo que es lo más inteligente que has dicho desde que comenzamos a leer estos libros, Potter–dijo Snape, mirando a Harry con aquellos ojos tan fríos–. Por tu bien y el de tus amiguitos, espero que lo tengas en cuenta y no continuéis con esta absurda misión vuestra.

–Hay cosas por las que merece la pena enfrentarse a un dragón, profesor–replicó Harry, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, pero la mirada tranquila.

La boca de Snape se curvó en una sonrisa desagradable, enseñando algunos de sus dientes. Aquella expresión le recordó a Harry a un animal a punto de atacar a su presa. Un león o una pantera de los documentales que solía ver cuando se quedaba solo en casa de los Dursley. Los ojos le brillaron y Harry lo vio claro. Una pantera, decidió, una pantera negra.

Aun así, parecía que el profesor no estaba listo todavía, seguía observándole, agazapado y esperando el momento oportuno.

 **Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica.**

Sirius se guardó sus comentarios para él mismo. Aún estaba conmocionado por lo que Hermione se proponía hacer y quería oír si finalmente se llevaría a cabo. Además, ni siquiera él era tan temerario como para provocar a Snape en aquel momento tan tenso. Su puya habitual tendría que esperar.

 **Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacia burla con los ojos a Ron y Harry, que sabían que si le contestaban tardarían en ser castigados menos de lo que se tarda en decir «injusto».**

Fred no pudo evitar resoplar con diversión y sarcasmo al oír aquello. Sabía por propia experiencia que así era: la injusticia en la clase de Snape era legendaria.

 **A Harry la pócima infladora le salía demasiado líquida, pero en aquel momento le preocupaban otras cosas más importantes. Aguardaba una seña de Hermione, y apenas prestó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio su poción agnada.**

" _Debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien_ ", se dijo Snape.

 **Cuando Snape se volvió y se fue a ridiculizar a Neville, Hermione captó la mirada de Harry; y le hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.**

Dumbledore inspiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que iba a venir. Sabía que los alumnos conseguirían los ingredientes y acabarían haciendo la poción. La presencia de Hermione en la enfermería, medio transformada en una gata, no era algo fácil de ocultar. Y Dumbledore se había enterado enseguida, por boca de Madame Pomfrey. La sanadora no solía divulgar información sobre sus pacientes, excepto en casos extremos como aquel y, cuando lo hacía, era solamente al director.

 **Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero, se sacó de un bolsillo una de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que tenía Fred, y le dio un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas.**

George intentó reprimir la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios al leer aquello, pero todos pudieron oírla con claridad en su voz.

 **Sabiendo que sólo contaba con unos segundos, Harry se levantó, apuntó y la lanzó al aire. La bengala aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle. La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora.**

A medida que se iba leyendo cada frase, las expresiones de los presentes cambiaban acordemente. Primero incredulidad, luego asombro y, finalmente, temor y preocupación ante la reacción que pudiera tener Snape.

 **A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido.**

A pesar de la situación, Ron no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillasen con humor. Había sido realmente épico y divertido; lástima que ahora el libro los estuviera delatando.

 **Harry vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.**

— **¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —gritaba Snape—. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...**

El maestro de pociones seguía callado, pero de él emanaba una energía llena de ira de la que nadie quería ser víctima.

 **Harry intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón.**

Sirius no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Aquello provocó que la cabeza de Snape se moviera como un resorte en su dirección. Si las miradas matasen, Sirius hubiera muerto mil veces con la que le estaba enviando el profesor.

 **Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.**

Fue entonces, cuando el libro confirmó el robo de los ingredientes, cuando ya no había discusión posible, que Snape habló finalmente.

-Bien…–comenzó en voz baja, provocando escalofríos en los alumnos–. Parece que os divertisteis mucho, ¿no?

Hubo un instante de silencio en que los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir.

–Robando del injusto y malvado profesor de Pociones, creando el caos en medio de su clase, burlándoos de él porque creíais que no os iba a descubrir nunca, ¿eh? –el tono de voz fue aumentando a medida que hablaba–. Pues mala suerte: lo he hecho. Y ahora que tengo pruebas no os vais a ir de rositas.

Dumbledore intentó decir algo, pero Snape se le adelantó.

–Tenéis suerte de que el director tenga la última palabra en cuanto al tema de la expulsión. Porque si por mi fuera os habría echado infinitas veces. ¿Qué? ¿No decís nada? ¿Ningún intento de defensa? Decepcionante…–dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque la ira seguía ahí–. Aunque, por otro lado, me parece normal. No tenéis ninguna excusa. Seguro que os divertisteis mucho, recordando vuestra pequeña travesura, ¿eh? Pues lo vais a pagar bien caro. Vais a estar castigados hasta que os graduéis.

Por el rostro de Sirius, no le importaría tener unas palabras con Snape. Y, por la mirada de Dumbledore, lo mismo podría decirse del director. Sin embargo, fue Harry quien habló, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, ya que lo hizo de manera calmada y racional. Dos emociones que no solían aparecer en sus conversaciones con Snape.

–Profesor…–empezó Harry, intentando ser lo más educado posible.

Sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría empeorar la situación así que estaba dispuesto a intentar arreglarla en algo. En cualquier otro momento, probablemente hubiera dejado que Sirius o Dumbledore parasen los pies a Snape. Pero algo de lo dicho por el profesor de pociones le había molestado.

–Sé que piensa que solo robamos los ingredientes para hacernos los héroes con la poción y para poder burlarnos de usted–continuó el chico–, pero no es así. ¡Ojalá no hubiésemos tenido que coger nada! A ninguno nos hacía demasiada gracia tener que robar cosas a un profesor, pero era necesario–mientras Harry iba hablando, Snape le observaba con cautela, calculador–. Si hubiese sido la profesora McGonagall también hubiéramos actuado así. Al final del día lo único que nos importaba era poder acabar la poción para descubrir si Malfoy era el heredero o no.

–Si estas intentando librarte del castigo, Potter, no va a funcionar–dijo Snape, aunque la vena en su frente había dejado de latir y parecía que las palabras de Harry habían logrado calmarle.

–No, para nada. Entiendo que robar está mal y más a un profesor. Los tres lo entendemos–señaló a Ron y a Hermione–. Y asumimos que nos merecemos un castigo. Pero también queremos que comprenda que no fue algo personal. Muchas veces sí que lo ha sido–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de ironía–, pero en este caso en concreto no. Como he dicho antes, hubiéramos hecho lo mismo aunque fuera otro profesor… Ahora puede ponernos el castigo que quiera, pero necesitaba decirlo.

La mirada de Snape seguía posada sobre el rostro de Harry, aunque la cautela había dejado paso a la sorpresa y algo más. Algo que, de no haber sido Snape, Harry casi hubiera dicho que era alivio. Pero ¿alivio de qué? Harry no creía posible que al profesor le pudiera afectar lo que los demás pensasen de él. Solo había dicho que no era nada personal por necesitaba decirlo, no porque creyera que a Snape le iba importar aquella distinción. Quizás estaba equivocado…

Mientras Harry pensaba todo esto, los segundos iban pasando y Snape aún no decía nada.

–Bueno, me alegra ver que podéis hablar entre vosotros como dos personas adultas e inteligentes–dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo tras su blanco bigote–. Harry ha expresado lo que quería y ahora es momento de que tomes una decisión respecto a su castigo, Severus. Yo no intervendré. Pero también te pido que seas razonable con los muchachos ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo y ellos solo intentaban ayudar.

Con el paso del tiempo, Snape pareció recobrar la compostura. Se humedeció los labios y asintió.

–Ya… Sí… –dijo, centrando su atención en Dumbledore y luego nuevamente en Harry –. Lo cierto es que con todo esto–hizo un leve gesto en dirección a los libros–, no creo que haya tiempo de cumplir ningún castigo. Tendré cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por cuantos calderos han fregado o cuantas líneas han escrito unos mocosos– se aferró a los insultos y al desprecio, tan familiares, para recomponerse. Lo dicho por Harry le había descolocado y no quería demostrarlo–. De modo que vamos a dejarlo para cuando las cosas se solucionen.

Agitó su varita y apareció un pergamino. Escribió los nombres de Harry, Ron y Hermione en él.

–Veamos… La señorita Granger ya tiene un castigo pendiente por haberme prendido fuego, como leímos en el libro anterior–volvió a agitar su varita y aparecieron nuevas palabras bajo el nombre de la muchacha–. En cuanto al robo de ingredientes, vamos a poner: "Por determinar"– esta vez, la frase también apareció debajo del nombre de Harry y de Ron.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que, técnicamente, Ron no había hecho nada. Pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió no tentar a la suerte. Sirius, en cambio, no se pudo contener.

–Habíamos quedado en que no se quitarían puntos ni se les castigaría por nada de lo que sucediera–le recriminó a Dumbledore.

–Y así va a ser con cosas menores–replicó el director–. Pero estarás de acuerdo en que el robo de ingredientes de la reserva personal de un profesor es algo bastante grave…

A regañadientes, Sirius tuvo que asentir.

–Además–continuó Dumbledore–, lo puntos se mantendrán tal y como están, no habrá descuento. La casa Gryffindor no tiene la culpa de que los del futuro nos hayan enviado estos libros–dijo, con los ojos brillantes–. Pero no puedo negarle a Severus la posibilidad de un castigo ya que, aunque fue con muy buenas intenciones, los muchachos actuaron mal.

Harry, Ron y Hermione agacharon la cabeza, aguantando el metafórico tirón de orejas. A pesar de éste, los tres tenían la sensación de que se acababan de librar de una buena.

Como nadie más dijo nada y parecía que todos habían acabado de hablar, George siguió leyendo.

 **Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.**

A pesar de todo, Snape no pudo evitar la sensación de orgullo que le invadió al ver el respeto y miedo que imponía en los alumnos.

— **Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.**

 **Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida.**

— **Sabe que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona—. Podría jurarlo.**

–Así era…–murmuró Snape, a nadie en particular.

Harry no dijo nada por temor a enfurecerle de nuevo.

 **Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removió con brío.**

— **Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.**

–Después de todo este lío, ya puede saliros bien…–dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en la Sala y que nadie quería romper por miedo a atraer la ira de Snape. Sirius, por supuesto, no tenía ningún problema con hacerlo y sonrió contento al ver como los alumnos se relajaban y le devolvían la sonrisa.

— **Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayas sido tú —dijo Ron a Harry, tranquilizándolo—. ¿Qué puede hacer?**

— **Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry, mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma.**

" _Debería haberlo hecho",_ se dijo Snape de mal humor.

 **Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.**

A Harry se le torció el gesto al recordar lo sucedido en el club de duelo. Por suerte, todos conocían su habilidad para hablar pársel, de modo que no se sorprenderían como ocurrió entonces. Además, si iban a leer sus pensamientos, quedaría claro que su intención había sido apartar a la serpiente de Justin y no animarla a que atacase al chico. _"Vaya",_ pensó de pronto, _"puede que esto no esté tan mal"._

— **¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche!**

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió Tonks–. Bueno, no creo que sirva de mucho contra el monstruo, pero si ayuda a que los alumnos se sientan más seguros… Además, teniendo en cuenta el momento en que nos encontramos, podría ser útil de cara al futuro que aprendan a defenderse lo más pronto posible.

–Tienes razón–asintió Remus–. Tengo ganas de ver cómo se las apañaran en su primer duelo.

–Estoy seguro de que lo harán de maravilla–dijo Sirius con orgullo–. Sobre todo, alguien que yo me sé… Siendo hijo de tu padre no espero menos–sonrió en dirección a Harry–. James era increíble en un duelo: listo, rápido y creativo. Siempre sabía encontrar los puntos débiles de su oponente. Pero también era honorable y sabía respetar al contrincante.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de oír más sobre su padre, pero esta flaqueó al recordar como James y Sirius habían atacado a Snape en desventaja y le habían humillado delante de toda la escuela. No hubo nada de honorable en aquello.

Molly captó su reacción, pero malinterpretó el motivo al pensar que a Harry le habían cohibido tantas expectativas.

–Bueno, bueno, Sirius–empezó–. Cada uno es como es y tiene su propio ritmo de aprendizaje. Estoy segura de que James no era un perfecto duelista a los doce años.

–No, no, por supuesto. Eso lo consiguió tras muchos años de práctica–su mirada se posó un instante en Snape–. Además de su entrenamiento de auror. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía un talento innato. Y estoy seguro de que Harry también lo tendrá… El E.D. lo demuestra.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Harry se mantuvo en su lugar, el Ejército de Dumbledore era algo de lo que sí que se sentía muy orgulloso.

 **No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron,**

Aquello provocó algunas sonrisas entre los presentes.

 **pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.**

— **Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos?**

 **Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire.**

–El Gran Comedor sirve para todo…–sonrió Sirius

 **El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.**

— **Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione,**

–No lo había pensado–dijo Remus–. Pero ahora que lo has dicho; yo también.

 **mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él.**

El rostro de Tonks se iluminó.

–¡Oh! Eso sería interesante de ver.

— **Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido: Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima,**

Los quejidos y resoplidos no se hicieron esperar.

–¿En serio? –dijo Sirius–. Si los alumnos siguen su ejemplo no hará falta que les ataque el monstruo: se harán daño ellos solos.

Los labios de Remus se curvaron con diversión.

–Y que lo digas…

 **resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.**

–El que faltaba…–murmuró Sirius en voz baja para que Snape no le oyera.

Remus miró a Dumbledore con curiosidad.

–Una combinación un tanto extraña, ¿no cree, director?

–En efecto, en efecto–sonrió él–. Pero tenía la esperanza que se equilibrasen entre ellos.

A su lado, Snape tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un bufido. Él ya se había dado cuenta desde el principio que aquel experimento estaba condenado al fracaso.

 **Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:**

— **¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo!**

–Yo no usaría esa palabra…–les dijo Ron a Harry y a Hermione, haciéndoles sonreír.

 **El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).**

–Oh, por favor…–se quejó el señor Weasley. Su comentario hizo que Molly le mirase divertida.

 **» Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse,**

" _Un poquito",_ pensó Snape con irritación.

 **y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar.**

–Dudo que fuera "desinteresadamente"–susurró Harry a sus amigos–. Seguro que Dumbledore tuvo que convencerle.

–Fijo–dijo Hermione, mientras a su lado Ron asentía.

 **Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!**

–Más bien lo contrario…–dijo Remus, temiendo por la seguridad de Lockhart y provocando que Snape le mirase de manera extraña.

— **¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído.**

–¡Ronald! –exclamaron los señores Weasley al mismo tiempo, escandalizados. Observaron rápidamente a Snape, preparados para obligar a su hijo a disculparse, pero Snape ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado. Sus ojos miraban al libro sin ningún rastro de emoción.

Ron dio las gracias por ello, estaba un poco cansado de tener que disculparse por cada cosa que había dicho en el pasado. No era como si supiera que algún día alguien lo leería en voz alta.

 **En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.**

–No creo, Harry, eres mucho más valiente de lo que crees–dijo Sirius–. Además, ya estás acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con las miradas de odio de Snape.

Harry no sabía cómo contestar ya que no quería ayudar a crear una discusión entre Sirius y Snape. Además, no lo admitiría, pero a pesar de enfrentarse al profesor de pociones muy a menudo, una parte de él seguía temiéndole. De modo que tragó saliva y asintió en dirección a su padrino, pero no dijo nada más.

Snape observó con atención la reacción de Potter y sonrió para sí mismo; se alegraba de seguir siendo capaz de imponer miedo en el chico.

 **Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor.**

Remus sonrió con sarcasmo, no esperaba menos.

 **Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.**

— **Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.**

La ceja derecha de Sirius se levantó, poniéndolo en duda.

— **Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.**

— **Una..., dos... y tres.**

 **Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante.**

 **Snape gritó:**

— **¡Expelliarmus!**

Aquella palabra hizo que la cabeza de Harry girase de golpe en dirección a Snape y que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

–¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione, preocupada–. ¿Estás bien?

Aquello llamó la atención de los demás, que observaron al muchacho con curiosidad.

–Sí, sí. Eh… No es nada…

–¿Seguro? –presionó Sirius.

–Sí… Es solo que… No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora–Harry evitó encontrarse con la mirada de Snape, que se había unido a los demás en su observación del chico–. _"Expelliarmus"_ se ha convertido con el paso de los años en mi… seña de identidad, más o menos. Es el hechizo que suelo utilizar para defenderme, que he usado contra el propio Voldemort… Y, bueno, supongo que nunca había pensado en cómo lo aprendí. Y resulta que fue gracias a Snape…

–"Profesor Snape", Harry– le recordó amablemente Dumbledore, con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules y una media sonrisa. A su lado, Snape parecía aún más perdido que estaba Harry.

–Sí, eso. Profesor Snape–asintió el chico, todavía asombrado por lo que acababa de descubrir–. Supongo que le debo un agradecimiento, señor–dijo, mirándole finalmente.

Snape parpadeó, por segunda vez en aquel día sin saber que decir a causa de la sorpresa.

–Lo cierto es que yo tampoco me había dado cuenta, Potter–respondió, un instante más tarde de lo normal, cuando consiguió recuperarse–. Acepto tu agradecimiento, aunque dice mucho de lo nefastos que han sido tus profesores de Defensa–su mirada se posó de manera muy evidente en Remus–, si es que has tenido que aprender a defenderte en esa pantomima de club de duelo.

A pesar de la puya, Lupin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso al intento de distracción de Snape.

–En realidad, Severus–intervino Dumbledore–, me temo que te has equivocado con tu apreciación. No creo que Harry utilice este hechizo por que sea el único que conoce, más bien al contrario–todos centraron su atención en el director, preguntándose a donde quería llegar–. Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos es: ¿qué tiene _"Expelliarmus_ " tan de especial para que Harry lo haya escogido entre el resto, como su seña de identidad?

Pasó su mirada por encima de los presentes, como si fuera un juego, esperando que alguien le contestase.

–Bien–dijo cuando nadie lo hizo–, en mi opinión, hay cientos de hechizos de ataque o de defensa, pero solo _"Expelliarmus"_ tiene ciertas características que lo hacen diferente a los demás. Al hacer saltar la varita de la mano de tu rival le estás atacando y dejando vulnerable, pero, al mismo tiempo, te estás protegiendo al evitar que te pueda hechizar… Y lo que es más importante: no estás hiriendo al contrario, le estás dando la oportunidad de rendirse pacíficamente y sin que nadie sufra daño. Y eso concuerda perfectamente con el muchacho que yo conozco.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore fueron a encontrarse con los de Harry al tiempo que el director esbozaba una sonrisa. Harry, un poco azorado, se la devolvió.

Fue después, cuando hubo acabado el intercambio, que la mirada de Dumbledore llegó hasta Snape, como dando a entender que "el muchacho" del que hablaba también podía ser el propio Severus. Aquello provocó un cortocircuito en la mente del maestro de Pociones, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de estima y de respeto del director, a pesar de lo mucho que en el fondo las anhelase.

–Creo que tienes toda la razón–dijo Sirius, ajeno a las emociones que estaba sintiendo Snape en aquel instante–. Sí que es propio de Harry.

Remus, pensativo y con orgullo en la mirada, asintió.

–Nunca me lo había planteado. Pero es muy interesante. Y cierto, además.

El chico tuvo que luchar para no ruborizarse, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

–Eh… Gracias, ¿supongo? –dijo sin saber muy bien como contestar–. Suena genial todo lo que decís, pero cuando piensas que estás luchando contra Voldemort o Mortífagos que quieren matarte… Es un poco estúpido en realidad intentar desarmarles solamente.

–¡Oye! –intervino Ron con una sonrisa–. Hemos dicho que eras noble. ¡Nadie ha dicho nada de que fueras listo!

El comentario de Ron provocó las carcajadas entre los alumnos y que Harry se sintiera menos incómodo.

–Gracias, Ron…–sonrió.

–No, pero ahora en serio–dijo Hermione, todavía con humor en el rostro–, sería muy interesante ver cuál es el hechizo característico de la gente. O si es que todo el mundo tiene… Lo dudo, la verdad.

–El de los demás ni idea–empezó Fred–, pero aparte del de Harry, yo me sé el de Ginny.

Su hermana le miró con curiosidad, hasta que se dio cuenta y soltó una carcajada.

–Vale, lo tengo, el hechizo Moco-murciélago, ¿verdad? –preguntó con diversión.

–Cooorrecto.

–Qué poco glamuroso…–rio la chica–. Aunque me siento bastante orgullosa, la verdad. Lo malo es que en un duelo contra los mortifagos creo que no podría utilizarlo. No van a dejar de intentar matarme solo por tener unos mocos voladores atacándoles.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Se le hacía extraño bromear sobre algo tan importante, pero era reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno, creo que ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo de lectura, ¿no os parece? –preguntó la señora Weasley, muy nerviosa de pronto, al oír a Ginny hablar sobre mortífagos intentando matarla.

–Sí, sí, tienes razón. Perdona, mamá.

–No pasa nada, cielo–le sonrió Molly, todavía con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza–. Bien, pues, ¿George, querido?

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo el saludo militar que, Harry le había comentado, utilizaban los muggles.

–A la orden, señora–dijo, abriendo el libro de nuevo.

Mientras lo hacía, Snape tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre todo lo que acababa de suceder. Por un lado, odiaba que Potter hubiera convertido su hechizo en su seña de identidad, le recordaba a lo que James solía hacer.

Pero, por otro, se sentía de alguna manera reconfortado en saber que, cuando Snape había faltado a su promesa de proteger al chico y éste se había visto solo ante Voldemort, Potter se había defendido con algo que él le había enseñado. Era como si hubiera ayudado a mantenerle a salvo de algún modo, incluso sin poder estar ahí.

 **Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.**

–¡Merlín, Severus! –dijo Remus con asombro–. Debiste de ponerle mucha fuerza al hechizo. En principio solo deberías haberle desarmado.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

–Nunca me gustó. Y no iba a tener otra oportunidad de maldecirle.

Aquella explicación hizo sonreír a Remus. Escueto y claro, típico de Snape.

 **Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas.**

— **¿Creéis que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.**

— **¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.**

Aquello provocó que Hermione soltase una carcajada.

–¿Sabéis? Ahora que soy capaz de ver cómo era Lockhart realmente, encuentro toda esta situación mucho más divertida.

Ron le sonrió.

–Mejor tarde que nunca.

 **Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.**

— **¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera.**

–Es tan patético…–gimió Ginny, tapándose el rostro–. Me da hasta vergüenza ajena.

Los alumnos asintieron, sintiéndose igual.

 **Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...**

Ron resopló.

–Ya, claro…

 **Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:**

— **¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas.**

Los labios de Tonks se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

–Creo que es lo más inteligente que ha dicho o hecho en todo el capítulo.

 **Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...**

 **Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry.**

Sirius soltó un gruñido involuntario; sabía que nada de lo que Snape estuviera planeando iba a ser bueno.

— **Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter...**

Harry puso los ojos en blanco sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Luego echó un vistazo al profesor y comprobó con alivio que éste no le había visto. No quería darle motivos para volver a discutir.

 **Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.**

— **Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter.**

–¿Pero que más te da que Harry esté con sus amigos? –soltó Sirius, exasperado–. Sabes perfectamente que juntándole con Malfoy va a haber algún follón.

Snape no se dignó a contestarle y entonces Sirius se dio cuenta.

–Vaya rastrero–empezó–. Cuentas con ello. Sabes que Lockhart no podrá ayudar a Harry a defenderse mientras que tu sí que lo harás con Malfoy. ¿Tanto le odias que has de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para humillarle?

Al igual que antes, Snape volvió a ignorarle. Aunque había algo brillando en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros.

 **La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode.**

 **Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en Vacaciones con las brujas. Era alta y robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió.**

–Oh, Merlín. Ya me acuerdo de este momento–dijo Hermione–. Al principio pensaba que solo era una maleducada, pero luego fue a peor.

Harry recordó a Bulstrode cogiendo a su amiga por el cuello y sacudió la cabeza con rabia.

— **¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!**

 **Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.**

Tonks se imaginó la escena y soltó una risita.

–Perdón–se disculpó–. Es solo que… Estoy segura de que en vuestra mente creíais que estabais siendo muy intimidantes y todo eso. Pero en realidad es un poco ridículo.

A pesar de todo, Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

–Visto así…–sonrió.

— **¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente.**

–Yo no me fiaría de un Malfoy–declaró Sirius.

El señor Weasley asintió con firmeza.

–Y harías bien.

 **Una, dos y... tres.**

 **Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a la de dos.**

Sirius soltó un juramento.

–Lo sabía. Maldito tramposo.

–¡Será cerdo! –exclamó Fred con indignación. A su lado, George asentía enérgicamente.

 **Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén.**

La señora Weasley se estremeció al pensar en la de veces que Harry habría experimentado aquello por culpa de los Dursley.

 **Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo:**

— **¡Rictusempra!**

 **Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.**

–¡Buena esa! –le animó Tonks, aplaudiendo con fuerza. Junto a ella, Remus esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

— **¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa.**

Al oírlo, una expresión de total satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Sirius.

–¡Muy listo, Harry! Si se está riendo no puede hablar ni hechizarte de vuelta.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras su pecho se calentaba con afecto hacia Sirius. Su padrino solía elogiarle muy a menudo, pero nunca se iba a cansar de ello.

 **Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo,**

–¡Vigilancia constante! –exclamó Tonks, causando que algunos soltaran un respingo–. Lo siento–sonrió al verlo–. Pero, Harry, me parece que has cometido un error. No puedes darle ninguna ventaja a tu oponente.

El muchacho suspiró.

–Ahora lo sé.

 **pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:**

— **¡Tarantallegra!**

–¡Ah, maldita sea! –se quejó Sirius–. Típico de los Slytherin: aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de los demás para atacar.

El rostro de Snape permaneció impasible. Sería estúpido no utilizar cualquier ventaja que el contrario te proporcionase.

 **Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.**

–Qué hechizo tan extraño en realidad…–murmuró Hermione.

–Un poco sí–asintió Ron–. Pero si lo piensas puede ser útil para evitar que el rival huya, o simplemente para humillarle.

La muchacha asintió.

–Tienes razón.

— **¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.**

— **¡Finite incantatem! —gritó.**

 **Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.**

–Menos mal que había alguien competente por ahí, Severus–le dijo Dumbledore–. Hice bien en ponerte a cargo junto a Lockhart. Si no, Harry todavía seguiría bailando.

Ante aquel cumplido, Snape levantó una ceja a causa de la sorpresa, pero se quedó callado.

 **Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala.**

 **Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota;**

Sirius no pudo evitar que se le escapase una carcajada.

–Lo siento–se disculpó–. Es solo que… En fin, vaya panorama.

–Son críos que hasta ahora nunca se habían batido en duelo–les defendió la señora Weasley–. Por no mencionar el hecho de que la varita de Ron estaba rota y que Neville aún no tenía confianza en sus habilidades. Estoy segura de que durante el E.D. todo fue mucho mejor, ¿no es así, Harry?

El chico asintió.

–Así fue, señora Weasley.

En el rostro de Sirius apareció una sonrisa complacida.

–Estupendo, tengo ganas de llegar a esa parte. Aunque todavía quedan tres libros…

 **pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo.**

–¡Eso es hacer trampas! –protestó Ginny–. Aparta tus sucias manos de Hermione.

La chica le sonrió, contenta por el apoyo.

–Gracias, Ginny. La verdad es que aluciné bastante cuando empezó a usar la fuerza física. De repente se tiró encima de mí y me quitó la varita de un puñetazo.

–Increíble…–bufó ella–. Que no digo que en una batalla de verdad no puedas usar cualquier cosa a tu alcance para ganar. Pero esto era un ejercicio de clase…

–Ya, ya–asintió Hermione–. Yo creo que tenía ganas de pegarle a alguien–dijo sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

–Seguramente.

 **Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él.**

— **Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida...**

–Madre mía…–dijo la señora Weasley sacudiendo la cabeza–. Aunque no sé qué esperaban que pasase. Tienen solo doce años, al fin y al cabo.

 **»Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart,**

–Sí... Creo que estaría bien–dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

 **que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios...**

Harry no pudo evitar resoplar con diversión, provocando que la mirada de Snape se centrase en él. El profesor, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a observarle con una fina arruga marcada en su entrecejo.

El chico no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría pensando, pero se alegró de que Snape no se tomase su risa como un ataque personal. Había sido justamente lo contrario: se estaba burlando de Lockhart, no de él.

 **Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?**

— **Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—.**

" _Buena descripción",_ pensó Sirius, aunque por una vez, se guardó sus palabras para él mismo.

 **Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—.**

La señora Weasley apretó con fuerza los puños; no le gustaba nada como Snape trataba al pobre Neville.

 **¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.**

— **¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart,**

–Eh… No, para nada–dijo Remus, mirando extrañado a Snape–. Es una idea horrible. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Severus? Es la segunda vez que les has juntado. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que se batan en duelo?

Snape apretó con fuerza los dientes, molesto de que alguien cuestionase sus acciones. Cuando su mandíbula se marcaba de aquel modo, cualquiera que le conociera sabía que no era buena idea provocarle. Cualquiera menos Sirius, a quien, por supuesto, eso no le importaba.

–Ya lo he dicho antes, pero lo vuelvo a decir: es penoso que quieras utilizar a Malfoy como instrumento para humillar a Harry. Sabes que no podrá defenderse y te aprovechas de ello. Es más, seguro que te imaginas que tú eres Malfoy y que Harry es James. Patético–soltó con rabia.

Los agujeros de la nariz de Snape se dilataron peligrosamente, mientras él respiraba hondo, tratando de recobrar el control sobre sí mismo. Sabía que, si no lo conseguía, maldeciría a Sirius con saña y por mucho que lo desease, era consciente de que no debía.

Hubo un instante de calma en el que todos aguantaron el aliento, alternando miradas asustadas entre los dos hombres, sin poder creer lo que Sirius acababa de decirle a Snape.

Entonces, cuando Dumbledore ya se estaba preparando para intervenir, habló el maestro de pociones.

–Creo recordar, Black–susurró–, que tú y yo habíamos llegado a una especie de tregua durante la lectura de ayer. Tú parabas interrumpir la lectura a cada rato, lloriqueando sobre cualquier ofensa o insulto que yo hubiera cometido sobre tu ahijado y –pausó su discurso durante un instante, para que todos pudieran asimilar sus palabras–, a cambio, yo dejaba de meterme con Potter. Ahora bien, me parece a mí que he cumplido mi parte con creces. Excepto–añadió, levantando una mano antes de que Sirius pudiese replicar–, en algunas ocasiones que lo merecían, como la fabricación de una poción ilegal o el robo de mis ingredientes–se notaba en su voz que todavía no había asimilado aquello–. Sin embargo, tú, Black, has estado permanentemente quejándote sobre todo lo que se leía, gimoteando sobre la manera tan "mezquina y cruel" en la que trato a Potter.

Sirius abrió la boca para defenderse, pero una parte de él se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba del todo equivocado, así que la volvió a cerrar.

–Entonces–prosiguió Snape–, no sé a ti, pero a mí no me parece del todo justo. Y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que parece importarte la justicia y todas esas tonterías, es algo hipócrita por tu parte.

Al oír aquella última pulla, Dumbledore decidió intervenir. Estaba sorprendido de que Snape hubiese sido capaz de reaccionar de manera tan adulta, pero no se fiaba de a dónde podría llegar la conversación si ésta continuaba.

–De acuerdo, ya está bien–dijo con firmeza–. Severus, tienes razón en lo de la tregua, pero, al igual que Sirius, tú tampoco la has cumplido demasiado. Personalmente, me gustaría poder leer los libros sin tener que oír vuestras riñas constantes y, aunque la situación ha mejorado respecto al principio de la lectura, creo que podría ir mejor–sonrió levemente, intentando suavizar la regañina–. Sabéis porqué estamos aquí: cada uno quiere derrotar a Voldemort tanto como el otro. No debemos dejar que estas discusiones tontas nos ralenticen. Por supuesto, podéis hablar y pelear de vez en cuando; sería ingenuo por mi parte creer que no vais a hacerlo más. Pero sí que me gustaría que esta vez intentaseis tomaros más en serio este pacto.

Sirius suspiró profundamente mientras Snape observaba a Dumbledore sin decir nada. Pasados unos segundos, Sirius se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse delante del profesor de Pociones. Lentamente, Snape se giró para enfrentarse al animago, pero cuando lo hizo vio que Sirius le ofrecía una mano extendida.

–Albus tiene razón–dijo, haciendo una mueca, como si le doliera decir aquello–. Deberíamos volver a intentarlo. Esta vez un poco más en serio.

Snape observó la mano de Sirius, que seguía abierta delante suyo y tuvo que contener un suspiro de fastidio. Era consciente de que todos le miraban y que no tenía otra alternativa que hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que lo odiase menos. Extendió su propia mano y agarró la del animago, dando un apretón fuerte y firme que éste devolvió. Cuando se soltaron, Snape pudo ver que Dumbledore lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

–Excelente, excelente–dijo, sus ojos brillaban–. Muy bien hecho, Sirius, Severus–inclinó la cabeza en dirección a cada uno, al tiempo que los nombraba–. Estoy seguro de que esto va a marcar el comienzo de una tregua verdadera. Excelente–repitió–. Bien, eh, ¿por dónde íbamos? –miró a su alrededor–. Ah, sí, señor Weasley… ¿Si es tan amable?

George asintió, todavía sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Abrió el libro por la página en la que se había quedado y continuó leyendo.

 **haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.**

–A ver qué es lo que va a hacer–dijo Tonks, tapándose el rostro y preparándose para una nueva humillación de Lockhart.

 **Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:**

— **¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!**

–Oh, por Merlín–gimió Tonks, ocultándose aún más entre sus manos.

Remus sonrió con cariño al verlo.

–Creo que tendrías más suerte preguntándole a Hermione como defenderte, Harry–le dijo al muchacho, todavía sonriendo–. Lockhart es más incompetente si cabe de lo que creía. No sabe realizar un simple encantamiento protector.

–Yo también lo creo–suspiró Harry.

 **Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió.**

Sirius respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que iba a venir; no quería ponerse a gritar a Snape y romper su pacto nada más empezar.

 **Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:**

— **Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?**

— **¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.**

— **Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca.**

–¡Bien dicho! –le animó Ron.

–Harry no tiene ni idea de cómo defenderse y Malfoy está ahí sonriendo, preparado para hechizarle… –dijo Tonks–. No sé yo si es el mejor momento para hacerse el valiente.

–Como se nota que no eres de Gryffindor–sonrió Sirius–. Siempre es un buen momento para hacerse el valiente.

Aquello provocó que Tonks riera con suavidad, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

–Menos mal que soy una Hufflepuff…

 **Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.**

— **¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!**

— **¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?**

–Me encanta tu sarcasmo, Harry–le dijo Ginny, después de soltar una carcajada–. Siempre aparece en los momentos más críticos.

–Supongo que es mi manera de lidiar con los nervios–explicó él. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, algo sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Ginny le había dicho aquello. Se le hacía extraño que alguien le hiciera cumplidos de ese modo, sin buscar nada a cambio, pero lo agradecía–. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…

–¿No? –sonrió Ginny–. Bueno, pues continua así, que es gracioso y me ayuda a relajarme un poco.

–Lo intentaré–le prometió Harry con un brillo en su mirada y una sensación agradable en el pecho.

 **Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.**

— **Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.**

Los que no sabían que sucedía se inclinaron al borde de su asiento con anticipación.

 **Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:**

— **¡Serpensortia!**

 **Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar.**

–¡¿Qué?!–preguntó la señora Weasley, horrorizada–. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre?

No estaba claro si se refería a Malfoy o a Snape, pero no hubo tiempo de preguntarle porque George, apremiado por Sirius, continuó leyendo. El animago estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no enfrentarse a Snape.

 **Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.**

— **No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...**

Harry, de pronto enfadado, buscó la mirada de Snape y la encontró.

–¿Algo que decir, Potter? –le preguntó el profesor–. La tregua la hemos firmado tu padrino y yo. Tú, en cambio, puedes exponer en voz alta lo que te plazca, todos esos pensamientos que, por la forma en la que me acabas de mirar, seguro que tienes en tu mente.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios quería Snape? ¿Le estaba retando a que se enfrentase a él? " _Quizás, si lo hago, Sirius intervendrá y así Snape tendrá una excusa para poder pelearse con él",_ se dijo Harry. _"¿Puede ser que le interese saber que estoy pensando? No, imposible. Es Snape"._

A todo esto, habían pasado unos instantes y Snape seguía mirándole, enarcando una ceja.

–¿Y bien? Suéltalo ya.

Al oír aquella exigencia, el enfado volvió al rostro de Harry.

–Es solo que me sorprende bastante, profesor–explicó, remarcando con sarcasmo la última palabra–. A lo largo de la lectura hemos visto la cantidad de veces que ha intentado y conseguido salvarme la vida. Y todavía nos quedan muchas por leer que han pasado en los cursos siguientes– a medida que iba hablando, Harry se daba cuenta de cuantas veces Snape había hecho justo aquello–. Entonces, no entiendo cómo puede salvarme la vida en un momento y al siguiente ponerla en peligro solo para verme humillado. Es bastante desconcertante.

Un destello de ira cruzó el rostro de Snape durante un instante, pero el maestro de pociones logró controlarlo.

–Como llevo diciendo desde hace rato, Potter, no tengo por costumbre permitir que la gente cuestione porqué hago o dejo de hacer algo–su voz era calmada, pero Harry sentía que aquello podría cambiar en cualquier momento–. Sin embargo, es conmovedor ver lo mucho que te preocupa lo que piense de ti… Así que permíteme contestarte. Sí, es cierto que he trabajado para salvarte la vida en numerosas ocasiones y, sí, disfruto viéndote avergonzado… Pero en este momento–hizo un gesto señalando al libro–, no estabas corriendo peligro alguno. Si no fuera por el estúpido de Lockhart, yo hubiera tenido la situación totalmente bajo control. Si la serpiente se hubiese acercado más de lo necesario, la habría hecho desaparecer en un instante.

Harry frunció los labios, sin saber muy bien que decir. No es que le importase lo que Snape pensara de él, nunca lo había hecho, pero durante un instante había llegado a pensar que durante la lectura algo había cambiado entre ellos. Por las palabras de Snape, era evidente que no.

–¿Algo más que añadir, Potter? ¿O podemos seguir con este capítulo eterno? –dijo Snape al ver que Harry no le contestaba.

–No. Es decir, sí…–murmuró Harry, desviando la mirada, molesto y abatido de pronto–. Podemos continuar.

George no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y continuó leyendo. Los pensamientos de la mayoría, sin embargo, tardaron unos segundos en volver a centrarse en la historia.

Sirius había observado el intercambio en silencio y, aunque la explicación de Snape le ayudó a reducir un poco su enfado, ahora era otra cosa la que le preocupaba. Era la expresión de Harry lo que le mantenía inquieto. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así el chico ante lo dicho por Snape? ¿Qué más le daba a Harry si al maestro de pociones le importaba lo que le sucediera o no?

Por su parte, Snape también le daba vueltas al asunto. No comprendía que era lo que había enfadado de aquella manera a Potter, solo sabía que era algo que el propio Snape había dicho. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo le afectaba al crío lo que Snape pensase de él? El odio entre ambos era mutuo y nada había cambiado. _"Pero eso no es cierto, ¿no, Severus?",_ le dijo su traidora mente. _"Desde el comienzo de la lectura algo se ha transformado. Y puedes sentirlo"._ Podía notar como su firmeza se resquebrajaba y sabía que no debía dejar que aquello sucediese. De modo que respiró hondo y empujó aquellos pensamientos hacia el fondo de su mente. Todo lo que había descubierto sobre el chico: su infancia con los Dursley, las similitudes con su madre y las claras diferencias respecto a James. Todo lo ocultó en lo más profundo de su ser y se obligó a no volver a pensar en ello nunca más. Si lo hacía, ponía en peligro aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado. Si el señor Oscuro leía su mente y veía algo que no fuera odio hacia Potter, estaba acabado. Además, mantener a salvo al crío ya era un trabajo bastante complicado como para tener que preocuparse por su bienestar emocional. No, las cosas debían de quedarse tal y como estaban.

— **¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart.**

 **Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido.**

–¿Es idiota? –preguntó Sirius sin poderse contener. Había prometido no discutir con Snape, pero nada le impedía poder insultar a Lockhart tanto como quisiera.

–Sí que lo es–le dio la razón Remus–. Y a parte es un inútil, que es peor.

 **Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.**

Aquellos que no sabían lo que había ocurrido, contuvieron el aliento, asustados de lo que pudiera hacer la serpiente.

 **Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!»**

Todos escucharon con atención, tanto si sabían lo que iba a pasar como si no.

–Así que eso es lo que le dijiste–murmuró Ron. A pesar de que Harry se lo había explicado, era diferente verlo a través de sus ojos.

 **Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry.**

–Pársel–dijo Tonks en un susurro–. Ya sé que leímos ayer sobre tu encuentro con la serpiente del zoo, pero no deja de ser increíble.

Todos tuvieron que darle la razón, incluso los que, como Sirius en algún momento, habían pensado que la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes era propia de un mago tenebroso.

 **A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.**

Dumbledore no podía de dejar de pensar en las diferencias entre Harry y Tom Riddle. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort nunca había utilizado su capacidad para ayudar a alguien. Ni lo haría nunca.

 **Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.**

Snape rememoró aquel momento en su mente mientras lo leía. Primero, a Potter asustado e indefenso delante de la serpiente. Luego, al idiota de Lockhart haciéndola saltar por los aires y poniendo en peligro a los alumnos. Y, finalmente, al crío (solo habría podido ser él) hablando con la serpiente usando una mezcla de siseos y silbidos.

Con todo aquello, la mente de Snape había tardado un instante más en comprender lo que estaba pasando y, por un momento, él también pensó que Potter sonreía al azuzarle la serpiente a Finch-Fletchley. Esa creencia solo duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente como para que un escalofrío le recorriese de arriba abajo.

— **¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.**

–Pero ¿qué le pasa? –gruñó Sirius–. ¿Es que no tiene ojos en la cara? Era obvio que le querías ayudar.

–Desde nuestra posición no quedó tan claro–tuvo que decir Hermione–. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando y, aunque para Harry era evidente lo que había dicho, nosotros solo oímos como siseaba a la serpiente y después sonreía. Lo siento, Harry–añadió a modo de disculpa.

–No pasa nada, ahora lo entiendo–le dijo el muchacho.

 **Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro.**

–Ya era hora…–dijo Sirius sin poderse contener, aunque en voz baja.

 **También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó.**

Aquello hizo que el ceño de Snape se frunciera con irritación. Su mirada había sido fría y calculadora, aquello era cierto, pero solo porqué intentaba entender que ocurría con el muchacho. No tenía sentido que "el-niño-que-vivió" supiera hablar parsel y se dedicase a atacar a otros alumnos.

 **Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. A continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.**

— **Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...**

 **Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos.**

–Sí, buena idea, Ron–le dijo el señor Weasley–. Era lo más inteligente que podríais haber hecho. Ahora podréis hablar con calma.

 **Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía.**

–Vaya manera de mantener el suspense, ¿eh? –dijo Fred con humor en la voz–. Podríais haberle dicho algo antes a Harry. Seguro que el pobre no estaba entendiendo nada.

–Es que nos habíamos quedado bastante impresionados–se defendió su hermano.

 **Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:**

— **Hablas pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?**

–Bueno, estoy segura de que Harry pensó que era algo normal entre los magos–dijo Tonks.

–Así fue–asintió el muchacho–. Además, solo había hablado con ellas una sola vez; ya casi ni me acordaba.

— **¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.**

— **¡Pársel! —dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!**

–Entiendo que fuese un choque para ti descubrirlo de ese modo, Ron–dijo la señora Weasley–. Pero podrías haber sido más amable. El pobre Harry no entendía que estaba pasando.

–Bueno, yo tampoco–se quejó el chico–. Es como si descubres que alguien sabe conjurar la marca tenebrosa o algo así. Ahora sé que no es lo mismo –dijo, levantando las manos–. Pero entonces las únicas personas que yo sabía que eran capaces de hablar parsel eran magos tenebrosos.

–Tiene razón, señora Weasley–intervino Hermione–. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido con el heredero de Slytherin y los ataques… Es decir, estaba claro que Harry no había hecho nada conscientemente. Pero quizás alguien le estaba poseyendo o controlando de alguna forma. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ahora todo el mundo iba a pensar que él era el heredero. Lo siento, Harry–añadió rápidamente.

–No te preocupes, teníais todo el derecho del mundo a preocuparos. Lo importante para mí era que no me creyeseis capaz de ir atacando a los alumnos. Y nunca lo hicisteis.

Ron y Hermione le sonrieron con afecto.

–Nunca podríamos.

— **Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia...**

–Y qué lo digas…–murmuró Tonks, recordando el libro anterior.

 **pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...**

Al recordar ese fragmento de la lectura, muchos volvieron a pensar en las barbaridades cometidas por los Dursley. Aquello les llenó de rabia una vez más.

— **¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.**

— **¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.**

–No…–dijo la señora Weasley, apenada por el muchacho.

— **Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.**

— **¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—.**

–Entiendo perfectamente que te enfadaras, Harry–le dijo Ron–. Lo cierto es que al leerlo desde tu punto de vista sí que parece un poco estúpido.

 **¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...**

— **¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?**

— **¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste.**

— **Hablaste en lengua pársel —le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa.**

–Pero si la gente tuviera medio cerebro–empezó Sirius–, sabrían que es imposible que Harry ataque a otro alumno. De verdad, en Hogwarts siempre te están acusando de una cosa o de la otra. Parece mentira que no te conozcan.

–Tienes razón en lo que dices.

–Gracias, Remus.

–Aunque… también hay que entender el ambiente de tensión que se vivía en la escuela en ese momento. Imagino que estarían todos paranoicos.

–Así era–asintió Hermione con un suspiro. A pesar de los problemas que Umbridge les había ocasionado, su segundo año seguía siendo el peor que había vivido en Hogwarts.

 **No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.**

 **Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.**

— **¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?**

Por las expresiones en los rostros de los demás, ellos tampoco parecían tener explicación. La excepción era Ginny, quien sonreía.

–Parece mentira que después de todos estos años no sepas respuesta, Harry.

El chico la miró confundido, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Ginny se ampliase aún más.

–Es muy sencillo: ¡magia! Esa es la solución a la mayoría de preguntas que puedas tener. ¿Eh, mamá?

La señora Weasley no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño y, al ver la mirada aún confundida de Harry, explicó:

–Era lo que yo solía decirle a Ginny cuando era pequeña y no paraba de preguntar el porqué de las cosas. "¿Cómo vuelan las escobas? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Cómo es que papá y tu podéis desaparecer y luego aparecer en otro lado?" Y así lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Al principio intentaba responder como mejor podía. Pero había preguntas que no sabía ni contestar.

–Así que al cabo de un tiempo la respuesta solía ser casi siempre "magia".

A medida que Ginny y su madre iban explicando la historia, los labios de Harry se iban curvando en una sonrisa cada vez más pronunciada. No fue hasta que Ginny dejó de hablar que el muchacho se dio cuenta de aquel hecho y, con esfuerzo, ordenó a los músculos de su cara que se relajasen. Estaba seguro de que debía de haber quedado como un auténtico idiota: con los ojos brillantes clavados en Ginny, escuchando con atención y una gran sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro. Menudas pintas… Pero Harry sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo, aquel era el efecto que la chica producía en él.

–¿Qué puedo decir? –prosiguió Ginny al cabo de unos segundos-. Era una niña muy curiosa…

–Sí que lo eras–coincidió Molly, mientras el señor Weasley sonreía a su lado–. Sí que lo eras.

 **Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.**

George siguió leyendo y todos volvieron a centrarse en la lectura. Tardaron un poco en volver a hacerlo, ya que el ambiente alegre que había en aquel momento en la Sala, no se parecía al que el libro quería transmitir.

— **¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?**

Snape se guardó las ganas de comentar sobre el dramatismo de Potter. Era evidente que aquella serpiente no hubiera podido arrancarle la cabeza a Finch-Fletchley.

— **Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.**

 **Harry se quedó boquiabierto.**

–Parece mentira que algo que es tan obvio y normal para nosotros sea una gran revelación para ti, Harry–dijo Sirius–. Es decir, creo que todo el mundo conoce eso, la historia de Slytherin. A veces se me olvida lo mucho que te perdiste por tener que crecer con los Dursley. No solo lo importante… Si no también las pequeñas cosas.

–Por eso creo que es esencial que los nacidos de muggle o, en el caso de Harry, los que han crecido con ellos, se junten y hagan amigos con los hijos de magos–explicó Tonks–. Yo tengo la suerte de ser mestiza y haber sido criada conociendo los dos mundos. Pero lo que no lo han hecho, se pierden una parte importante de la realidad. Ya sea la mágica o muggle.

–Tonks tiene razón–la apoyó Remus–. Estudios muggle ayuda un poco a remediar esta situación, pero solo un poco. Hay tantas cosas que no sabemos ni entendemos de ellos… Y creo que si lo hiciéramos podría ayudar a disminuir el miedo o el desagrado que algunos magos sienten hacia la gente no mágica.

Hermione asintió con energía y casi levantó la mano para pedir turno para hablar. Luego recordó que no se encontraba en clase y tomó aire para dar su opinión.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo–dijo la muchacha–. Yo me he leído casi cada libro de la historia mágica que he encontrado y aun así hay muchas cosas que desconozco. Ron es quien nos suele explicar qué significa lo que no entendemos. Pero si no tuviéramos la suerte de contar con él… Estaríamos bastante perdidos.

Las orejas del muchacho comenzaron a volverse coloradas y Harry, al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— **Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.**

— **Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.**

–¡Claro que no! –le dijo Sirius para tranquilizarle–. Los Potter jamás se juntarían con alguien como Slytherin. Y los Evans son muggles, así que… No veo muy probable que algún descendiente de Slytherin se juntase con ellos.

— **Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.**

Aquello hizo que Sirius arrugase la nariz instintivamente.

–Eso es cierto… Y los magos tienen tendencia a juntarse entre ellos…Pero no, es imposible. Además, aunque así fuera, su sangre estaría tan diluida en la tuya que ni siquiera se notaría.

Harry le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, aunque lo cierto era que ya no le preocupaba tanto como antes. Dumbledore tenía razón: eran más importantes las elecciones que uno hacía que de dónde venía o quienes eran sus antepasados.

 **Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba. ¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre. Los Dursley nunca le habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre sus familiares magos.**

Sirius apretó los dientes con fuerza al recordarlo.

 **En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua pársel, pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.**

Ron asintió al pensar en su segundo año. Para poder entrar en la cámara, Harry había tenido que hablar pársel. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo hasta que no observó una serpiente que había grabada en uno de los grifos del lavabo.

 **«Pero estoy en Gryffindor —pensó Harry—. El Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin...» «¡Ah! —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?» Harry se volvió.**

–Harry…–empezó Sirius, pero su ahijado le cortó.

–Está bien, en serio. Me alegra que hablásemos de todo esto ayer, así no tenemos que volver a tener la mima conversación–sonrió–. Además, alguien me hizo darme cuenta hace tiempo que son más importantes las decisiones que tú tomas que tu sangre o la casa en la que perteneces.

La mirada de Harry se encontró con la de Dumbledore y el director le devolvió la sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, entonces–asintió Sirius–. Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro.

 **Al día siguiente vería a Justin en clase de Herbología y le explicaría que le había pedido a la serpiente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo (pensó enfadado, dando puñetazos a la almohada) de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta.**

–Sí, creo que es una buena idea, Harry. Espero que Justin te escuche y entienda que solo intentabas salvarle–Tonks suspiró–. Aunque también es cierto que está asustado y que solo es un crío. Quizás no esté muy receptivo a tus explicaciones…

 **A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey.**

–¿No podríais haber comprado mandrágoras en algún sitio? –preguntó Ron–. Sé que es una pregunta un poco estúpida por qué de ser así lo hubierais hecho… Pero no sé, me parece extraño que no haya mandrágoras adultas en ningún lugar del mundo.

–No sé mucho de Herbología, señor Weasley–empezó Dumbledore–. Pero lo que sí sé es que la mandrágora es una planta poco común. Sobre todo por la dificultad de su cultivo, como ya comprobasteis en su momento–sonrió–. Además, su crecimiento viene determinado por las estaciones y la época del año. De modo que no, no podíamos obtenerlas. Las pocas mandrágoras adultas que había en el mundo en ese momento eran propiedad de magos que no estaban dispuestos a desprenderse de algo tan valioso y extraño.

–Por no mencionar–añadió Snape de pronto–, que algunos extractos de Mandrágora o partes de la planta que yo pudiera tener entre mis ingredientes personales no podían ser utilizados para crear la poción despetrificante. Ésta solo puede elaborarse con componentes recién obtenidos de las plantas.

Ron asintió, asimilando la información y un tanto molesto con Snape por haberle contestado. Si hubiera sabido que él iba a hablar también, se hubiera guardado su curiosidad para sí mismo. Aun así, sabía que sus padres le estaban mirando y que no podía ser maleducado delante de ellos. Por lo que dijo:

–Gracias.

Y le indicó a George que continuase leyendo.

 **Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, sentado junto a la chimenea, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron y Hermione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbología para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.**

–"Y Hermione perdía, como siempre"–dijo Ginny, sus ojos brillando con humor.

–¡Eh! –se quejó ella–. Bueno, vale. Sí, tienes razón, tienes razón. ¡Pero es que es imposible ganarle!

Ginny sonrió y Ron no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

–No te preocupes, Hermione–intervino Fred–. A todos nos ha humillado jugando a ese juego, es una batalla perdida…

Por las expresiones en los rostros de toda la familia Weasley, era evidente que así había sido.

— **¡Por Dios, Harry! —dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero—. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin.**

–Sí–asintió la señora Weasley–. Simplemente explícaselo y así te quitarás el agobio de encima.

 **De forma que Harry se levantó y salió por el retrato, preguntándose dónde estaría Justin. El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora McGonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón.**

Aquello provocó que muchos sonrieran con afecto hacia McGonagall y diversión al imaginarse la escena.

–Pobre crío…–dijo Sirius, el humor visible en su rostro. Recordaba bien las broncas de la profesora, sufridas en sus propias carnes –. Me daría hasta pena si no fuera tan gracioso.

 **Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Justin podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca.**

–Oh, buena deducción–le dijo Tonks, con una sonrisa.

 **Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, pero no parecía que estudiasen. Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación.**

–Hablando de ti, probablemente–dijo George, pausando un instante la lectura.

 **No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de «Invisibilidad».**

Esa pequeña coincidencia hizo que muchos sonrieran, divertidos.

— **Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento— le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que, si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada.**

Todos soltaron algún que otro quejido al oírlo, hartos de que culpasen a Harry.

–Se veía venir, la verdad–George puso los ojos en blanco–. Son un poco pesados. Por no decir mucho.

 **Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?**

Con cada frase que se leía, más aumentaban las muestras de fastidio de los demás.

Incluso Snape, a quien al principio le había hecho cierta gracia que alguien fuese tan idiota de creer que Potter era el heredero de Slytherin, comenzaba a cansarse de la situación.

— **¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.**

— **Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, sabe hablar pársel.**

–Hannah Abbott, ¿no? –preguntó Ron–. No he hablado mucho con ella, pero parece simpática. Una pena que se creyera todas esas tonterías.

 **Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente».**

 **Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió:**

— **¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Temed, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido.**

–¡Todo el mundo está enemistado con Filch! –se indignó Fred–. Hay pocos alumnos que puedan decir lo contrario. Eso no demuestra nada.

 **Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de quidditch, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.**

— **Pero —repuso Hannah, vacilando— parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?**

Ginny levantó las manos hacia el techo.

–Menos mal que alguien te defiende–dijo exasperada

 **Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oírlas palabras de Ernie.**

— **Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa.**

–Ya me estoy hartando de esta tontería–gruñó Sirius–. Fue el sacrificio de Lily lo que te salvó, ¡vaya manera de insultar a su recuerdo!

–Por no mencionar que nadie nace convertido en un mago tenebroso. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera Voldemort era malvado y poderoso siendo un bebé –Remus sacudió la cabeza–. Tanto la maldad como el poder se van adquiriendo con los años.

— **Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.**

Los puños de Harry se cerraron con fuerza. Ya no le molestaba tanto como entonces pero aun así no era agradable oír aquello. Él solo quería ser un muchacho normal; no tenía la culpa de que cosas extrañas siguieran sucediéndole, ni de tener poderes que los demás no tenían.

 **Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.**

–Se lo tienen bien merecido–bufó Hermione, enfadada.

— **Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.**

 **Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.**

–No me parece que eso sea una buena idea, Harry–dijo Tonks, inclinando la cabeza–. Después de oír lo que piensan de ti… Es probable que crean que le buscas para atacarle.

— **¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.**

— **Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry.**

 **Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:**

— **Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.**

— **Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Harry.**

–Haces bien, cielo–le dijo la señora Weasley–. Se lo estás explicando con calma. Si ellos no te creen es culpa suya.

— **Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua pársel y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.**

Una vez más, todos gruñeron o soltaron quejidos llenos de frustración. ¿Por qué no podían escuchar lo que Harry estaba diciendo?

— **¡Yo no se la eché! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!**

— **Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre muggle, así que...**

–Oh, por Merlín –soltó Sirius sin poder contenerse más–. Sé que no debería decirlo porqué solo es un crío… Pero vaya idiota.

–¡Sirius!

–Vamos, Molly, sabes que tengo razón. Entiendo que estén asustados y todo eso, pero en fin… Harry les está intentando explicar la verdad de lo sucedido y este Ernie no hace más que ignorar lo que dice. Esa clase de gente tiene un nombre.

La señora Weasley se mordió la lengua para no continuar con aquella conversación. No solo porque sabía que no llevaría a ningún lado, sino también, porque una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con Sirius. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

— **¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia muggle?**

— **He oído que odias a esos muggles con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.**

— **No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.**

–Exactamente... A veces tengo la sensación de que la gente de Hogwarts habla mucho y piensa poco–Sirius sacudió la cabeza– . El hecho de que odies a alguien no tiene porqué estar relacionado con su estatus de sangre. Odias a los Dursley por su comportamiento, nada más. Por no mencionar que tu propia madre era nacida de muggles… Y que tu mejor amiga también lo es. Si eso no tira por tierra cualquier teoría absurda no sé que lo hará.

–Eso mismo–dijo Hermione, sonriendo con afecto a Harry–. Pero tienes razón, Sirius, la gente de Hogwarts es así. No es la primera vez ni la última que se creen rumores ridículos… Cómo cuando Rita Skeeter escribió esas chorradas sobre Harry y yo–sus ojos brillaron con humor–. Todo el mundo pensaba que estábamos saliendo. Lo que es la cosa más absurda que he oído nunca.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Harry se le unió al recordarlo.

–Aunque ahora nos haga gracia, lo cierto es que esa mujer es lo peor. La de historias falsas que ha escrito, haciendo daño a mucha gente… Y solo para aumentar su número de lectores.

––Lo sé, es despreciable–le dijo Hermione–. Maldito escarabajo…

 **Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos.**

 **Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.**

— **¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista.**

A pesar de todo, Sirius sonrió.

–Me alegro de que te hayas encontrado con él. Siempre va bien ver una cara amiga en situaciones como ésta.

Harry tuvo que darle la razón.

 **Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.**

Nadie reaccionó ante aquello, era normal que algunos animales o criaturas del bosque prohibido atacasen a los gallos de Hagrid.

La excepción fue Ginny, que se puso pálida de golpe. Recordaba como si se tratase de un sueño lo que Riddle le había obligado a hacer: matar a los gallos para que no pudieran herir al basilisco.

— **¿Va todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar—. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?**

— **La han suspendido —contestó Harry, levantándose—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?**

 **Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.**

— **El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero.**

Harry recordó lo que Riddle le había contado, mientras él escuchaba asustado en una cámara fría y oscura. La verdad acerca del diario y los horrores que había obligado cometer a Ginny. Sabía que matar a los gallos de Hagrid había sido uno de ellos, de modo que trató de observar el rostro su amiga con disimulo, para evaluar su reacción.

Vio que la cara de Ginny estaba más blanca de lo habitual, lo que hacía que las pecas de sus mejillas resaltasen contra la piel. En cualquier otro momento, Harry habría admirado el patrón que éstas formaban, pero cuando Ginny estaba sufriendo, cualquier otro pensamiento desaparecía de su mente.

 **Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve. —¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado.**

 **Harry no pudo repetir lo que decían de él Ernie y el resto de los de Hufflepuff.**

— **No es nada —repuso—. Mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros.**

–Entiendo porque no querías contárselo, Harry –intervino Hermione–. Pero seguro que te hubieras sentido mejor.

–¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?

La chica vaciló durante un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Harry lo notase.

–Exacto–dijo él.

 **Se fue con la mente cargada con todo lo que había dicho Ernie sobre él: «Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle...»**

 **Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas.**

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con cansancio al recordar lo que iban a leer en unos instantes. Era bastante agotador tener que volver a vivir todo aquello de nuevo: la ansiedad de ser culpado por todos los demás alumnos y la culpa por no haber podido ayudar a Justin de algún modo.

 **Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo. Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima.**

–Oh, no…–murmuró Tonks, temiéndose otro ataque.

Los demás esucharon con atención y George tragó saliva antes de volver a leer.

 **Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley.**

–¿En serio? –no pudo evitar decir Sirius, entre apenado e incrédulo–. ¿De toda la gente tenía que ser él?

Miró a Remus, esperando la reacción de su amigo, pero Lupin se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a indicarle con la mirada que no era el momento.

 **Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca. Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.**

Nadie había dicho nada durante la lectura de aquel último párafo. Los alumnos ya sabían lo que había sucedido (aunque es no hiciera las cosas más fáciles) y los demás fueron tapándose la boca con las manos, horrorizados, o soltaron gemidos de espanto.

 **Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor.**

Solo se oía la voz un tanto temblorosa de George y las maldiciones que Sirius iba soltando por lo bajo.

 **Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr.**

Ron se estremeció al pensar en Aragog y su "familia". Ya debía quedar poco para tener que leer sobre aquella pesadilla.

 **Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados. Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera..., tenía que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver?**

–Entiendo que quieras ayudarles, Harry –dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio–. Pero si te encuentran ahí ya no habrá una sola persona que crea en tu inocencia… A excepción de éstos de aquí, claro–añadió, señalando a los alumnos, en un claro intento de reducir la tensión.

 **Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el poltergeist surgió de ella a toda velocidad.**

–Por Merlín, el que faltaba…–murmuró Tonks, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

— **¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! —cacareó Peeves, ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha?**

 **Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:**

–Oye, no voy a gritar, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo George–. No me apetece demasiado, sinceramente.

–Lo entendemos, tranquilo–le dijo Arthur, mientras una señora Weasley con expresión angustiada asentía junto a él–. Tú solo sigue.

— **¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!**

Sirius soltó un largo suspiro.

–No esperaba otra cosa de ese maldito poltergeist… En fin, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. ¡Fantástico! –dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado. Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma.**

Snape se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio. Al dar clases en las mazmorras no se enteró de lo sucedido hasta unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya todo había pasado. Al oír la historia, no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir al crío. Sabía que Potter no era el causante de esos ataques, pero la capacidad del mocoso para encontrarse en el peor lugar en el peor momento era asombrosa.

 **La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras.**

A pesar de todo, Harry esbozó una sonrisa, recordando lo que habían leído hacia unos minutos.

–Ese debió de ser el que estaba convertido en tejón…

Al oírlo, Ron le sonrió. Aunque lo hizo débilmente.

 **La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas.**

–Menos mal…–dijo Sirius, respirando un poco más aliviado. Los demás reaccionaron de manera similiar; todos sabían que en cuanto McGonagall se encargase de la situación, las cosas iban a mejorar.

 **Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.**

–¿En serio? ¿Pero quien más puede venir? ¿Malfoy? –aquel final del capítulo había puesto de los nervios a Sirius, que ya no se callaba ni un solo comentario.

— **¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.**

Fue en un tono de voz muy bajo, de modo que sólo Harry y Hermione pudieran escucharlo, en el que Ron llamó a Ernie un insulto que su madre no hubiera aprobado nunca.

— **¡Ya vale, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall.**

 **Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:**

–Y tampoco voy a cantar –anunció George, después de un segundo de vacilación.

–No se preocupe, señor Weasley–le dijo Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza. La voz del director estaba un poco ronca por la falta del uso, pero era firme y amable–. Todos lo entendedmos.

— **¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!**

— **¡Ya basta, Peeves! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.**

 **Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras.**

Si la situación no hubiese sido tan deprimente, aquello habría hecho sonreír a muchos de los presentes.

 **Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.**

–Ya era hora…–bufó Sirius–. Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que eres inocente. Estarás bien.

Remus asintió.

–Al menos se han ido todos los curiosos, que era lo primero que se tenía que solucionar.

— **Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella.**

— **Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no...**

— **Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall.**

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Molly.

 **Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.**

–Ahh–dijo Sirius, sonriendo por primera vez desde que habían empezado a leer sobre el ataque.

Molly le miró sin comprender y la sonrisa de Sirius se hizo más amplia.

–Como se nota que eras una buena niña cuando estabas en Hogwarts… McGonagall está llevando a Harry al despacho de Dumbledore.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que no solo la señora Weasley se relajase visiblemente, sino también el resto de presentes. Todos sabían que con Dumbledore encargándose del asunto, las cosas iban a ir mejor.

— **¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora.**

El director sonrió, sus ojos brillando.

 **Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso aterrorizado como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.**

El chico recordaba bien aquel momento. Al mismo tiempo, se le hacía extraño que hubiera habido una época de su vida en la que nunca había pisado aquel lugar. Ahora el despacho de Dumbledore era como cualquier otro lugar del castillo. Uno en el que siempre pasaban cosas interesantes.

 **Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse él y la profesora McGonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareado,**

Los que habían experimentado aquel ascenso, empatizaron enromemente con Harry. A ellos les había sucedido lo mismo.

 **Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.**

Aunque su relación con el director no pasaba por su mejor momento, Harry sintió como desaparecía un gran peso de sus hombros. El director podía ser muchas cosas, pero era innegable que transmitía paz, serenidad y, al mismo tiempo, fuerza y liderazgo. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que George había acabado de leer.

–… acabado el capítulo– oyó que el hermano de Ron estaba diciendo–. ¿Quién quiere leer?

–Veamos–intervino Dumbledore–. Faltan tres personas para leer. Dado que somos trece, llevamos once capítulos y Molly ha leído dos veces–dijo sonriendo a la mujer–. Faltamos Remus, Severus y yo mismo. ¿Algún voluntario?

Por la expresión en el rostro de Snape, era evidente que no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo y Dumbledore era plenamente consciente de ello. En realidad, la pregunta estaba dirigida sobre todo hacia Remus. El hombro lobo se encogió de hombros, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

–Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya leeré yo. Siempre que no quieras hacerlo tú, Severus.

Snape se limitó a ignorarle.

–O tú, Albus.

–Oh, no, para nada. Te lo agradezco, Remus, pero me he dado cuenta de que prefiero escucharos a vostros leer que hacerlo yo. Creo que me es más fácil visualizar las escenas en mi mente de ese modo. Aunque cuando sea mi turno, por suspuesto, leeré.

–De acuerdo–asintió Remus–. Gracias, George. Veamos...–abrió el libro que el muchacho le había entregado y buscó el fragmento que le tocaba leer–. Este capítulo se titula: **"La poción «multijugos»".**

Las cabezas de Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron a toda velocidad. Los ojos de los tres amigos pasaron primero del libro en manos de Remus, luego al rostro de Snape y, finalmente, se observaron los unos a los otros. Sabían que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano y, aunque ya habían pasado el mal trago de tener que aguantar la bronca de Snape. No querían sufrir las consecuencias de colarse en la sala común de los Slytherin.

Su reacción no paso desapercibida, por supuesto. Remus, que los miraba y hacía esfuerzos por no sonreír, les preguntó:

–¿Puedo empezar?

No tuvieron más remedio que asentir y mientras lo hacían, cada uno iba pensando en sus propias cosas.

Ron temía más que nada lo que le podía decir su madre. Molly llevaba varios capítulos con los nervios a flor de piel y leyendo sobre las travesuras de su hijo y, Ron sabía, aquella combinación no iba a acabar bien.

Hermione por su parte, sentía mucha vergüenza al recordar el fiasco de su poción. No quería sentir la humillación de que todos supieran que se había convertido en una especie de gato. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía curiosidad por oír exactamente que había sucedido en la Sala Común de las serpientes. Estaba segura de que Harry y Ron se habían dejado muchos detalles.

El que menos sufría de los tres era Harry. Por supuesto que no quería que todos se enterasen de sus aventuras, pero aquello podía jugar a su favor. El hacerse pasar por Slytherin y su incursión en la sala común serviría de distracción para que, sobre todo Ginny, no pensase en todo lo que había hecho. Harry sentía que la muchacha, con el paso del tiempo y su personalidad atrevida y alegre, se había ganado un lugar en su interior. Todavía no llegaba al nivel de Ron y Hermione, evidentemente. Los dos eran familia para Harry, eran como una parte de él mismo, como un órgano sin el cual no podría seguir existiendo. Perderles sería como si le extirparan el corazón o el cerebro. Ginny aún no significaba aquello para él, pero Harry sabía que algún día podría ser así. Por eso, por muchos problemas que leer acerca de la poción pudiera acarrearle, sabía que merecería la pena. Aunque solo sirviera para distraer a Ginny durante unos minutos más.

Todo esto pensaron los tres amigos en un instante, en el tiempo que Remus tardó en bajar la mirada y leer con voz alta y firme.

–Capítulo doce: **"La poción «multijugos»".**

 **A/N: ¡Y hasta aquí este capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado y haya merecido la pena la espera (un poquito). Ojalá que el siguiente pueda acabarlo lo antes posible, aunque todavía no lo he empezado. Quería subir este lo antes posible y eso es lo que he hecho nada más acabarlo. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Qué tengáis un buen día!**

 **Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	12. Capítulo 12 La poción multijugos

**A/N: ¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Antes de nada quiero agradeceros vuestras review tanto en esta historia como en la que subí hace un par de semanas, ¡se agradece mucho el apoyo! Por cierto, tengo algunas cosas que contaros: ¡he empezado a trabajar! Me gusta y me pagan bien pero junto con la universidad me ocupa casi todo el tiempo. Además, mis exámenes empiezan en un mes y este mayo lo tengo lleno de prácticas y entregas. Con todo esto, lo que quiero decir es que quizás pasaran algunos meses hasta que pueda volver a actualizar. Si tardo un poco en subir el próximo capítulo, no os preocupeis. No he abandonado la historia. Lo que pasa es que estoy hasta arriba de cosas. Siento que tenga que ser así... pero el deber me llama hahah Bueno, ¡espero que os guste el capítulo!**

 _ **Todo lo que está en negrita pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

* * *

 _Todo esto pensaron los tres amigos en un instante, en el tiempo que Remus tardó en bajar la mirada y leer con voz alta y firme._

— _Capítulo doce:_ _ **"La poción «multijugos»".**_

 **Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo.**

—Mala idea...—sonrió Sirius—. Siendo tú, seguro que pasa algo.

Harry, recordando lo sucedido con Fawkes, tuvo que darle la razón.

 **Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello.**

Aquello provocó que muchos sonrieran ante la curiosidad del muchacho.

 **Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo.**

Los que nunca habían visitado el despacho de Dumbledore, escucharon con atención, imaginándose el lugar.

 **Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

El señor Weasley inclinó la cabeza con interés.

—Así que ahí es donde se guarda durante el año... La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado.

 **Harry dudó. Echó un cauteloso vistazo a los magos y brujas que había en las paredes. Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo de nuevo. Sólo para ver si..., sólo para asegurarse de que lo había colocado en la casa correcta.**

—Oh, Harry…—dijo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él sabía lo que era tener miedo de no pertenecer a tu casa de Hogwarts. Era fácil creerse un verdadero Gryffindor cuando estaba en la escuela, contando con el apoyo de James y Remus. Pero al volver a Grimauld Place, el temor volvía de nuevo. No podía dejar de preguntarse si en el fondo no era tan diferente a su familia y si la sangre se acabaría imponiendo sobre todo lo demás.

 **Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza. Era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto. Harry esperó pero no pasó nada.**

—Vaya… Eso ha sido decepcionante—bromeó George.

 **Luego, una sutil voz le dijo al oído:**

— **¿No te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, eh, Harry Potter?**

—Oh, supongo que he hablado antes de tiempo—murmuró el muchacho.

— **Mmm, no —respondió Harry—. Esto..., lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte...**

— **Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero—. Sí..., tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije...**

—¿Ves? —le dijo Sirius, tratando de animar al Harry del pasado, aunque éste no pudiera oírle—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Quizás deberías esperar a que acabe la frase—le reprimió Remus.

Si hubiera estado hablando con cualquier otra persona, tal vez hubiera pensado que lo decía en serio. Pero Sirius conocía a su amigo; podía ver los ojos de Remus brillando con diversión.

—Pensaba que ya se había acabado… No es culpa mía que el lector no sepa hacer su trabajo—contratacó Sirius, con una media sonrisa.

Aquella rápida respuesta hizo que Remus soltase una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Pero… cuesta leer cuando no paran de interrumpirte.

Esta vez Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho, cerró los ojos e hizo un ruido de dolor.

—¡Ay! Golpe bajo, Lunático. Aunque me lo merezco—abrió los ojos y todos vieron como brillaban, alegres—. Bien, creo que ya hemos hecho el tonto demasiado rato… Sigue leyendo, por favor.

Por las sonrisas en la cara de los alumnos, se lo estaban pasando en grande con el intercambio y no tenían ninguna prisa por seguir con la lectura. Pero Sirius había echado un vistazo rápido en dirección a Snape y la mandíbula apretada del profesor le dio toda la información que necesitaba sobre la cantidad de paciencia que le quedaba al hombre.

— **Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero—. Sí..., tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije...**

Remus volvió a leer la última frase y esta vez pudo continuar sin interrupciones.

 **aunque—Harry contuvo la respiración— podrías haber ido a Slytherin.**

 **El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió el sombrero por la punta y se lo quitó.**

—Oh…—dijo Sirius— Bueno, en realidad no es nada que no supiéramos.

—Además, ya hablamos de esto ayer, leyendo el primer libro—intervino Tonks—. Mucha gente podría haber acabado en más de una casa. Al final lo que cuenta es qué es importante para ti.

Remus asintió.

—Y está claro que, aunque tengas ciertos atributos de Slytherin (como tu astucia y ambición por conseguir lo que te propongas), en el fondo para ti es mucho más importante la valentía y el coraje. Y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Además—añadió la señora Weasley—, da igual que hubieras sido un Slytherin. Seguirías siendo Harry y nosotros seguiríamos estando aquí.

Todos asintieron, apoyando lo dicho por Molly.

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas por Harry con gratitud. Aunque con el paso del tiempo se sentía mucho más seguro de sí mismo y del hecho de haber podido acabar en Slytherin, también era agradable oír aquello de la gente que le quería.

—Gracias…—dijo el muchacho, sin saber que más decir para poner en palabras lo que pensaba.

—No nos las des, Harry—dijo Sirius, agitando la mano—. Solo decimos la verdad.

Su ahijado le sonrió con afecto.

 **Quedó colgando de su mano, mugriento y ajado. Algo mareado, lo dejó de nuevo en el estante.**

— **Te equivocas —dijo en voz alta al inmóvil y silencioso sombrero.**

 **Éste no se movió. Harry se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, un ruido como de arcadas le hizo volverse completamente.**

—¿Arcadas? —preguntó Hermione, asqueada.

—No exactamente… Pero es la descripción que más se le parece.

La chica arrugó aún más la nariz, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber qué producía aquel sonido.

 **No estaba solo. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado.**

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Hermione, aún sin entender nada.

Por los rostros de los demás, tampoco lo hacían.

—¿Fawkes? —preguntó Ron de pronto, dándose cuenta de quién podía ser. Miró a Harry y éste le sonrió, confirmándoselo.

Ginny captó el intercambio y entonces ella también recordó al ave. No solía pensar en lo sucedido en la Cámara, pero cuando lo hacía, recordaba como la presencia del fénix había sido extrañamente tranquilizadora. En su mente podía ver con claridad sus ojos oscuros e inteligentes y el tono rojizo y dorado de su plumaje. Recordaba cómo se habían agarrado a él mientras les sacaba volando de aquel horrible lugar.

 **Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.**

—Ay, pobre…—se apenó la señora Weasley.

 **Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder.**

Ante aquello, una carcajada atónita escapó de los labios de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta y su mano salió disparada hasta su boca, cubriéndosela.

—Lo siento, profesor—se disculpó rápidamente, algo colorada—. Pero es que… me parece increíble la mala suerte de Harry…

Los demás asintieron, de acuerdo con su afirmación y aun sorprendidos por lo que acababan de leer.

— Supongo que el pájaro era un fénix, ¿no? —continuó Hermione, pensado deprisa—. Es la única explicación racional que le encuentro.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Así es. Bien hecho, señorita Granger. La he visto rápida en sacar esa conclusión.

El rubor de la muchacha, que ya casi había desaparecido, regresó con fuerza.

 **Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Buscó por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno.**

" _Aguamenti_ ", pensó Harry. " _Deberías haber usado "Aguamenti"._

 **El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo.**

Hermione escuchó atenta a la transformación del fénix. Había leído sobre ella, por supuesto, pero aquello era más detallado.

 **La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío.**

— **Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso—, su pájaro..., no pude hacer nada..., acaba de arder...**

 **Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.**

— **Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa.**

Eso provocó que muchos sonrieran.

 **Se rió de la cara atónita que ponía Harry.**

— **Fawkes es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. Mira...**

 **Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas. Era igual de feo que el antiguo.**

—Querrás decir: "adorable"—le corrigió Ginny, esbozando una sonrisa al imaginárselo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Para nada… Era como una pasa a la que le hubieran pegado un par de plumas. "Adorable" es la última palabra que alguien usaría para describirlo.

—Mantengo mi postura, Potter—sonrió ella—. El pobre bicho no tiene la culpa de que seas miope.

Harry rio con ganas y, a pesar de la puya, decidió dejar el tema. Al mismo tiempo, hizo una nota mental para enseñarle a Ginny sus memorias de aquel instante, en cuanto se presentase la ocasión.

— **Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas.**

Los que alguna vez habían tenido la suerte de observar al fénix en su plenitud, asintieron con el recuerdo en sus mentes.

 **Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.**

Harry cerró los ojos al tiempo que cada una de esas características iba uniéndose a un recuerdo. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Fawkes cargando con todos ellos para sacarles de la Cámara, sus lágrimas curándole del veneno del basilisco y la lealtad del pájaro hacia Dumbledore.

Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo con el director: realmente eran unas criaturas fascinantes.

 **Con el susto del incendio de Fawkes, Harry se había olvidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí,**

—Merlín, a mí me había pasado lo mismo—soltó Sirius—. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que eso era lo que Dumbledore pretendía…

—¿Qué se diera un susto de muerte al ver a Fawkes arder en llamas? —dijo Remus con sarcasmo.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

—Muy gracioso, Lunático. Pero ya sabes a lo que me refería. "Oh, voy a esperar un rato antes de recibir a Harry, para que le dé tiempo a curiosear por mi oficina"—imitó la forma de hablar del director, mientras se pasaba una mano por donde debería estar su barba—. "Así se le pasará el miedo de un posible castigo y, al estar más relajado, es probable que también sea más receptivo a mis preguntas". ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

La imitación había hecho sonreír a Dumbledore, por lo que sus ojos azules brillaban más que de costumbre.

—No está mal, no está mal… Pero sí, esa era mi idea, básicamente. Era obvio que Harry no había atacado a nadie, de modo que la urgencia por hablar con él no era tanta. Pero, al mismo tiempo, podría proporcionar información útil. Y todos sabemos que alguien asustado no suele hablar o tiende a olvidar ciertos detalles importantes.

Los adultos sabían eso de sobra, era algo que se aprendía en la Orden. Muchas veces intentaban hablar con testigos de las atrocidades cometidas por los mortífagos y, cuanto más asustados estaban, más difícil era conseguir información útil.

 **pero lo recordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.**

 **Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada,**

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar Tonks, pero Remus siguió leyendo.

 **el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.**

— **¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. Yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo...**

—Oh, Hagrid—dijo Molly, con una expresión conmovida en el rostro.

 **Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.**

— **... No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...**

— **Hagrid, yo...**

— **Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca...**

Muchos sonrieron ante aquellas interrupciones. Era evidente que Hagrid haría lo que fuera por proteger a Harry.

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas.**

— **¿Ah, no? —dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director.**

 **Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.**

—Es más bueno y adorable…—dijo Tonks, con los ojos brillantes—. Tenemos mucha suerte de tenerle como amigo.

Los demás le dieron la razón. Incluso Snape lo hizo, aunque mentalmente.

— **¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —repitió Harry esperanzado, mientras Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas.**

— **No, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo.**

 **Harry aguardó con ansia mientras Dumbledore lo miraba, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.**

— **Quiero preguntarte, Harry, si hay algo que te gustaría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea.**

—Sé que no lo harás…—dijo Molly con suavidad—. Pero deberías contárselo.

Una parte de Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Aunque en su momento callar le había parecido la mejor opción, ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva.

 **Harry no supo qué decir. Pensó en Malfoy gritando: «¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!», y en la poción multijugos, que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Luego pensó en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones, y recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: «Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» Pensó, también, en lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre él, y en su creciente temor a estar de alguna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin...**

— **No —respondió Harry—, no tengo nada que contarle.**

Sirius soltó un suspiró que resonó por la habitación.

—Merlín, Harry, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Pero, en fin…—se pasó una mano por el rostro—. No me cansaré de decirlo, porque quiero que te quede claro y que lo tengas siempre en cuenta a partir de ahora. Puedes confiar en los adultos. En los que nos encontramos aquí, mejor dicho. Siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte a solucionar las cosas. Y si no somos capaces de arreglarlo… Bueno, al menos podremos trabajar juntos para conseguirlo.

Observó a Harry atentamente, con sus ojos grises.

—¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—le prometió el muchacho.

—Bien. Muy bien—Sirius sonrió.

El silencio que siguió le indicó a Remus que continuase leyendo.

 **La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente. Se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto.**

—No me extraña que se lo planteen…—bufó Sirius—. Yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

 **La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.**

—Normal…—dijo el señor Weasley, pasándose distraídamente una mano por el cuello. Al hacerlo, notó un poco de dolor en la zona, lo que le hizo estremecerse al recordar su encuentro con Nagini.

— **Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.**

—En realidad, sí. Podríais aprovechar la oportunidad para poner en práctica la Poción Multijugos…

La mirada que la señora Weasley le mandó a Tonks por esas palabras, hizo que la metamorfomaga cambiase su discurso de golpe.

—Aunque claro, beber una poción hecha por alguien sin casi conocimientos sobre el tema puede ser peligroso y…

El intento por arreglarlo no pasó desapercibido y, finalmente, Tonks dejó de hablar. Los alumnos le sonrieron con humor en el rostro, hasta que la mirada de Molly también cayó sobre ellos.

 **Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.**

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de aquellos días. Esa era una sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto pero que, por desgracia, había vivido muchas veces.

 **Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando:**

— **Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras...**

 **Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.**

— **No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.**

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. De verdad que no sé cómo se os ocurrió.

—Era para levantar la moral, mamá—se defendió Fred.

A su lado, George asintió.

—Además, no sabíamos lo que ahora—dijo, mirando de reojo a Ginny.

La señora Weasley se limitó a soltar un bufido enfadado, pero Sirius intervino.

—En realidad el humor ayuda en situaciones como ésta. Nosotros solíamos bromear sobre Voldemort durante la primera guerra… Servía para rebajar la tensión. Todo da menos miedo cuando puedes reírte de ello.

— **Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa.**

— **Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente—decía George, riéndose.**

 **Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido.**

La muchacha bajó la cabeza al oír su nombre. No estaba disfrutando nada de la lectura de aquel segundo libro; cada vez que aparecía era un recordatorio de lo vivido.

— **¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo.**

Los gemelos, que hasta entonces sonreían, se entristecieron de golpe y miraron a Ginny con ganas de disculparse. Ella hizo un gesto rápido con la mano para restarle importancia y también para no llamar la atención de los demás.

 **A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa.**

—A eso me refería—sonrió Sirius, ajeno a lo sucedido con Ginny.

 **Pero sus payasadas parecían enervar a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo.**

— **Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo.**

—Sería propio de Malfoy—dijo Sirius con rabia—. Pero no, no. Como he dicho antes, no creo que sea él. Lucius no se arriesgaría a poner a su precioso Draco en peligro.

— **No durante mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione en tono satisfecho—. La poción multijugos ya está casi lista. Cualquier día revelaremos la verdad sobre él.**

—Aunque no apruebe todo el tema de la poción, la verdad es que tengo ganas de ver que va a suceder—confesó el señor Weasley.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Harry y con Ron. Ella no quería que se supiera de su incidente gatuno, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

 **Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que podían jugar al snap explosivo dando voces y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado.**

—Vaya… He de reconocer que siento cierta envidia—dijo Sirius— Nosotros nunca conseguimos estar tan solos. Y eso que desde que descubrimos el "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus, nos quedamos todas las Navidades.

Lupin le sonrió de vuelta, también recordando viejos tiempos.

—Aunque, claro, si el precio a pagar es un loco suelto por la escuela… Me alegro de no haberlo vivido.

 **Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres. Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.**

 **Los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo.**

—Vaya mentiroso—dijo George—. Si lo hizo para pasar más tiempo con su "novieta".

—Que a nosotros nos da igual—continuó Fred—. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero da rabia que vaya de superior.

Los señores Weasley no dijeron nada al respecto. En otras circunstancias habrían defendido a su hijo, pero la traición de Percy aún dolía.

 **Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Harry y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para ambos.**

— **¡Despertad! —dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.**

— **Hermione..., sabes que no puedes entrar aquí —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz.**

—¿Te da vergüenza que te vea en pijama? —bromeó Ginny, con los ojos brillantes.

El hecho de que hubiera recuperado su humor era buena señal. O al menos eso quería creer Harry.

—No…—dijo Ron, aunque sin mucha convicción— Es solo que, con lo mucho que le gustan las reglas, me parecía extraño que rompiera esa.

—Por supuesto—sonrió Ginny. Su mirada dejaba claro que no se creía en absoluto aquella respuesta.

— **Feliz Navidad a ti también —le dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo—. Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción. Ya está lista.**

—Merlín… La cosa se pone interesante—dijo Tonks— Y justo en la mañana de Navidad. No os tomáis vacaciones ni ese día, ¿eh?

—El heredero de Slytherin tampoco se las iba a tomar—explicó Hermione— Así que, no. No podíamos arriesgarnos.

 **Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente.**

— **¿Estás segura?**

— **Del todo —dijo Hermione, apartando a la rata Scabbers para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama—.**

—Maldito traidor asqueroso—gruñó Sirius, llenándose de ira.

Junto a él, Remus también reaccionó de manera similar, haciendo que Harry diera las gracias por que la rata no apareciera demasiado en la historia. Al menos hasta el tercer libro.

 **Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, creo que tendría que ser esta noche.**

 **En aquel momento, Hedwig aterrizó en el dormitorio, llevando en el pico un paquete muy pequeño.**

— **Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo?**

—¿No lo hacía? —preguntó la señora Weasley con curiosidad.

Harry negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Seguía enfadada conmigo por lo del coche volador. A la pobre casi la chafa el Sauce.

—Oh, bueno… La verdad es que no puedo decir que la culpe.

 **La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dursley. Éstos le enviaban un mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—Oh, por Merlín. ¿Es que tienen que fastidiar también la Navidad? — se quejó Sirius, aunque todos pensaban lo mismo—. Es obvio que no te puedes quedar en Hogwarts durante el verano, sino ya lo habrías hecho el curso anterior.

Harry suspiró.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de intentar comprender a los Dursley…

 **El resto de los regalos de Navidad de Harry fueron bastante más generosos. Hagrid le enviaba un bote grande de caramelos de café con leche que Harry decidió ablandar al fuego antes de comérselos;**

Aquello provocó que muchos sonrieran, habiendo probado las comidas de Hagrid.

—Bien pensado…—le dijo Remus—. De lo contrario igual te hubieras partido un diente o dos.

—Los padres de Hermione podrían ayudarle…

—¿Qué?

—Oh, bueno—empezó Ron, un tanto cortado—. Es una tontería en realidad… Me he acordado de algo que dijo Hermione hace tiempo, que sus padres arreglaban los dientes de la gente o algo así.

Hermione, que observaba a Ron con asombro, parpadeó y recobró la compostura.

—Eh, sí... Son dentistas—explicó—. Son como sanadores, pero de dientes. Me sorprende que te hayas acordado.

Ron se pasó una mano por la nuca, de pronto nervioso.

—No es nada—dijo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto—. Ya sabes que tengo buena memoria.

—Sí, sí que la tienes…

Remus siguió leyendo después de aquel intercambio, pero Hermione tardó un instante más de lo normal en volver a centrarse en la lectura. De vez en cuando Ron decía cosas como aquella y la sorprendía.

 **Ron le regaló un libro titulado "Volando con los Cannons", que trataba de hechos interesantes de su equipo favorito de quidditch; y Hermione le había comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir. Harry abrió el último regalo y encontró un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un plumcake.**

Sirius sonrió al oír los regalos que Harry había recibido. Le alegraba ver cómo, a pesar de que él hubiese estado en Azkaban, las Navidades de Harry no habían sido tan malas.

 **Cogió la tarjeta con un renovado sentimiento de culpa, acordándose del coche del señor Weasley, que no habían vuelto a ver desde la colisión con el sauce boxeador, y de la cantidad de infracciones que habían planeado para el futuro inmediato.**

—Oh, Harry, cielo… No te preocupes. Sabemos que en el fondo sois unos críos. Es normal que hagáis trastadas de vez en cuando—Molly le sonrió con ternura—. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es nuestro deber como adultos el intentar protegeros. Y eso incluye tener que decir cuando os habéis pasado de la raya.

Junto a ella, el señor Weasley asintió.

—No deberías sentirte culpable, Harry. Mis hijos han cometido muchas locuras al largo de los años pero eso no significa que les queramos menos. Simplemente se trata de que aprendan sobre ello y que el día de mañana no lo vuelvan a hacer.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un nudo en la garganta de Harry. Significaba mucho para él que le comparasen con el resto de sus hijos.

 **Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción multijugos. El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca.**

—Ah… Me encanta Hogwarts en Navidad—suspiró Tonks—. Tenga la edad que tenga, me hace sentirme como una cría otra vez.

 **Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos. Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba.**

El director sonrió al recordarlo. A él también le gustaba enormemente la Navidad. Disfrutaba viendo a todo el mundo tan feliz y relajado.

 **Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de prefecto, en la que ahora podía leerse «Cabeza de Chorlito», no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían.**

Los gemelos chocaron los cinco disimuladamente, mientras Molly los miraba con desaprobación.

 **Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba por los insidiosos comentarios que desde la mesa de Slytherin hacía Draco Malfoy, en voz alta, sobre su nuevo jersey. Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy recibiría su merecido unas horas después.**

Sirius resopló.

—Eso es que tiene envidia. Seguro que nunca ha recibido algo hecho por una persona que le quisiera.

 **Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche.**

— **Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa.**

—Merlín… No había pensado que tendréis que beberos algo perteneciente a esos dos—el rostro de Ginny reflejaba un profundo asco—. Debió de ser repugnante.

Harry y Ron asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo fue.

 **Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras lo interrogamos.**

 **»Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron. Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos.**

—A veces me das miedo, Hermione—le dijo Tonks—. Cuando planeas cosas como ésta, por ejemplo. No me malinterpretes—añadió—, es brillante. Me recuerdas a Ojo-loco en cierta manera. Pero todos sabemos que él puede dar un poco de cosa.

 **Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.**

— **Hermione, no creo...**

— **Podría salir muy mal...**

 **Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall.**

Hermione desvió la mirada, un tanto azorada. Le daba vergüenza oírse a sí misma. En el momento simplemente se había centrado en lo que debían hacer, pero ahora que lo estaba escuchando, se daba cuenta de que un poco de miedo sí que daba.

— **La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Malfoy, ¿no?**

— **De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú?**

—¡Ay, claro! No lo había pensado…-dijo George, con los ojos brillantes. Estaba disfrutando al oír las locas aventuras del trío.

— **¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver.**

—Bien pensado—asintió Remus— Pero ¿estás segura de que es suyo? A lo largo de un día te cruzas con mucha gente. Podría ser de cualquiera…

—Lo más probable es que sea de Millicent—le dijo Tonks—. Aunque sí que es un poco arriesgado. En fin… Ya veremos que sucede.

 **Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción multijugos, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión fatídica.**

— **¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas?**

—¿Cualquier plan de los vuestros? —preguntó Fred con sarcasmo—. Siento decíroslo, pero es así… ¿Recordáis el libro anterior? Vuestra idea de ir tras la piedra no fue especialmente brillante. Por no mencionar el disparate de coger el coche de papá para volar a Hogwarts, por muy alucinante que fuera…

—Ésta bien, ésta bien—replicó Ron—. Lo hemos pillado.

 **Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supuesto. Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del pasamanos. Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal.**

—¿Ya cabíais los dos detrás de una armadura? —preguntó Sirius— Merlín, ¡erais pequeños…!

— **¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía.**

—Bueno, mientras se esté sano, uno puede engordar lo que quiera—dijo la señora Weasley, dándose una palmadita en su tripa—. Yo por lo menos soy más feliz viviendo de ese modo.

Arthur le cogió de la mano y sonrió.

—Y siempre que tú lo seas, yo también lo soy—dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sus hijos se taparon los ojos exageradamente o fingieron arcadas, pero en el fondo les gustaba ver a sus padres demostrándose el cariño que se tenían. Demasiada gente no lo hacía.

 **Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo. Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo.**

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

—Madre mía… No sé si me sorprende más lo bien que ha salido esta parte del plan o que fueseis capaces de meterlos en el armario.

 **En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos. Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle.**

—Ay, es verdad, ni me lo había planteado—dijo la señora Weasley, muy inmersa en la historia. Ahora que sabía que era inevitable, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo había ido todo.

 **Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona.**

 **Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero.**

Snape repasó mentalmente los diferentes estados por los que tenía que pasar la poción multijugos. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que probablemente Granger la había cocinado bien. Aquel espeso humo negro era característico de los instantes finales de preparación.

 **Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.**

— **¿Hermione?**

 **Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el gluglu de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados. Harry sacó el pelo de Goyle.**

—Merlín… Realmente vais a hacerlo, ¿eh? —Tonks sacudió la cabeza, asombrada.

Hermione asintió.

—Después de todo no podíamos acobardarnos justo al final. El saltarse tantas reglas no hubiera servido para nada.

— **Bien. Y yo he cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Necesitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle.**

Sirius soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—¿Cómo demonios no había pensado en eso? —miró a Harry y a Ron—. Sed sinceros. Si no fuera por Hermione, ¿vosotros lo hubierais hecho?

—La verdad es que no—reconoció Harry.

—Yo tampoco.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y rio con ganas.

—No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor.

 **Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.**

Snape tuvo que aceptar que, definitivamente, Granger había preparado la poción a la perfección. El aspecto descrito por el libro era el adecuado y, salvo que hubiera algún error que no se podía percibir a simple vista, la poción iba a funcionar.

— **Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de Moste Potente Potions—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos.**

—Una hora es poco tiempo, espero que haya suficiente—dijo Remus, pensativo.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, recordando cómo casi fueron descubiertos.

—A mí no me hubiera importado que durasen los efectos un poco más, la verdad—le dijo Ron en voz baja.

— **¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.**

— **La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos.**

 **Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos. La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.**

Algunos soltaron gemidos de asco o arrugaron la nariz al imaginárselo.

—No me bebería eso ni por todo el oro del mundo—declaró Sirius.

—¿La has probado alguna vez? —le preguntó Harry con interés.

—Solo una. Te explicaré los detalles otro día… Solo te diré que no fue nada agradable.

— **Aggg..., esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.**

— **Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione.**

 **Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio.**

—Argg… ¡Qué horror! —dijo Molly al oír aquello. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la mente.

—No sé cómo el falso Moody podía tomarse eso cada hora durante un año—se estremeció Ron, recordando el horrible sabor.

—Yo tampoco…

— **Esperad —dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione cogieron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí juntos los tres: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide.**

—Cierto—asintió Tonks—. Estás en todas, ¿eh, Harry?

— **Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a retretes separados.**

 **Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción multijugos, Harry pasó al del medio.**

— **¿Listos? —preguntó.**

— **Listos —le contestaron las voces de Ron y Hermione.**

— **A la una, a las dos, a las tres...**

Todos escucharon con atención, sobre todo aquellos que nunca habían probado la poción.

 **Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida.**

—Mm… La verdad es que me lo esperaba peor—comentó Ginny.

—Espera—le dijo Harry—, que aún falta la transformación.

 **Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y temió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente,**

Esta vez, Ginny sí que reaccionó. Arrugó la nariz, imaginándose aquellas sensaciones y miró a sus amigos con lástima.

—Vale, ahora sí que me parece suficientemente malo. ¡Qué angustia!

—Se pasó rápido—le aseguró Harry, intentando hacerse el valiente.

Ginny le miró con escepticismo.

—Por cómo lo describe el libro, no me da esa impresión…

 **y ante sus ojos, las manos le empezaron a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas.**

—Vaya… Sé que es estúpido impresionarse porqué la poción haga lo que se supone que tiene que hacer—dijo Fred—. Pero aun así es increíble poder convertirse en otra persona así de simple.

 **Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida... Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos.**

—Menos mal que ya está…—respiró Molly, todavía agitada por haber oído la transformación.

 **Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie. O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle. Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como barcas.**

—¿No se te hacía raro al caminar y al moverte? —preguntó Tonks, la curiosidad evidente en su rostro—. Los aurores más experimentados recomiendan transformarse en alguien que tenga más o menos tú mismo tamaño. Se nota bastante que una persona no pertenece a ese cuerpo cuando se choca con las paredes al girar por las esquinas. O cuando se le cae el agua o la comida encima por qué no tiene medida la distancia de sus brazos.

—Al principio un poco sí—confesó Harry—. Por eso al moverme lo hacía todo más despacio de lo normal. Pero tuvimos la suerte de que Crabbe y Goyle son tan tontos y grandes que esa es su manera de caminar.

Ron asintió.

—Así fue.

 **Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. Se las quitó y preguntó:**

— **¿Estáis bien?**

 **De su boca surgió la voz baja y áspera de Goyle.**

—Lo cierto es que me están dando ganas de probarlo—reconoció George.

—A mí también. Ahora solo falta decidir a ver a quien le cogemos un pelo—dijo Fred, sonriendo malévolamente.

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño.

—Ni se os ocurra. Lo digo en serio.

No faltó decir nada más, los gemelos soltaron un bufido de decepción y las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros. Aun así, Harry estaba seguro de que mantendrían esa idea en algún lugar de su mente.

— **Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.**

 **Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle. Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.**

—Increíble—dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo tranquilamente—. Preparar la Poción Multijugos correctamente, en esas condiciones y a esa edad es toda una hazaña, señorita Granger. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Severus?

Si Snape no hubiera tenido tanto control sobre sí mismo, probablemente se le habría escapado un sonido de frustración. En cambio, el maestro de Pociones le limitó a pasar su mirada de Dumbledore a Hermione y decir:

—Las capacidades mágicas de la señorita Granger no son relevantes en esta situación. Su falta de respeto por las reglas, por el contrario…

—Vamos, Severus—le cortó Dumbledore, con suavidad pero firmeza—. Sabes que eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

Snape apretó la mandíbula y Harry se temió lo peor. Sin embargo, el profesor respiró hondo y un par de veces y se relajó visiblemente.

—Nunca he dudado de los conocimientos de la señorita Granger—dijo Snape, sorprendiendo a todos—. Sus notas en mi asignatura son prueba suficiente de ello; son las más altas de todo su curso. Evidentemente, conseguir preparar una poción tan compleja como la multijugos, en un lugar tan precario como ese… Es, en cierto modo, algo digno de admirar.

Para entonces, el rostro de Hermione se había tornado de un color rojo chillón y la muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Lo que me molesta de toda esta situación, es el hecho de que tanto Granger, como Potter y Weasley, se han creído por encima de las normas. Han sacado un libro de la sección prohibida, robado ingredientes del armario privado de un profesor y preparado una poción que, de salir algo mal, podría haber tenido consecuencias muy graves—sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Es la falta de responsabilidad por sus actos lo que me enfada.

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que todos alteraron miradas entre Dumbledore y Snape, hasta que el director dijo:

—De acuerdo, Severus. Comprendo tus quejas. Pero me alegra que hayas sido capaz de aceptar y reconocer el talento al verlo.

—Siempre lo hago—replicó Snape—. Por eso solo acepto a los estudiantes de sexto año que hayan sacado notas altas en los T.I.M.O.S. No había ninguna duda de que la señorita Granger iba a ser uno de ellos.

—Eh, gracias, profesor—dijo Hermione, recuperándose de la sorpresa—. Y siento de nuevo haber cogido los ingredientes— la palabra "robado" le sonaba demasiado fuerte—. Solo queríamos descubrir si Malfoy estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Snape dejó ir un suspiro de cansancio.

—Lo sé, Granger, lo sé. Pero, como llevo diciendo desde que empezamos a leer estos condenados libros, de esas cosas nos encargamos los profesores. ¿O es que creéis que a ninguno de nosotros se nos había ocurrido esa posibilidad? El señor Malfoy fue de los primeros alumnos de los que sospeché. Pero luego fue obvio que él no tenía nada que ver.

Hermione no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que se limitó a asentir.

Remus observó a su alrededor y vio que nadie más iba a hablar, de modo que continuó leyendo. Mientras tanto, Harry miraba a Snape de manera extraña. No sabía si se lo estaba imaginando pero le daba la impresión de que, desde que habían comenzado a leer los libros el día anterior, Snape se comportaba de forma más civilizada. Quizás se debía a que Dumbledore y los demás adultos estaban delante, pero agradecía el cambio.

— **Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble.**

—Me sorprendió mucho—reconoció Ron.

— **Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí.**

—Eso puede ser un problema…—dijo Remus—. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de dónde empezar a buscar?

Los rostros de Harry y de Ron le dieron toda la información que necesitaba.

—Me lo imaginaba—sonrió—. Bueno, esperemos que tengáis suerte.

 **Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry:**

— **No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando.**

Aquello hizo que muchos sonrieran.

—Qué no se te note mucho que piensas o te descubrirán—le sugirió Tonks, sin darse cuenta de que eso ya había pasado.

 **Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione.**

— **Vamos, tenemos que irnos...**

 **Una voz aguda le contestó:**

— **Me... me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id vosotros sin mí.**

—¿Cómo?

—¿A pasado algo?

Hermione miró a Sirius y a la señora Weasley, que eran los que habían hablado, y desvió la vista.

—Eh, ya lo explicará el libro.

Se la quedaron mirando, un tanto preocupados. Pero la lectura seguía y tuvieron que centrar su atención en ella.

— **Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú.**

— **No, de verdad... no puedo ir. Daos prisa vosotros, no perdáis tiempo.**

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? —dijo el señor Weasley desconcertado—. ¿No ha funcionado la poción?

Hermione inclinó al cabeza hacia un lado, pero no dijo nada.

 **Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado.**

— **Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.**

Aquello habría tenido más gracia si los adultos no hubieran estado pendientes de Hermione.

— **Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.**

— **Sí, estoy bien... Marchaos.**

—Entiendo que no queráis decirnos que pasó para no estropearnos la historia y todo eso—dijo Molly—. Pero al menos necesito saber si era algo muy grave o no.

—Mamá… Está sentada literalmente delante de ti. Claro que no le va a pasar nada.

—No me vengas con esas, Ronald Weasley. Que ahora ya esté bien no significa que en su momento no lo pasase mal. Tu padre está aquí junto a nosotros ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no le atacase una maldita serpiente enorme!

—Molly….—el señor Weasley le puso una mano en el brazo—. Tranquila.

La mirada de la mujer pasó de la mano de Arthur al rostro de Ron, que la observaba sorprendido y un poco asustado por aquel arrebato.

—Yo… Lo siento, cielo. Tienes razón, Ron, es obvio que Hermione va a estar bien. He exagerado un poco, perdóname—le sonrió con dulzura tratando de compensarle por el grito de antes.

Ron no sabía muy bien que acababa de suceder, pero le devolvió la sonrisa sin pensárselo un instante.

 **Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos.**

— **Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él.**

A nadie le hacía mucha gracia dejar a Hermione sola, sin saber que había sucedido. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y no volverían a tener otra oportunidad como aquella. Hacer de nuevo la poción no era una opción.

 **Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron.**

— **No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron.**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Crabbe los mantiene rígidos...**

— **¿Así?**

— **Sí, mucho mejor.**

—Es increíble el ojo que tienes para los detalles, Harry—le dijo Tonks.

—Me alegro de que estos libros estés escritos desde su perspectiva. Si fueran desde la mía, no nos enteraríamos de la mitad de cosas ni serían tan interesantes

—¡No digas eso, Ron! —le regañó Hermione—. Tú también teres bueno, solo que de diferente manera. Tienes una gran memoria y capacidad para recordar cosas interesantes. Eres un gran estratega y sabes mantener la cabeza fría en momentos de tensión.

—Eh… Vaya, gracias, Hermione—dijo él, de pronto cohibido por tantos halagos—. Ya sé a quién acudir cuando tenga un día de bajón.

La broma le ayudó a recuperar un poco la compostura. Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando no se tomaban en serio.

 **Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudieran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí.**

— **¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry.**

— **Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras.**

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a Ron "te lo dije". Aquel era un detalle en el que Harry no se había fijado y Ron debería sentirse orgulloso por haberlo hecho. A pesar de ello, la chica no lo mencionó. Ya había visto la reacción de Ron a sus palabras y no quería incomodarle de nuevo.

 **Apenas lo había terminado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada.**

— **Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.**

— **Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tiesa—. ¿Nuestra sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw.**

—Ay, madre…—gimió Sirius— Esperemos que no sospeche de vosotros. ¿Creéis que la estupidez de Crabbe y Goyle podrá servir como excusa?

—Yo creo que sí—dijo Ginny—. Son bastante idiotas. Olvidarse de quien va a su casa entraría dentro de lo normal.

—Menos mal…

 **Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos. Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado. Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relojes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba.**

—Solo faltaría que todo el trabajo que habéis hecho acabase en nada por no encontrar a alguien de Slytherin.

—No llames al mal tiempo, Remus—le dijo Sirius, sacudiendo las manos para espantar a la mala suerte.

 **Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, oyeron un ruido delante.**

— **¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos!**

—Oh, ya empezaba a preocuparme…—confesó Tonks.

 **La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.**

Los gemelos resoplaron, hartos de su hermano mayor.

—¿Es que tiene que estar en todos lados? —dijo Fred—. Como os suelte un discursito y os haga perder el poco tiempo que queda, me lo cargo.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa.**

 **Percy lo miró ofendido.**

— **Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no?**

—Por un momento me había olvidado de que no puede reconoceros—dijo la señora Weasley. Como siempre que Percy aparecía en la lectura, su voz sonaba diferente.

—A mí fue lo que me pasó—reconoció Ron.

— **Eh... sí —respondió Ron.**

— **Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.**

—Mira quien habla…—bufó George.

— **Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.**

— **Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme.**

Ante aquellas palabras, las reacciones fueron diversas. Unos tuvieron que taparse la cara por la vergüenza, otros se quejaron, resoplando con fuerza, y algunos, como Ron, hicieron las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio se cree esa tontería? —dijo el muchacho—. ¡Pero si atacaron a un fantasma de la escuela! No se pensarán dos veces en atacar a un don nadie como Percy…

 **Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.**

Tonks respiró aliviada.

—Oh, menos mal...

—Primera y última vez que me alegré de verle—dijo Harry, sonriendo. Los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa.

— **Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido.**

—Miedo me da su idea de divertido—dijo Sirius—Aunque habéis tenido suerte de encontraros con él. Ahora a ver si os dice algo sobre la Cámara.

 **Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy.**

— **¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo.**

 **Percy se ofendió aún más.**

— **¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!**

—Ay, Percy…—dijo Ginny, apenada. Cuando era pequeña solía idolatrar a su hermano mayor. Ahora, en cambio, podía ver claramente cómo era.

 **Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo.**

—Eres demasiado educado, Harry—le dijo la señora Weasley con cariño.

—¿"Demasiado educado"? —Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza–. Algún día te recordaré esa frase.

 **Él y Ron salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor:**

— **Ese Peter Weasley...**

— **Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.**

–En serio, tienes que aprender a disimular mejor…–le dijo Fred.

Ron se cruzó de brazos.

–Me gustaría verte a ti en esa situación.

–Cuando quieras. Me transformaré en alguien que conozcas y ni siquiera te darás cuenta.

Harry y Hermione, que habían oído la conversación, intercambiaron una mirada. Luego se apartaron un poco de Fred, mirándole con recelo.

–A nosotros dejadnos fuera de esto–dijo Hermione, señalándoles a ambos.

Por la sonrisita en el rostro de Fred, Harry sabía que no iba a ser así.

— **Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.**

–Si cree eso es más idiota de lo que pensaba–gruñó Fred, su sonrisa anterior desapareciendo en un instante.

Muy a su pesar, Ron tuvo que defenderle.

–No me sorprendería si lo creyera–dijo–. Pero en este caso no estaba ahí por eso. Tenía aquella novia de Ravenclaw que también era prefecta, ¿os acordáis? Se veían a escondidas toto el rato.

Harry y Hermione asintieron al hacerlo.

–¡Es verdad! –dijo de pronto George–. Recuerdo que nos burlamos de él todo el verano. No entiendo cómo se te ha podido olvidar.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

–He intentado borrar de mi mente todo lo que tenga que ver con él…

–Ah, bien hecho.

 **Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción. Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.**

— **¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.**

— **Eh... —dijo éste.**

–¿De verdad espera que Goyle se acuerde? –dijo Hermione.

— **¡Ah, ya! «¡Sangre limpia!» —dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared.**

—¿En serio? — preguntó Sirius, asqueado—. ¿Quién demonios se inventa las contraseñas? —miró a Snape, esperando una explicación, pero éste le ignoró.

—No pretendo justificar nada—empezó Tonks—, pero ¿no es posible esa contraseña ayudase a los niños a sentirse más seguros?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es solo una hipótesis, y probablemente no sea así… Pero he pensado que una manera de hacer que se sientan a salvo sería recordándoles que a ellos no les van a atacar. Si son "sangre limpia", el heredero de Slytherin no va a ir tras ellos. O sea que no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Sirius sopesó aquellas palabras un instante, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Es admirable que quieras encontrarle una buena explicación a esto—dijo, señalando al libro—. Pero me temo que no fue eso lo que pasó.

—Ya… Me parece que tienes razón.

—No creo que las serpientes tuvieran miedo—continuó Sirius—, más bien al contrario: se alegraban por los ataques.

—No todos los Slytherin son como Malfoy—respondió Tonks—. Estoy segura de que hay muchos que no están de acuerdo con todas las tonterías de pureza de sangre. Pero que tienen miedo de demostrarlo…

Sirius se encogió de hombros y luego suspiró.

—Quizás tengas razón…

 **Malfoy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron. La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.**

Los que nunca habían pisado aquel lugar, escucharon con gran atención y curiosidad.

— Nunca he sido muy fan del color verde…—dijo la señora Weasley—. Pero parece bonita.

—Sí que lo era— recordó Harry—. Aunque no tuvimos mucho tiempo para admirarla, la verdad.

Ron asintió.

—A mí me dio la sensación de ser menos acogedora que la Sala común de Gyrffindor… Pero quizás era por culpa de la compañía—dijo, provocando que sus amigos sonrieran.

—Eso sí—corroboró Harry—. Dejaba mucho que desear…

Esta vez fue Ron quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero si quitas a Malfoy de la ecuación—continuó Harry—. Lo cierto es que me gustó bastante el sitio. Parecía tranquilo y, en cierto modo, agradable.

Snape había estado escuchando en silencio los comentarios de los muchachos, irritado porque hubieran conseguido colarse en la Sala común, cuando algo le hizo hablar en voz alta.

—Lo es—dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a los demás—. No creo que en vuestra pequeña excusión os diera tiempo de observarla con detenimiento, pero lo es.

Los otros se le quedaron mirando, sin saber cómo responder, hasta que Remus dijo:

—Suena bien, pero a mí me daría un poco de claustrofobia. No sé, estar en las mazmorras todo el rato, sin que pase ni un poco de luz ni aire.

Snape suspiró.

—Por suerte para todos, Lupin, magos más inteligentes que tú ya pensaron en ello. La parte superior de la Sala da a la superficie, por lo que por ahí entra el Sol. Además de las ventanas, también hay una serie de hechizos en marcha que renuevan el aire del lugar.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces ya me gusta más.

Pero Snape no estaba contento con aquella reacción, habían tocado su orgullo por Slytherin y, sin darse cuenta, siguió hablando.

—Por no mencionar que las paredes de cristal del piso inferior dan directamente al lago. A veces se pueden observar sirenas y al calamar gigante que vive en él. Así como muchas otras especies. Es relajante sentarse a leer o a estudiar junto a ellas.

—Vaya…—dijo Ginny, abriendo los ojos. Aquello sí que la había impresionado—. Debe de ser increíble.

Esas palabras hicieron que Snape volviera de golpe a la realidad. Se dio cuenta del arrebato que le había cogido y trató de que no se notase su incomodidad.

—Vale, vale, Snape—dijo Sirius, sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo—. No hace falta que nos cuentes más maravillas del lugar. Ya nos has ganado.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron con irritación y Remus, al verlo, sonrió.

—Venga, Canuto, déjale en paz. Sabes muy bien que hubieras hecho lo mismo si alguien se llega a meter con la Sala común de Gryffindor.

—No lo hubiera hecho. Porqué nadie en su sano juicio se metería con la mejor Sala común de todas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, aunque luego sonrió y le miró con afecto. Después, al ver que nadie iba a hablar más, continuó leyendo.

— **Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.**

 **Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa. Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico.**

—Miedo me da…—dijo la señora Weasley.

 **Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz.**

— **Te vas a reír con esto —dijo.**

 **Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry.**

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó George.

Junto a él, Fred le miró mal.

—Quizás si le dejas leer nos enteremos.

Su hermano se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a escuchar con atención.

 **Era de El Profeta, y decía:**

 _ **INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**_

 _ **Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle.**_

—¡Oh, no! —dijo Tonks, consciente de la delicada situación económica de los Weasley.

Arthur y Molly compartieron una mirada de circunstancias.

—Sí… Fue un poco duro, pero al final salimos adelante. Los Weasley siempre lo hacemos—dijo Arthur, forzando una sonrisa.

Sus hijos asintieron y le sonrieron de vuelta.

 _ **El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley.**_

—Maldito Malfoy—dijo Sirius con rabia.

Algunos alumnos gruñeron, apoyando esas palabras.

 _ **«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»**_

—¡Si alguien ha manchado la reputación del ministerio es él! —dijo de pronto la señora Weasley—. Es el mayor corrupto que esa institución ha visto jamás.

—No puedo esperar a que caiga—añadió Sirius—. Ojalá le pillen en uno de sus trabajitos de mortífago.

Snape no se unió a las muestras de acuerdo, sino que apretó los labios y trató de vaciar su mente. Su relación con los Malfoy era complicada y extraña. Por un lado, habían sido los únicos "amigos" que tuvo durante su juventud, después de romper su amistad con Lily. Pero por otro, Lucius seguía muy metido en el círculo del señor Oscuro y mantenía sus creencias de supremacía mágica. Snape sabía que nunca podría ser sincero con el hombre, y que su relación con los Malfoy probablemente acabaría mal, pero no veía el modo de solucionarlo. Sentía cierto aprecio por ellos, a pesar de todo.

 _ **El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que, si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia.**_

—¡Bien hecho, mamá! —la animó Ginny.

Molly se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

— **¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido?**

— **Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente.**

—Merlín, sois unos actores horribles…—dijo Hermione, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

— **Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los muggles que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.**

Ron suspiró.

—Teniendo en cuenta como son el resto de "sangre limpia" a veces desearía que no lo fuéramos.

Los demás Weasley le dieron la razón.

 **A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia.**

— **¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.**

— **Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.**

—Muy bien, Ron. Has estado rápido pensando esa excusa…—le dijo Tonks, levantando un pulgar hacia arriba.

— **Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndose—.**

—Agg, es repugnante este niño—gruñó Sirius—. ¿Cómo puede ser así? Era una pregunta retórica…—añadió antes de que nadie le contestase—. Sé que con unos padres como los Mafoy es lo más normal del mundo que haya acabado de esta manera.

 **¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que El Profeta aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo.**

—Lo cierto es que nosotros no nos enteramos de nada hasta más tarde—comentó el señor Weasley.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Sí, así es. Intenté que las noticias no salieran de la escuela. No quería que cundiese el pánico. Ni que los padres vinieran a llevarse a los niños de Hogwarts. Pensaba que sería capaz de encontrar al culpable en poco tiempo. Algo que, evidentemente, no fue así.

Ginny pensó que, de haberlo hecho público, probablemente sus padres la hubieran sacado de Hogwarts y descubierto que algo iba mal. Quizás las cosas no hubieran llegado tan lejos como lo hicieron.

 **Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio.**

—Tu padre es un idiota—dijo Sirius sin poderse contener. Por mucho que él y Dumbledore tuvieran sus diferencias, tenía que reconocer lo bueno que había sido el hombre para Hogwarts y la comunidad mágica en general.

 **Le gustan los que vienen de familia muggle. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.**

Harry apretó los puños con rabia.

—Me está tentando esconderme debajo de la capa y hacerle la zancadilla. Pero—añadió al ver los rostros de los adultos, el de la señora Weasley en particular—, pero no lo haré.

 **Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imaginaria, imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente.**

— **Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me concedes un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor?**

—No, no puedes—dijo Ron—. No se merece ni siquiera eso.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío ante la imagen mental.

—Además, que asco. ¿Por qué iba a querer nadie que le laman los zapatos?

Sirius decidió no decir nada al respecto, aquella era una conversación que esperaba no tener que darle a Harry nunca.

 **Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron.**

— **¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?**

 **Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias.**

—Parece que sí…—dijo sorprendida Tonks—. Ahora me estoy preocupando, ¿alguna vez han sido evaluados estos críos? Igual tienen algún problema mental y necesitan ayuda…

Los demás se la quedaron mirando.

—Sé que en el mundo mágico nadie hace nada en situaciones como ésta, pero los muggles tienen a gente, a profesionales, que podrían ayudarles.

—Sinceramente, Tonks—empezó Hermione—, si no fueran tan malos me plantearía la situación de otra manera. Pero siendo como son, no me apetece nada ayudarles. Por no mencionar que ellos no querrían tener nada que ver con un médico muggle.

—Ya… —suspiró Tonks—. Supongo que tienes razón.

— **San Potter, el amigo de los sangre sucia —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa sangre sucia presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!**

—Y eso te parece tan sorprendente porque tú sabes quién es, ¿verdad…? —dijo Sirius, cruzando los dedos.

 **Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el heredero era él. Pero en aquel momento...**

— **Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle.**

—¿Qué? —dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿En serio no sabe quién es?

Los demás también se habían sorprendido, y miraban al libro en manos de Remus, buscando explicaciones.

 **A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:**

— **Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.**

—Eso está bien, presiónale—le animó Remus.

— **Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos.**

Muchos soltaron suspiros de decepción.

—Maldita sea…—murmuró Sirius.

 **Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado.**

—Cincuenta años, ¿eh? —dijo Remus—. Entonces tú tienes que saber algo al respecto, Albus. Ya eras profesor en aquel entonces.

—Así es—asintió Dumbledore—. Yo estaba enseñando en Hogwarts cuando se abrió la cámara por primera vez. Pero, por una serie de circunstancias, no creía posible que la persona que la abrió entonces fuera la misma que ahora. De todos modos—añadió al ver las ganas de preguntar en el rostro de los demás—, estoy seguro de que el libro nos informará de todo esto. Solo que a su debido tiempo.

Las expresiones de decepción en la cara de Sirius, Tonks y los otros, fueron evidentes, pero respetaron la decisión del director.

 **Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un sangre sucia. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.**

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó la señora Weasley tan fuerte que algunos se tuvieron que tapar las orejas—. ¿Cómo se atreve el muy asqueroso…? ¿Cómo puede desear que le pase algo así a otro alumno? ¡Y no cualquier alumno! ¡Sino a nuestra querida Hermione!

Aunque Molly fue la que puso en palabras lo que todos pensaban, los demás también tuvieron muestras de apoyo y cariño hacia Hermione. La chica se ruborizó un poco al recibirlas, pero las agradecía enormemente.

—Ven aquí—le dijo la señora Weasley, levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazar a Hermione—. Pobrecita mía. ¿Como se atreve ese Malfoy a decir algo como eso? —volvió a decir, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la muchacha.

—Está bien señora Weasley, de verdad. Ahora ya estoy curada de espanto en lo que se refiere a Malfoy.

Molly se separó un poco pero aún seguía abrazando a la muchacha.

—Es muy triste que haya de ser así. Pero que sepas que no vamos a dejar que te pase nada.

—Lo sé—asintió ella—. Lo sé.

Molly se separó finalmente y, al cabo de unos segundos, Remus pudo volver a leer.

 **Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:**

—No sé cómo podías pensar fríamente, Harry. Yo solo quería pegarle en esa cara de rata malvada que tiene—dijo Ron, recuperando la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

—Sabía que, si lo echábamos todo a perder dándole un puñetazo, Hermione estaría más enfada con nosotros que con Malfoy.

—Y tenías razón—le sonrió Hermione—. Aprecio el gesto, Ron, de verdad. Pero no merecía la pena que os pillasen por el idiota de Malfoy. Probablemente nos hubieran expulsado, que es lo que él más querría.

Ron suspiró.

—Lo que has dicho tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Pero… ¿y lo bien que nos hubiera sentado darle un puñetazo?

La expresión de deseo en el rostro de Ron, junto con aquellas palabras, hicieron reír a Harry y a Hermione.

—Eres imposible, Ronald—dijo ella, mirándole con cariño.

— **¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?**

— **Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.**

— **¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.**

—Ah, claro, que no lo sabías—dijo Tonks.

— **Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.**

Sirius tuvo que contener las ganas de encontrar gracioso algo dicho por Malfoy.

 **Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:**

— **Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta sangre sucia, pero que yo no debo mezclarme.**

Ante aquello, muchos gruñeron o soltaron maldiciones por lo bajo.

 **Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—.**

—Vaya, vaya—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa siniestra—. O sea que no todo va tan bien en el paraíso de los Malfoy, ¿eh?

 **Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.**

—¡Ajá! ¡Pillada! —exclamó Sirius, triunfal—. Espero que se lo dijeras a tu padre, Ron.

El muchacho sonrió y miró a Arthur, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Puedes apostar que lo hice.

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.**

 **Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.**

—¡Oh, no! — exclamó Molly con horror.

Los demás soltaron expresiones de pánico parecidas.

 **Se pusieron de pie de un salto.**

— **Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin,**

—¡Salid de ahí ya! —gritó Sirius, lleno de adrenalina.

Snape quiso rodar los ojos ante las actitudes tan infantiles de los demás, pero una parte de él se encontraba inmersa en la historia y estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Sabía que era estúpido y que debería querer que les descubrieran, pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo hacía.

 **lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.**

—Ojalá crea que tenéis una emergencia estomacal—dijo el señor Weasley—. O algo así.

 **Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que levantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño. Subieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entrada, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle.**

—Me había olvidado completamente—reconoció Fred.

—Yo también—asintió George.

 **Dejando los zapatos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en calcetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona.**

— **Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy.**

Ahora que la tensión había desaparecido, los demás pudieron respirar tranquilos y sonreír, imaginando la cara de Malfoy cuando se descubriera su secreto.

 **Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la normalidad. Se puso las gafas mientras Ron llamaba a la puerta del retrete de Hermione.**

— **Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.**

— **¡Marchaos! —chilló Hermione.**

—Y también me había olvidado de esto—dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te pasaba Hermione?

La chica se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró.

—El libro te lo dirá en un segundo.

 **Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya...**

 **Pero Myrtle la Llorona salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Harry nunca la había visto tan contenta.**

— **¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la veréis! —dijo—. ¡Es horrible!**

—¿Qué? —dijo Tonks, preocupada—. Tiene que haber pasado algo muy malo para que se alegre tanto.

 **Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollozando, tapándose la cara con la túnica.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así?**

 **Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en los riñones con un lavabo.**

—Lo siento—se disculpó el chico—. Me sorprendió.

Hermione suspiró.

—No pasa nada. Entiendo tu reacción.

 **Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabeza.**

—¡No puede ser! Pero si hicisteis la poción perfectamente—dijo Sirius, mientras los demás miraban a Hermione sorprendidos y confusos.

— **¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi-Millicent Bulstrode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal!**

—Oh, no… Qué mala suerte, Hermione. Con lo bien que había ido todo—le dijo Tonks—. Bueno, para la próxima vez ya lo sabes, tienes que coger un pelo directamente de la cabeza.

—¿La próxima vez? —preguntó Molly, preparándose para soltarles un discurso.

—Eh, en caso de que tengan que utilizarla de nuevo. Supervisados por un adulto, por supuesto—Tonks, intentó arreglarlo torpemente, pero Molly quedó satisfecha y asintió.

— **¡Eh, vaya! —exclamó Ron.**

— **Todos se van a reír de ti —dijo Myrtle, muy contenta.**

—¿Cómo puede ser tan mala? —dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione con pena—. Me sabe muy mal que te pasara esto. Y que encima tuvieras que aguantar a Myrtle.

Hermione le sonrió, agradeciendo las palabras.

— **No te preocupes, Hermione —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Te llevaremos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hace nunca demasiadas preguntas...**

—Eso es cierto—asintió Dumbledore—. Y no solo no hace preguntas, sino que tampoco avisa a los profesores a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Snape se mordió la lengua para no decir algo al respecto. Apreciaba a la señora Pomfrey, pero no estaría mal informar de vez en cuando.

 **Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que saliera de los aseos. Myrtle la Llorona los siguió riéndose con ganas.**

— **¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!**

—No entiendo por qué es así… —se desesperó Ginny—. ¿Qué gana haciendo sentir mal a los demás?

—¿Un poco de distracción en su aburrida existencia? —preguntó Ron.

—… Supongo que eso sí—dijo Ginny—. Pero si yo fuera un fantasma me pasaría el día volando por ahí, que es mucho más divertido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Ron y Ginny miraron a Remus para ver si seguía leyendo, pero el hombre lobo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Ya se ha acabado el capítulo—cerró el libro, poniendo un dedo en el lugar donde se había quedado, y miró a Dumbledore.

—Bien, vamos a ver qué sucede en el siguiente. Eh, ¿podrías leer el título, Remus?

Lupin asintió y volvió a abrir el libro.

—Capítulo trece: " **El diario secretísimo".**

Como nadie hacía ademán de coger el libro, Remus miró a Dumbledore dubitativo.

—Señor, solo quedan por leer usted y Severus.

—Sí, estoy al corriente, Remus, gracias. Lo cierto es que esperaba que Severus quisiera leer este capítulo.

Snape le miró extrañado, pero luego recordó el título del capítulo. Con ese nombre, lo más probable era que hablase del diario del señor Oscuro. El maestro de pociones intentó no demostrarlo, pero se sentía intrigado. A pesar de los horrores que aquel diario había desencadenado en Hogwarts, el objeto era interesante a su manera. No todos los días tenía uno la posibilidad de aprender sobre el Voldemort de hacía cincuenta años. De modo que Snape dijo:

—De acuerdo, acércame el libro, Lupin. Ya leeré yo este capítulo.

Después de abrir el tomo por la página adecuada, Snape respiró hondo y, con su voz suave pero potente, leyó:

—Capítulo trece: " **El diario secretísimo".**

* * *

 **A/N: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis leer algo más que haya escrito, podéis echarle un vistazo a "De vuelta a casa". Es un one-shot (en principio) bastante cortito pero disfruté escribiéndolo. Bueno, espero que estéis pasando un buen día. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis! :D**


End file.
